Sa soeur, mon Enfer
by Missy Tagada
Summary: UA Et si Jacob s'était imprégné de Bella ? Et si celle-ci avait une sœur jumelle ? Et si cette sœur jumelle n'était pas totalement comme Bella ? Comment Edward va-t-il s'en sortir avec toutes ses suppositions ? Et si vous veniez lire pour le savoir ?
1. Prologue

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous ! Néophyte dans cet univers, j'ai décidé de me lancer. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Je sais que j'ai déjà poster une fic sur cet univers et des OS mais j'ai écris Sa sœur, mon Enfer avant. Seulement je ne voulais pas la poster, mais je me lance. Bonne lecture à tous.

**Disclaimer** : Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi Edward n'existe pas ? Bon si jamais, vous le trouvez, il est à moi ! (Quel beau fantasme) Rien n'est à moi, (même pas la feuille sur laquelle j'écris) tout est à Stéphénie Meyer ! (Sauf cette feuille !) ^^

**Chap 01 : Prologue.**

_Je n'ai jamais compris les garçons. Ça ne date pas d'hier, mais depuis que je suis rentrée dans cette phase, détestée de toute personne normale qui se nomme « adolescence » c'est encore pire. J'ai toujours cru qu'ils étaient attirés par ce qui était beau. Et maintenant, je m'aperçois, qu'au lycée ou je vais, ils sont attirés par les courbes, bien placées. Pourtant, ils ont vu les mêmes dessins animés que nous non ? Vous savez qui prône la beauté intérieure ! Les connexions de leur cerveau ont du se gourer, puisque le seul truc qui les intéresse, c'est les blondes à forte poitrines ! Ceci dit, je ne m'en plains pas ! En fait, physiquement, je suis dans le genre « jolie mais sans plus ». Mes cheveux sont blonds dorés forment de jolies boucles, et mes yeux, bleus qui deviennent gris avec le mauvais temps. J'ai un visage harmonieux, et une silhouette sportive. Contrairement à Isabella, Bella pour les intimes, je suis très gracieuse et je ne souffre d'aucun problème de coordination. Seulement voilà, comme toutes les filles ayant fait de la gymnastique pendant douze ans, j'ai peu de poitrine. Souvent les gars disent de moi que je suis plate comme une limande ! Et alors, c'est jolie une limande non ? En fait non, c'est un poisson tout plat à la tête déformée dont les yeux sont du même côté ! Anormal pour un poisson !_

Le cours se termina et la jeune femme referma son cahier. Elle n'avait rien écoutée du cours, mais elle connaissait le chapitre par cœur. En inconditionnel de Shakespeare, elle savait reconnaître une tirade, et toute sortes de figure de style très prisée par l'auteur. Soupirant, elle rangea ses affaires et sortit. Depuis que sa sœur avait préférée s'enterrer à Forks, la jeune femme, qui détestait cette ville, avait demandé à sa mère de se faire interner dans une école. Grâce à son niveau en gymnastique, elle avait obtenue une bourse qui payait la plupart de ses frais. Elle devait simplement veiller à ne pas manger n'importe quoi. Elle monta dans sa chambre, déposa son sac de cours, prit celui de sport et partit à l'entraînement. De nature pudique, elle se changea et sortit au moment ou le reste des gymnastes arrivaient. Elle s'échauffa tranquillement en repensant au mail de sa sœur qu'elle n'avait pas pu lire. L'intitulé l'intriguait. C'était URGENT (oui, oui avec les majuscules) ! Plongée dans ses pensées, elle eut un sursaut lorsque le prof frappa sur son bureau.

« - Swan ! Restez concentrée ! La compétition de la fin de la semaine est importante. Elle pourra vous ouvrir la porte de quelques universités !

La jeune femme acquiesça et se concentra sur le discours de l'entraîneur. Celui-ci dura dix minutes, puis ils les laissèrent terminer de se préparer en silence. Lorsqu'il mit la musique, tous se placèrent et commencèrent leurs figures. Un saut périlleux à gauche, une roulade arrière à droite, des contorsions sur la poutre, les barres asymétriques, ou les parallèles fut les seuls choses qu'elle retint.

Lorsqu'enfin, la fin des deux heures arriva, elle se dépêcha de prendre ses affaires et sortit. Encore en tenue, elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre, où elle prit une douche afin de se relaxer. Lorsqu'elle en sortit, elle jura. Elle n'avait pas le temps de prendre des nouvelles de sa sœur. Comme, l'uniforme n'était plus obligatoire pour le repas du soir, elle opta pour un baggy et un débardeur simple. Dix minutes avant la fin du service, elle entra. Personne ne sembla la remarquer, puisqu'elle arrivait chaque soir à la même heure. Elle prit une salade au poulet, et une banane et s'installa à la première place qu'elle avisa. Elle s'entendait bien avec ses camarades, mais ne se lier à personne. Elle avait essayé à son arrivée, mais si personne ne l'a détesté, ses goûts étranges pour la musique classique, le sport et les études, en faisait trembler plus d'un. Il faut dire que la jeune femme était légèrement surdouée. Lorsqu'elle eut enfin terminée de se restaurer, elle remonta dans sa chambre. Elle avisa son sac, débordant de devoirs, mais préféra se concentrer sur sa famille. En à peine une demi-heure, sa mère avait eut le temps de lui envoyer un message. Elle décida de commencer par celui-ci.

_Ma petite Guen ! Comment se passe ton internat ? Tu sais avec Phil, on vient de trouver une maison ! On y emménage bientôt, tu pourras revenir ! Et puis la Floride, c'est magnifique. Si jamais, tu as des nouvelles de ta sœur, préviens-moi, je m'inquiète pour elle. Je te vois samedi à ta compèt, et je suis sûre que tu seras la meilleure. Phil t'embrasse, et moi je te couvre de bisous._

Secouant la tête, elle rédigea une brève réponse. Bella étant né quelques minutes avant, ça avait toujours été elle, le support de la famille. Bien qu'elle ait rapidement aidé sa sœur, sa mère se reposait que sur Bella, ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer son autre fille. En effet, Guen avait le droit à toutes les choses qu'on réserve au benjamin de la fratrie. Les surnoms idiots, les anecdotes honteuses, et les cadeaux enfantins. Elle inspira un bon coup, puis ouvrit le mail de sa sœur, s'attendant à trouver une note désespérée dans ses mots. Seulement ce qu'elle lut l'étonna.

_Salut ma belle ! Toujours aussi forte en gym ? Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'écris, je me trompe ? Rassure-toi rien de grave, j'ai juste mis Urgent pour titiller ta curiosité. A Forks tout va bien. Charlie continue de se nourrir que de poisson et de bières (malgré mes nombreux essais de lui faire goûter des légumes.) Le but de mon mail n'est pas de te raconter ce qu'il se passe dans cette bourgade, mais quelque chose de merveilleux. Tu te souviens de Jacob ? (je t'imagine bien secouer la tête de gauche à droite) rassure-toi moi non plus, je m'en souvenais plus. En fait, c'est le fils du meilleur ami de Charlie. (Ça ne t'aide pas, j'en ai conscience mais tu ne t'entendais pas avec ses deux sœurs) Bref, passons ! Je ne sais pas si je t'avais parlé de lui ? Et bien, on sort ensemble, tous les deux, et c'est simplement génial. Tu dois te demander pourquoi, je te raconte ça non ? C'est simple. D'une part, tu es ma sœur, donc, c'est normal que je te raconte ce genre de choses, mais surtout, mes amies ici n'apprécie pas Jacob, sans que je comprenne pourquoi ! On se croirait à Vérone en pleine période Capulet Montaigu. (Cette comparaison est juste pour toi ) ) En fait, il s'agit d'un coup de foudre (de son côté, puisque j'étais plus branché Paris avant de tomber sur Roméo) On a prévu de se fiancer dès que j'aurais mon diplôme et je voulais te demander de réserver ta journée parce que j'ai pas l'intention de faire la fête sans toi. Bon je dois aller en cours, je t'écris bientôt ! Je t'aime petit poussin ! _

_Bella !_

Elle observa son écran et elle se décida de détester son futur beau-frère dès la minute suivante. Elle tapa une réponse brève mais pleine de « Je suis contente pour toi » et voulut se frapper d'être hypocrite. Seulement, sa sœur méritait d'être heureuse, et si ce _Jacob_ la rendait heureuse, alors c'était suffisant. Elle éteignit son ordinateur portable et commença ses devoirs.

Ce soir-là lorsqu'elle se coucha, elle se promit de prendre sur elle, et d'avoir le sourire lors de la fameuse fête de fiançailles de sa sœur.

* * *

><p>Voilà, pour aujourd'hui, c'est tout. J'espère que ça vous à plut. J'écrirais la suite bientôt ! En attendant, je vous autorise à me dire que c'était nul, en me laissant une review. J'encaisserais sans broncher je le jure. (Je cracherais bien mais quelque chose me dit que ma mère ne va pas apprécier)<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


	2. Arrivée catastrophique

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Voici le second chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à **Amy** (Salut. Rassure-toi, Guen a son propre caractère qui diffère de celui de sa sœur. Même si ils sont complémentaires. J'espère cependant que ça ne sera pas trop superflu lol. Oui ça se prononce Gwen, rassure-toi, c'est juste une variante qui me plait lol. Bisous. Question : Tu entends quoi par plus aéré mes textes ?) **nouna**, et **Mrs Esmee Cullen**, pour leurs reviews.

Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer** : Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi Edward n'existe pas ? Bon si jamais, vous le trouvez, il est à moi ! (Quel beau fantasme) Rien n'est à moi, (même pas la feuille sur laquelle j'écris) tout est à Stéphénie Meyer ! (Sauf cette feuille !) ^^

**Chap 02 : Arrivée catastrophique !**

Le samedi arriva trop vite pour la jeune femme. Elle était d'un naturel calme, mais le stress avait tendance à la rendre hystérique et sur les nerfs. Dans ces moments-là, elle pouvait hurler pour n'importe quoi. C'était le cas, actuellement. Elle était sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux, parce qu'elle ne retrouvait plus le body de l'équipe. Perdant patience, elle se mit en tête de retourner toute sa chambre, vidant ses tiroirs, ses sacs, fouillant sous les meubles, avant que Mélody ne frappe doucement à sa porte.

« - Quoi, aboya-t-elle de mauvaise humeur.

« - Guen ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

« - Je cherche mon body ! Tu veux quelque chose ?

Elle s'en voulut immédiatement du ton froid sur lequel elle parlait à la jeune femme. C'était la seule avec qui elle s'entendait bien. Elles aimaient toute les deux la même musique, sans exception et souvent elles se retrouvaient dans l'une des chambre et mettait du Mozart ou du Chopin, pendant des heures en philosophant sur la vie. Mélody, qui était également dans l'équipe de gymnastique, sourit et dit doucement :

« - Ils sont au gymnase la belle. Callaway a refusé qu'on les emmène dans notre chambre, pour éviter ce genre de chose, dit-elle en montrant la pièce qui était sens dessus-dessous.

« - T'es sûre ?

« - Aussi sûre qu'on va être à la bourre.

La jeune femme se calma instantanément et attachant ses cheveux en une queue haute, elle enfila un baggy, un débardeur, mit ses baskets et poussa son amie hors de la pièce. Elles coururent et arrivèrent pile à l'heure. L'entraîneur soupira, et leur tendit leurs tenues. Elles allèrent se changer puis rejoignirent le groupe. Aujourd'hui, la compétition était dans son lycée, aussi n'eut-elle pas le bus à prendre. Elle alla s'asseoir dans un coin et tenta de reprendre son calme. Elle soupira lorsque les autres lycées arrivèrent, mais ce fut rien en comparaison du « public. » Il fit tant de bruit qu'elle abandonna et rejoignit son équipe, sans lever les yeux, vers les parents. Elle écouta son professeur donner les dernières consignes puis, ils s'échauffèrent en silence, alors que le gymnase se remplissait à vue d'œil. Elle eut vaguement conscience que sa mère était arrivée, à en juger par les cris d'hystérie, mais balaya l'idée. Si elle voulait être au niveau, elle devait oublier tous ce qu'il l'entourait. Au prix d'un grand effort, elle y réussit, et ne remarqua même pas le retardataire. Quand son équipe dut passer, elle ferma les yeux, fit le vide et se concentra uniquement sur le ballet d'acrobaties qu'elle avait répété des milliers de fois.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle remercia le public pour les applaudissements et, des yeux, chercha sa mère. Elle la trouva accompagné de Phil. Parcourant la salle des yeux, elle fut étonnée d'y voir sa sœur l'acclamant, au côté d'un indien. « C'est sûrement son _Jacob_, soupira-t-elle. » Elle rejoignit rapidement son groupe tandis que l'équipe suivante passait. Maintenant qu'elle était passée, elle pouvait observer les autres d'une œil critique. Elle fut forcée de constater que l'équipe de West High était bien meilleure qu'eux. Soupirant intérieurement, elle attendit sagement que la dernière classe soit passée, en s'étirant.

Finalement les résultats tombèrent et son école était deuxième. En bonne joueuse, elle félicita, avec le sourire, l'équipe gagnante, et partit se laver. Pour son plus grand malheur, non seulement, c'était collectif, mais elle était entourée de filles d'école environnante. Réprimant un frisson, elle se lava rapidement puis se changea. Son sac sur l'épaule, elle sortit rejoindre sa famille. Renée l'a félicita chaleureusement ainsi que Phil. Bella lui fit une ovation à elle toute seule, la congratulant comme pas permis. Le rouge aux joues, elle sauta dans les bras de sa sœur. Elles s'embrassèrent puis Guen décida d'emmêler les cheveux sa Bella, pour l'entendre se plaindre.

« - Ah non, arrête ! J'ai passé des heures à ressembler à mon reflet, grogna-t-elle pour la forme. Au fait, je te présente Jacob. Je t'en ai parlé.

« - Enchantée, dit-elle avec un sourire faux. Désolée, je me souviens pas de t'avoir rencontrée plus jeune.

« - Bella avait le même problème, mais maintenant, on ne se lâche plus.

« - Compte pas sur moi pour faire de même. Je ne compte pas me fiancer à toi également, ajouta-t-elle quand tout le monde l'observa interdit.

Ils rirent et elle voulut ajouter quelque chose quand son entraîneur l'appela. S'excusant, elle courut le rejoindre en songeant qu'elle détestait déjà son futur beau-frère. Sa manière de regarder sa sœur lui donnait envie de vomir.

Deux heures plus tard, elle était attablée avec sa famille dans un restaurant sympa. Devant elle, un plateau équilibré qu'elle mangeait lentement, préférant parler abondamment avec sa sœur. Elles se racontèrent leurs vies et Guen posa une question qui refroidit l'ambiance.

« - Au fait, tu n'étais pas avec un Edward avant ?

« - Euh si. Mais en fait, nos vies n'étaient pas compatibles, dit-elle gênée. Et puis, je… c'est une longue histoire.

« - D'accord.

Elle allait ajouter quelque chose quand un groupe de garçons passèrent devant la table. Ils lancèrent les piques habituelles à la jeune femme, qui se contenta de s'affaler sur son siège attendant tranquillement que ça passe.

« - C'est toujours comme ça, ma puce ?

« - Occasionnellement. Des fois c'est pire, des fois, c'est mieux. Quand ils m'oublient, là, c'est le must !

Elle ne cherchait pas à se plaindre. Ça faisait déjà longtemps qu'elle subissait les moqueries sur son manque de courbe et elle y était habituée. En revanche, le reste de la tablée était choquée.

« - Et bien, ce n'est pas à Forks que ça se passerait, déclara Bella sans réfléchir. Tu serais plutôt le nouveau jouet.

« - Bien que ta bourgade insignifiante et sans futur me tente ma belle, je préfère les idioties des grandes villes.

Il y eut un silence gênant, et Renée observa Phil. Ayant toujours été observatrice, les deux filles interceptèrent l'échange et la gymnaste déclara :

« - Envoie la bombe maman ! Le terrain est dégagé.

« - Et bien en fait, Phil va jouer dans l'équipe du Brésil, et on va emménager là-bas.

« - Brésil ? Ce qui signifie parler portugais ? Je suis nulle.

« - Mais tu apprends vite ma chérie.

« - Maman ! Je refuse de quitter le continent Américain. J'aime l'Amérique, et les Etats-Unis.

« - Tu peux venir à Forks, dit Bella. Je vais partir, et j'ai peur que Charlie ne survive pas à son régime alimentaire. Je serais rassurée, si quelqu'un était là pour surveiller son cholestérol.

Un ange passa, puis le visage de Renée s'éclaira.

« - Mais oui, c'est une bonne idée Bella. Et Charlie veillera à ce qu'elle se nourrisse bien. Et puis, tu voulais arrêter la gym, or il n'y a pas d'équipe à Forks.

« - Logique. La population plafonne à trois mille cent vingt et un. C'est moi la dernière arrivée, s'exclama Bella en riant.

Le reste du repas, elle réfléchit au choix qu'elle avait. « Brésil ? Forks ? Quel choix Cornélien, songea-t-elle avec amertume. »

* * *

><p>Durant le mois de novembre, la jeune femme se posait cette question en boucle. Elle devrait quitter son internat à la fin du mois. Mais où allait-elle aller ? C'était la question. Elle y réfléchissait à chaque seconde, mais elle n'aurait jamais cru que sa réponse viendrait d'elle-même. Elle se baladait dans les couloirs quand elle entendit une drôle de conversation. C'était deux voix masculines qui discutaient sur les plus jolies filles de l'étage. Elle soupira, connaissant le classement. Elles n'étaient que dix. Aussi fut-elle surprise d'entendre John dire :<p>

« - Et à la neuvième place, Judith. Avec ses dents de lapin, et son acné purulente, elle est hideuse.

« - Neuf ? J'ai toujours cru qu'elles étaient dix ?

« - Non. Non, il y a Paméla, Maria, Chantale, Vanessa, Judith, Carmena, Ingrid, Zoé, et Mélody !

« - Non attends, y a sa pote là. La mutante aux cheveux blonds.

« - Je m'appelle Guen, bande d'idiots, s'exclama-t-elle avant de repartir tranquillement dans sa chambre.

Elle donnait l'impression de ne pas en souffrir mais cette indifférence commençait à la peser. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et réfléchit à ce que lui avait dit sa sœur. Elles n'avaient jamais été proches de leur père, mais depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Bella s'était grandement rapprochée de lui, et maintenant, elle l'adorait. « Peut-être devrais-je en faire autant ? En évitant la réserve indienne, ça va de soit, ajouta-t-elle. » Ayant pris sa décision, qui penchait vers Forks depuis longtemps, elle se leva et envoya un rapide mail à sa sœur.

_Prépare-toi à partager ta chambre, j'arrive à la fin du mois, si maman et Charlie accepte mon choix. Guen !_

Elle se coucha aussitôt en priant pour que tout le monde accepte l'idée. « Et puis au moins, je serais un peu populaire. Ça sera temporaire mais j'ai bien envie d'y goûter enfin, se dit-elle en se souvenant de ce que lui avait dit sa sœur. »

Le reste du mois fut interminable. En effet, à titre exceptionnel, elle allait quitter l'internat début décembre, et intégrerait le lycée de Fork le lundi suivant. Cette perspective la réjouissait peu mais à présent tout était prêt. Charlie s'était fait une joie d'héberger sa deuxième fille, et Renée bien que déçue que ne pas en avoir une près d'elle, était ravie qu'elle ait prise sa décision. Le dernier vendredi arriva vite. Elle n'avait prévenue personne, pas qu'ils auraient prévue une fête pour elle, mais elle n'aimait pas les au revoir ! Alors qu'elle sortait du bâtiment, elle dit juste à Mélody, qu'elle allait lui manquer. Ne comprenant pas, elle sourit et lui souhaita un bon week-end. Secouant la tête, elle partit sans répondre, et monta dans le bus qui la conduisait à la gare. De là, elle prit un train direction Jacksonville. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle nota que c'était calme. Profitant de la tranquillité de la maison, elle commença ses valises. Grâce aux petits boulots qu'elle faisait l'été, elle avait beaucoup de livres et d'affaires à faire rentrer dans ses sacs. Renée arriva et l'aida. Comme pour Bella, elle lui avait acheté des affaires plus épaisses, seulement, Guen espéra qu'il y aurait du soleil, aussi prit-elle des vêtements légers, bien qu'elle en prenne peu. Elle décida aussi de prendre ses anciens cours, ses coupes, ainsi que ses différentes tenues de gym. Lorsque son dernier sac fut bouclé, elle rejoignit sa mère et son beau-père en bas. Ils firent une petite fête dans le jardin, bien que ça avait commencé par un simple barbecue, seulement, voulant se construire des souvenirs, la jeune femme avait jeté quelques goutes d'eau sur sa mère qui avait répliquée. S'en était suivi une bataille à grand renfort de douchette et de tuyaux d'arrosage. Le soir, elle se coucha exténuée. Demain, elle prenait l'avion dans l'après-midi, puisqu'au matin, elle avait décidé d'accompagner sa mère à un petit-déjeuner dehors.

Ce matin-là, elle décida de changer. Elle s'était toujours privée de manger ce qu'elle aimait pour rentrer dans les costumes, mais comme elle laissait sa passion de la gym en Floride, elle prit un repas calorique, constitué de quatre-vingt pour cent de chocolat. Lorsqu'elle fut repue, elles se levèrent et allèrent doucement à l'aéroport. Les au revoir furent larmoyants et c'est les yeux rouge et pleins de larmes que la jeune femme monta dans l'avion.

Le trajet fut long, et elle manqua de s'endormir. Seule sa peur des crashs aériens la tint éveiller, néanmoins elle eut un regard méprisant lorsque les passagers applaudirent l'atterrissage. Elle vit que c'était Charlie qui était venu la chercher, et sourit malgré elle. Elle prit ses valises et grimaça quand arriva celle des livres. Ne sachant comment agir, elle approcha doucement, détaillant sa propre tenue. Elle avait un baggy crème et un débardeur rose sous un pull blanc, des baskets aux pieds. Ses cheveux avaient été ramenés en une queue de cheval sur la nuque. Lorsqu'elle fut près de lui, il l'a pri dans ses bras et lui demanda si elle avait fait bon voyage. Bien qu'elle n'aime pas se plaindre, elle se fit un plaisir de lui raconter que le trajet était trop long, et que son voisin sentait vraiment mauvais. Ils rirent et elle s'arrêta devant la voiture.

« - Euh papa… Ça t'ennuie, si je monte à l'arrière ? Je ne supporte pas de monter devant… C'est une phobie.

« - Et comment fais-tu pour aller en cours, demanda-t-il avant de s'arrêter.

La vision de sa fille à la place des coupables fut difficile à gérer pour lui. Se reprenant, il écouta sa fille.

« - J'étais dans un internat. Les cours étaient sous ma chambre quasiment.

Le reste du chemin fut calme. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il sortit ses bagages et les montèrent à l'étage. A peine eut-elle ouvert la porte que sa sœur lui sauta au cou.

« - Je suis trop contente que tu sois enfin là. Je serais bien venue te chercher, mais ma camionnette a un souci de moteur. Je la récupère demain.

Tout en parlant, Bella l'aida à ranger ses affaires, puis elles s'assirent chacune sur leur lit et la gymnaste écouta la sœur lui expliquer comment la vie passait ici. Elle lui dit de faire attention à certaines personnes, et lui conseilla d'autres adolescents. Le soir arrivant, elles descendirent puis Guen se mit aux fourneaux. Elle avait toujours aimé cuisiner et se lança dans un repas mexicain. La soirée fut calme, puis lorsqu'elle eut terminé de manger, elle monta se coucher, alors que Bella faisait la vaisselle.

« - Demain, c'est toi qui cuisine et moi qui nettoie, déclara Guen avant de l'embrasser.

Elle partit faire la bise à son père puis rejoignit Morphée. Elle passa son week-end à s'installer tranquillement redoutant son premier jour de cours.

* * *

><p>Voilà, pour aujourd'hui, c'est terminé. Bon je vais au lit, je me lève dans quatre heures :(<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


	3. Première journée

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous ceux qui me lisent mdr. J'espère que votre week-end a été agréable et que Pâques vous a gâté lool. Merci pour vos commentaires, surtout à **nouna**, **Mrs** **Esmee Cullen**, **Stella** (Salut à toutes les deux. Pour la rencontre Edward et Guen, tu vas être servie lool. C'est dans ce chapitre lol. J'espère que ça te plaira. Bisous) et **Philea89**.

**Disclaimer** : Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi Edward n'existe pas ? Bon si jamais, vous le trouvez, il est à moi ! (Quel beau fantasme) Rien n'est à moi, (même pas la feuille sur laquelle j'écris) tout est à Stéphénie Meyer ! (Sauf cette feuille !) ^^

Je dédie ce chapitre à **Amy** qui n'a plus d'ordi pour le moment. Ça changera rien mais bon.

**Chap 03 : Première journée.**

Lorsqu'elle entendit son réveil, le premier réflexe de la jeune femme fut de se demander pourquoi il sonnait puis, elle se rappela d'où elle était. Observant la fenêtre, elle ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle s'assit sur son lit, et regarda les gouttes d'eau tomber.

« - J'avais oublié que tu aimais la pluie, soupira Bella d'une voix endormie.

« - Et oui ! Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de bronzer ! Bon, allez la journée commence.

« - Il est à peine cinq heure du matin, s'exclama Bella en observant le réveil. Pourquoi l'as-tu mis si tôt ?

« - Besoin de courir, éluda sa sœur. Rendors-toi ma belle. Je te réveille vers sept et quart, ça te convient ?

Elle regarda Bella hocher la tête simplement avant de se recoucher. Souriant, elle sauta dans sa tenue de sport, composé d'un short et d'un polo sans manche, et descendit. A la cuisine, elle croisa son père qui arqua un sourcil interrogateur. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait besoin de se dépenser afin d'éviter de stresser. Il acquiesça et lui conseilla un parcours sécurisé. Elle le remercia d'un sourire et lui fit un bisou sur la joue avant de sortir en attachant ses cheveux. Elle mit ses baskets et commença à courir. La pluie lui mouillait les cheveux mais elle s'en fichait. Elle avait toujours aimé courir sous l'averse, ainsi elle avait l'impression que l'eau nettoyait sa vie, et chassait ses problèmes. A l'intersection, Charlie lui avait dit de prendre à gauche, mais elle se demanda ce qu'il y avait à droite. « J'irais visiter dimanche. Si je me perds au moins, je ne serais en retard nulle part, songea-t-elle en souriant. » Tout en brûlant des calories, elle laissa ses pensées dériver à une autre vie.

Lorsque sonna sept heures, elle rentra chez son nouveau logis. Son père était en train de se préparer pour partir. Il la salua, et elle s'étira un peu avant d'aller réveiller sa sœur en secouant ses cheveux au dessus d'elle.

« - Arrête ! C'est horrible d'être réveillé de la sorte.

« - Bon demain, je te laisserais dormir, dit-elle innocemment.

Elles rirent puis alors que Bella descendit préparer le petit-déjeuner, Guen alla se laver. Lorsqu'elle rejoignit sa sœur, celle-ci avait presque terminé de se sustenter. Elles échangèrent leurs places, puis tandis que sa sœur terminait de se préparer, la gymnaste fit la vaisselle et commença à l'essuyer.

Quand vint l'heure de partir, elles prirent leurs sacs, et se dirigèrent vers la camionnette, lorsque Guen grimaça.

« - Un problème ?… Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu as la trouille sur le siège passager. Comment va-t-on faire ?

« - Je vais prendre sur moi et combattre ma phobie ! De toute façon, il faudra bien que je m'y fasse. Si tu avais vu la tête de Charlie quand il m'a vu sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture de patrouille ! Il a du en faire des cauchemars.

Elles pouffèrent et s'installèrent. Dès qu'elle fut montée, la jeune femme s'attacha et ferma les yeux en répétant sans cesse :

« - Je suis sur la banquette arrière. Tout va bien.

Elles démarrèrent et connaissant le chemin, Bella rejoignit le lycée de Forks rapidement. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, il y avait déjà la bande des garçons, ainsi que le club anti-Bella sur le parking. Guen ouvrit les yeux, et vit sa sœur sourire.

« - Quoi ?

« - Tu aurais du te voir, c'était comique. T'étais toute tendue et tu répétais ton truc comme si ça pouvait te sauver la vie.

La gymnaste fut mine d'être vexée avant de rire avec sa sœur. Elles descendirent et mettant leurs capuches, elles prirent leurs sacs. Les élèves présents restèrent interdits de voir que Bella avait une sœur jumelle.

« - Hey Bella.

« - Salut vous trois. Bon week-end ?

« - Bien. Mais tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu avais une jumelle ?

« - Que veux-tu Mike. Tu ne sais pas tout de ma vie. On se voit en math ?

Sur ces mots, elle conduisit sa sœur à l'accueil. Mme Cope lui donna les papiers administratifs habituels. Sortant du bureau, elles observèrent l'emploi du temps de la nouvelle.

« - Cool. Hormis les maths et la littérature, on a les mêmes cours ! Bon, je pourrais t'aider comme ça.

La jeune femme acquiesça simplement et à peine furent-elles dehors, que Mike, Tyler, et Eric les rejoignirent. C'est ainsi que Guen découvrit ses nouveaux camarades. Leur babillage l'ennuya rapidement mais par politesse, elle les écouta lui expliquer la ville, et le lycée. A un moment, elle décrocha complètement lorsqu'elle vit une voiture argentée arriver. Elle se distinguait des autres par son aspect. « Elle fait même tâche dans le décor ! » Secouant la tête, elle revint à la conversation normale, pour s'apercevoir qu'hormis sa sœur personne ne semblait s'être aperçut de quoi que ce soit. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, ils se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment trois. La jeune femme alla voir le professeur et se présenta rapidement. Il lui donna le livre avec lequel ils travaillaient et la laissa s'installer. Malgré les invitations masculines, elle choisit de se mettre au fond en retrait. Afin qu'elle soit tranquille, Bella l'y rejoignit. Le cours d'anglais fut barbant pour la jeune femme qui avait déjà eu ce cours, mais elle le prit en note afin de ne pas s'attirer les regards dès le premier jour. Au moment où il se termina, elle soupira de soulagement et Mike lui proposa de l'accompagner en math lorsqu'il sut qu'il partageait ce cours avec elle. Elle sourit pour le remercier et fit le chemin avec lui, en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. Il lui parlait de la sortie qu'ils organisaient, avec les deux garçons.

« - Hey. Tu devrais venir avec nous samedi.

« - Avec vous ? Trois garçons ? Et juste moi ? Je ne crois pas que ça va être possible. De toute façon, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu samedi.

« - Une prochaine fois ?

« - Je ne sais pas.

Il hocha la tête, puis l'accompagna jusqu'au bureau. Lorsqu'enfin, il la laissa seule, elle s'autorisa à soupirer. Le professeur lui demanda de se présenter devant tout le monde. Retenant de la fusiller des yeux, elle se tourna vers ses camarades.

« - Bonjour, je m'appelle Guendalina Swan, je suis la sœur jumelle de Bella, et je viens également de Jacksonville en Floride.

L'enseignant hocha la tête et la plaça derrière deux élèves. Elle se retint de taper su pied pour montrer sa colère, se contentant de d'ouvrir ses affaires en maugréant des malédictions sur la tête du professeur. Celui-ci inconscient de ses marmonnements, commença son cours.

« - Espèce de vieux crouton, chuchota-t-elle trop bas pour qu'il l'entende. En plus, je l'ai déjà appris ça. Purée une journée de gâchée. Bon une feuille !

Sur cette phrase, elle commença à dessiner une gymnaste sur une poutre. Alors qu'elle attaquait le buste de la fille, sa voisine de devant se redressa légèrement et dit :

« - Alors comme ça, t'es la sœur de Bella. Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de toi.

Redressant la tête, elle vit une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns très courts.

« - Elle devait avoir mieux à faire, commença-t-elle sur le même ton que la jeune femme avant de reprendre plus bas, comme aller draguer son _Jacob._ Beurk ! Quand je pense qu'elle s'est fiancé à cet indien, j'en ai des nausées.

« - Moi pareil, reprit sa voisine plus haut. Elle aurait mieux fait de se mettre avec Mike. Quitte à en prendre un simple, autant que ce soit lui.

« - Miss Cullen ? Avez-vous quelque chose à dire ?

« - Non professeur. Excusez-moi. Au fait, je m'appelle Alice, continua-t-elle doucement.

« - Et moi, tu le sais déjà. Mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Guen ! Ça fait plus commun.

« - Italienne ?

« - Non, mais ma mère adore ce pays.

Elle vit Alice hochait la tête et reprit son dessin. A la fin du cours, elle rangea son esquisse ainsi que ses affaires et commença à partir lorsqu'on l'appela. Comme c'était Alice, elle l'attendit en souriant.

« - Je te présente Jasper. C'est mon copain.

« - Ravie.

« - Enchanté de te connaître Guen. On aimait beaucoup ta sœur, avant ses fiançailles. On la considérait comme un membre de notre famille, à vrai dire.

« - Ah oui. Elle m'avait parlé d'un Edward Cullen. C'est ton frère, demanda-t-elle à la jeune femme.

« - Oui. Alors comme ça, elle t'a parlé d'Edward ? Intéressant ! Et que t-a-t-elle dit ?

« - Rien de bien concret. Au début, c'était un mystère qui semblait la détester alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas, et puis après, c'est devenu un ami, puis son copain. Et puis un jour, elle m'a envoyé un mail pour m'annoncer qu'elle avait rompu, parce qu'elle avait eut le coup de foudre pour l'_indien_. Et depuis, c'est le silence radio.

Elle hocha la tête puis ils sortirent du bâtiment. Elle voulut rejoindre sa sœur lorsqu'elle vit Mike avec elle. Soupirant, elle m'excusa auprès du couple et rejoignit son sang. Durant les dix minutes qui suivirent Tyler se fit une joie de l'inviter lui aussi à leur sortie. Une nouvelle fois, elle refusa. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être près de la réserve, mais elle ne pouvait dire ça devant Bella, aussi elle inventa des projets. « Je n'aurais qu'à dire à ma sœur qu'ils m'insupportent, songea-t-elle. »

Le reste de la matinée se déroula tranquillement pour la nouvelle. Bien sûr, tout le monde la fixait, mais elle ne comprit pas pourquoi un groupe de filles l'observait méchamment. « Pourtant je ne l'ai connais même pas. Ce doit être le club anti-Bella au complet ! » A midi, elles s'assirent à une table et commencèrent à manger lorsqu'elle vit un jeune homme d'une beauté incroyable. Elle attendit qu'il passe et lorsqu'il fut assis avec Alice, et Jasper, elle demanda à sa sœur :

« - Dis-moi, qui c'est le garçon à la même table qu'Alice et Jasper ?

« - C'est Edward, répondit-elle sans se retourner. C'est son petit frère. Je t'en avais parlé, me semble-t-il.

« - Ah ouais, je m'en souviens, mais tu m'avais pas dit qu'il était si… C'est inhumain d'être aussi bien fait, physiquement j'entends. Si en plus, il est du style Roméo, j'avoue ne pas comprendre pourquoi tu l'as quitté pour Jacob, dis-je en évitant de prononcer ce prénom avec dégoût.

« - Euh… Ce genre de coup de foudre, ça ne se contrôle pas ! Ceci dit, c'est vrai que sa personnalité irait très bien avec la tienne. Cela étant, je ne crois pas qu'il t'appréciera. A cause de moi. J'ai été cruelle lors de notre rupture.

« - Attends, tu es en train de me dire qu'il existe un être parfait, aussi bien dedans que dehors, et tu l'as quitté ? Ma parole, Forks t'a changé !

« - Je sais, mais tu vois, j'avais l'impression de… D'être en danger à ses côtés. Et puis soyons réaliste ! Tu l'as dit toi-même, il est parfait ! A côté, j'aurais fait tache.

« - Quelle confiance en toi. C'est dingue ! Tu t'es regardée dans un miroir récemment ?

Elles pouffèrent puis embrayèrent sur un autre sujet. Cela dit, à plusieurs reprises, la jeune femme observa le jeune homme. Il ne semblait pas être à sa place. Lorsque le repas prit fin, elles allèrent en biologie. La jeune femme s'ennuyait beaucoup. Elle avait déjà vu la plupart du programme, ayant été dans un internat de très bon élève. Seul le cours de littérature l'attirait. Ayant un goût de la lecture particulièrement développé, elle avait hâte de savoir de quoi le professeur allait parler. Quand le cours s'acheva, elle rangea précipitamment ses affaires et demanda à sa sœur le chemin. Celle-ci rit et le lui indiqua. Elle s'y précipita, courant quasiment, et fut la deuxième à arriver. Elle se présenta au professeur, et celui-ci lui dit de s'asseoir à côté de l'autre élève. Hochant la tête, elle se tourna et commença à avancer lorsqu'elle reconnut le fameux frère d'Alice. Prenant le contrôle de sa respiration, elle s'assit à ses côté, le saluant promptement. Il y répondit, et lorsque les autres arrièrent, elle vit Mike blêmir de la voir au côté d'Edward. Il s'approcha et lui dit :

« - Tu sais, tu peux venir à côté de moi. J'ai une place de libre. Et je ne pense pas que Ashk ne pose de problème, elle m'apprécie !

« - Non merci. Je préfère rester à côté du frère d'Alice. Si ça t'ennuis, regarde ailleurs, dit-elle d'un ton légèrement froid.

« - Comme tu veux. T'es sûr de ne pas vouloir venir à la plage ?

« - Toujours pas. Je préfère me tenir loin de cette réserve ! Tu ferais bien d'aller t'asseoir, le cours va commencer.

Il hocha la tête, et partit sans rien ajouter. Elle soupira et commença à tapoter nerveusement sur la table.

« - Tu es Guendalina, non ?

« - Euh oui… Comment le sais-tu ? Mon prénom entier, pas qui je suis.

« - Alice, sourit-il. Alors, tu n'aimes pas la réserve ?

« - J'ai rien contre la Push. _Jacob_ en revanche… Je nourris pleins de griefs à son égard. Je le déteste ! On dirait un chien devant son maître !

Il rit doucement, comme si elle lui avait raconté une blague, puis il reprit :

« - Tu détestes le copain de ta sœur. Pourquoi es-tu venue à Forks ? Si tu es comme ta sœur, j'en conclus que tu déteste la pluie, le froid, et le vert.

« - Du tout. J'adore le coin. Regarder la pluie tomber a quelque chose de magique, je trouve. C'est comme si elle nettoyait la planète de tous les vices humains. Comme si la nature nous donnait une nouvelle chance d'être heureux et en paix, tu ne trouves pas ?

Ils se fixèrent durant quelques secondes, puis, il dit :

« - Je n'avais jamais vu ça sous cet angle. Pour moi, elle n'est rien d'autre que de l'eau qui mouille la ville.

« - Oui, en effet, c'est ce qu'elle est, sourit-elle.

Madame Ashk commença son cours, et consciencieusement elle commença à prendre des notes, bien qu'elle avait déjà étudié le poème de Verlaine. C'était surtout une excuse pour ne plus regarder son voisin. Se rendait-il compte de sa beauté attrayante ?

« - Tu ne m'as pas répondu, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« - A quelle question ?

« - Pourquoi es-tu venue à Forks ?

Ils chuchotaient aussi le professeur ne les entendit pas.

« - C'est compliquée, mais pour faire simple, Renée n'appréciait pas que je reste à Jacksonville seule, alors que Phil et elle allaient s'installer au Brésil. Comme c'était soit ça, soit Forks, j'ai préférée venir ici. Ainsi je connais mon père, et je revois Bella. Elle me manquait énormément.

Il hocha pensivement la tête et comme il semblait se concentrait sur le cours, elle en conclut que la conversation était terminée et fit de même. Seulement au bout de dix minutes, il se tourna, de nouveau, vers elle.

« - Si tu n'apprécies pas son fiancée, tu ne la verras plus, lorsqu'elle sera mariée. Je me trompe ?

« - C'est pour ça que je profite d'elle au maximum. Enfin, ce week-end va être long vu qu'elle le passe à la Push. A croire qu'elle est greffée à l'indien. C'est dégoûtant !

Il sourit et secoua la tête. Elle profita qu'un élève avait posé une question pour observer discrètement son voisin. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, elle était attirée par lui. « Ce n'est pas de l'amour. Juste du désir, pensa-t-elle. » A cette pensée, elle grimaça, ce qui captiva le regard du jeune homme sur elle. Leurs yeux se croisèrent quelques secondes, et elle détourna le regard chamboulée. Elle eut conscience qu'il la regardait mais elle se concentra sur le tableau. Lorsque le cours fut fini, elle sortit quelque peu déçue. Elle aurait voir quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu encore. Elle se dirigea pensivement vers la salle d'art, que sa sœur lui avait montré plus tôt dans la journée.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour aujourd'hui, c'est tout ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


	4. Pareilles mais en différents

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Je sais, _Shame on me_, j'ai oublié de poster hier, bon je n'avais pas dit quand je posterais mais bon, toujours est-il que je vous ai oublié et j'en suis désolée. Je tiens quand même à vous remercier pour vos commentaires. Merci donc à **petitcoeurfragile**, **alicecullen4ever**, **nouna**, **Stella** (Salut les miss. De rien pour la dédicace, j'espère qu'elle a apprécié lol. En fait, je n'ai pas de jour précis de publication, mais je vais essayer de publier tous les trois jours. (Je vais demander à ma harceleuse préférée de reprendre du service )) A toi aussi tu as une harceleuse ? mdrr. Non ravie que la rencontre Guen Edward vous ait plut, surtout que ça se poursuit ici. Bisous miss et bonne chance pour le harcèlement.), **BYBYCHEEE**, et **lenoska** pour vos reviews. D'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à me dire si j'ai oublié de vous répondre pour ceux ou celles qui ont un compte.

Bonne lecture et joyeuses Pâques un peu en retard !

**Disclaimer** : Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi Edward n'existe pas ? Bon si jamais, vous le trouvez, il est à moi ! (Quel beau fantasme) Rien n'est à moi, (même pas la feuille sur laquelle j'écris) tout est à Stéphénie Meyer ! (Sauf cette feuille !) ^^

**Chap 04 : Pareilles mais en différents**

Alors qu'elle entrait dans la salle d'art, elle posa son sac à côté de sa sœur, et alla parler au professeur. Alors qu'elle regagnait sa place, elle fut surprise de voir Alice et Edward derrière leur table. Se penchant vers Bella, elle murmura :

« - Dis ça t'ennuie si je rentre à pied ce soir ?

« - Non. C'est dommage, je dois aller à la Réserve ! Ça aurait cool que tu m'accompagnes.

Guen la regarda tristement, et s'excusa une nouvelle fois. Elle voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais sa sœur la devança en lui passant un papier plié en deux en chuchotant.

« - Fais attention en le lisant, Alice et Edward ont une très bonne vue !

« - Euh ok.

Secouant la tête, elle se plaça de façon à ce qu'elle seule puisse lire. Elle le replia en riant doucement.

« - Tout à fait d'accord.

Sur ces mots, le cours commença, et le professeur leur donna le sujet du jour.

Lorsque le cours s'acheva, les jumelles allèrent rendre leur travail, avant de sortir. Guen suivit sa sœur sur le parking, et lorsqu'elle fut dans sa camionnette, continua seule. Son sac n'était pas très lourd et son entraînement de gym l'avait plutôt bien musclé. Soupirant, elle mit de la musique dans ses oreilles et commença à partir à pied. Mike, suivi d'Eric, et de Tyler lui proposèrent de la raccompagner, mais elle refusa chaque offre. « Il faut mieux être seule que mal accompagné, se dit-elle. » Cependant quand la pluie tomba dru, elle se maudit de ne pas pouvoir appeler Charlie. Elle n'avait plus de crédit. « Exactement le jour où j'en aurais eu besoin. Flûte de zut, songea-t-elle. » Elle mit sa musique au plus fort et entreprit de courir afin de rentrer plus vite. Elle n'avait pas fait dix mètres qu'un moteur rugit. Elle s'arrêta afin de la laisser passer, mais celle-ci se stoppa devant elle. La vitre arrière du côté passager se baissa, et Alice dit :

« - Monte. Si tu veux, on te ramène. Ça sera mieux que de courir sous la pluie et de risquer une pneumonie !

« - Euh… J'aurais dit oui avec plaisir mais je suis déjà trempée, je vais mouiller le siège.

« - Mon dieu, soupira tragiquement la jeune femme. Allez monte ! Tu habites sur notre chemin, on ne fera aucun détour, tu seras au sec rapidement et tu ne seras pas fatiguée d'avoir couru deux kilomètres.

Alors qu'elle allait répliquer, la porte du conducteur s'ouvrit et Edward en sortit. Sans un mot, il ouvrit la porte derrière lui. Elle le regarda étonnée. Il secoua la tête, et la prit dans ses bras, avant de la déposer dans la voiture. Aussitôt, il claqua la porte et reprit le volant. Baissant les yeux, elle ne vit pas la route. A peine deux minutes plus tard, le véhicule s'arrêta. Relevant la tête, elle vit la maison de son père. Elle voulut se détacher mais s'aperçut qu'elle avait oublié de le faire. Croisant le regard du conducteur dans le rétroviseur, elle le remercia en souriant, et sortit rapidement. Elle courut pour se mettre à l'abri sous l'avant-toit et, tout en cherchant ses clés, elle écouta s'attendant à entendre le moteur repartir. Seulement, il lui sembla qu'ils attendaient qu'elle entre. Soupirant, elle ouvrit la porte, et déposa son sac. Se tournant, elle leur fit signe de la main et attendit qu'ils partent pour fermer. Lorsque la voiture fut hors de vue, elle enleva son manteau, ses chaussures et monta s'emmitoufler dans un jogging sec de couleur crème, de grosses chaussettes rose à ses pieds. Elle prit de quoi faire ses devoirs, et tout en les faisant, elle se prépara une boisson chaude. Ayant déjà vu les cours de la journée, elle prit à peine une demi-heure pour les faire.

A peine eut-elle rangé ses affaires, que le téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha tout en se blottissant sur le canapé, repliant ses jambes sous elle.

« - Bonjour vous êtes chez les Swan !

« - Salut Guen. C'est Alice. Je voulais savoir, si tu avais finis tes devoirs ?

« - A l'instant, avoua-t-elle. Pourquoi ?

« - J'avais envie d'aller jusqu'à Port Angeles. Edward et Jasper ont des choses à acheter là-bas, et je ne voulais pas être la seule fille. T'es intéressée ?

« - Le temps de trouver comment m'habiller, et je suis ton homme… Enfin façon de parler !

« - Cool. On sera chez toi, dans vingt minutes, c'est bon ?

« - En logique oui.

« - Ok. A tout à l'heure alors.

Aussitôt, elle raccrocha. La gymnaste observa le combiné avant de secouer la tête en souriant. Elle adorait se balader en ville, et puis passer du temps avec Alice, c'était en passer avec Edward, et elle aimait beaucoup l'idée. Elle soupira en montant. Bella lui avait dit, qu'il risquait de la détester à cause de sa ressemblance avec elle. Elle prit un pantalon noir simple, une tunique rose avec un ruban à attacher sous la poitrine, et se changea. Elle passa à la salle de bain et se sécha les cheveux, la tête à l'envers. Lorsqu'ils furent secs, elle se redressa d'un coup, et elle observa ses boucles blondes. Elle se fit une raie sur le côté droit et observa le résultat.

« - Pas mal du tout. Je n'aurais qu'à prendre un parapluie.

Dans un accès de coquetterie, elle mit un peu de mascara bleu sur ses yeux, et du gloss transparent, puis descendit. Il lui restait que quelques minutes aussi prépara-t-elle son sac. Elle y mit ses clés et vérifia de combien elle disposait. N'ayant pas de voiture, elle n'avait aucun frais réel. Satisfaite du montant, elle écrivit un mot à son père et Bella afin qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas. Elle était en train de le rédiger quand on sonna. Elle dit à la personne d'entrer et termina ce qu'elle faisait. Elle signa, et le déposa bien en vue sur la table, avant de se tourner vers son visiteur.

« - Prête ?

« - Je te suis, répondit-elle dans un sourire.

Elle ferma derrière elle, ouvrit son parapluie, et elles entrèrent dans la voiture. Les garçons parlaient voiture et la jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. Se tournant vers Alice, elle lui demanda ce qu'elle avait à acheter.

« - Des vêtements… Je n'ai plus rien à me mettre ! Edward veut s'acheter des cd, et Jasper des bouquins sur une guerre quelconque. Et toi ?

« - J'avoue que je serais pas contre passer par une librairie ! J'ai du laisser certains livres en Floride et ceux que j'ai, je les ai trop lu !

« - Oh non. Ne me dis pas que comme ta sœur, tu détestes la mode ?

« - Non au contraire ! Mais je n'aime pas la tendance de maintenant ! De toute façon, j'ai presque rien dans mes sacs, donc faudra que je fasse une razzia. Ou alors, je me pointe avec un body de gym lundi, rit-elle.

« - Tu fais de la gym ? Seule ou dans une équipe ?

Tandis que la voiture filait jusqu'à la ville, la jeune femme expliqua à Alice sa passion pour ce sport. Elle n'eut pas conscience que les deux garçons l'écoutaient attentivement, ni même que la voiture roulait beaucoup trop vite. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, elle descendit sans s'étonner de la rapidité avec laquelle, ils étaient venus. Comme c'était la première fois qu'elle visitait la ville, elle observa tout d'un air curieux, et Alice dut la tirer par le bras. Elles commencèrent par un magasin de musique, et elle se dirigea vers la musique pop. Elle écouta un cd au hasard ou fouillant parmi les pochettes. Rapidement, la musique lui plaisant, elle se mit à bouger la tête au rythme de la mélodie tout en fredonnant, ce qu'elle connaissait. A un moment, on lui tapa sur l'épaule. Elle sursauta et se tourna pour être nez à nez avec Edward.

« - T'as fini ?

« - Euh oui ! Je ne comptais pas acheter de musique aujourd'hui de toute façon !

Il hocha la tête et lui demanda si le cd était bien. Elle rit et acquiesça, lui donnant son avis. A la fin, il hocha la tête en en prit un exemplaire. Intriguée, elle leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« - Tu m'as donné envie d'écouter. Je verrais, si je suis d'accord avec toi !

« - Hey ! Je n'ai écouté que la première chanson, se défendit-elle alors qu'ils allaient à la caisse rejoignant le couple. Mon avis ne concerne que la première piste. Après, le reste j'en sais rien !

Il rit et fit la queue. D'un coup, il fronça les sourcils et fusilla sa sœur du regard. Loin de s'en offusquer, elle lui fit un grand sourire. Guen observa attentivement la réaction du garçon. Il secoua négativement la tête et leva les yeux au ciel. A son tour, elle fronça les sourcils.

« - Un problème Guen, demanda Jasper.

« - Non, je réfléchissais c'est tout.

Devant leurs regards étonnés, elle s'expliqua :

« - Depuis tout à l'heure, je vous observe vous deux, dit-elle à l'adresse de la fratrie des Cullen, et on dirait que vous êtes télépathes. D'ailleurs, heureusement que c'est possible que dans les livres fantastiques, sinon je serais sûre que vous communiquez ainsi.

« - Bien sûr qu'on est télépathes. Et puis, on vole sur des balais, rit Alice, et on fabrique des potions dans notre cave !

Les deux filles partirent dans un fou rire et Guendalina ajouta qu'ils avaient un chat noir et qu'ils mettaient des chapeaux pointus. Riant, elle n'aperçut pas le soulagement dans les traits des trois autres. Lorsqu'Edward eut payé ses achats, ils allèrent dans une librairie bien fournis, et Jasper se dirigea vers la section « Guerre du monde. » Pendant ce temps, Guen observa les rayons, effleurant du bout des doigts les ouvrages sans s'arrêter, sous les yeux étonnés des Cullen. Elle ne regardait même pas les titres, quand d'un coup, sa main se stoppa et tournant la tête, elle prit le livre avant de lire le résumé. Secouant la tête, elle le reposa, et reprit son manège. Intriguée, Alice la rejoignit.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

« - Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié que tu ne me connaissais pas ! J'ai toujours fait comme ça, pour choisir des livres. C'est comme ça que je tombe de belles histoires. Bien que dés fois, je tombe sur des trucs, vraiment étranges !

Elle hocha la tête et la gymnaste reprit sa recherche. Elle fit ainsi durant dix minutes, puis rejoignit Jasper, plusieurs livres dans les mains. Elle fut étonnée de ne plus voir Edward mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. C'était leur conducteur, il avait sûrement eut un truc à acheter et ne voulait pas de témoins. « Comme quoi ? Des capotes, souffla sa conscience. » Elle sourit à sa pensée et suivie la troupe à la caisse. Deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient dehors. Comme elle s'en était doutée, le jeune Cullen était là à les attendre. Alice sembla se réveiller d'un coup, et tira la jeune femme en direction d'un magasin de fringues. Souriant, elle la suivit, et entrèrent dans la boutique. Chacune partit dans une direction différente. Durant une heure, elles flânèrent oubliant complètement le reste du monde. Elles se croisèrent aux cabines d'essayages, et Guen ouvrit grand les yeux lorsqu'elle vit la montagne d'habit qu'avait son amie. Pour sa part, elle n'avait que quelques pantalons, des pulls, et deux trois top. Elle essaya ses choix s'observant sous toutes les coutures avant de soupirer. Alice, qui était dans la cabine d'à côté lui demanda ce qu'elle avait.

« - Rien ! Mais ses fringues m'iraient mieux si j'avais une silhouette, marmonna-t-elle. Là ça ne ressemble à rien !

Elle ne put en dire plus, la jeune s'était glissée dans sa cabine. Elle constata qu'elle avait raison.

« - Prends-les quand même. Vu que tu as arrêté la gym, ta silhouette devrait s'affiner rapidement, surtout si tu arrêtes de faire du sport !

« - J'imagine que le jogging matinal, est inclu dans les activités à bannir ?

Le plus sérieusement du monde, Alice acquiesça et repartit continuer son essayage. S'étant laissé convaincre, La jeune femme continua, et décida de tout prendre. Elle sortit rapidement et attendit la jeune femme. Les garçons la rejoignirent parlant du week-end prochain, où ils comptaient partir faire du camping. Elle sourit, imaginant les trois créatures parfaites qui étaient avec elle, en train de faire un feu dans les bois et de manger des saucisses grillés. A cette image, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement. Jasper lui demanda ce qu'elle avait, et elle leur expliqua. Ils échangèrent un sourire et Alice sortit de la cabine. Sans un mot, elle se dirigea vers la caisse et déposa les vêtements. Guen l'imita en se demandant pour combien allait s'en sortir la jeune Cullen. Celle-ci ne semblait pas s'inquiéter du montant. La jeune femme préféra observer le magasin, espérant ainsi ne pas entendre la somme qu'Alice devrait débourser. Lorsque ce fut son tour, elle paya ses affaires et sortit rejoindre les autres. Alors qu'il y avait un moment de silence, le ventre de Guen grogna. Elle s'attira trois regards étonnés, et rougit de gêne. Elle se racla la gorge, et commença à repartir quand Alice lui proposa d'aller manger.

« - Pourquoi, vous avez faim ?

« - Non mais toi apparemment si, répliqua Jasper.

« - Et alors ? Je ne vais pas mourir, si je ne mange pas dans la minute. Vous n'allez pas m'attendre, pendant que je vais manger non ? Bon alors en route matelot, hissez haut nos couleurs, larguez les amarres, remonter l'ancre et dépliez la grand voile. L'aventure nous tend les bras !

Sur ces mots, elle commença à repartir à la voiture, puis fut rattraper par ses camarades. Ils montèrent en silence dans la Volvo et Edward mit le cd que la jeune femme avait « choisi. » Durant le trajet, elle écouta la musique bougeant la tête comme dans le magasin, pour la plupart, mais grimaça à la troisième chanson. Ecoutant les paroles, elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de fusiller l'autoradio. Lorsqu'ils la déposèrent chez elle, il ne pleuvait plus. Elle sortit de la voiture et prit ses sacs dans le coffre, puis se tournant vers la voiture, dit :

« - A demain. Rentrez bien.

Aussitôt, elle passa la porte et partit déposer ses achats en bas, avant de s'atteler au dîner. Bella n'étant pas encore arrivée, elle savait que personne ne mangerait sans elle. « Ce qui me laisse le temps de faire à manger ! » Charlie s'enquit de sa journée, et elle lui raconta en détails ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle était en train de mettre les pâtes dans le plat lorsque sa sœur entra.

« - Quel fumet délicieux ! Qu'as-tu préparé ?

« - Rien de folichon. Du poisson, logique, avec ma spécialité saucière, et des pâtes. D'ailleurs, je mets la table et c'est prêt.

« - Je monte me laver les mains, et je reviens t'aider.

Le temps que sa sœur se nettoie, la jeune femme plaça tout. Quand Bella revint, elle n'avait plus qu'à mettre les pieds sous la table.

« - Bon je ferais la vaisselle.

« - Comme tu veux.

« - Au fait, c'est quoi tous ses sacs, demanda-t-elle.

« - J'ai été à Port Angeles avec Alice, Jasper et Edward. J'avais besoin de certains trucs. Par contre, je voyais la ville plus loin.

« - Il y a deux heures de route, quand même, déclara Charlie se mêlant à la conversation.

« - J'aurais parié sur trois quart d'heure. Faut dire qu'on a pas mal parlé, je n'ai pas du voir le temps passé.

Sur ces mots, ils mangèrent, puis étant fatiguée, la gymnaste monta se coucher. Alors qu'elle rangeait ses achats, elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit son père. « Impossible ! Je me suis absentée à peine trois heures, songea-t-elle Je suis partie à dix-sept heures, et il est vingt heures trente. Il doit rouler tout doucement, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Ou alors, c'est Edward qui roule trop vite ! » Elle haussa les épaules, et terminant ce qu'elle faisait, elle laissa son esprit dériver. Sa soudaine popularité commençait à l'ennuyer. Elle appréciait les attentions, que tout le monde veuille la connaître et l'aider, mais les regards l'énervaient. Elle soupira puis partit se changer. Avant de se coucher, elle remit le réveil à sa nouvelle heure de réveil, et s'allongea, sans essayer de dormir. Bella entra peu après.

« - T'as finis tes devoirs ?

« - Ouais. J'avais déjà tout vu, de toute façon. Et toi ?

« - Il me reste le truc en littérature. Avec Jacob, je n'ai pas pu relire le poème dans le calme. Il n'arrêtait pas de m'embrasser dans le cou. Bien que c'était agréable, ça m'a empêchait de bosser. Tu veux peut-être que je te laisse dormir ?

« - Non c'est bon, je ne suis pas fatiguée, mentit-elle. Je n'avais juste pas envie de rester en bas, c'est tout. Et puis, je pensais à Edward.

« - Je vois, répliqua Bella d'un air entendu. Et ? Au fait, tu vas les ranger tes bouquins ?

Se relevant, elle répondit aux questions de sa sœur tout en plaçant les ouvrages dans son coin de bibliothèque quand un objet attira son regard. C'était le cd qu'elle écoutait dans le magasin. Un mot y était accroché. « Cadeau. Comme ça, tu pourras continuer à l'écouter chez toi. Edward C » Elle sourit et rangea le cadeau avec ses autres albums, se promettant de remercier le jeune homme pour le présent.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour aujourd'hui, c'est tout ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! <strong>nouna<strong>, faut que tu reprennes du service pour me rappeler de poster tous les trois jours :p mdrrr

Miss Tagada (L)


	5. Mise à plat

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello tout le monde. Je sais, j'avais dit que je posterais tous les trois jours mais ça m'est sorti de la tête hier, donc, désolée mille fois. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira mais s'il est plus transitif qu'autre chose. Merci tout beaucoup (oui, oui ça existe comme expression) à **Lenoska**, **nouna** et **aliecullen4ever** pour leurs reviews.

**Disclaimer** : Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi Edward n'existe pas ? Bon si jamais, vous le trouvez, il est à moi ! (Quel beau fantasme) Rien n'est à moi, (même pas la feuille sur laquelle j'écris) tout est à Stéphénie Meyer ! (Sauf cette feuille !) ^^

**Aliecullen4ever**, je te dédie ce chapitre pour me faire pardonner d'avoir faire une faute avec ton pseudo.

**Chap 05 : Mise à plat**

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle s'assit à côté d'Edward en littérature, elle le remercia pour le cadeau. Il lui sourit et lui demanda si elle l'avait écouté.

« - Pas entier. J'étais fatiguée. Mine de rien, faire les magasins avec vous, c'est… Ereintant, rit-elle.

Il l'imita et le cours commença. Elle redoubla d'attention lorsque le professeur lui lut un autre poème de Verlaine. Ne le connaissant pas, elle prit des notes complètes sous l'œil intrigué de son voisin. Il profita de sa concentration pour l'observer. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue et les boucles tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Il avait remarqué, lors du repas, qu'elle avait troqué son pantalon contre un baggy noir, avec un pull en V rose, qui semblait doux au toucher. Alors que l'enseignante leur tournait le dos, il approcha sa main du vêtement et l'effleura. La jeune femme eut un sursaut et l'observa.

« - Désolé depuis ce midi, je me demande s'il est aussi doux qu'il en a l'air. Je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer.

« - Pas de problème.

Aussitôt, elle replongea dans le cours, et lorsqu'il s'arrêta, elle posa son stylo et secoua son poignet.

« - Douloureux ?

« - Ouais, je devrais mettre un truc glacé dessus, mais j'ai oublié ma glacière à la maison, sourit-elle.

Il rit et l'accompagna au cours suivant. Ils furent rejoints par Alice, et Bella. Etrangement, les Cullen cessèrent de parler et de sourire lorsqu'elle arriva, sous l'œil étonnée de la jeune femme. Mettant le sujet de côté, elle entra dans la salle, et fut étonnée de voir que sa sœur ne s'offusquait même pas de l'attitude des deux frères. La leçon fut barbante à souhait puisqu'ils eurent droit à un cours magistrale sur la vie de Picasso et ses œuvres. Aimant moyennement ce peintre, et se colla sur le siège, les bras croisés et commença à dodeliner de la tête, au rythme d'une musique qu'elle-seule semblait entendre. Lorsque l'heure fut terminée, elle se leva et rangea ses affaires. Passant à sa table, Edward laissa tomber une feuille plié avec soin et partit sans se retourner. La prenant, Guen se tourna vers sa sœur.

« - Tu m'expliques pourquoi, ils agissent comme si tu étais leur ennemie ?

« - Plus tard. Je dois passer à la réserve, tu m'accompagnes, demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

« - Tu dois voir Jacob ?

« - Oui, avoua-t-elle en rougissant alors qu'elle sortait de la classe.

« - Donc un couple ? Je ne crois pas ! Mon célibat me pèse, bien que je préfère ça à être avec un gars qui ne me plairait pas.

« - On dirait que tu le fuis, je me trompe ?

« - Je fuis les couples, c'est tout. Et puis, quand vous êtes ensembles, il ne fait pas un pas sans toi, il est aux petits soins pour toi, et j'avoue que ça m'énerve, parce que ça me rappelle le désert sentimental que je traverse depuis longtemps.

« - Je vois. Donc, si je l'invite à manger demain soir, tu n'esquiveras pas ?

« - S'il se comporte normalement, ça devrait passer.

Sur ces mots, alors que Bella échangea quelques mots avec Angela, la jeune femme déplia la note. « Si jamais, ta sœur va voir l'indien, on peut te ramener. L'offre est permanente. A » Comme elle était sur le parking, elle se tourna et vit la Volvo. Interrompant sa sœur, elle lui demanda si elle comptait aller à la réserve directement.

« - Non, je te dépose avant. Pourquoi ?

« - Parce qu'Edward s'est proposé. C'est déjà lui qui m'a ramené hier, quand j'étais sous la pluie.

« - Euh, d'accord, mais fais attention à toi quand même.

« - A quoi ? Il n'a pas l'air méchant !

« - Ah non, la famille Cullen, ça va, mais certaines de leurs connaissances sont moins fréquentables, c'est tout. Rentre bien.

Sur ces mots, elle termina sa conversation avec Angela sous le regard étonné de sa sœur. Fronçant les sourcils, elle rejoignit la voiture de ses amis, et leurs demanda s'ils pouvaient la déposer.

« - Aucun problème. Tu préfères peut-être monter devant, demanda Jasper.

« - Non, répondit-elle trop rapidement. Je préfère rester derrière toi.

« - Ok.

Ils s'installèrent et comme Alice la fixait curieusement, elle se sentit obliger de s'expliquer.

« - Il y a trois ans, j'étais en voiture avec un ami de Phil, le mari de Renée, j'étais assise à la place de Jasper, et d'un coup, Jake a eut un malaise, on a foncé dans un arbre qui devait avoir cent ans. Le pare-brise s'est brisé et plusieurs morceaux en blessant Jake qui s'était déjà cogné contre le volant. En bref, y avait du sang partout, et je suis tombée dans les pommes. Je t'épargne les détails, mais depuis ce jour-là, j'ai une trouille bleue de monter à l'avant d'un véhicule. D'ailleurs, je ferme les yeux, à chaque fois que je suis dans la camionnette de Bella.

« - Je vois. En effet, ça peut laisser des marques, mais tu sais avec Edward, t'as rien à craindre. Il a très bon réflexes. C'est peut-être lui qui a les meilleurs après Carlisle, notre père.

Elle hocha la tête, sans être rassurée pour autant. Quelques minutes après, ils étaient déjà devant chez elle.

« - Vous voulez entrer quelques minutes, demanda-t-elle.

« - Pas aujourd'hui, on a des trucs de prévue, mais une prochaine fois, sourit Alice.

« - Ok. L'offre est permanente, ironisa-t-elle.

Aussitôt, elle sortit du véhicule et les salua avant d'entrer. La voiture partit et elle observa la cuisine. C'était rangé mais elle avait besoin de passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose, et elle n'avait aucune envie de commencer ses devoirs. Prenant une éponge, elle commença à briquer la table, puis passa à l'évier ou elle enleva les marques d'éclaboussures. Elle rangea la vaisselle du matin, puis s'attaqua au frigidaire.

Une heure plus tard, se sentant plus calme, elle décida de commencer ses devoirs. Voulant prendre son sac dans l'entrée, elle fronça les sourcils en ne le voyant pas. Elle vérifia dans la cuisine, mais ne se souvenant pas d'être montée à l'étage, elle renonça à vérifier les autres pièces. Réfléchissant, elle n'entendit pas un moteur s'arrêter. Lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, elle hurla de peur avant de se reprendre. Ouvrant au visiteur, elle fut surprit de voir Alice.

« - Je crois que tu as oublié ça dans la voiture, dit-elle en lui tendant son sac.

« - Justement, je le cherchais. Merci. T'es sûre de ne pas vouloir entrer ?

« - On a juste fait un détour pour te le ramener. On doit y aller. Mais on se voit demain.

Elle commença à partir puis revint sur ses pas :

« - On peut venir te chercher si tu veux. Comme ça, tu ne montras plus sur la banquette avant de ta sœur.

« - C'est gentil mais je vais devoir décliner, bien que ça semble plus que tentant. Bella avait déjà l'air super vexé que je préfère revenir avec vous, ce soir. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle m'en veuille. Je ne vais déjà plus la voir longtemps.

« - Comme tu veux. Mais n'hésite pas ! Je te donne mon numéro au cas où, dit-elle en lui tendant une carte de visite. Bonne soirée.

Sur ces mots, elle rejoignit le véhicule qui démarra peu après. Elle suivit la Volvo des yeux, puis, lorsqu'elle eut disparut, elle ferma la porte et monta travailler. Une autre heure passa avant qu'elle ne termine ses devoirs. S'ennuyant, elle décida de faire une recherche sur la Push. Elle savait que c'était une réserve Quilleute, Bella le lui ayant dit, elle tapa ce mot dans son moteur de recherche. Il ne mit pas longtemps à lui trouver des résultats. Elle cliqua sur le troisième lien, qui semblait être le plus complet. Il racontait les origines de la tribu, et elle fut étonnée de ce qu'elle lut. Seulement, elle éteignit tout lorsqu'elle entendit le moteur de la camionnette, et prit un livre qu'elle commença. Peu de temps après, sa sœur ouvrit la porte.

« - Dis donc, tu t'ennuyais ? Pour avoir briquer la cuisine ?

« - J'avais besoin de me vider la tête, éluda-t-elle. Au fait, c'est moi ou tu m'en veux d'être ami avec les Cullen ?

« - Non, je n'aime juste pas l'idée qu'ils soient tes amis. Mais tu fais ce que tu veux. Pourquoi je t'ai donné l'impression de t'en vouloir ?

« - Oui. Quand je t'ai dit qu'ils me ramenaient tout à l'heure.

« - C'est rien. Juste une vieille légende ! Alors qu'as-tu fais après avoir traqué la poussière inexistante de la cuisine, demanda-t-elle en s'installant sur le bureau.

« - J'ai fais mes devoirs, et j'ai surfé sur internet ! A ce propos, tu savais que les Quilleutes descendaient des loups ? Il y a même un site qui raconte qu'ils se transformeraient en loup-garou lorsque le peuple est en danger.

« - J'ignorais qu'ils étaient loup-garou, rit-elle, mais le reste j'étais au courant. Peu de temps avant que tu n'arrives, j'ai assisté à un feu de camp où ils m'ont racontés leurs légendes. Enfin je n'étais pas la seule mais bon.

« - Et ils ne se transforment pas ?

« - Non plus maintenant. Une fois le chef de l'époque a demandé à un loup d'héberger son âme, vu qu'on lui avait piqué son corps. Enfin, c'est compliqué ! Et je raconte mal. Mais les anciens le racontent tellement bien que c'est magique.

« - Ah je vois. C'est suite à cette sauterie que tu es tombé amoureuse de ton Roméo ?

« - Non, j'étais avec Jacob bien avant cette _sauterie_. Je me souviens plus de la date. C'était après le départ d'Edward, quelques jours après mon anniversaire. Je passais beaucoup de temps avec Jacob, et puis je ne sais pas un jour, il m'a embrassé.

« - C'est tout ? Il craint ton coup de foudre !

« - Mais non. Bon installe-toi, je te raconte en détail. En fait, à cette époque, je me sentais seule, puisqu'avant je vivais que pour Edward. Quand il est partit, les quatre mois suivants ont passé dans un brouillard, et puis, Charlie a menacé de me renvoyer à Jacksonville alors je me suis rebiffée, et j'ai commencé à traîner à la Réserve. Au début, c'était histoire de tuer le temps en attendant le retour de mon copain, et puis un jour, alors que je me baladais, j'ai vu des motos à vendre. Sur un coup de tête, je les ai achetés, et j'ai demandé à Jacob de les réparer. On le faisait tous les samedi après-midi, et c'était ma bulle d'oxygène ces moments-là. On s'est rapproché petit à petit. Je savais qu'il m'aimait, il me l'avait déjà dit, mais j'étais trop Edwarisé pour le voir vraiment. Puis, il s'est mis à pousser comme une asperge en plein soleil, et il ne faisait plus son âge. Un samedi alors qu'on faisait de la moto, il m'a raconté que sa tribu descendait des loups, et j'ai commencé à le taquiner sur le fait que les loups sont super fidèles, et qu'une fois qu'ils ont trouvé leurs moitié, ils ne la quittent plus. Ils sont imprégnés en quelque sorte. Mais, il m'a dit que certains couples de la Réserve, ça leur avait fait ça. Je me suis moquée gentiment, mais il s'est vexé. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, il prenait la mouche, il m'a avoué qu'il ressentait pour moi quelque chose de plus fort qu'un simple amour. Comme s'il s'était imprégné en quelque sorte. Enfin, ça aurait été le cas, si nous étions des loups lui et moi. Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire, et on a repris ma leçon de moto. On n'en a pas reparlé de la journée mais j'y ai pensé toute la soirée, et la nuit, j'ai fait un drôle de rêve. Je me baladais dans la forêt et un loup brun-roux s'est approché de moi. Je n'avais pas peur, et je me suis assise près de lui. D'un coup, il m'a léché le visage, puis il y a eu comme un « pop » sonore et le loup s'est transformé en Jacob. Je me suis réveillée à ce moment-là. Je n'ai pas eut besoin de chercher bien loin pour l'analyser ce songe là. Sauf que j'ignorais comment expliquer ça à mon meilleur ami, alors je me suis tue. Une semaine ou deux ont passé sans qu'on revienne sur le sujet, et puis un soir, alors qu'on rangé les motos à l'abri des regards paternels, il ma pris le poignet et ma tourné face à lui. Doucement, il a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes, et j'ai perdu pied. On s'est embrassés comme si notre vie en dépendait, et tu connais la suite…

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête méditant sur ces révélations. « C'est une belle histoire. Dommage qu'elle soit avec ce clébard, songea-t-elle. »

« - Au fait, pourquoi as-tu fait des recherches sur la réserve ?

« - Tu vas trouver ça stupide, soupira-t-elle. C'est hier, Mike m'avait complètement énervé à me coller, et quand il m'a parlé de leur soirée entre homme à la plage de la réserve, j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas y aller. Quand il est partit Edward, qui est mon voisin en litté, m'a demandé ce que j'avais contre la réserve, et je lui ai dit que c'était juste Jacob qui m'énervait. Il me donnait l'impression de te suivre partout comme un chien devant son maître. Mais j'étais énervée, alors m'en veux pas pour les mots ! Et il s'est mit à rire. Sûrement qu'il sait que les Quilleutes descendent des loups. Enfin bref, le fait qu'il ait rit de ma réponse m'a intriguée, et comme hier, j'ai été à Port Angeles avec eux, je n'ai pas pu chercher le pourquoi de son rire. Parce qu'il n'a pas voulus me répondre quand je lui ai demandé la raison de son hilarité. Tu m'en veux ?

« - Euh… J'avoue que ce n'est pas agréable d'entendre ça, mais… ça avait le don de m'énerver aussi quand il me collait comme ça. C'est dans sa nature, je n'y changerais rien, et puis je commence à m'y habituer, mais c'est vrai que ça peut paraître étrange d'un point de vue extérieur.

« - Je m'excuse d'avoir sorti ça comme ça ! A la base, je voulais juste lui dire que c'était Newton qui m'énervait mais comme il risquait d'entendre, j'ai sorti cette raison-là. Et puis, il n'a pas l'air ami avec Jacob, donc ça ne pouvait pas revenir à ses oreilles, entre guillemets, parce que maintenant tu risques de le lui dire.

« - Je te jure que non. Serment de sœur ?

Elles se mirent face à face et fermèrent leurs poings ne laissant que leurs deux petits doigts en crochet. Leurs doigts se replièrent entre eux. Elles firent leurs serments et reprirent leurs places. Le reste de la soirée fut calme et exceptionnellement, elles regardèrent un match de baseball avec leur père, chacune fixant l'écran ans le voir.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour aujourd'hui, c'est tout. Le chapitre est un peu plus court que d'habitude mais je ne voyais pas quoi écrire d'autre.<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


	6. Chaud, chaud

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Désolée pour le retard (d'une journée) ma harceleuuse m'a bien harcelée mais… C'était pour que je continue une autre fiction lool. Enfin bref, le chapitre est quand même là et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Un grand merci à **nouna**, **Alexandra Blacks**, et **Aliecullen4ever** pour vos reviews. Elles m'ont fait super plaisir !

**Disclaimer** : Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi Edward n'existe pas ? Bon si jamais, vous le trouvez, il est à moi ! (Quel beau fantasme) Rien n'est à moi, (même pas la feuille sur laquelle j'écris) tout est à Stéphénie Meyer ! (Sauf cette feuille !) ^^

**Chap 06 : Chaud, Chaud !**

Le reste de la semaine passa rapidement pour Guen. Comme au soir, la famille Black devait manger chez Charlie, elle décida d'aller courir, afin de rester calme. Elle ne partit qu'à midi, alors que Bella avait prévue de se rendre à la réserve. Durant une heure, elle courut sans but, et fut même surprise par une brise légère. « On aurait que Superman venait de passer, songea-t-elle. » Soupirant, elle décida de partir vers la droite là où le vent semblait être parti. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle se stoppa. Edward était allongé sur l'herbe. Lorsqu'il l'entendit, il se releva et la fixa.

« - Euh… Salut. Je suis à la recherche d'une brise légère, tu ne l'aurais pas croisé ?

« - Non, désolé. Tu te maintiens en forme ?

En disant ça, il désigna sa tenue du menton. S'observant, elle sourit. Elle avait un pantalon blanc avec des rayures turquoise. Un débardeur blanc et la veste assortit au bas.

« - En fait, je cherche juste à décompresser, et avoir une bonne excuse pour aller me coucher tôt. Bella ramène la famille indienne de son _homme_ à dîner. Et toi, tu regardes l'herbe pousser ?

« - Non, rit-il. J'aime bien venir ici. D'habitude, je ne suis pas dérangé. C'est pratique pour réfléchir, à certains problèmes.

« - Ah ouais ? Tu as des soucis, toi ? Bizarrement ça m'étonne. Tu sembles tellement plus que parfait sous toutes les coutures que j'ai du mal à t'imaginer tourmenter par des problèmes, sourit-elle.

« - Et pourtant…

« - Bon… Je repars à la chasse de ma brise, bien qu'elle doit avoir plus de cinquante mille miles d'avance. Je te dérange pas plus.

« - Non, c'est bon, tu peux rester. J'aurais plus de réponse si tu es là, c'est toi qui me chagrines. T'as pas l'air vraiment humaine !

« - Et pourtant, je te jure que je le suis, dit-elle en se laissant tomber au sol. Allez monsieur l'agent, sors tes questions !

« - Je n'ai pas vraiment de questions. J'ai juste beaucoup de mal à comprendre comme tu fonctionnes. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, j'ai l'impression que je ne dis jamais vraiment ce que tu penses.

« - J'aime arrondir les angles, et je déteste les conflits. C'est pour ça que je suis assez solitaire. De mon point de vue, moins j'ai d'amis, et ou de contact humains, moins il y aura de conflits, et donc de stress. J'y suis très sensible !

Elle s'arrêta, et fixa l'horizon sans le voir. Elle repensait à la raison principale de sa solitude. Voyant, ses traits changer, il observa la jeune femme. Elle semblait triste à présent. Passant une main devant ses yeux, il dit :

« - Où étais-tu petite songeuse ? Tu avais l'air abattue.

« - Je réfléchissais, c'est tout !

Comme il continuait de la scruter, elle ajouta :

« - Si je t'avoue un truc, tu me promets de n'en parler à personne ? Je ne veux pas que ça reviennes aux oreilles de Bella ou Charlie. Ou même _jacob_…

« - Je te le promets, assura-t-il intrigué.

« - Je t'ai pas vraiment dit la vérité. Enfin si, mais j'évite d'avoir des amis dans cette ville pour éviter d'entendre les même « Pourquoi tu n'es pas comme Bella ? » Tout le monde l'a connaît depuis presque deux ans, alors ils s'attendent que je sois comme elle, mais on est vraiment différentes. Dans nos choix, nos aspirations, et mêmes nos goûts. Même Renée fait une différence lorsqu'elle parle à une de nous deux. Bella, c'est la fille adulte, sur qui on peut compter, en bref l'enfant parfait, et moi je reste la gamine tout juste bonne à faire de la gym et à chanter à tue-tête à longueur de journée ou à lire. Pour Charlie, je suis une inconnue, et ça se ressent dans sa façon d'être avec moi. Et bientôt, je vais entendre les profs me dire d'être plus concentré en cours, « d'être comme Bella ! » Je n'en veux pas à ma sœur, ce n'est pas de sa faute ! C'est au reste du monde que j'en veux, de ne pas vouloir me voir en tant que moi, et non que petite sœur de Bella.

« - Je te dirais bien que je comprends, mais n'ayant aucun frère jumeau, c'est dur ! Mais ça ne doit pas être simple à vivre. Pourquoi ne leur dis-tu pas ?

« - Je ne sais pas… J'imagine que j'ai peur de leurs réactions. C'est compliqué ! Comme toujours quand on est une fille paraît-il !

Un ange passa, puis elle changea de sujet, afin d'éviter de déprimer. Durant deux bonnes heures, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, pus elle se releva.

« - Je vais rentrer. Pas que je m'ennuis au contraire, je préférerais passer la soirée à parler de biologie avec toi, plutôt que rester dans la maison, mais j'ai promis, alors, soupira-t-elle en laissant sa phrase en suspens. Et puis, je dois être à quelques kilomètres de la maison, je ne rentrerais pas trop tôt.

Elle eut un sourire triste et il l'imita. Ils étaient face à face, et elle était perdue. Avec Mélody, quand elles se quittaient, elles se faisaient la bise, mais devait-elle agir pareil ? Ce fut lui qui remédia à la question en la saluant d'un hochement de tête avant de partir. Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, elle en fut déçue. Secouant la tête, elle lui cria un « bonne soirée » et repartit à petites foulées vers chez elle.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle constata que la voiture de l'indien était déjà là. Soupirant mentalement, elle entra.

« - C'est toi Guen, demanda Charlie.

« - Non, c'est le fantôme de l'Opéra de Paris, soupira-t-elle. Je monte prendre une douche rapide, j'arrive !

Elle n'attendit pas l'accord paternel pour filer. Elle se lava complètement profitant un peu du jet d'eau avant de sortir. Elle voulut remettre ses vêtements sales, mais pour sa sœur, elle fit un effort. Enfilant un pantalon rose en toile s'attachant aux chevilles, elle mit une tunique noire par-dessus, et se fit une queue haute. Ne voulant pas spécialement leur plaire, elle passa l'étape maquillage et descendit au salon. Elle observa les intrus. L'homme en fauteuil roulant devait être le fameux Billy. Bella, tout sourire, fit les présentations, et la jeune femme salua l'homme, avant de se tourner vers Jacob. Elle retint un haut-le-cœur lorsqu'elle le vit embrasser le cou de sa sœur.

« - Bonsoir Jacob !

Elle s'assit le plus loin d'eux, et remua le nez légèrement. Le voyant, Bella fronça les sourcils, surtout lorsque Jacob renifla dédaigneusement. Tentant d'occulter la présence de l'indien, elle se concentra sur la conversation des pères. Billy lui posa plusieurs questions voulant connaître la future belle-sœur de son fils, et elle y répondit, d'une voix la plus neutre possible. Elle imagina que c'était d'autres personnes qui étaient là, à l'observer comme une bête curieuse dès qu'elle parlait, et la conversation fut presqu'agréable. A un moment, Charlie, sentant le mal-être de sa fille orienta la conversation sur le match de base-ball de la veille, et tout le monde sembla l'oublier. Elle croisa les bras, et s'affala dans le fauteuil. Au bout de dix longues minutes, Bella décida qu'il était l'heure de manger. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, et elle ouvrit grands les yeux, devant l'impressionnante quantité de nourriture. Elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer lorsqu'elle vit le menu.

« - Un problème Guen, demanda sa sœur en fronçant les sourcils tout en se mordant la lèvre signe qu'elle était inquiète.

« - Poisson, dit-elle tragiquement. Ai-je mangé autre chose ces derniers jours ?

Elles échangèrent un regard, puis rirent. Les garçons voulurent comprendre d'où venait ce fou-rire mais elles ne dirent rien, préférant garder cette histoire pour elles. Se calmant, elles s'installèrent et le repas ce déroula calmement. A plusieurs reprises, Guen se retint de lancer une remarque désagréable au fiancé de sa sœur. A un moment, elle s'accrocha à la table. Le sentant, Billy lui demanda si elle allait bien.

« - Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, s'inquiéta Charlie.

« - C'est rien. Je suis un peu lasse ! J'ai du trop pousser mon jogging. J'ai un léger coup de barre, c'est tout. Je vais aller prendre des vitamines et je reviens. Excusez-moi !

Aussitôt, elle monta dans la chambre. Ouvrant son sac de sport, elle but la boisson qu'elle prenait durant les entraînements. Elle contenait assez de caféine pour tenir encore deux heures. Soupirant, elle s'apprêta à redescendre, quand une silhouette, dans son jardin attira son attention. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, et lorsqu'elle rouvrit, elle avait disparu. Haussant les épaules, elle rejoignit la cuisine. Etrangement, la plupart des plats étaient vides, et elle en conclut qu'_il_ avait tout mangé. Bella apporta le dessert, et servit tout le monde. Elle essaya de rester alerte, mais étrangement, elle devint plus fatiguée encore. Elle avait une brusque envie de dormir. Elle allait fermer les yeux, quand Jacob grogna légèrement. Soupirant, sa fiancée allait se lever, lorsque son père lui demanda ce qu'elle avait.

« - Rien. On a un invité surprise, je vais lui dire de partir, je reviens !

« - Laisse Bella ! C'est ton dîner, je m'en occupe, dit sa sœur en se levant.

Alors qu'elle passait près d'elle, elle lui glissa à l'oreille « Profite de ta soirée ! » et enfila sa veste avant de sortir. Elle regarda partout, et un laser rouge lui indiqua ou il fallait chercher. Rejoignant la personne, elle fronça les sourcils de voir Jasper.

« - Que fais-tu ici ?

« - On peut aller plus loin pour parler ? Je t'expliquerais mais j'ai pas envie de déranger, dit-il en pointant la maison du menton.

Elle acquiesça, et il lui tendit un casque de moto. Elle aurait du avoir peur pourtant, elle se sentait en confiance de monter derrière lui. Il démarra, et fit quelques kilomètres avant de s'arrêter.

« - Je te ramènerais ne t'inquiète pas ! Mais au moins, je suis sûr qu'on ne sera pas dérangés.

« - Alors, tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu faisais près de chez Charlie ?

« - Avec Edward et Alice, on n'a pas confiance en cet indien. On voulait juste s'assurer qu'il n'essayait pas de te convaincre qu'il n'y a pas mieux que lui. Et puis, je voulais m'assurer qu'il ne tombait pas amoureux de toi. Tu vois, Edward a pas mal souffert de la rupture avec Bella. Il nous fait croire qu'il est passé outre, mais je sens bien que c'est faux.

« - Tu fais dans l'empathie, ironisa-t-elle.

« - Hey. Si Alice et Edward sont télépathes, j'ai bien le droit d'être atteint d'une empathie super développé. D'ailleurs, je sens que tu es crevée ! Grosse journée ?

« - Assez ouais. Bon mets un chapeau pointu et je serais sûre que tu souffres d'empathie aigue, rit-elle.

Il l'imita, puis d'un coup, il dit :

« - Bon je vais te ramener. Je suis sûr que Bella s'impatiente !

« - Ok. Dois-je passer le bonjour à quelqu'un ?

« - De la part du veilleur de nuit, ça sera parfait.

Aussitôt, ils remontèrent et firent chemin inverse. Lorsqu'il la redéposa devant chez elle, il lui fit un clin d'œil et s'enfonça dans les bois. Elle secoua la tête et entra rapidement. Tout le monde était au salon. Elle les rejoignit.

« - Qui était-ce, s'enquit son père.

« - Le veilleur de nuit ! D'ailleurs, il vous passe à tous le bonsoir, sourit-elle.

Elle nota qu'hormis Charlie tout le monde fronça les sourcils une brève seconde. Haussant les épaules elle se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil et écouta les conversations tout en pensant à ce que lui avait dit Jasper. « Alors comme ça, ils veillent sur moi, se demanda-t-elle. Je me demande qui exactement ! Et puis, ils n'ont rien de mieux à faire ? Franchement, un samedi soir… » Elle soupira doucement et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Elle les rouvrit lorsqu'elle entendit les roues du fauteuil glisser sur le sol.

« - Vous partez, demanda-t-elle.

« - Oui. Nous avons encore de la route !

Elle allait répliquer lorsqu'elle aperçut l'horloge. Deux heures étaient passé depuis son dernier coup d'œil. Songeant qu'elle avait du dormir, elle les salua de la main, et monta se coucher dès que la porte fut fermée. Elle se changea et se coucha sans même résister au sommeil. Elle entendit vaguement sa sœur entrer. A un moment alors que la maison était calme, elle eut l'impression étrange qu'elle était observée. Elle voulut bouger afin de vérifier mais n'en n'eut pas le courage. Peu de temps après, elle sombra dans un sommeil profond.

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla le lendemain, elle eut la surprise de voir que sa sœur était déjà debout. S'attendant à la trouver en bas, elle fut déçue de s'apercevoir qu'elle était seule. Un rapide coup d'œil dehors, elle nota qu'aucunes voitures n'étaient là. Elle prit la feuille sur la table. Charlie prévenait ses filles qu'il avait été appelé en urgence au bureau, et Bella prévenait qu'elle passait la journée à la Push. De colère, elle froissa le papier avant de le jeter. Elle passa le petit-déjeuner, et monta prendre une douche. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir dormi dans un congélateur. L'eau la réchauffa et elle remit ses affaires du dîner, avant de prendre un livre et d'aller au salon. Repliant ses jambes sous elle, elle commença à lire, mais bien vite le silence de la pièce l'oppressa. Soufflant, elle monta en courant dans sa chambre et descendit son portable qu'elle brancha au salon. Elle mit sa playlist préférée et reprit sa lecture, seulement la musique étant trop fort, elle délaissa son livre et se mit à chanter à tue-tête en dansant comme une démente dans le salon. La pièce étant trop petite, elle observa le ciel. Il était gris mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir pleuvoir, aussi décida-t-elle de s'installer dans le jardin. Rapidement sa danse se transforma en enchaînement de gymnastique. S'imaginant une poutre, elle « sauta » dessus avec grâce et commença ses figures. Elle était si concentrée, qu'elle sursauta quand, après un mouvement compliqué, elle entendit des applaudissements derrière elle. Se tournant d'un bond, elle salua Alice.

« - Je passais dans le coin quand j'ai entendue ta musique, la salua-t-elle. Je venais voir ce que tu faisais. Impressionnant !

« - Merci, mais ça fait douze ans que je pratique, rappela-t-elle. Tu es pressée ou je peux renouveler mon invitation ? Je suis toute seule, plaida-t-elle en faisant semblant de pleurer

« - J'ai terminé. Je vais juste prévenir les garçons que je reste ici.

« - Ils peuvent rester aussi, s'ils n'ont rien de prévu !

« - Je vais leurs demander, je reviens.

« - Tu n'auras qu'à entrer sans frapper. Dans une ville aussi minuscule, les cambrioleurs ne doivent pas être nombreux !

Aussitôt, elle rangea son matériel et regretta qu'il n'y ait pas de gymnase public dans le coin. Elle fut rejointe par la jeune femme, qui était seule.

« - Les garçons ont quelque chose de prévu. Sûrement un truc pour se prouver qu'ils sont des hommes, rit-elle.

« - Comme quoi ? Un concours de crachats ? Ou mieux, ils s'affalent devant la télé, un litron de bière et regardent un match de sport à la télé.

Elles rirent, puis s'installèrent dans le salon. Lorsque Charlie rentra plus tard dans la journée, il salua Alice et elles lui laissèrent la pièce préférant monter dans sa chambre.

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Pour ma part, le dîner est mon moment préféré, surtout le bonjour du veilleur mdr<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


	7. Pauvre petite bichette

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Désolée mille fois de ne pas avoir posté avant, ça 'es sorti de la tête à cause d'un max de projet en ce moment lool. Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Un très grand merci à **Lenoska** (Salut. Ouais bizarre qu'elle se sente observé n'est-ce pas ? lool Ravie que mon chapitre t'est plut en tout cas. J'espère que tu aimeras celui-là où on découvre une nouvelle facette de Guen lol. Bisous), **nouna** (Salut miss. Et moi donc. Surtout que j'en connais qui sont comme ça, c'est horrible ! Bah pour Jasper réponse bientôt sinon j'expliquerai lool. J'espère que tu aimeras mdr. Bisous), et **aliecullen4ever** (salut miss. Et ouais Guen est trop gentille. En même temps à sa place, je crois que j'aurais agi pareille lool. Bisous miss) pour leurs reviews qui m'encouragent à poster la suite.

**Disclaimer** : Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi Edward n'existe pas ? Bon si jamais, vous le trouvez, il est à moi ! (Quel beau fantasme) Rien n'est à moi, (même pas la feuille sur laquelle j'écris) tout est à Stéphénie Meyer ! (Sauf cette feuille !) ^^

**Chap 07 : Pauvre petite bichette !**

Cela faisait à peine plus d'un mois que Guen était arrivée. Etrangement, autant Bella s'entendait avec tout le monde, autant la gymnaste se contentait de discuter à l'occasion avec ses camarades. Elle n'était pas solitaire, contrairement à ce que pensait Jessica, seulement la jeune femme n'avait jamais été très entourée, hormis de sa famille. « Et puis, on me distingue de Bella ainsi, songea-t-elle. » Elle secoua la tête à cette pensée et sortit de son lit. Le réveil ne sonnerait que dans une demi-heure, mais exceptionnellement elle avait envie de prendre son temps. Sans bruit, elle sortit de la chambre, et croisa son père dans le couloir. Il avait déjà son manteau sur ses épaules. Il la salua doucement et la prévint qu'il partait. Elle hocha la tête et, après lui avoir demandé s'il avait encore besoin de la salle de bain, elle s'y enferma. Elle prit une douche, puis afin de se souvenir de ses années d'internat, enleva l'eau chaude d'un coup. Elle retint un frisson lorsque le jet glacé toucha sa peau, puis s'y habituant, elle prit le temps de se rincer les cheveux. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la douche, elle s'enroula dans une serviette chaude et commença à se préparer. Elle garda son pyjama et lorsqu'elle entendit Bella, elle alluma son sèche-cheveux, tout en déverrouillant la porte. Sa sœur arriva quelques secondes après, alors qu'elle avait la tête en bas.

« - Salut, dit-elle en bâillant.

« - Bonjour, bonjour, répondit la gymnaste d'une voix enjouée.

Elle continua de se coiffer, et quand ce fut fait, elle attacha sa chevelure. S'observant dans la glace, elle sourit et décida de se pomponner, à titre exceptionnel. Relâchant ses cheveux, elle mit du mascara bleu, souligna ses paupières de la même couleur, et se fit une queue basse sur le côté. Tout en fixant ses boucles, elle réfléchit à sa tenue, puis descendit préparer le petit-déjeuner. Les deux sœurs mangèrent en silence, chacune perdue dans ses pensées.

« - Dis-moi, ça t'ennuie, si ce soir je passe la soirée à la Push ?

« - Aucun problème, dit-elle en pensant l'inverse. Tu leur passeras mon bonjour !

Aussitôt, elle fit sa vaisselle, et monta s'habiller. Alors que sa sœur la rejoignit dans la chambre, Guendaliana dit :

« - J'y pense, tu comptes à aller à la Réserve dès la fin des cours ?

« - Euh oui.

« - Dans ce cas, ça t'ennui sur je demande à Alice de venir me chercher ? Comme ça, tu n'auras pas à faire le taxi ce soir. Tu gagneras quelques minutes.

« - Fais comme tu veux. Je préférerais que tu évites de traîner avec les Cullen mais si tu t'entends bien avec eux. Au moins ça fera taire les mauvaises langues !

« - De quoi tu parles, questionna Guendalina inconsciente des ragots qui la concernait.

« - Rien. Laurèen et Jessica pensent que tu es associable, solitaire et hautaine, vu que tu ne parles pas.

« - Hautaine ?

« - Oui. Dans leurs petites têtes de linotte, sous prétexte que tu as gagnée plusieurs concours nationaux de gymnastique, tu ne les estimes pas assez pour traîner avec elle.

Elles rirent et Guendalina décida de renforcer cette rumeur. Elle appela Alice qui répondit à la première sonnerie.

« - Tu attendais un appel ?… Ah ok. Dis vous êtes au lycée là ?… Pour savoir, si vous pouviez passer me chercher. Si ça ne vous ennuie pas bien entendu. Sinon Je viendrais avec Bella… ! Ok j'attends !… Dans vingt minutes, c'est bon ? Ok à tout à l'heure !

Elle raccrocha et sourit mystérieusement. Observant sa tenue, elle décida de se changer. Elle mit une petite jupe boule noir, une tunique rouge qui lui arrivait sur les hanches, et compléta sa tenue avec une paire de bottes noire. Elle mit du gloss à ses lèvres et observa l'ensemble dans le miroir. « Parfait, se dit-elle. »

« - Avoue, tu sèches les cours, et tu vas draguer ?

« - Ouais mais ne le dis pas à mon père, c'est le shérif, se moqua-t-elle. Non, j'ai juste envie de m'amuser un peu. Je vais faire croire à cette peste de Laurèen qu'elle a tapé juste en pensant que j'étais hautaine.

Elles rirent, et descendirent. Elle mit sa veste en cuir, doublé de peau de mouton, et ajouta un chapeau, noir lui aussi. Faisant face à la glace dans l'entrée, elle le plaça légèrement en travers, et sourit à son reflet. Elle mit son sac et se tourna vers sa sœur qui écrivait un mot à Charlie.

« - Super. J'adore ta veste, mais tu vas avoir froid !

« - Non, elle est doublé en fourrure, je crois. C'est un cadeau de Mélody.

« - Superbe ! Laurèen va vraiment croire que tu la snobe. T'es mieux fringuée qu'elle. Si en plus tu arrives avec les Cullen, alors là…

« - Je sais, je sais, dit-elle en prenant une posture hautaine avant de rire.

Elles sortirent et la jeune femme ferma la porte lorsque ses amis arrivèrent. Personne ne sortit de la voiture avant que Bella soit montée dans la sienne. Elle fit signe à sa sœur, et s'en alla en criant un « On se voit en cours. Je te raconterais ! » Guen hocha la tête, mit les clés dans son sac et commença à rejoindre la voiture quand Alice sortit.

« - T'es superbe ! T'as confiance en moi ?

« - Euh oui pourquoi ?

« - En fait, on veut essayer quelque chose depuis pas mal de temps avec Jasper.

Alors qu'elle allait répondre, une moto se gara dans l'allée. Comprenant, la jeune femme blêmit. Elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais devant l'air suppliant de son amie, elle n'eut pas le courage. Inspirant un bon coup, elle déclara :

« - Ok. Déballe-tout.

« - Et bien, moi je monte derrière Jasper, et toi à côté d'Edward. Il n'est pas chaud à l'idée de te forcer la main, mais je suis sûr qu'il ne t'arrivera rien.

Elle soupira et acquiesça. Sautant sur place, Alice sortit un casque de derrière son dos, et le mit, avant d'escorter la jeune femme à la voiture. Celle-ci déglutit, puis monta. La porte n'était pas fermée, qu'elle s'était déjà attachée, et elle se cramponnait au siège.

« - Bonjour Guen.

« - Salut Edward, dit-elle d'une voix tendue.

« - Respire et détends-toi. Je te jure, que tout ira bien.

Elle se tourna vers lui, et alors qu'elle plongeait ses yeux, dans les iris dorés du jeune homme, elle se sentit plus à l'aise. Se détendant légèrement, elle hocha la tête et il démarra. Derrière eux, la moto gronda.

« - Dis-moi, je peux te poser une question ?

« - Bien sûr.

« - Pourquoi vous ne parlez jamais, ni même ne souriez quand Bella est près de vous ?

« - Disons que j'ai assez mal supporté notre rupture, que j'ai pris comme une trahison, et Alice et Jasper l'ignorent pour m'aider j'imagine.

« - Je comprends mieux pourquoi ça ne la dérange pas vraiment cette ignorance. Toute manière, elle a son _Jacob_.

« - En effet, elle a quelqu'un. J'imagine que c'est aussi pour ça qu'on lui en veut. Pour simplifier les choses, disons que Jacob et moi avons longtemps été en concurrence pour ravir le cœur de Bella.

« - Ravir le cœur ? Et bien, on a fait un voyage dans le temps. Plus personne ne parle comme ça, expliqua-t-elle devant son regard.

« - Et comment dit-on mademoiselle, je suis la spécialiste de la parole ?

« - Bah… J'aurais dit, « on s'est battu pour Bella »

« - Nous ne nous sommes pas battu à proprement parlé.

Elle acquiesça et deux minutes plus tard, il s'arrêta. Elle regarda devant elle et fut surprise de voir le lycée. Elle soupira, se détacha et ouvrit la portière sans sortir pour autant. Il la regarda amusé, et elle rit. Ils descendirent et rejoignirent Alice et Jasper. Elle nota que beaucoup l'observaient. Se tournant vers Edward, elle chuchota :

« - J'ai un bouton sur le nez ou quoi ?

Il sourit et tous les quatre entrèrent dans le bâtiment en parlant joyeusement du week-end. Les garçons partaient en camping. La matinée se passa tranquillement, et elle se fit un plaisir de snober tout le monde, ne parlant qu'aux Cullen et sa sœur. Lors du cours de math, Alice l'observa. La jeune femme venait d'envoyer paître un dénommé Axel. Elle la questionna et la jeune femme lui répondit en souriant, lui expliquant les rumeurs. Elles rirent et Jasper l'invita à manger avec eux. Elle profita que le professeur expliquait à un élève l'exercice, elle envoya un rapide texto à sa sœur.

Durant le repas de midi, elle nota que Laurèen parlait à voix basse en la fixant.

« - Je me damnerais pour savoir ce qu'elle marmonne, s'exclama-t-elle.

« - Je joue la traductrice si tu veux, j'ai appris à lire sur les lèvres, répondit Alice. Alors voyons : « Je l'ai vu rembarrer toutes les personnes qui sont venus lui parler. Je te l'avais dit Jess ! Autant sa sœur est simple et idiote de traîner avec des indiens autant _celle-là_ est snob ! Surtout que je suis sûre que c'est faux, cette histoire qu'elle est douée en gym. Elle doit être comme Isabella. » Tu veux en savoir plus, demanda la jeune femme avec le sourire.

« - Non. Franchement, ça m'a suffit. Et l'autre dinde qui acquiesce… ! Qu'elles ne viennent pas me voir ses vingt prochaines années !

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes, puis ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement. Elle crut même entendre grogner Edward lorsque Chad la siffla, mais secoua la tête. « Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? On est pas ensemble, après tout, bien qu'on aurait pu le croire vu notre arrivée, songea-t-elle. »

Le reste de la journée fut sensiblement pareil. Lorsqu'il la raccompagna, Edward lui posa plusieurs questions, auxquelles elle répondit avec plaisir. Ses réponses devaient l'étonner, puisqu'il fronça les sourcils à plusieurs reprises.

Le week-end arriva et avec lui, la nouvelle routine des Swan. Bella se levait aux aurores et passé son samedi à la Réserve, et Charlie la rejoignait dans la journée pour aller pêcher ou voir un match en compagnie de Billy. Quant à Guen, tantôt elle restait à la maison, frottant toutes surfaces lavables, tantôt elle partait en vadrouille, ou faisait un peu de gym quand le temps le lui permettait.

Lorsqu'elle se leva ce matin-là, elle soupira devant le lit vide de sa sœur, et tout en descendant, elle réfléchit à sa journée. La veille, la présentatrice météo avait promit une journée grise sans pluie. Elle réfléchit. Dimanche, il pleuvait, aussi elle décida qu'elle ferait ses devoirs que ce jour-là. Elle prit un petit déjeuner rapide et fila se préparer. Optant pour un peu de jogging, elle mit un survêtement, s'attacha les cheveux, et prenant son portable, elle sortit en fermant la porte. Sa gourde d'eau dans son sac à dos, elle y glissa ses clés et partit à gauche. Elle commençait à connaître le côté droit de la forêt, et voulait un peu de changement. Elle n'avait pas fait deux kilomètres qu'elle se stoppa. Durant son parcours, elle n'avait aucun animal. « Comme s'ils avaient sentit un danger quelconque, soupira-t-elle. » Elle secoua sa tête et reprit l'exercice. Elle courut durant dix minutes, quand soudain, elle déboula dans une clairière. Elle aurait voulut observer le paysage, seulement un animal immobile. S'approchant, elle le regarda. C'était une biche, qui semblait dormir. Aucune trace de sang ne s'échappait de son corps, et la jeune femme songea à partir, quand elle pensa à un truc. Posant la main sur la bête, elle chercha son pouls en vain.

« - Elle est bien morte alors ? Mais quel animal, peut tuer, sans verser une goutte de sang ? Ou peut-être de vieillesse, mais elle semble pourtant jeune. Ses mamelles sont encore petites, donc elle est à peine majeure. Aucun faon ne l'a encore tété. Je demanderais à Charlie quelle sorte de prédateur, il y a dans le coin.

Elle haussa les épaules et chercha, de quoi creuser un trou, des yeux. Ne trouvant rien, elle décida de retourner chez son père, et prendre les ustensiles adéquats. Elle reprit la route, et courut le plus vite possible. Elle ne mit pas loin de vingt minutes pour faire machine arrière, puis il lui fallut dix autres minutes, pour mettre la main sur la fameuse pelle. Lorsqu'enfin, elle la trouva, elle repartit sans songer une seule seconde qu'elle pourrait tomber nez à nez avec un prédateur. Seulement lorsqu'elle arriva, la biche s'était volatilisée. Fronçant les sourcils, elle laissa tomber la pelle au sol et scruta les environs, cherchant une trace qui prouverait que l'animal à été traîné au sol, seulement, il n'y avait rien. Elle songea qu'elle s'était peut-être trompée de clairière seulement, elle reconnaissait l'endroit. Soupirant, elle s'assit en tailleur, les coudes sur ses genoux, la tête entre ses mains, et observa le coin espérant trouver la réponse dans les feuillages.

Elle resta ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle est des crampes aux jambes puis se releva. Elle fit quelques roues, un ou deux saltos puis repartit en courant chez elle. Elle y déposa la pelle et décida d'arrêter les allers-retours. Elle continua donc de courir près de la maison, mais s'ennuyant, elle décida de refaire les enchaînements du dernier concours inter-lycée qu'elle avait passé. « Passé et raté, songea-t-elle. Sûrement à cause de cet indien ! » Au fond d'elle, elle était consciente qu'il n'était pas en cause, mais elle refusait de rejeter la faute sur sa seule tête. C'était toute l'équipe qu'il fallait blâmer. « C'est surtout les autres qui étaient meilleurs, voilà tout, décida-t-elle. » Elle ferma les yeux voulant chasser ce mauvais souvenir, et reprit les enchaînements, encore et encore sans se lasser. Qu'elle avait put être stupide d'arrêter. Elle avait toujours adoré la gymnastique, et maintenant, elle regrettait d'avoir dit à Renée qu'elle ne voulait plus en faire. C'était surtout les leçons du coach qui l'énervait. Il criait sans cesse, leurs rabâchant leurs erreurs passées, et les abreuvant de conseils inutiles. Elle aimait les concours, tout donner pour prouver qu'on est le meilleur, se faire applaudir, et entendre les cris d'émerveillement des enfants devant une figure compliquée. Tout cela lui manquait plus que c'était autorisé. Secouant la tête, elle monta se laver, et enfilant un baggy, une paire de basket, un pull, et mettant la main sur la bicyclette que son père lui avait acheté, elle partit au magasin des Newton. Elle savait que le samedi Mike ne travaillait pas, aussi, elle y alla en souriant. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle fut surprise d'y voir femme aux cheveux châtain, en pleine conversation avec la gérante. Sa peau pâle et son apparente froideur, lui rappelait vaguement Edward. Secouant la tête, elle les salua, et commença à observer les objets, sans vraiment s'arrêter. Lorsqu'une jeune femme, aux cheveux noirs et courts, s'approcha d'elle, elle demanda :

« - Bonjour. Je peux vous aider ?

« - Non, merci, je regarde juste aujourd'hui. Mais je ferais appel à vous, quand je viendrais acheter quelque chose, sourit-elle.

La vendeuse lui rendit la politesse et repartit vers le comptoir. Quelques minutes plus tard, ayant fait le tour du magasin, elle repartit en saluant les deux femmes. « La cliente semble être partie, songea-t-elle. » Elle commença à rentrer, quand un magasin d'affaire attira son regard. Ce n'était qu'une petite boutique, comme tant d'autre dans la minuscule ville, mais songeant à ce qu'elle avait vu plus tôt, elle sourit, et après avoir attaché son vélo, elle entra.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Pour aujourd'hui, c'est tout ! Alors à votre avis, que manigance-t-elle ? La réponse au prochain chapitre !<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


	8. Deuil

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Encore désolée de poster si tard. N'hsitez pas à me le rappeler sur facebook quand je tarde lol. Bon sauf si vous ne voulez pas la suite ? lol. Merci très beaucoup à **Lenoska** (Salut. Et oui, on sait enfin comment la maman de Bambi est morte. Mdrr (ça me donne envie de le revoir, c'est malin lool) Ravie que ça t'ai aimé ce chapitre. La suite c'est maintenant. Bisous), **Aliecullen4ever** (Salut miss. Mdrrr Désolée mais on ne sera pas qui a oublié de cacher son repas désolée. J'espère que ça te plaira. Bisous), **helimoen** (Salut toi. Merde pour tes examens (qui sont peut-être passé depuis le temps. Ravie que ça te plaise. Bisous), et **nouna** (Salut miss. Ouais elles sont carrément différentes, c'est dingue. Et ça va se prouver encore plus. Entre une qui est amoureuse d'un clébard, et l'autre qui craque pour un vampire… Les repas de famille vont être animés lool. Bisous miss à tout chuite.) pour leurs reviews qui me font super plaisir.

**Disclaimer** : Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi Edward n'existe pas ? Bon si jamais, vous le trouvez, il est à moi ! (Quel beau fantasme) Rien n'est à moi, (même pas la feuille sur laquelle j'écris) tout est à Stéphénie Meyer ! (Sauf cette feuille !) ^^

**Chap 08 : Deuil !**

Lorsqu'elle arriva au lycée le lendemain, elle commença par passer inaperçu seulement, Alice vint vers elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« - Salut la belle. Comment va ?

« - Salut, dit-elle d'une voix triste. Je suis en deuil.

Ouvrant grand les yeux, la jeune Cullen se concentra un instant, avant d'observer la tenue de son amie. Celle-ci était habillée d'un baggy, avec un pull et une paire de basket. Le tout en noir. Devant le regard curieux de son amie, Guen se justifia.

« - Samedi, j'ai trouvé une biche morte dans une clairière au nord, enfin je crois que c'était au nord, et j'ai décidé de faire son deuil, vu que son corps a disparu. Aucune famille pour la pleurer. Je trouve ça triste. On devrait tous manquer à quelqu'un le jour de notre mort. Tu ne crois pas ?

« - Euh, si bien sûr.

« - Quand tu mourras, pas que je te le souhaite hein, mais c'est notre finalité, à nous tous, il y aura Jasper pour te pleurer, et les membres de ta famille qu'il te reste, alors que cette biche n'avait personne. Pas même un enfant à qui elle allait manquer ! Je suis même prête à parier qu'elle n'avait pas encore connu le bonheur du printemps. La saison des amours animaux !

Tout en parlant, elles avaient rejoint les garçons et Jasper sentit une vague de regrets et de tristesse venant de la jeune femme. Il interrogea sa copine mais elle ne dit rien. Elle se contentait d'écouter Guendalina, qui semblait avoir besoin d'une oreille, plus qu'autre chose. En effet, la jeune femme ne s'était même pas aperçut que les garçons étaient près d'elle, et continuait de parler de la biche. A un moment, alors qu'elle s'était tue, Alice demanda, d'une petite voix :

« - Tu es sûr que c'est la biche dont tu es en deuil ? J'ai l'impression qu'elle est un symbole, comme si par elle, tu enterrais autre chose.

« - Tu n'as pas tord… Mais je ne vais pas te zapper le moral avec mes problèmes, dit-elle avant d'inspirer un bon coup. Et vous votre week-end était sympa, demanda-t-elle aux deux jeunes campeurs.

« - Comme chaque camping, répondit Jasper. On a chassé du gibier pour manger, enfin, si je puis dire.

« - Je vois. C'était la belle vie, quoi ! Loin de ses êtres insipides et sans remords, qui peuple les villes. Excusez-moi !

Aussitôt, elle accéléra, et se retrouva bientôt seule. Elle avait besoin de calme pour se sentir mieux. Depuis qu'elle était sortit de son lit, elle n'avait que très peu parlé, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Elle entra en cours d'anglais, les sourcils froncés, ignorantes des regards qu'on lui portait. En effet, sans être bronzée, la jeune femme avait une peau claire et le noir de ses vêtements relevait cette couleur avec grâce. Elle s'assit à sa place, ouvrit ses affaires et se concentra sur les cours.

Au midi, Bella lui demanda ce qu'elle avait. Elle avait bien remarqué la mine triste de sa sœur, et d'un coup, elle en voulut aux Cullen. « Ils y sont sûrement pour quelque chose ! »

« - Rien. Jacksonville me manque, c'est tout. Mélody, les autres dindes de l'internat, et mêmes les gars stupides, et le coach. Je me demande si c'était une bonne idée de venir ici. J'aurais peut-être dû suivre Renée au Brésil.

« - Bah non. On aurait été encore plus séparée. Je trouve au contraire que tu as pris une excellente décision en t'installant ici. On est ensemble, et on se marre bien, tu ne crois pas ?

Elle qui avait voulu redonner le sourire à sa sœur, ne comprit pas le regard triste et pleins de reproches qu'elle lui lança.

« - Excuse-moi.

Aussitôt, elle s'enfuit de la cantine sous le regard perplexe des Cullen. Ayant entendu toute la conversation, ils commencèrent à cerner le problème.

S'enfermant dans les toilettes des filles, elle se cacha dans une cabine et, malgré elle, pleura. Elle tenta de réfréner ses larmes lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un entrer. Malheureusement, elle du sortir, vu qu'elle occupait la seule cabine propre. Les yeux rouges, et gonflés, elle ouvrit la porte, la tête baissée. Elle ne sut jamais qui l'avait vu dans cet état, puisqu'elle partit aussitôt, sans un regard pour la jeune femme. Seule dans le couloir menant à la biologie, elle attendit, en tentant de se calmer. Le reste de la journée fut monotone pour elle. Pour une fois, Bella resta avec elle, toute la soirée, sans que son moral ne remonte. Elle se coucha la tête pleine de nuages noirs.

Le lendemain matin, elle se leva, et se prépara sans un mot. Dès qu'elle fut prête, elle se posa sur le canapé et attendit sa sœur. Elle n'avait fait aucun effort pour tenter de masquer son état. Ses yeux étaient bouffis, vu qu'elle avait passé la moitié de la nuit à pleurer, sa peau paraissait plus blanche encore, et elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon, qui faisait plus pensées à une touffe de cheveux qu'à une coiffure. Elle mit son écharpe, un bonnet, et enfila son manteau.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au lycée, elle se fraya un chemin dans la foule et alla patienter à sa place en anglais. Les deux premières heures un supplice, même si elle se sentait un peu mieux lorsqu'Alice et Jasper étaient présents. Ce ne fut que lorsque le cours de sport sonna qu'elle retrouva un léger sourire. En effet, le professeur les ayant notés en basket, leur annonça que pour le reste du trimestre, ils feraient de la gymnastique. Aussitôt, plusieurs regards fondirent sur elle. Faisant fi des œillades, elle attendit que le professeur leur donne le top départ. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle attendit que les équipes se forment. Etrangement Jessica vint lui proposer de rejoindre sa bande.

« - Non merci. Je préfère rester seule, espèce d'hypocrites.

La jeune femme vit rouge et partit en marmonnant des injures à son encontre. Elle aurait aimé en écouter plus mais Angéla se matérialisa devant elle.

« - Joins-toi à nous, si tu veux. Il nous manque quelqu'un.

Elle observa la fameuse équipe. Hormis la jeune femme, il y avait Ben, son petit copain, Eric, Kate, et Jason. Ne nourrissant aucun grief contre eux, elle acquiesça.

Durant les deux heures qui suivirent, elle se donna à fond dans cette discipline et plus personne ne put douter de son passé de gymnaste. Plusieurs personnes la félicitèrent, sans qu'elle ne les entende vraiment.

Le cours s'acheva, et elle partit se laver. Elle fut une des dernières à arriver à la cafétéria, le professeur l'ayant retenu pour lui parler de sa performance. Elle dut lui expliquer qu'elle avait longuement pratiqué, et que non, elle ne souhaitait pas en faire son métier, mais préférait en faire une passion, comme d'autre font du base-ball. C'est donc d'une humeur presque neutre qu'elle entra. Tout le monde était en train de manger, mais elle gronda légèrement lorsqu'elle entendit des bavardages sur son passage. Elle s'assit et mangea en silence écoutant sa sœur lui rabattre les oreilles, une fois encore, de la soirée qu'elle comptait passer avec son homme. En plein milieu du récit, elle se leva et dit, d'une voix froide :

« - Mais tu peux pas parler d'autre chose que de _lui_ ?

Se sentant fautive, devant le regard blessé de sa jumelle, elle s'enfuit littéralement de la cantine. Elle se balada sur le parking tentant d'oublier la bourde qu'elle venait de commettre. Elle n'avait en aucun cas voulut blesser sa sœur qu'elle aimait plus que tout, mais elle commençait à en avoir plus que marre d'entendre parler de l'indien du matin au soir.

« - Ok, c'est un coup de foudre mais quand même ! Ce n'est pas le messie pas la peine d'en parler avec tant d'idolâtrie.

Elle était de plus en plus en colère et lorsqu'elle entendit une conversation s'échauffer, elle ne put se retenir d'intervenir. En effet, Bella était en train d'accuser les Cullen d'avoir monter sa sœur contre son fiancé. Alice avait beau lui assurer que c'était faux, la jeune femme ne l'écoutait pas. Guen voulut parler mais elle fut clouée sur place face à la réplique de sa sœur.

« - Avoue Edward, t'as pas apprécié que je te quitte pour lui, alors t'as décidé de te venger en t'arrangeant pour que ma sœur déteste Jacob ? Sinon comment expliques-tu qu'elle le déteste alors qu'elle passe son temps avec toi et ta bande… D'amis !

« - Arrête Bella, t'es ridicule ! Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'eux pour le détester. Depuis que tu me parle que de lui, je le déteste. Seulement, je ne te l'ai pas dit avant pour ne pas te blesser, et je ne voulais pas te le dire, de peur que tu m'en veuille. Mais si tu mêles Alice, Jasper et Edward à cette histoire, vaut mieux que je t'avoue tout. Ils n'y sont pour rien ! Pour preuve, on n'a jamais parlé de tes fiançailles.

« - Ils sont beaucoup plus impliqués, que tu ne sembles le penser petite sœur, dit-elle ne prenant un ton maternel qui horripilait la jeune femme. Tu ne sais pas de quoi, ils sont capables. A ton avis, pourquoi je désapprouve ton amitié avec eux ?

« - Parce que tu t'en veux de les avoir blessés, peut-être, répondit-elle du tac au tac. Ou alors pour la même raison que je désapprouve ton futur mariage, mais je ne te dis rien. C'est ton choix, et ta vie, je n'ai pas à m'en mêler. Alors, t'es gentille, tu fais de même ! Sinon compte sur moi pour boycotter ta cérémonie. Et oublie le ton maternel que tu viens d'adopter : Je n'ai que dix minutes de moins que toi, pas cinq ans !

Les deux jeunes femmes se toisèrent sans un mot, puis Bella partit, le regard blessé. Restée seule, Guen pleura. Elle s'était promit de ne rien dire à sa sœur mais à présent à part lui avouer les haut-le-cœur qu'elle avait en les voyant s'embrasser, tout avait été dit. Alice la prit dans ses bras, et la conduisit à la Volvo. Elle l'assit sur la banquette arrière et lui tendit un mouchoir.

« - Tu devrais la ramener Edward. Il n'y aura rien d'important aujourd'hui.

Guen n'entendit pas la réponse du garçon, mais sentit une main froide mettre ses jambes à l'intérieur de la voiture, et l'attacher, avant que la porte ne soit claquée. Peu de temps après, le bolide démarra, et ils quittèrent le parking du lycée. Durant le trajet, elle ne prononça aucun mot, se contentant de pleurer sur son sort, et sur la destruction du lien qu'il l'unissait à sa sœur.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant chez elle, les larmes s'étaient taries. Il se tourna vers elle, et lui demanda si elle allait bien.

« - Si je te réponds que je suis au summum de la joie, tu vas me croire, dit-elle des larmes pleins la voix.

« - Pas vraiment. Tu préfères peut-être rester seule et que je m'en aille ?

« - Pas vraiment non plus. Je me sens fautive des accusations de Bella. Je suis vraiment désolé Edward. Je ne pensais qu'elle vous mêlerait à l'histoire.

« - Ce n'est rien. Elle n'avait pas complètement tord ! Je n'ai jamais vraiment digéré qu'elle me laisse pour lui, et je désapprouve son mariage mais pour des raisons personnelles. Seulement, elle a raison. Nous ne devrions pas être amis ! Enfin toi avec aucun des Cullen ! On t'apprécie ne crois pas le contraire, mais disons que c'est dangereux pour toi de rester avec nous.

« - Pourquoi ? Vous êtes une sorte de famille mafieuse ? Ou impliquées dans plusieurs affaires louches, de contrebandes, ou de faux et usage de faux ?

« - Non, non. Nous ne faisons rien d'illégal, s'esclaffa-t-il, mais nous ne sommes pas forcément aussi gentils que tu sembles le croire.

« - Je m'en fiche. Vous ne me faites pas peur, au contraire !

Relevant les yeux, elle le vit froncer les sourcils.

« - Je me sens en sécurité avec vous, sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Mais j'ai toujours eu un bon instinct, et je sais que vous ne ferez aucun mal. Ne me demande pas comment, je le sais, c'est comme ça ! Une sorte de sixième sens. Je me sens attirée par vous, pas à cause de votre beauté irréelle loin delà, mais je ne sais pas. C'est comme si j'étais destinée à vous rencontrer à devenir amie avec vous, et peut-être plus… C'est assez flou dans ma tête, mais je sais que ma place est à vos côtés. Enfin à toi, Alice et Jasper, vu que je ne connais pas le reste de votre famille.

Durant toute sa tirade, elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, et vit plusieurs émotions passer sur son visage. Il y avait eu de l'incrédulité d'abord, puis de l'étonnement, et enfin de la curiosité, avant que sa figure ne se ferme. Sans un mot, elle baissa la tête, prit son sac et l'invita, sans trop y croire, chez eux, en sortant. Naturellement, il déclina l'offre avec tact et ce fut à son tour de froncer les sourcils. S'accoudant à la fenêtre qu'il avait ouverte, elle demanda :

« - Tu as un problème avec l'endroit ou je vis ? Ou c'est moi qui te fais peur ? A moins que tu pense que je vais te violer une fois à l'intérieur ?

« - Rien de tout ça, je t'assure. C'est juste que cette maison me rappelle trop de choses. De mauvais souvenirs…

« - Justement, il est temps d'affronter ton passé, et de remplacer les nuages noirs, par un ciel bleu. Entre, s'il te plait. Même si tu ne restes pas longtemps. Le plus dur c'est d'entrer, après ça va tout seul. Et puis, si j'ai combattu ma trouille de monter à l'avant avec un homme, chose que je n'ai pas réussi à faire avec Charlie, tu peux bien faire ça pour moi. Histoire de me prouver que tu as des tripes, le provoqua-t-il.

Il sourit devant l'incitation à peine voilée de la jeune femme avant de dire :

« - Faisons un compromis. Tu jures de rester dans le jardin et je te suis !

« - Tope-là, dit-elle en plaçant sa main à plat paume vers le ciel.

Il obéit et observa sa réaction face à sa peau froide. Elle ne tressaillit même pas, et croisant les bras, elle tapa du pied en attendant qu'il sorte. Lorsqu'il fut près d'elle, elle entra et dit :

« - Je dépose mon sac en haut et je te rejoins. Tu connais le chemin j'imagine ?

Il acquiesça et elle monta. Quand elle le retrouva, il était assis au sol, le dos contre la maison et observait droit devant lui. Elle le rejoignit et s'assit à plusieurs centimètres de lui. Il la regarda. Elle avait toujours les yeux rouges, et bouffi, mais la tristesse de ses prunelles avait disparu. Se rendant compte qu'il la fixait, elle tenta de sourire mais à son avis cela ressemblait plus à une grimace. Remarquant un détail, elle fronça les sourcils et dit :

« - C'est bizarre ! Tes yeux ont l'air plus clair que vendredi.

« - Le temps sûrement. Pour ma part, je n'ai vu aucune différence.

« - Sûrement, dit-elle peu convaincu.

Néanmoins, elle n'insista pas, et embraya sur un autre sujet. La jeune femme commençait à se poser beaucoup de question sur la fratrie Cullen. Leurs yeux semblaient s'éclaircir après un camping. De plus, Jasper semblait cerner les émotions trop facilement, et Edward semblait comprendre et parler avec sa sœur sans dire un mot. Leurs peaux étaient glacées, et personne ne semblait vouloir les connaître. Enfin, malgré leurs absences en cours, ils avaient toujours des notes excellentes. A ce moment-là, elle se rendit compte qu'à chaque fois que le soleil brillait, ils s'absentaient.

Le soir commença à tomber et ils se relevèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent le moteur de la voiture de patrouille s'arrêter. Le jeune homme salua le chef de la ville et sortit peu après. Charlie voulut lui poser des questions, mais elle s'enfuit dans sa chambre. Elle fit ses devoirs, et téléphona à Alice afin d'avoir les devoirs des cours de l'après-midi. Elle était d'ailleurs en train de plancher sur le cours de littérature, tout en préparant à manger, lorsque sa sœur revint. Charlie observa ses filles et fronça les sourcils, devant les mines tristes des jumelles.

« - Un problème les filles ?

« - Non, aucun. Guen et moi devons parler entre filles ! Rien d'important, rassure-toi.

Il hocha la tête et repartit au salon. Sans un mot, Bella prit les pâtes et les égoutta alors que sa sœur vérifiait la cuisson du rôti. Le repas prêt, ils s'attablèrent et Charlie tenta de faire la conversation, seulement Guendalina resta muette. Ne comprenant rien, il interrogea Bella sur sa visite à la Push. Aussitôt, des couverts claquèrent sur la table, et le père eut juste le temps de voir la silhouette de la jeune femme disparaître à l'étage avant que la porte ne claque. Se tournant vers son enfant, il demanda :

« - J'ai dit quelque chose que je n'aurais pas du ?

« - C'est rien. Guen ne comprend pas qu'on apprécie Billy et Jacob, et qu'on parle souvent d'eux. Elle me l'a reproché tout à l'heure, c'est pour ça qu'il y a un froid entre nous. Elle ne comprend même pas que je puisse aimer Jacob, après être sortit avec… Edward Cullen.

« - Mais enfin. Billy est mon meilleur ami, et Jacob le tien, avant d'être ton fiancé. Elle devrait peut-être passer plus de temps avec eux, pour les connaître, réfléchit-il à voix haute.

« - Crois-moi, vaut mieux éviter. Elle ne va pas résister au choc des cultures. Au fond, j'étais pareille avant. Au début, je veux dire ! Je supportais mal Jacob, tu te souviens, on s'est même brouillé durant assez longtemps. Laisse-lui le temps ! Je vais aller discuter avec elle, j'ai certaines choses à mettre à plat. Je ferais la vaisselle avant d'aller me coucher.

« - Non, c'est bon. Je m'en occupe. Va parler avec ta sœur, et fais tes devoirs, j'ai beau apprécier Jacob, je ne veux pas que tes notes chutent.

Elle acquiesça simplement et monta à l'étage. Elle ouvrit sa porte, et découvrit sa sœur assise sur son lit, un livre à la main et des écouteurs sur ses oreilles.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour aujourd'hui c'est tout, mais rassurez-vous, la dispute ne va pas durer !<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


	9. OK Calme toi ! J'explique

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Tout d'abord, vous pouvez remercier **nouna** qui m'a rappelé que je devais poster le nouveau chapitre sinon j'aurais encore oubliée. Ce n'est pas contre vous ou pour avoir plus de reviews juste qu'en ce moment, je suis super occupée en ce moment du coup… Bref, je ne vais pas raconter ma vie, on s'en fiche. Voici le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Un grand merci à **nouna**, **alicullen4ever** (Salut miss. Désolée je t'aurais bien répondu plutôt mais t'as pas activée les MP donc… mdrr En tout cas effectivement, Guen a enfin craquée. Il était temps lol. Mais oui je crois que l'imprégnation c'est comme l'amour, ça rend bête et aveugle lool. Pour la réaction de Guen quand elle saura tout… C'est pas pour tout de suite, mais faut pas manquer ça… Elle va vous étonner lol. Bisous miss), et **Helimoen** pour leurs reviews. Merci à toutes les trois, vraiment.

**Disclaimer** : Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi Edward n'existe pas ? Bon si jamais, vous le trouvez, il est à moi ! (Quel beau fantasme) Rien n'est à moi, (même pas la feuille sur laquelle j'écris) tout est à Stéphénie Meyer ! (Sauf cette feuille !) ^^

**Chap 09 : Ok ! Calme-toi ! J'explique !**

Elle soupira, et s'assit face à elle en la fixant. Au bout de quelques minutes, Guen consentit à lever les yeux, détestant qu'on l'observe à la dérobée. Elle éteignit sa musique, ferma son livre et croisant les bras, elle planta son regard dans celui de sa sœur.

« - Vas-y ! Envoie les reproches.

« - Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'en faire. Je tenais à m'excuser d'abord, de la manière dont je t'ai parlé. Je n'aurais pas du agir comme avec une enfant. Ensuite, j'ai longuement discuté de cette dispute avec Jacob, et Sam, et tout deux sont d'accord que je t'en dise plus, seulement, je ne peux pas tout te révéler. Tu comprends, à moins que tu tombes amoureuse d'un des ami de Jake, tu n'aurais jamais tous les détails, c'est ainsi. Mais est-ce que tu es d'accord ?

« - Je déteste que tu aies des secrets pour moi, mais si tes révélations peuvent m'éclairer sur ce qu'il se passe, alors je suis d'accord.

« - Dis-toi, que je déteste cette condition autant que toi. J'aimerais tout te raconter, mais je risque de déclencher une guerre, mais bon, revenons au sujet principal. Tu te souviens, il n'y a pas longtemps, je t'ai raconté le début de mon histoire avec Jacob ?

« - Oui. Tu m'en as parlé après que je t'ai dit que les Quilleutes descendaient des loups.

« - Exact. En fait, selon les légendes ils descendent des loups, et leur peuple a beaucoup de points communs avec les canidés. Ils vivent en meutes, personne ne s'éloigne jamais, et si jamais tu t'attaque à l'un d'entre eux, tu as toute la Réserve sur le dos, mais le plus important, c'est _l'imprégnation_. Tu te souviens, je t'avais dit, que selon leur légende, un des chefs a été privé de son corps et a demandé à un loup de l'héberger ? Et bien l'animal a accepté sous certaines conditions. La première c'est que les indiens ne devaient plus chasser et manger le loup. Ils devaient même vénérer l'animal. Le chef accepta cette condition et le loup en posa une seule autre. Afin que le loup supporte l'âme humaine, ils devaient échanger, entre guillemets, des caractéristiques des deux peuples. Les loups ont décidés de ne plus manger d'humain, et de connaître la panoplie des sentiments humains. En échange, les indiens devraient s'imprégner et rester fidèle à leur compagnes, une fois qu'elle aurait été choisie.

« - Je ne vois pas en quoi…

« - Laisse-moi finir, dit-elle en plaçant sa main paume face à sa sœur. Donc, le chef a accepté et après quelques problème, il a réussit à réintégrer son propre corps. Il a alors raconté son histoire à son peuple, et depuis ce jour, certains hommes Quilleutes s'imprègnent de femme. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tous ne s'imprégnaient pas, mais Sam dit que c'est normal, vu que je ne suis pas indienne par le sang. Et donc, le jour ou Jacob m'a vu, il s'est imprégné de moi. Bien sûr, la femme a le choix, et j'aurais pu rester avec Edward, plutôt que de suivre Jacob, mais comme je te l'ai dit, je me sentais plus en sécurité avec Jacob, et contrairement à Edward, il ne m'avait jamais blessée d'une quelconque façon. Cela dit, j'ai une dette envers les Cullen, vu qu'ils m'ont sauvé la vie, lorsque Tyler a failli m'écraser, c'est pour ça que je t'autorise en quelques sortes à traîner avec eux. Mais tu dois savoir qu'ils ne sont pas aussi gentils qu'ils en ont l'air. Ils peuvent se montrer cruels. Je l'ai subi, et je sais de quoi je parle.

Guen resta silencieuse après ses révélations. Elle n'était pas d'accord avec sa sœur sur le danger des Cullen mais ne releva pas. Pour le moment, une autre question semblait plus importante à ses yeux.

« - Cette histoire d'imprégnation, si j'ai bien compris, c'est comme un coup de foudre, sauf que celui qui s'imprègne ne peut pas s'éloigner trop longtemps de l'être aimé ?

« - En quelque sorte, oui.

« - C'est pour ça que tu passes plus de temps là-bas qu'avec moi ? Ce n'est pas un reproche, juste une constatation.

« - Et bien, d'un point de vue technique sachant que je vais au même lycée que toi, et que je partage ma chambre avec ma sœur, je passe plus de temps ici, mais oui, je passe plus de temps éveillé et libre avec lui, concéda-t-elle.

« - Dans ce cas, ne te mets pas en rogne si je préfère rester avec les Cullen. Ils sont super gentils avec moi, et je me sens en sécurité avec eux. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître.

Sa sœur l'observa septique, puis acquiesça. Guen lui sourit, puis comme sa sœur prit son devoir de science, elle reprit son livre. Le reste de la soirée se déroula tranquillement, puis elles se couchèrent. A un moment, Guen dit tout bas :

« - Tu sais, même si je comprends mieux votre histoire, ne compte pas sur moi, pour apprécier ton futur mari. Je serais poli avec lui, et je le respecterais, mais c'est juste par égard pour toi, et pour ne pas te perdre.

« - Tu feras comme tu veux, répondit tristement sa sœur.

« - Je sais que tu voudrais que je m'entende avec lui, mais il m'écœure à toujours te coller ou t'embrasser.

Bella ne répondit rien, et Guen sut à ce moment que cette conversation, bien qu'elle était terminé serait répété à son fiancé. Elle soupira de lassitude, et ferma les yeux. Comme elle aurait aimé que tout soit différent. « Cela dit, ce n'est pas plus mal qu'elle est quitté Edward. Je ne sais pas comment elle aurait réagi si je lui avais dit que j'étais attirée par son futur mari. Mais sûrement très mal. » Elle s'endormit sur cette pensée.

La journée suivante, bien qu'elles semblaient, de nouveau, proche l'une de l'autre, il y avait une distance entre elle. Pour tout le monde la dispute de la veille était oubliée, seul les observateurs les plus avertis se rendirent compte qu'elle jouait la comédie. En effet, elles se parlaient peu ne discutant que de cours, et malgré quelques sourires, il n'y eut aucun éclat de rire. Cependant, toutes les deux ayant besoin de temps pour panser les blessures qu'avaient causés les mots échangés. Guen profita des silences entre elles pour repenser aux Cullen. Cette histoire sur les Quilleutes lui avait ouvert l'esprit. Ils agissaient comme des loups. « Et si c'en était, songea-t-elle un soir. » Intriguée, elle fit plusieurs recherches sur le web. Cela dit, elle ne trouva rien de concret. Elle interrogea donc sa sœur sur la dette qu'elle disait avoir envers les Cullen. Seulement, elle éluda la question en déclarant qu'il fallait mieux qu'elle demande à Edward.

Durant une semaine, elle réfléchit à ce détail, puis n'y tenant plus, elle profita d'un cours de littérature ou ils étaient voisins pour écrire

_« Tu pourrais m'éclairer sur un point ? »_

Elle lui passa le mot. L'ouvrant, il hocha simplement la tête. Reprenant une feuille, elle marque

_« Bella m'a dit que ta famille lui avait sauvé la vie, un jour alors que Tyler allait l'écraser. Quand je lui demandé plus d'explication, elle m'a orienté vers toi, alors je m'interroge ! »_

Elle le lui donna et se faisant, leurs doigts se frôlèrent. Elle ressentit une décharge, et fixa le jeune homme. Celui-ci semblait l'avoir ressentit également puisqu'il l'observait également.

« - Monsieur Cullen, Miss Swan, mon cours ne vous intéresse pas ?

« - Si madame Ashk, déclarèrent-ils de concert.

« - Alors écoutez-moi au lieu de vous regarder comme deux amoureux transits !

A ces mots, la classe rit, alors que Guen fronçait les sourcils. « Je ne le regardais pas comme ça. Elle a du abuser de la picole celle-là, songea-t-elle en la fusillant des yeux. » Elle regarda rapidement son voisin, il était en train d'écrire, et semblait concentré. Haussant les épaules, elle écouta le professeur parler de l'influence de Shakespeare dans le monde. Peu après, une feuille soigneusement pliée atterrit devant elle. Elle la déplia et lut

_« Bella et moi discutions sur le parking du cours de science, et d'un coup la fourgonnette de Tyler a déboulé. Il ne maîtrisait plus son véhicule. Bella était tétanisée, et j'ai du la faite tomber au sol, avant de nous cacher sous son véhicule. La fourgonnette a frappé la camionnette, et s'est écarté. Je nous ai assis sur le bitume et elle s'est plaint d'avoir mal à la tête ! On l'a emmené aux urgences et mon père l'a ausculté. Elle n'avait rien, et nous sommes repartis. Fin de l'histoire ! »_

Prenant son stylo, elle écrivit à la suite de ce paragraphe

_« Je vois. Autre chose qui n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire. On se regardait vraiment comme deux amoureux transit ? Ce n'est pourtant pas l'impression que j'en avais. »_

Elle plia le papier et le fit glisser lentement. Il le prit et dut le lire puisque quelques minutes plus tard, elle eut la réponse.

_« Je suis de ton avis. A mon avis Ashk a du abuser de l'influence Shakespearienne hier soir, et elle voit des amants torturés partout ! »_

Elle laissa échapper un léger rire, et le professeur la regarda.

« - Une remarque mademoiselle Swan ?

« - Comment vous le savez, s'étonna-t-elle. En fait, je me demandais, comment on pouvait expliquer que certains tragédiens, tel que Shakespeare ou Corneille était connu du monde entier alors que d'autres étaient cantonné à leurs pays d'origine. Notamment, Racine ! Ces œuvres n'avaient rien à envier à celle de Shakespeare pourtant, il est bien peu connu, dans le monde.

« - Je n'en ai aucune idée mademoiselle. Dites-vous simplement que les goûts et les couleurs, ça ne se discutent pas.

Sur cette explication aussi bancale qu'inutile, elle reprit son cours. Edward chuchota :

« - Bien joué ! Si je ne savais pas ce qui t'avais fait rire, j'y aurais cru.

« - J'ai du être actrice dans une autre vie, sourit-elle.

La sonnerie les libéra quelques minutes plus tard, et elle repensa à cette histoire. « Il me mène au bateau. Ce n'est pas possible qu'il ait put faire ce qu'il a dit, songea-t-elle. Ou alors, c'est un surhomme… Un genre de Superman ! » Malgré elle, elle se souvint de plusieurs choses étrange. En effet, il ne regardait pas souvent la route, du moins la fixait sans la voir, et rouler bien au dessus des limites en vigueur. « Sinon comment aurait-on fait les boutique à Port-Angeles en trois heures aller-retour compris, quand il en faut quatre pour faire le trajet ? » Elle arriva en art, et s'assit avec sa sœur, sans la voir vraiment. Ce ne fut que lorsque celle-ci lui donna un léger coup de coude qu'elle revint à elle.

« - Quoi ?

« - Le cours commence, soupira cette dernière.

« - Ah ok. Merci.

Elles se sourirent et suivirent le cours. A la fin, elles sortirent et Bella décida de passer la soirée avec sa sœur. Jacob allait lui en vouloir, mais c'était mieux ainsi. Elle avait compris le regard blessé que sa sœur lui avait lancé à la cantine peu de jours avant. Elle avait voulu qu'elles soient plus proches mais comme elle passait son temps à la Réserve, lieu que Guen détestait, c'était impossible. Soupirant, elle envoya un message à son fiancé, et éteignit son téléphone.

Elles firent leurs devoirs, ensemble pour la première fois, puis discutèrent comme avant Forks. A plusieurs reprises, le téléphone sonna mais Bella refusa de répondre.

« - C'est sûrement Jacob qui veut que je passe le voir. Mais ce soir, je reste avec toi. Chacun son tour, après tout.

Elles se sourirent, puis descendirent préparer le repas ensemble. Lorsque sonna vingt heures, elles furent étonnées d'entendre deux voitures arriver. Jetant un œil par la fenêtre, Guen se rembrunit.

« - C'était trop beau pour être, murmura-t-elle tout bas avant de dire à sa sœur, ton copain est là. Il a du s'inviter à manger. Je monte, je n'ai plus faim, et j'ai une disserte à terminer.

« - Attends Guen. Je lui dis de repartir.

Pleine d'espoir, elle laissa la porte entrouverte puis en fut dégoûtée. Charlie l'ayant invité, Bella ne put rien faire. Soupirant elle monta. Ouvrant la porte, elle dit :

« - Je te ramène ton repas dans quelques minutes.

Aussitôt, elle descendit, et prit une portion de soupe et deux pains de viandes qu'elle mit sur un plateau. Elle les monta en haut, et toqua avant d'entrer. Sa sœur avait retrouvé son air distant, la musique sur les oreilles et un livre à la main. Posant le plateau sur le bureau, elle soupira, et posa la main sur son épaule avant de s'asseoir. La porte étant fermée, elle attendit que sa sœur veuille bien l'écouter. Celle-ci enleva son casque et la fixa.

« - Je suis désolée. Vraiment. Je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusqu'à téléphoner à Charlie et qu'il l'inviterait. Ecoute demain, je passe à la réserve, en coup de vent, et après, on va à Port Angeles manger rien que toutes les deux. On laisse nos portables au casier. Juste toutes les deux. C'est bon ?

« - On peut rêver, mais d'accord, soupira-t-elle.

Bella l'observa triste mais ne répliqua pas. Elle descendit rejoindre les deux hommes de sa vie, alors que sa sœur s'enfermait dans son monde.

Guen passa sa soirée seule dans son coin, mais elle en eut vite marre. Alors qu'elle songeait à sortir, son portable sonna. Elle décrocha aussitôt. C'était Alice qui lui proposait d'aller se balader. Elle accepta et se lavant les dents, elle se prépara pour aller traîner. Elle dévala les marches et prévint son père qu'elle serait de retour pour vingt-deux heures. A peine fut-elle dehors que la Volvo se gara. Elle ouvrit la porte arrière et sourit lorsque ses trois amis la saluèrent. Ils roulèrent quelques instants, et Guen eut peur lorsqu'elle jeta un œil sur le compteur de vitesse. Ils étaient à plus de cent miles. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, elle nota qu'ils étaient au centre de la ville de Forks. Ils se baladèrent tranquillement se posant dans un parc ou ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Devenue soupçonneuse, la jeune femme les observa. Elle ne les avaient encore jamais vus avaler quoi que ce soit, et ça l'intriguait. Se promettant de soulever la question rapidement, elle se joignit à la conversation avec plus d'entrain. Peu avant vingt-deux heures, ils la raccompagnèrent chez elle, puis partirent. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle grimaça, en voyant Jacob dans le salon. Hypocrite, elle le salua en souriant et monta se coucher. Elle n'était pas fatiguée, mais elle avait besoin de faire le tri de ses pensées. Allumant son ordinateur, elle créa un fichier, ou elle reporta toutes les choses étranges liées aux Cullen. Elle ponctua la liste avec cette phrase « Nourriture : ? » Aussitôt, elle ferma le dossier, et éteignit son ordinateur. Reprenant son livre, elle se plongea dans la lecture et sursauta lorsque sa sœur entra.

« - Ravie de savoir que je t'effraie, rit-elle.

Elles se couchèrent sans vraiment parler. Pas que Guen lui en voulait. Simplement, elle avait beaucoup de chose en tête et ne songea pas un seul instant à rassurer sa sœur.

Le lendemain, alors qu'elles étaient en voiture, la jeune femme lui demanda si elle lui en voulait.

« - Pour quel motif, demanda Guen en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Jacob ! Le dîner d'hier en famille annulé.

« - Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Il est au courant que… Ah non, c'est vrai, tu passes le voir avant !

Bella ne répondit rien mais eut un sourire angélique. Sa sœur eut beau la questionner, la jeune femme ne répondit rien. Haussant les épaules, elle sut qu'elle le saurait bien assez tôt.

* * *

><p>Voilà, pour ce soir, c'est tout. La suite dans trois quatre jours. (moi j'aurais la suite demain héhé. Normal, c'est moi qui l'écrit cela dit !)<p>

Miss Tagada (Là


	10. Houston Nous avons un problème !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Et non vous ne rêvez pas, je poste à l'heure. En même temps je suis harceler sur facebook donc, je ne peux guère oublier lol. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Un grand merci à **Mrs Esmee Cullen**, **helimoen**, **nouna**, **alicullent4ever** et **Megann** (Salut miss. Ravie que ma fic te plaise. J'avoue j'ai pas mal hésité avant de la poster puisque je l'ai écrite quand Twilight 1 est sortie au ciné donc… lol T'as du bol, tu n'auras pas attendu longtemps avant d'avoir la suite lol. J'espère qu'elle te plaira d'ailleurs. Bonne lecture miss. Bisous) pour leurs reviews. Merci sans vous j'aurais abandonnée le post.

**Disclaimer** : Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi Edward n'existe pas ? Bon si jamais, vous le trouvez, il est à moi ! (Quel beau fantasme) Rien n'est à moi, (même pas la feuille sur laquelle j'écris) tout est à Stéphénie Meyer ! (Sauf cette feuille !) ^^

**Chap 10 : Houston ? Nous avons un problème !**

Toute la journée, Guen se posa des questions sur l'air taquin qu'observait sa sœur. Lorsque le cours d'art se termina, Bella lui dit de monter avec elle. Soupçonneuse, la gymnaste ne se fit pas prier. Aussi, elle fut étonnée de voir qu'elle dépassait la maison sans s'arrêter. Alors qu'elles arrivaient à Port Angeles, la fiancée éteignit son portable.

« - Laisse le tiens allumé. Histoire que Charlie puisse nous contacter s'il est inquiet. Je n'ai prévenue personne d'où nous allions. Si jamais Jacob appelle Charlie, il ne sera pas en mesure de lui dire ou nous nous sommes enfuis, et comme il n'a pas ton numéro…

« - On est complètement seule, demanda Guen avec espoir.

Sa sœur ne dit rien, mais acquiesça avant de descendre du véhicule. Sa jumelle l'imita et elles partirent faire du lèche-vitrine, tout en parlant comme avant. Elles rirent lorsqu'elles sortirent d'un magasin de farces et attrapes, puis sillonnèrent le bord du port. Vers six heures, elles se mirent en route pour un restaurant italien, que Bella connaissait que trop bien. C'était ici qu'elle avait dîné avec Edward. Bien qu'il n'ait rien avalé. Soupirant, elle chassa ses idées noires, et questionna sa sœur sur sa vie ici. Se prêtant au jeu, elle lui confia ses impressions. De fil en aiguille, elle lui avoua :

« - Dis-moi, tu les connais mieux que moi, tu pourras peut-être répondre à une question que je me pose depuis quelques jours. Tu as déjà vu les Cullen avalé quelque chose ?

« - … Ils ont un régime particulier, murmura Bella utilisant la même excuse qu'il lui avait donné. Pourquoi cette question ?

« - Tu vas me trouver bizarre, mais, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne sont pas… Humains, murmura-t-elle gênée. Ils ne mangent jamais, ils ont la peau glacée, et comment Edward aurait réussi à te sauver de l'accident, sinon ? C'est vrai quoi, tu connais beaucoup d'hommes capable de faire tomber une jeune femme, la pousser sous une voiture et l'aider à se relever en quelques secondes ? Et puis, ils semblent tous trop beau pour être _humain_. A chaque fois qu'il y a du soleil, ils vont en camping, leurs yeux changent de couleurs. C'est ce détail qui m'ennui le plus, parce que si on l'enlève, et qu'on se plonge dans le monde de la SF, je parierais qu'ils sont extraterrestres… Ou vampires. Sauf que je me suis renseignée chez le boucher, ils n'y a aucune commande de sang, ou de viandes froide pleine de sang.

« - Tu vas chercher loin ma belle, rit sa sœur. Ils ont tout simplement quelques problèmes de santé. C'est pour ça qu'ils ne mangent jamais rien, et que dès qu'il y a du soleil, ils restent chez eux, sous prétexte qu'ils font du camping. Tu as vu la peau pâle qu'ils ont ? Elle ne supporte pas les rayons du soleil. C'est le seul moyen qu'ils ont pour éviter d'être brûler, c'est tout.

Sa sœur fronça les sourcils, puis réfléchissant acquiesça lentement la tête.

« - C'est logique, enfin ça me semble être la véritable raison. Ceci dit, pourquoi leurs peaux est gelée ? Et leurs yeux ? Un jour, ils sont noirs, le lendemain doré. Etrange, non ?

« - C'est toi qui le dit, alors que les tiens passent du bleu au gris selon le temps ? Quant à leur peaux, ils ne me l'ont jamais dit pourquoi !

Un ange passa, puis secouant la tête, Guen lui parla du livre qu'elle lisait en ce moment. Une heure plus tard, son portable sonna. Comme c'était leur père, elle décrocha, et après un serment qu'il ne dirait à personne ou elles étaient, elle lui donna l'adresse du restaurant. Raccrochant, elle reprit sa conversation. Seulement une heure plus tard, alors qu'elles regagnaient tranquillement la camionnette, une Mercedes noir arriva. Se garant trop près de la voiture des filles, celle-ci durent attendre qu'elle s'en aille, mais elles furent surpris lorsque le chauffeur vint les rejoindre.

« - Jacob ? Que fais-tu ici, demanda Bella étonnée.

« - Je suis venu savoir pourquoi, tu n'as pas pris la peine de me prévenir d'où tu allais ? Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas te surveiller et veiller à ta sécurité, si tu n'es as à Forks, s'énerva-t-il.

« - Pour une soirée, soupira-t-elle. Je te signale que je n'aurais pas eu à m'enfuir comme une voleuse, si tu ne t'étais pas imposé hier soir. Nous avions prévue, avec Guen, de passer une soirée entre Swan. A cause de toi, ça a été annulé, alors pour rattraper le coup, je suis partie avec ma sœur jumelle, en balade entre fille.

« - Tu aurais pu demander à Leah. C'est aussi une fille.

« - C'est une Quilleute, pas une Swan.

Guendalina observa la scène incrédule. Il était d'une possessivité incroyable, à toujours vouloir imposer quelqu'un. D'un coup, alors qu'il parlait, il s'arrêta et grogna lorsqu'une porche jaune les doubla pour se garer plus devant. Guen menaça de s'étouffer quand elle vit Alice en sortir accompagnée de Jasper. Sans bruit, elle descendit de la voiture et courut les rejoindre.

« - Vous faites une balade en amoureux ?

« - Exactement, dit la jeune femme. Et toi, que fais-tu ici ? Oh ! Je vois, ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'elle remarqua les deux fiancés.

« - En fait, avec Bella, on est venue manger entre sœurs, mais il a débarqué, maintenant, il lui fait une crise de jalousie, parce qu'elle ne l'a pas prévenue. C'est d'un ridicule consommé !

« - Guen ? On rentre, lui cria sa sœur.

Celle-ci s'excusa auprès de ses amis et leurs souhaita de passer une bonne soirée. Revenant près de la camionnette, elle entendit sa sœur dire :

« - Et maintenant, tu nous laisses partir Jacob, et tu arrêtes de me hurler dessus. Accepte que j'aie une famille et que j'aime passer des soirées sans toi. Si tu ne peux pas comprendre ça, je crois qu'il faut mieux oublier le mariage, le menaça-t-elle.

Il devint blanc et fusilla la gymnaste des yeux. Celle-ci lui rendit son regard avec plus d'intensité, et cracha :

« - Bouge ta voiture !

Aussitôt, elle monta, s'attacha et croisa les bras. L'indien dit un truc à sa fiancée, qu'elle n'entendit pas, puis il retourna dans son véhicule. Aussitôt, il démarra, et elles firent de même. Seulement, il s'arrangea pour être toujours devant elle. Elles soupirèrent et lorsque la maison de Charlie fut en vue, elles s'y garèrent. Il ne s'était pas arrêté et elles montèrent sans se retourner. Alors qu'elles étaient dans leur chambre, Guen dit :

« - Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas du lui parler si mal.

« - Ce n'est pas grave ! De toute façon, je n'ai pas spécialement apprécié ce qu'il a dit.

Elles firent leurs devoirs rapidement, et se couchèrent.

POV Bella

Lorsque le dernier cours arriva, je demandais à ma sœur si elle pouvait rentrer avec un des vampires, bien que je ne lui aie pas avoué ce détail. Elle accepta et je suivais la voiture des yeux avant de prendre le chemin de l'hôpital. Je devais parler à Carlisle au plus, vite, seulement Rosalie avait été très claire. Je n'étais plus la bienvenue à la villa. Lorsque j'arrivais sur le parking, je me garais et demandais à l'accueil où était le docteur Cullen.

« - Bâtiment trois.

« - Merci.

Aussitôt, je me dirigeais vers le dit bâtiment en priant pour qu'il me reçoive. Je parcourus l'édifice en long, en large et en travers sans le trouver. A bout de patience, j'apostrophais un médecin. Il me guida jusqu'au bureau de son collègue et je frappais. Il vint m'ouvrir et eut un temps d'arrêt en me voyant. Se reprenant, il me fit entrer. Je m'assis et lorsque la porte fut fermée, je pris la parole :

« - Avant que vous vous énerviez, je dois vous dire une chose. Rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous ennuyer longtemps. C'est juste que Guen ma sœur vous devez en avoir entendu parler ?

Il hocha la tête et je repris :

« - Elle commence à avoir des doute sur la mortalité de Jasper, Alice et Edward. Hier soir, alors qu'on était en ville, elle m'a dit qu'elle les soupçonnerait d'être des vampires si elle vivait dans un roman de science fiction, et je sais qu'elle n'était pas vraiment loin de la vérité. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je vous prévienne.

« - Merci Bella. Je ne sais pas comment nous allons régler le problème, mais merci de nous avoir prévenus.

« - Une dernière chose, je vous la demande comme une faveur. Je sais que vous êtes en droit de me la refuser, mais je voudrais juste vous demander de ne pas quitter la ville. Bien que Jacob en serait ravi, je préfère vous savoir dans les environs. Si vous veniez à disparaître entre guillemet, Guen finirait par se poser des problèmes, et elle est capable de lancer le FBI à votre recherche. Je sais que vous ne seriez pas assez stupide pour partir sans raison, mais je tenais juste à vous prévenir. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Merci de m'avoir écouté ! Au revoir docteur Cullen.

« - Au revoir Bella, et merci encore. De la part de ma famille.

Je lui racontais aussi les excuses que j'avais servis à ma sœur afin qu'il n'y ai pas de problème, et sortis du bureau. Malgré que j'étais habituée de le voir, son impressionnante beauté me mettait toujours autant mal à l'aise. Je quittais l'hôpital d'un pas rapide. Je fronçais les sourcils quand je croisais Edward. Il eut la même réaction que moi, et nous passâmes l'un près de l'autre sans échanger ni parole, ni regards. C'est comme si nous étions des inconnus l'un pour l'autre. Cette constatation me brisa le cœur sans que je comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être qu'au fond de moi, je sentais qu'il finirait par faire partie de ma famille.

POV Guen

J'étais à la cuisine en train de préparer le repas lorsque ma sœur rentra. Soupirant, je lui dis :

« - Ton homme a appelé dix-huit fois depuis mon retour, pour savoir quand tu passerais.

« - Je vais au salon.

Elle prit le téléphone et l'appela sans doute, alors que je m'occupais de faire des légumes farcis avec du poisson. Encore ! Charlie arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Je le saluais avec le sourire et le questionnais sur sa journée. La notre avait agréable, même si j'ignorais où Bella était partie. Je repensais à la conversation que j'avais eu avec Edward lors du cours de littérature. Nous avions beaucoup évoqué ma vie à Phoenix et à Jacksonville. Il était d'un naturel curieux et bien que ce détail aurait put m'énerver chez quelqu'un, chez lui, je trouvais ça mignon. Maintenant que j'y pensais, je trouvais beaucoup de chose mignonne chez lui. Son attention à mon égard, sa curiosité, ses gestes de protections, tout comme le fait qu'il me tenait la porte à chaque fois que nous étions ensemble. S'il n'était distant certains jours, j'aurais parié qu'il éprouvait quelque chose pour moi. Mais je repensais à ce que m'avait confié Bella lors de mon premier repas au lycée.

_Flash-back_

_« - Dis-moi, qui c'est le garçon à la même table qu'Alice et Jasper ?_

_« - C'est Edward, répondit-elle sans se retourner. C'est son petit frère. Je t'en avais parlé, me semble-t-il. _

_« - Ah ouais, je m'en souviens, mais tu m'avais pas dit qu'il était si… C'est inhumain d'être aussi bien fait, physiquement j'entends. Si en plus, il est du style Roméo, j'avoue ne pas comprendre pourquoi tu l'as quitté pour Jacob, dis-je en évitant de prononcer ce prénom avec dégoût._

_« - Euh… Ce genre de coup de foudre, ça ne se contrôle pas. Ceci dit, c'est vrai que sa personnalité irait très bien avec la tienne. Cela étant, je ne crois pas qu'il t'appréciera. A cause de moi, j'ai été cruelle lors de notre rupture._

_Fin du flash-back_

Soupirant, je terminais le repas, puis je montais à l'étage. Tout en mettant ma musique dans mes oreilles, je m'allongeais sur le ventre. La tête sur mes bras en croix, je fermais les yeux et songeais à la fratrie Cullen. J'étais de plus en plus convaincue qu'ils n'étaient pas humains mais comment en être sûre ? J'avais beau chercher sur Google, il n'y avait rien de concret. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que des articles parlant de Buffy, ou encore de Dracula. Soupirant, je décidais de tenter une nouvelle fois ma chance.

Fin du POV de Guen

La jeune femme se leva et écrivit toujours le même mot dans son moteur de recherche préféré. « Vampire » Seulement là encore elle fit chou blanc. Loin de renoncer, elle tapa « Les ennemis des vampires » Cependant, elle fit une drôle de découverte. L'ennemi du vampire, était le loup-garou. « Pas étonnant que Oz soit partit de Sunnydale ! C'était un coin infesté de vampires ! Il n'aurait pas fait long feu, songea-t-elle. » Elle éteignit ses recherches, et descendit lorsque Bella la prévint qu'il était l'heure de manger. Ils se mirent à table, et elle songea à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. « Les loups-garous étaient les ennemis des vampires ! Donc, là ou il y a l'un, il y a forcément l'autre non ? Comment me renseigner ? » Inspirant un bon coup, elle tenta un coup de poker. Prenant un air léger, elle demanda :

« - Dites, c'est vrai qu'il y a eu des loups énormes dans les environs, l'année dernière ?

« - Oui, en effet, avoua Charlie. Plusieurs témoins l'ont aperçut, mais on ne l'a jamais trouvé. On suppose que c'était qu'une légende urbaine, bien qu'il y est eu plusieurs disparitions à cette époque. Mais comment le sais-tu ?

« - J'en ai entendu parler au lycée. Je pensais que c'était des histoires censées m'effrayer, mais à présent, je sais que c'est vrai. Et ça fait longtemps qu'on n'en entend plus parler ?

« - A part à la Réserve, mais c'est surtout que c'est un animal sacré là-bas, sourit son père.

Durant toute la conversation, Guen avait observé sa sœur. Celle-ci avait blanchit au début, et semblait plus tranquille maintenant que la conversation s'éloignait du sujet. A la fin du repas, elle fit la vaisselle, et rejoignit sa sœur à l'étage. Celle-ci était sur son portable en train de faire des recherches sur internet. Elle ne dit rien, et se plongea dans un livre, faisant comme si la conversation lors du repas n'avait pas existé. Elle vit nettement sa sœur l'observer discrètement, puis Bella soupira de voir que sa sœur semblait être à mes lieux du repas. Elle termina ses devoirs, puis elles se couchèrent sans un mot. Alors qu'elles étaient dans le noir, Guen pensa « Alors voyons, il y a eut des disparitions, et sûrement aussi plusieurs témoins ayant vu les fameux loups. Il faudrait que je me renseigne sur ce point. Mais à qui pourrais-je demander ? Peut-être Angéla. Elle s'entend avec tout le monde. Si elle n'en n'a pas vu, elle pourra sûrement me dire qui en a vu. » Fière de cette décision, elle s'endormit en souriant, sous l'œil vigilant d'une silhouette tapi dans l'ombre. Celle-ci se demanda ce qui pouvait bien faire sourire la jeune femme et écouta son sommeil afin d'être renseigner.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour aujourd'hui, c'est tout. Bon pas de doute sur la silhouette mais bon ! J'espère que vous avez appréciés ? J'avoue que j'aime beaucoup l'idée de faire de Guen une détective amateur !<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


	11. Pourquoi tu m'abandonnes encore

**Blabla de l'auteur** : _Hi everybody_. Aujourd'hui pas besoin de **nouna** pour que je m'en souvienne. Voici donc le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. **Megann** (Salut miss. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous), **alicullen4ever** et **nouna** pour leurs reviews.

**Disclaimer** : Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi Edward n'existe pas ? Bon si jamais, vous le trouvez, il est à moi ! (Quel beau fantasme) Rien n'est à moi, (même pas la feuille sur laquelle j'écris) tout est à Stéphénie Meyer ! (Sauf cette feuille !) ^^

**Chap 11 : Pourquoi tu m'abandonnes encore ?**

Durant deux semaines, une sorte de routine accompagna Guen. Un soir sur deux, Bella restait avec Jacob, le reste du temps, elle le passait avec sa sœur. Si bien que la jeune femme ne put entamer ses recherches sur ses fameux loups. Charlie avait affirmé qu'ils parlaient plus d'ours que de loup, personne n'était vraiment sûr. Elle avait réussi à lui poser la question, un soir que Bella passait à la réserve.

Alors qu'elle arrivait en art, sa sœur la prévint qu'elle allait voir Jacob, et qu'elle mangeait là-bas. Songeant qu'elle ne verrait pas sa sœur avant le lendemain, elle soupira, puis se tourna vers les Cullen.

« - Dites, votre offre permanente est toujours valable, demanda-t-elle tout sourire.

« - Si ta sœur te donne la permission, on te raccompagne, déclara Edward.

« - J'ai sa permission. Je vous retrouve…

« - Miss Swan, suivez mon cours, s'il vous plait.

« - Désolée professeur, dit-elle avant d'ajouter plus bas, je vous retrouve à votre voiture. Merci.

Aussitôt, le professeur la fusilla des yeux, et elle se mit au travail au haussant les sourcils. Le cours fut calme, et au moment ou elle sortit, l'enseignante la retint. Quand le dernier élève fut sortit, elle ferma la porte et dit :

« - Miss Swan !e sais que l'art ne plait pas à tout le monde et que vous n'avez pas choisi ce cours, mais je vous en pris, suivez mon cours avec sérieux. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas comme Bella ?

« - Peut-être parce que je ne suis pas Bella, mais Guen, sauf votre respect ! Je tâcherais d'être plus sérieuse à l'avenir, ajouta-t-elle penaude.

Ça dut marcher puisque le professeur acquiesça avant de la laisser sortir. Lorsqu'elle eut quitter le bâtiment, la jeune femme gronda. Alors qu'elle arrivait vers ses amis, elle était encore là à grommeler dans sa barbe.

« - « Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas comme Bella » Idiote ! Pourquoi serais-je comme elle ? Je suis sa jumelle pas son clone !

Sur ces mots, elle s'arrêta et frappa du pied. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête, Alice l'observait.

« - Un problème ?

« - Oui. Il faut que je sois comme Bella, dit-elle en imitant leur professeur. Je savais que ça arriverait, grogna-t-elle.

« - T'inquiète pas, nous on ne veut pas que tu changes. Reste toi-même, dit Jasper.

« - Mouais.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ce soir ? Vu que tu es seule avec Charlie ?

« - Charlie mange chez les Clearwater. Je serais simplement toute seule, donc sûrement rien de spécial. Soit je vais bouquiner ou me coucher tôt, ça va dépendre de mon humeur, pourquoi ?

« - Et bien, je t'aurais bien inviter à la maison, mais je viens de me souvenir qu'on a des invités. C'est dommage, on aurait pu passer la soirée toutes les deux.

« - Flûte alors ! Et comme ça se fait pas, de s'absenter quand des amis viennent, je ne peux même pas te proposer de venir à la maison.

Ils étaient en train de rouler, puis Alice dit :

« - Je peux toujours demander. Sauf si ça t'ennuie ?

« - Du tout. Au contraire.

« - ok alors je te téléphone pour te donner la réponse. A tout à l'heure, dit-elle alors que la voiture s'arrêta.

Elle hocha simplement la tête et rentra. Elle n'avait que peut de temps, aussi courut-elle jusqu'à l'étage pour noter ce qu'elle avait appris aujourd'hui. Angéla avait vu le fameux ours, ainsi que son copain Ben. Il était noir, et énorme. Elle lui avait également donné d'autres noms.

« - John Dauwish et Stephen Kans. Il faut que j'en aie le cœur net. Il y a aussi Laurèen qui les aurait vu, sauf qu'elle a dit qu'il était brun roux.

Elle ferma le fichier et l'ordinateur avant de commencer ses devoirs. Alice l'appela peu après. Elle avait l'autorisation de vingt-deux heures. Elle sourit et la jeune femme la prévint qu'elle serait chez elle, dans vingt minutes.

La soirée avec Alice fut un régal pour la jeune femme, qui en apprit beaucoup sur le frère de celle-ci. A un moment, la jeune femme demanda :

« - Je rêve ou mon frère te plait ?

« - Euh… Je n'irais pas jusque là, c'est juste… J'avoue, c'est plus qu'une simple attirance. Je sais pas comment t'expliquer, soupira la jeune femme les joues rouges. Disons que j'ai l'impression qu'à ses côtés, je ne risque rien, qu'il peut me protéger de tout, et que ma place est à ses côtés. Mais ce n'est pas physique hein ! Non parce que bien qu'il soit d'une beauté attrayante, c'est plus sa personnalité qui m'intrigue. Il parait être partagé entre deux choix difficiles. Il est face à un dilemme perpétuel, on dirait. Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion, je dois trop lui rappeler Bella, donc je n'ai aucune chance. Et c'est bien dommage. Mais tant qu'il reste ami avec moi, ça me convient !

« - Je vois, c'est très intéressant ! Bella n'était pas du tout comme ça. C'est fascinant toutes ses différences. Elle parle peu, s'étend jamais sur ce qu'elle pense, alors que toi, t'es l'inverse. Ceci dit, vous aimez toutes les deux arrondir les angles, sauf que toi, tu ne donnes jamais ton avis. Mais j'ignore pourquoi.

« - Parce que mon avis n'a jamais vraiment compté. Alors j'ai arrêté de le donner, avoua la jeune femme.

La conversation s'orienta doucement vers des sujets plus légers, et Alice repartit peu de temps avant vingt-deux heures. Elle aurait aimé rester plus longtemps, mais Charlie n'allait pas tarder à entrer. Se retrouvant seule, Guen soupira, puis monta dans sa chambre. Elle reprit ses recherches, définissant une liste précise des personnes à qui elle devait poser des questions, puis organisa ses découvertes.

Le week-end arriva bien vite, et Guen était de mauvaise humeur. Elle n'avait presque pas vu sa sœur, Bella préférant passer chaque minute à la Réserve. Aussi lorsque Mike lui proposa d'aller à la plage de la Push avec le reste de la bande, auquel elle n'appartenait pas, elle l'envoya bouler méchamment. Se sentant idiote, elle se leva le samedi matin, très tôt, et les rejoignit au point de rendez-vous de la bande. Lorsqu'il la vit, Mike fronça les sourcils. Elle s'approcha de lui, occultant les autres et le salua.

« - Tu te joins à nous finalement ?

« - Non, désolée, toujours pas. J'étais juste venue m'excuser de t'avoir envoyé bouler hier. Tu n'y pour rien, si j'étais en colère. C'est juste que la plage et moi, ça fait deux. Et puis, surtout cette plage. Elle est bien trop proche des Indiens pour moi. Mais c'est gentil de me l'avoir proposé.

« - Aucun problème. En fait, ça m'ennui de te voir seule traîner seulement avec les Cullen. Ils sont bizarres, et si tu avais vu dans quel état ils avaient mis ta sœur en janvier dernier, tu ne les apprécierais pas.

« - Elle m'en a parlé, mais malgré ça, j'apprécie leurs compagnies. Ils n'ont pas les mêmes centres d'intérêt que les jeune de notre âge, et j'apprécie cette qualité.

« - Je ne suis personne pour te dire avec qui traîner, mais fais attention quand même.

« - Je note. Merci Mike. Bonne journée, sourit-elle.

Aussitôt, elle salua Angéla et Ben qui venaient d'arriver et entra dans le magasin des parents de Mike. Elle alla voir Kate, et lui demanda conseil de bonnes chaussures de marches.

« - Je compte aller à la chasse au loup noir dont on m'a parlé.

« - Vous êtes sérieuse ?

« - Bien sûr, s'exclama Guendalina. Je ne compte pas le chasser ni rien, mais ça me semble si irréel que je veux le voir de mes propres yeux. D'après ce que j'en sais, il est noir, brun et roux, et ressemble à un loup, de la taille d'un ours. ça m'intrigue.

La vendeuse ne releva pas, et lui conseilla une paire de chaussure. Souriant, la jeune femme l'acheta. Elle l'avait repéré lors de sa dernière visite. Elle ressortit et sourit au parking vide. Rentrant chez elle, elle soupira. Sa sœur avait disparu.

« - Je parie mille dollars qu'elle est à la Push, dit-elle avec dégoût.

Soupirant, elle monta et ouvrit le fichier qui l'obsédait depuis plusieurs jours. Elle prit plusieurs noms et éteignant tout, elle ressortit. Armée de sa liste, elle mit un baggy, un pull et partit à bicyclette. La première visite, elle la fit à John Dauwish. Elle dut parcourir la ville à plusieurs reprises, avant de trouver sa maison. Se concentrant, elle frappa à sa porte. Une enfant de sept ans à peine ouvrit.

« - Bonjour toi. Je m'appelle Guendalina et j'aurais aimé parlé à monsieur Dauwish. Il habite ici, demanda la jeune femme en souriant.

La petite fille hocha la tête et souriant elle appela son papa. Le temps qu'il arrive, elle demanda à l'inconnue où elle habitait.

« - Je suis la fille de Charlie, mais chut ne dis pas que je l'ai appelé comme ça. Sinon, il va se mettre en colère et devenir tout rouge.

L'enfant rit, puis partit quand son père arriva. Reprenant un air sérieux, la jeune femme dit :

« - Bonjour monsieur Dauwish, je suis Guendalina Swan, et j'aurais aimé vous poser quelques question sur l'ours noir que vous aviez vu l'année dernière, si cela ne vous ennuis pas, bien sûr.

Il hocha la tête et la laissa entrer. Ils s'installèrent au salon et elle lui demanda plusieurs renseignements. Elle lui fit croire qu'elle adorait les loups et que ce cas l'intéressait d'un point de vue purement théorique, puisqu'elle n'avait en aucun cas l'intention de partir à sa recherche. Sa vie l'importait plus que sa passion pour les canidés.

Une heure plus tard, elle repartit le sourire aux lèvres. Il était sûr que l'ours était juste noir. « Donc, il y en a au moins un autre, songea-t-elle. Un brun-roux. Intéressant ! » Par acquis de conscience, elle alla voir le dénommé Stephen Kans, qui lui raconta sensiblement la même chose. Elle prit quelques notes, et repartit. Elle fut étonnée de voir un message sur son portable. C'était sa sœur qui lui annonçait qu'elle passait la nuit à la réserve. Elle fusilla l'objet et de rage le fourra au fond de sa poche. Se concentrant, elle prit la direction de la maison de Laurèen. Inspirant un bon coup, elle toqua. Ce fut sa mère qui lui ouvrit.

« - Bonjour. Excusez-moi de vous déranger, je m'appelle Guendalina et je fais une enquête sur le loup brun-roux qui a été aperçut dans les environs. L'auriez-vous vu ?

« - Pas moi mais ma fille Laurèen. Voulez-vous que je l'appelle ?

« - Non, merci. Elle me déteste, je ne voudrais pas lui gâcher son week-end.

« - C'est bon, ta présence ne le gâchera pas, répondit la jeune femme descendant de l'étage. Que veux-tu savoir ?

« - Simplement ce que tu as vu. J'ai interrogée Bella mais elle refuse que je fasse une enquête dessus. Ça t'ennuierait de garder ça loin de ses oreilles ?

La jeune femme opina, et lui raconta ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle prit tout en note, et soupira lorsqu'elle entendit que le loup avait une couleur chocolat. « Il y en trois ? » A la fin, elle remercia la jeune femme et partit.

Le reste de la journée, elle collecta des informations sur ces fameux loups, puis nota tout dans son ordinateur. Charlie arriva, et ils commandèrent une pizza. Elle s'assit avec lui, et ils regardèrent un match de base-ball. Elle ne comprenait pas trop le but du jeu, mais décida qu'elle serait contre l'équipe que soutenait son père. Ils firent des pronostics inutiles sur le résultat final.

Finalement la soirée fut agréable, bien que son équipe du moment ait perdue. Elle monta se coucher peu après, et s'endormit instantanément.

Elle passa son dimanche à lire et faire ses devoirs. Ce ne fut qu'au soir que sa sœur rentra. Bella semblait si heureuse que la jeune femme ne put lui en vouloir sur le moment. Elle décida d'oublier son week-end de solitude et espéra que la semaine qui allait suivre, elle la verrait plus souvent. Elle lui avait manqué terriblement.

Elles discutèrent jusque tard le soir, ou du moins Bella lui parla du mariage, qui approchait. Elle avait sa journée à faire des essayages de sa robe, et de celle de certaines de ses demoiselles d'honneur.

« - A ce propos, Sue demande quand tu compte venir essayer la tienne ?

« - Demain, mais je resterais juste le temps de l'essayage. J'ai d'autres trucs de prévus.

« - Viens après-demain alors. Comme ça, tu pourras rester un peu, et faire connaissance avec les autres demoiselles d'honneurs.

« - Non merci. Je te l'ai dit, je ferais acte de présence, mais ne compte pas sur moi, pour être amis avec tes Quilleutes. Au fait, vous comptez vous marier sur la Réserve ?

« - Non, on va à l'église de Forks. Pourquoi ?

« - Pour savoir. Ça t'ennuie si j'invite quelqu'un ?

« - Non aucun problème. Tu penses à qui ?

« - Edward, provoqua Guen.

Aussitôt sa sœur blanchit. Durant un laps de temps, elle resta à la fixer sans la voir, puis ouvrit la bouche :

« - Finalement, ça ne va pas être possible. Je n'ai pas envie que mon mariage se transforme en pugilat.

« - Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

« - Guen ! Jacob et Edward se détestent. Si tu l'invites, Jake va lui sauter dessus. Il doute encore mon amour pour lui. Il n'acceptera pas que son ancien rival soit là.

« - Pourquoi, il a peur de la compétition ?

Sur ces mos, elle descendit, et partit s'asseoir sur les marches du perron. Sa sœur vint la rejoindre une demi-heure plus tard.

« - Je sais qu'ils sont tes amis, mais s'il te plait, ne l'invite pas. Pour moi. On fera comme tu veux. Si tu veux juste essayer ta robe, et partir libre à toi. Je me vexerais pas mais s'il te plait, me demande pas de refuser ta présence le plus beau jour de ma vie. Je t'en pris !

« - Merci. Dans ce cas, je viendrais seule. Et je compte bien repartir seule.

« - Merci Guen. Et excuse-moi de t'avoir abandonné ce week-end. Le prochain on le passe entre-nous juré.

Elles se sourirent, et rentrèrent se coucher.

* * *

><p>Voilà, pour aujourd'hui ! Oui je sais, Guen est cruelle, mais elle déteste Jacob ! Oui bon c'est pas une raison, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de l'inviter, par respect pour sa sœur, de toute manière. J'espère que ça vous a plut quand même<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


	12. Fallait pas commencer

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. J'espère que vous allez bien ? Je sais que je vous avais promis de poster rapidement mais comme certains ont pu le lire sur ma page Facebook (vous pouvez me trouver sous Missy Tagada) j'ai du faire une pause dans ma vie Intersocial pour éviter de tomber en dépression. Je m'excuse donc pour cet énorme retard. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez avec ce nouveau chapitre et le prochain que je poste dans quelques minutes. Un très grand merci à **nouna**, **helimoen** et **alicullen4ever** pour vos reviews. Elles me touchent ! Je vous adore !

**Disclaimer** : Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi Edward n'existe pas ? Bon si jamais, vous le trouvez, il est à moi ! (Quel beau fantasme) Rien n'est à moi, (même pas la feuille sur laquelle j'écris) tout est à Stéphenie Meyer ! (Sauf cette feuille !) ^^

**Chap 12 : Fallait pas commencer**

Le lundi, Guen se leva le sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui se fana lorsqu'au midi, Bella lui annonça qu'elle allait à la Réserve après l'avoir raccompagnée. Elle évita cependant de s'étendre sur le sujet, préférant parler de sujets plus léger. De fil en aiguilles, elles en arrivèrent à leur mère. Renée leur manquait terriblement. Elle les appelait souvent, et les jeunes femmes leurs donnaient beaucoup de nouvelles, mais sa façon de voir les choses était comme un rafraîchissement pour les jeunes femmes. La fin du repas approcha, et elles repartirent pour une heure de biologie. Durant toute l'heure, Guen fut absente mais le professeur, trop occupé à partager ses connaissances ne le vit pas. Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle se demanda de quoi, il avait parlé, mais ne s'étendit pas sur le sujet. La perspective de revoir Edward, l'enchantait. Elle n'avait vu aucun des Cullen lors du repas et s'inquiétait. Peut-être la fuyait-il une nouvelle fois ? Elle fut rassuré de le voir assis à sa place, le nez plongé dans son livre. S'asseyant, elle dit, d'une voix timide :

« - Euh salut.

« - Salut Guen, sourit-il avant de froncer les sourcils. Un problème ?

« - Non. Enfin si, en fait, je me demandais si tu me faisais la tête, vu que je ne t'ai pas vu au réfectoire. Et quand tu m'en veux, tu le fuis, donc…

« - Non, avec Alice et Jasper, on a été mangé dehors. Le repas de ce midi nous donnait envie de vomir, dit-il.

« - Comme je te comprends. C'était infect. Bon week-end ?

Il allait lui répondre mais madame Ashk commença son cours. Cependant, dans un esprit de rébellion, il lui envoya un mot quelques minutes après.

_« Il était reposant. Je me suis avancé dans les dissertations qu'on a à faire ! Et toi ? »_

La jeune femme sourit, et répondit. Elle lui raconta son week-end, ou du moins une version édulcorée.

_« Tranquille. Je me suis amusée à parcourir la ville à vélo. Et à faire mes devoirs, j'entends ! »_

Elle plia la feuille et la lui glissa. Il l'a pris et du y répondre puisqu'un nouveau mot vint se poser sur son cahier.

_« Tu n'étais pas avec ta sœur ? Je pensais que tu passais ton week-end avec elle ? »_

Elle soupira, et levais les yeux. Comme il la fixait, elle secoua la tête simplement la tête et murmura :

« - Elle préfère la compagnie de son futur mari.

Il acquiesça et ils suivirent le cours. Il l'intéressait beaucoup moins que son voisin, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Elle n'allait pas se mettre à le fixer comme une bête curieuse. Pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui l'en manquait. A plusieurs reprises, elle bougea, croisant et décroisant mes jambes. Elle se mordit la joue à chaque fois qu'elle voulait observer Edward. Lorsque le cours sonna, il lui demanda ce qu'elle avait :

« - Rien. J'essaie de résister à mes pulsions, c'est tout.

Le reste de la semaine fut routinier pour la jeune femme. Elle venait au lycée avec sa sœur, attendait avec impatience le cours de math et celui de littérature, pour être avec ses amis, et passait ses soirées seule, sa sœur étant chaque soir à la réserve. Seul le lundi avait été différent. Elle avait mis les pieds à la Push. Elle n'était restée qu'une heure, mais elle avait détesté l'odeur qu'elle avait sentit là-bas. Elle n'arrivait pas à l'identifier, mais c'était dérangeant. Comme un mauvais parfum. Elle était rentrée et avait pris une longue douche afin d'être sûr de ne pas garder cette fragrance. Elle avait même mis ses affaires au sale.

Lorsque son réveil sonna au samedi matin, elle l'éteignit rapidement, et veilla. Sa sœur était profondément endormie. Se préparant sans bruit, elle laissa un mot sur la table de cuisine, expliquant qu'elle partait en randonnée, et qu'elle serait de retour vers dix-neuf heures. Aussitôt, elle partit à pied, tournant à gauche. Elle ne regarda pas la direction qu'elle prenait se contentant de tourner assez souvent. Vers midi, elle commença à avoir faim et ouvrit son sac à dos. Elle mangea un des sandwichs qu'elle s'était préparée et repartit, s'enfonçant de plus en plus, dans les bois.

Elle prit la direction des collines et commença une longue ascension. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin en haut, elle observa le panorama.

« - C'est superbe, ici.

Elle regarda derrière elle. Avisant un sapin, elle décida de monter le plus haut possible, et une fois à bonne distance du sol, s'assit. Le paysage était magnifique. Il n'était que quinze heures, mais Guen imagina sans mal le coucher du soleil. Soupirant, elle prit son bloc-notes, et commença une ébauche de l'endroit. Comme le ciel changeait sans cesse, elle décida d'imaginer elle-même cette zone. Observant la sa feuille, elle y traça quelques nuages, puis décida d'imaginer l'astre lumineux se coucher.

Se laissant gagner par son esquisse, elle ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite, que les heures défilèrent. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle du froncer les sourcils pour voir clair qu'elle comprit. Rangeant ses affaires, elle descendit de son arbre et commença à rebrousser chemin. Se souvenant de son itinéraire, elle reprit sa route. A un moment, cependant elle eut des doutes. Elle passa près d'une rivière qu'elle n'avait pas vue en venant. Se retournant, elle tenta de retrouver sa falaise mais ne réussit pas. Le soleil déclinait de plus en plus, et elle commença à avoir peur. Elle aimait beaucoup marcher, mais la forêt la nuit ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Elle se fit l'effet de Blanche-Neige. Souriant à cette image, elle s'assit et entreprit de réfléchir. Si seulement, elle savait quelle direction prendre, elle serait rassurée, mais elle ignorait complètement si Charlie habitait au nord ou à l'ouest.

Lorsque la pluie commença à tomber, elle soupira. « Je suis bonne pour une pneumonie, songea-t-elle. »

POV Edward

J'étais dans le salon à observer un film que j'avais vu à différente reprise lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Bien sur, comme tous les membres de notre famille, j'avais entendu le moteur mais je savais également qui arrivait. Esmé se dirigea vers la porte et je murmurais à son intention.

« - Chef Swan.

Elle me remercia, puis lui ouvrit. Il était trempé et semblait inquiet.

« - Bonjour madame Cullen. Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais auriez-vous vu Guendalina ? Elle est partie tôt ce matin, et nous n'avons aucune nouvelle depuis. J'espérais qu'elle serait chez vous. Selon Bella, elle s'entend bien avec vos trois derniers enfants.

« - Entrez Charlie. Non, je suis désolée. Je n'ai même jamais rencontrée officiellement votre fille. Alice, appela ma mère, tu peux descendre.

Nous aurions été seuls qu'elle aurait simplement parlé normalement mais nous devions préserver les apparences. Pour ma part, j'avais éteins le poste et j'écoutais attentivement les pensées de notre invité. Ma sœur nous rejoignit.

« - Oui, demanda-t-elle surprise alors qu'elle devait déjà être au courant.

« - As-tu vu Guendalina récemment ?

« - Pas depuis hier au lycée. C'est Bella qui l'a raccompagnée après le cours d'art. Pourquoi, demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Charlie.

Celui-ci lui expliqua la situation, et elle fronça les sourcils. Pour n'importe quel humain, elle semblait en pleine réflexion, mais comme je sondais son esprit, je savais qu'elle cherchait dans l'avenir de la jeune femme. Sans résultat puis que Guendalina sembla imperméable à son pouvoir. Son futur, comme son passé nous étaient inconnus, ce qui nous ennuyait profondément.

« - T'aurait-elle parlé d'un endroit qu'elle souhaitait voir, demanda-t-il anxieux. « Ou même de cette chasse aux loups ? Je n'aurais pas du lui en parler, songea-t-il. »

J'écarquillais les yeux, et je lui proposais mon aide, pour la retrouver.

« - Avec Jasper, nous nous baladons souvent dans les bois, me justifiais-je.

Il hocha la tête, et après avoir promis à Alice qu'il la tiendrait au courant repartit. Pour ma part, je m'apprêtais à la vitesse vampirique et attendis qu'il soit loin de notre villa pour sortir.

Je courus jusqu'à chez lui, et reniflais l'air. Sentant sa trace, je la suivais. A un moment, elle semblait omniprésente. « Elle serait passée ici à plusieurs reprises que l'air n'aurait pas été plus saturée, songeais-je. » Néanmoins, je suivis l'odeur la plus ancienne, qui me conduisit jusqu'à une falaise, ou elle avait du camper, vu l'endroit. Rebroussant chemin, je repartis.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je finis par la trouver. Elle était assise contre un arbre et observais son téléphone, le visage pleins de larmes.

Fin de POV d'Edward

Le temps lui semblait long. Elle n'avait plus rien à manger, et son téléphone refusait de trouver assez de réseau pour qu'elle puisse appeler. S'asseyant contre un arbre, elle observa son téléphone et laissa les larmes ruisselait sur sa figure. Il lui semblait qu'elle allait devoir passer la nuit ici. Soupirant, elle resserra ses bras contre son corps entourant ses genoux pliés.

« - Guen, appela une voix douce.

Elle releva le nez rapidement et reconnaissant son interlocuteur, lui courut dans les bras. Sans réfléchir, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Elle ne sentit pas les mains la retenir. Plaquant sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme, elle murmura :

« - Edward. Je suis contente de te voir. Je commençais à croire que j'allais passer la nuit à grelotter, dans cette fichue forêt.

« - Rassure-toi. Charlie est venu voir chez nous, si tu y étais et comme je connais bien le coin, je suis venue te chercher. Que fais-tu si loin de chez toi ?

« - Je voulais fuir ma sœur, dit-elle avant d'éternuer à plusieurs reprise.

Elle grelottait et ne rêvait qu'à une chose, S'emmitoufler dans sa couette. Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras et commença à marcher. Elle gardait les yeux ouverts, et lui proposa à plusieurs reprise de marcher, mais il la garda prisonnier contre son corps. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel.

« - Papa, elle se réveille, cria une voix familière.

Il fallut à la jeune femme, une minute pour se souvenir que c'était celle de sa sœur. Fronçant les sourcils, elle leva une main et toucha son front. Elle avait un mal de tête terrible. Bella dut le comprendre, puis qu'elle lui donna un cachet à prendre avant de poser une compresse froide sur son visage. Charlie entra à ce moment-là. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il croisa le regard bleu-gris de sa fille. S'agenouillant au sol, il lui demanda comment elle se sentait.

« - Fatiguée, et congelée, dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Sa gorge était douloureuse, et afin d'éviter de parler, elle la toucha, avant de demander à boire par geste. Souriant, il lui tendit une tasse. Sans demander ce que c'était elle but. Le goût n'était pas terrible, mais s'il lui permettait de parler convenablement, elle voulait bien en boire dix litres. Sa gorge semblait d'être apaisée, aussi demanda-t-elle d'une voix toujours aussi enrouée :

« - Que s'est-il passée ?

« - Tu t'es perdue en forêt, et c'est Edward Cullen qui t'a trouvé. Il t'a ramené ici, à bout de bras et son père est venu à la maison pour t'ausculter. Selon lui, tu es bonne pour une bonne angine blanche, expliqua-t-il.

« - J'étais loin ?

« - Il ne nous l'a pas dit, mais tu sais, il est beaucoup plus musclé qu'il n'y paraît déclara Bella sous le regard perplexe de son père. Hey, se défendit-elle, on n'a rien fait, mais je le sais. Ses chemises sont assez révélatrices.

Il grogna pour la forme et intima à Guen de se reposer. Lorsqu'il fut partit, Bella ajouta :

« - Et je l'ai vu torse nu, mais ne le répète pas. On avait été bronzés, sans grand résultat et il a ouvert sa chemise.

La jeune femme ne dit rien mais soupira en fermant les yeux. « J'étais pourtant certaine d'être à au moins cinq ou six miles de la maison. C'est impossible qu'il ait pu me porté jusqu'ici, sans paraître essoufflé, songea-t-elle. » Se souvenant de quelque chose, elle dit :

« - On est quel jour ?

« - Dimanche, et il est treize heures. D'ailleurs, pour une fois, j'ai fait tes devoirs. Tu n'auras plus qu'à recopier, mais n'en prends pas une habitude.

Elles rirent puis Guen demanda à le faire maintenant, afin d'avoir l'esprit tranquille. Cela lui prit une heure, tant rester éveillé lui demander beaucoup d'efforts, puis elle décida de s'octroyer une petite sieste. Elle avait toujours aussi froid.

Elle ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'une main froide se posa sur son front.

« - Alors Guendelina, comment te sens-tu ?

« - Vous êtes qui, demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Carlisle Cullen, le père d'Edward mais tu peux m'appeler Carlisle. Pas la peine de donner du docteur ou du monsieur aujourd'hui, sourit-il.

« - Vous ne lui ressemblez pas. A Edward, ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'il fronça les sourcils, enfin c'est plutôt lui qui ne vous ressemble pas.

« - Ce n'est pas mon fils biologie. Ma femme et moi l'avons adopté, éluda-t-il avant de réitérer sa question.

« - Bah… J'ai froid, et je suis fatiguée. Et la tête coincée dans un étau, mais sinon, ça peut aller.

« - Ta gorge va mieux ?

Elle répondit, et l'interrogatoire continua encore quelques minutes, puis la jeune femme demanda si son fils allait bien, et s'il n'était pas fatigué. Lorsqu'il lui demanda pourquoi, elle lui confia ses doutes sur la distance qu'il avait parcouru. Il lui expliqua qu'il faudrait demander au jeune homme, il n'avait pas pensé à questionner Edward sur ce point.

* * *

><p>Voilà, pour aujourd'hui, c'est tout ! Je sais Edward a agi sottement, mais il faut bien que les doutes de Guen se concrétisent non ? Bon alors ! J'espère que vous avez appréciez quand même un peu !<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


	13. Pourquoi tu as peur

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Et voilà comme promis, le second nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer** : Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi Edward n'existe pas ? Bon si jamais, vous le trouvez, il est à moi ! (Quel beau fantasme) Rien n'est à moi, (même pas la feuille sur laquelle j'écris) tout est à Stéphénie Meyer ! (Sauf cette feuille !) ^^

**Chap 13 : Pourquoi t'as peur ?**

Guen passa la semaine qui suivi, cloîtrée chez elle. Elle détestait ça. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir et elle commençait vraiment à se sentir prisonnière. Seul point positif, Bella passait tout son temps avec elle, sans que Jacob ne les harcèle. Seulement, même si Alice lui rendait visite, la jeune femme aurait préféré que son « sauveur » vienne prendre de ses nouvelles. Seulement, il semblait la fuir. « Ridicule, pensa-t-elle. Il déteste être dans la maison, c'est tout. Je retourne au lycée demain, je verrais bien. » En effet, c'était le dernier jour de détention. Comme, elle était seule, elle en profita et passa son après-midi aux fourneaux. Elle concocta sa spécialité, ayant demandé à sa sœur de tout acheté la veille.

Lorsque Bella entra ce soir-là, elle fut accueillit par une odeur de thym citronné.

« - J'aime cette odeur, dit-elle à la cantonade.

Guen descendit au même instant et sourit. Elle avait profité d'être seule pour noter différents trucs sur ses recherches. La famille Cullen l'intriguait de plus en plus. Elle avait appris que la mère, Esmé, était stérile et qu'afin de combler le vide de sa vie, Carlisle et elle avait adopté Edward, Alice, ainsi qu'un dénommé Emmet. Jasper et Rosalie, étant jumeaux avaient préféré gardé leurs noms de famille. Secouant la tête, elle mit ses intrigues de côté et se concentra sur le repas. Le mois de mars approchait, et pour la jeune femme, cette période l'attristait. En effet, elle adorait cette saison, mais celle-ci était aussi celle ou les équipes de gymnastiques commençaient à répéter leurs enchaînements en vu des concours, de fin d'année scolaire.

Charlie arriva une heure plus tard, et fut surpris de voir ses deux filles assise à table, discutant, en l'attendant. Le repas se déroula bien, et Guen était si heureuse de retourner au lycée qu'elle oublia sa haine de la Push le temps d'une soirée. Elle écouta sa famille en discuter, bien que Charlie parlait plus que sa fille.

« - D'ailleurs, Jacob a appelé au bureau. Il te passe le bonjour, et il espère te voir demain.

« - Non, demain, j'ai des trucs de prévus, mais je verrais pour l'appeler, dit-elle en observant sa sœur du coin de l'œil.

« - Tu peux y aller, ça m'est égal, j'ai des livres à lire pour la fin de la semaine. Et puis, il y a un match de mon équipe préférée à la télé.

Deux paires d'yeux la regardèrent étonnés. Soupirant, elle ajouta malicieuse :

« - Dallas joue bien contre Phoenix ?

« - Oui, dit son père.

« - Et comme tu es pour Phoenix, je sens que demain, je vais me sentir proche de Dallas.

Sur ces mots, elle sourit et s'affala sur sa chaise. Sa tête tambourinait légèrement. Se levant elle prit un cachet et termina son repas. La soirée fut calme, et au soir, alors que Bella parlait avec son copain au téléphone, elle prit une décision. Lorsque sa sœur eut raccroché, elle dit :

« - Ecoute, demain, tu n'auras qu'à aller le rejoindre, après m'avoir ramené. Je peux passer une soirée seule. Et puis, t'as l'air malheureuse de ne pas le voir. Au pire, je pourrais même appeler Charlie qu'il me ramène demain. J'ai bien aimé la tête qu'il a eut lorsqu'il m'a vu à la place des prisonniers. J'ai envie de retenter l'expérience.

« - T'es sûre que ça ne t'ennuis pas ?

« - Bah un peu, mais tu ne vas pas sacrifier ton bonheur pour ton idiote de sœur qui n'est pas capable de se balader en forêt sans se perdre.

Elles rirent, puis convaincue, Bella accepta de laisser sa sœur seule au lendemain. Elles se couchèrent toutes deux avec le sourire.

Le lendemain, elles arrivèrent au lycée en riant. Mike et Angéla vinrent prendre de ses nouvelles, et elle leur répondit avec une bonne humeur évidente. Elle était tellement contente d'être dehors, qu'elle avait décidé d'être sociable avec tout le monde. Elle se retint même de soupirer lorsque Chad la regarda avec insistance. Fronçant les sourcils, elle s'observa. Elle avait un pantalon noir avec un dragon brodé sur la ceinture, mais celui-ci était caché par une tunique rouge, qui dessinait sa silhouette. Celle-ci épousait parfaitement chacun de ses mouvements, et se sentant d'humeur taquine, elle avait laissé ses cheveux libre et ondulé tombé sur ses épaules caressant le haut de ses reins. Faisant mine de ne pas le voir, elle entra dans le bâtiment ou elle avait cours et écouta Laurèen et Jessica parler de leur week-end, alors que sa sœur était dehors à discuter avec ses amis.

Guen observa dehors. La Volvo n'était pas encore arriver, et cela l'intriguait. Finalement, elle vint se garer à sa place habituelle mais avant qu'ils ne soient sorti, la sonnerie retentit. Intriguée, elle entra en anglais.

L'heure fut un calvaire pour elle. Elle était étonnée. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, ils n'avaient jamais arrivé aussi tard. La cloche libératrice lui permit de rejoindre les maths où elle vit avec joie, ses deux amis lui sourire. Alors que le professeur faisait sa leçon, les trois discutèrent doucement, et ne se firent pas prendre. Le cours toucha à sa fin, et elle sortit rapidement, tentant de repérer le jeune homme. Elle souhaitait le remercier, mais il lui sembla qu'il l'évitait. Durant le quart d'heure de pause, elle le chercha des yeux mais ne le trouva pas. Ne voyant ni Alice, ni Jasper, elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas raison. Elle était sûre qu'il l'évitait, à présent mais pourquoi ? Se décidant à le lui demander en face, elle attendit avec impatience le cours de littérature. « Même s'il en vient pas manger à la cantine, il ne séchera pas le cours, juste pour m'éviter non, se demanda-t-elle. » Rassurée, elle n'en fut pas moins déçue de voir seulement Alice et Jasper au réfectoire. Elle fut tentée d'aller les voir, mais se retint. Le cours de biologie passa plus vite qu'elle ne le pensa, puisqu'ils firent une dissection de grenouille. A plusieurs reprises, la jeune femme se retint de vomir. Elle était de plus en plus blanche mais assura à son professeur que ça allait. Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle courut presque, plus pour s'éloigner de l'odeur que par empressement d'aller en littérature. Quand elle arriva, il n'était pas encore là, ce qui l'attrista. Elle s'installa, et posa sa tête entre ses bras. Le cours débuta, et elle sursauta lorsqu'elle le vit assis à sa place, aussi loin que le permettait la table. Fronçant les sourcils, elle décida de lui écrire un mot.

_« Je te fais peur ou je sens mauvais ? Si c'est le deuxième cas, j'y peux rien, l'intérieur d'une grenouille sent vraiment très très mauvais ! »_

Elle soupira lorsque deux minutes plus tard, son papier n'avait pas bougé. Grondant méchamment, elle se concentra sur le cours. Lorsque le cours s'acheva, elle tenta de le coincer mais il du le prévoir puisqu'il s'enfuit plus rapidement qu'elle. Grognant, elle le suivit dans les couloirs. Elle entra après lui, en cours. Alice et Bella étaient déjà assises. Posant son sac sur sa table, elle se tourna vers la jeune femme :

« - Alice, tu pourras dire à ton idiot de frère que j'aurais aimé lui parler. Si cela n'ennuie pas sa majesté, bien sûr !

A ces mots, il darda son regard sur elle, et elle le soutint sans ciller. Le professeur demanda à Guen de s'asseoir mais celle-ci refusa. Il baissa les yeux, et elle s'installa. Alors que l'enseignante commença son cours, un papier atterrit sur sa table. Le dépliant, elle fut surprise d'y lire.

_« Il s'est passé quelque chose entre mon frère et toi ? »_

Elle eut un haussement d'épaule et y répondit.

_« Aucune idée. Il se borgne à m'éviter comme la peste. Si l'odeur de grenouille morte lui déplait, il n'a qu'à s'en prendre au prof de bio, j'y suis pour rien ! »_

Aussitôt, elle se concentra, seulement un nouveau papier arriva.

_« Il t'en veut peut-être de t'être perdue samedi dernier. »_

Soupirant, elle répondit :

« - Comme si c'était ma faute !

« - Un problème miss Swan, s'enquit le professeur contrarié.

« - Aucun que vous ne puissiez régler professeur. Excusez-moi.

« - La prochaine fois, je vous exclue de cours, est- ce bien clair ?

« - Comme de l'eau de roche.

Elle se sentait d'humeur rebelle, ce qui en intrigua plus d'un. Habituellement, elle tentait de se fondre dans le décor.

_« Je le sais, que ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais il t'en veut quand même. Enfin je suppose. Pour lui la forêt est simple. »_

Elle fusilla le papier et se tourna :

« - Oui et bien pour moi, les arbres se ressemblent tous, dit-elle en fixant la jeune homme. Tout le monde n'a pas de GPS intégré dans la tête.

« - Miss Swan. Dehors ! Et vous me ferez ce travail pour demain.

« - Bien professeur, dit-elle en se levant.

Tout en rangeant ses affaires, une idée germa dans son esprit. Souriant diaboliquement, elle se tourna :

« - Cette conversation n'est pas terminé, fais-moi confiance.

Il fronça les sourcils, mais elle ne put en interpréter la signification. Se retrouvant dans le couloir, elle prit la direction du parking et s'assit sur le toit de la voiture. « Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas mis d'alarme pria-t-elle. » La chance dut être avec elle, puisqu'elle n'entendit aucune alarme. Le dernier cours s'acheva, et les premiers élèves à sortir furent étonnés de la voir ainsi perché. Le propriétaire, quant à lui, eut un arrêt devant ce tableau, avant de venir. Ouvrant la porte, il déposa sa veste et alors qu'il allait la refermer, elle fit passer sa jambe.

« - On n'a pas fini de discuter. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me fuis ? Et ne me dis pas que c'est parce que je me suis perdue. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. En tout cas, ravie de te savoir en vie. Je me demandais combien de kilomètre as-tu parcouru ? Dix ? Douze ? Quinze ? Tu n'es pas malade au moins ? Non parce que je me suis inquiétée de savoir que tu avais parcouru la forêt pendant longtemps. T'es devenu muet ? Ou alors je te fais peur ? Ah, c'est ça en fait. Tu as peur de moi, dit-elle en riant doucement.

Il leva la tête et la fixa. La jeune femme se calma et l'observa à son tour.

« - Pourrais-tu t'écarter de ma portière ?

« - Oh ! Tu as retrouvé la parole ? J'en suis ravie ! Alors ? Pourquoi tu me fuis ?

« - Bon, si tu le prends ainsi.

Il se leva enfila sa veste et lançant ses clé à sa sœur commença à partir à pied. Sautant sur cette occasion, Guen le rejoignit. Elle dut courir pour rester à sa hauteur, mais elle avait décidé de ne pas le lâcher. Ils sortirent du parking mais au bout de cinq minutes, il se stoppa la fixa.

« - Si tu t'imagines me faire peur comme ça, c'est raté. Je ne te demande pas de me raconter ta vie. Juste pourquoi tu me fuis.

« - J'ai mes raisons, et elles ne te regardent pas.

« - Si, ça me regarde, si tu décides de ne plus me parler. C'est parce que je suis partie en forêt sans prévenir personne ? Ou parce que tu as risqué la pneumonie juste pour me retrouver ?

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez en fermant les yeux, puis la regarda :

« - Tu étais à la recherche du loup, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Non. Je fuyais la maison. _Jacob_ devait passer dans l'après-midi, c'est tout, répondit-elle sincèrement. Attends, tu me fuyais parce que je fais des recherches sur ce fameux loup, ou cet ours ? Ridicule. C'était pour passer le temps. Je n'ai rien à faire le week-end. Si ça t'ennuis, dis-le moi, et j'arrête mes recherches ? Mais en échange, donne-moi une activité qui m'occupe tout le week-end.

« - Ce loup est dangereux, dit-il en insistant sur le dernier mot. Ouvre un des bouquins que tu as acheté le mois dernier, dessine ou mets-toi au tricot, mais arrête de le chercher. Tu serais déçue de toute façon. Et dis-toi qu'il ne faut pas que tu sois amie avec ma famille.

Elle eut un regard blessé et fixa ses chaussures.

« - Je voulais juste te remercier de m'avoir retrouvé samedi soir. J'ai eu trop peur que le loup me trouve et qu'il me mange. Je ne suis pas assez folle pour le chercher… ! Tu as gagné, je ne le chercherais plus, et je ne ferais plus de recherches sur lui, dit-elle en le fixant.

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues. Sans un mot de plus, elle fit demi-tour et rejoignit Bella dans la camionnette. Sans rien dire, celle-ci démarra, et la voiture passa devant Edward. La conductrice, le vit suivre le véhicule des yeux, puis la Volvo arriva à ses côtés.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent chez Charlie, Guen descendit, et demanda à Bella de transmettre son bonjour à Billy.

« - Pas la peine, je reste avec toi.

« - Non. J'ai envie d'être seule. Rassure-toi, je ne compte pas m'enfuir dans la forêt, ni rien. Je vais juste faire mes devoirs, et peut-être m'affaler devant un film triste. Je vais regarder Moulin Rouge tiens.

Sur ces mots, elle entra. Comme promis, elle suivit le programme qu'elle avait donné à sa sœur, et lorsque son père entra, il la trouva pleurant devant le film. L'actrice venait de terminer sa chanson. Sentant son père, elle éteignit son dvd et monta pleurer sur son lit. Elle ne regrettait aucunement de s'être installé à Forks, mais elle aurait du écouter sa sœur. Elle n'aurait pas du être amie avec Edward.

« - C'était une erreur. Mais j'y peux rien ! Il m'intrigue. Et je me sentais si bien dans ses bras. Mais pourquoi ne veut-il pas être ami avec moi ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et prit son dernier livre et se noya dans l'histoire. Lorsque sa sœur rentra, elle terminait l'ouvrage. Le rangeant à sa place, elle se mit en pyjama et se coucha. Il n'était que neuf heures mais sa crise de larme l'avait épuisée. Alors que sonnait minuit, elle sentit que quelque chose en elle s'était brisée.

* * *

><p>Voilà, Je sais, c'est court, mais tant pis ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


	14. La quatrième dimension

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Ok, je sais j'ai **ENORMEMENT** de retard, je vous le cache pas. En plus je culpabilise à mort de ne pas vous avoir envoyé la suite trois jours plus tard. Promis je vais essayer de me faire pardonner avec ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Vous allez enfin connaître la réaction de Guen quand elle va apprendre le secret des Cullen. Régalez-vous ! Merci à **aurore scott1**, **tia 63**, **nouna** (merci pour tes deux reviews choupine), **Alexandra** **Chanelle** **Lestrange**, **Lenoska**, **emiclo**, **aliecullen4ever** et **Megann** (Salut miss. Mdr j'aime bien ta comparaison avec les chansons. Voici donc l'autre lool. Plus sérieusement, j'espère que ça te plaira. Bisous) pour leurs reviews. Je vous adore.

**Disclaimer** : Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi Edward n'existe pas ? Bon si jamais, vous le trouvez, il est à moi ! (Quel beau fantasme) Rien n'est à moi, (même pas la feuille sur laquelle j'écris) tout est à Stéphénie Meyer ! (Sauf cette feuille !) ^^

Une dédicace toute spéciale ce soir. A une personne adorable qui me fait beaucoup rire, que j'adore et qui a été là pour moi quand je n'allais pas bien. Je l'adore, elle me rappelle ma grande sœur et aujourd'hui (enfin le 22 quoi) c'est son anniversaire alors… **JOYEUX** **NANNIVERSAIRE** **nouna**. J'espère que tu auras pleins de cadeaux _beaucoup plus meilleurs_ que cette dédicace aussi nulle que peu française (mes profs de français m'avaient pourtant prévenu lool) Amuse-toi bien miss. (L)

**Chap 14 : La quatrième dimension**

Lorsqu'elle se leva le lendemain, une puissante migraine semblait avoir élue domicile dans son crâne. Prenant un cachet, elle se prépara, et tenta de camoufler ses yeux fatigués. Elle s'habille d'une baggy, et d'un pull et descendit en bas. Ayant fait l'impasse sur le repas de la veille, elle prit un solide petit-déjeuner les yeux dans le vague. Bella la rejoignit et lui demanda si elle allait bien.

« - Ouais. Mais disons que j'ai hâte d'en avoir fini avec ce lycée. Tu vas à la Push ce soir ou non ?

« - Et bien ça va dépendre de toi. Tu veux parler de ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

« - Non. Pas envie de m'étendre sur le sujet. Si je te demande ça, c'est parce qu'il faudrait qu'on aille en course dans les prochains jours.

« - Ok. Je joue le chauffeur, et toi, occupe-toi de prendre l'argent pour payer.

Elles se sourirent et terminèrent de se préparer. Lorsque ce fut fait, elles sortirent. En silence, elles allèrent au lycée et la journée fut calme pour la jeune femme. Le cours de littérature fut le pire pour elle. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle, il était déjà là. Il la fixa jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive. Mais elle ne dit rien, s'installa et décida de s'éloigner au maximum de lui.

« - Et bien miss Swan, monsieur Cullen, votre table aurait-elle un problème ?

« - Oui, elle est trop courte, chuchota-t-elle.

Le cours débuta et elle prit consciencieusement des notes, sans pour autant savoir sur quoi la leçon portait. Lorsqu'elle fut terminée, elle rangea ses affaires, et sortit sans un regard pour son voisin. Elle arriva en cours avant et quand il entra, elle baissa les yeux. Bella nota le regard blessé qu'il afficha quelques secondes avant de se ressaisir. Comme le prof n'était pas encore arrivée, elle se leva et se plaça face à lui et dit :

« - Ecoute Cullen, je sais que tu me détestes mais ne rends pas ma sœur malheureuse pour autant. Elle n'y est pour rien.

« - Tu ignores de quoi tu parles future Quilleute, dit-il d'une voix froide.

Alors qu'elle allait répliquer, sa sœur se tourna vers elle :

« - Laisse Bella. Assieds-toi. Le prof va arriver, et j'ai pas envie que tu sois virée de cours, Crois-moi, ce n'est pas l'éclate.

Elle avait dit tout ça sans croiser le regard doré du jeune homme. Les deux jumelles se rassirent et le cours débuta.

Lorsqu'il se termina, elles sortirent et partirent au supermarché du coin, où elles firent le plein de provisions. A la caisse, elles croisèrent Carlisle. Celui sourit aux deux jeunes femmes. Si Bella le lui rendit poliment, Guen ne put soutenir le regard doré du médecin. Elle fixa ses chaussures et empaqueta les courses lorsque ce fut à leur tour de payer. Le trajet du retour fut silencieux et la gymnaste prit les courses, sous-entendant à sa sœur qu'elle pouvait aller à son essayage. Celle-ci soupira et partit, se promettant de partir rapidement.

Le reste de la semaine se déroula dans la même ambiance. Guen avait retrouvé son air distant, ne parlant qu'avec sa sœur, restant muette pour le reste du monde. Le vendredi, alors qu'elles sortaient de chez elle, elles eurent la surprise de voir la Volvo garé dans l'allée.

« - Ton chauffeur est là, soupira Bella.

« - J'ai rien demandé. Allons-y, dit-elle en montant dans la camionnette.

Etonnée, elle démarra et roula jusqu'au lycée. Elle sourit en imaginant le vampire pestant contre la lenteur de son véhicule, mais peu importait. Guen qui observait sa sœur ne comprit pas pourquoi elle souriait mais refusa de poser des questions. Elles se garèrent rapidement et à peine fut-elle sortit de la voiture qu'elle se trouva face à Edward.

« - J'aimerais te parler Guen, demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, c'est possible ?

« - Et moi, j'aimerais avoir un cheval. Alors oui, tu peux, mais je ne compte pas t'écouter. Tu as été clair, quand tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas qu'on soit amis. Assume tes choix !

Elle allait le dépasser, mais il la retint doucement.

« - Attends. J'ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas, pas que je ne voulais pas ! Au contraire/

« - Alors sois clair Edward. Tu veux, tu ne veux plus ! Tu aimes, tu n'aimes plus. Le lundi, c'est oui, le mardi c'est non. Le matin c'est blanc, le soir, c'est noir. Arrête de balancer entre deux solutions. Fixe-toi une bonne fois pour toute, parce que je ne comprends rien, et je n'ai pas la tête à jouer aux devinettes, à savoir quand je peux te parler, et quand je dois t'éviter. Tu as deux poids, deux mesures, et ça me fatigue. Respire un bon coup, réfléchis, et prends une décision. J'en ai marre d'osciller entre deux choix. Bonne journée.

Elle avait parlé d'une voix neutre, ne voulant pas attirer les regards sur eux. Le regardant une dernière fois, elle se dégagea de sa prise et partit en cours. Durant toute la journée, elle le vit la fixer. Bella le lui confirma à plusieurs reprises. A la fin de la journée, elle décida de rentrer avec sa sœur quand Alice vint la voir.

« - Salut Guen, sourit-elle. Bella.

« - Alice, dirent les deux sœurs de concert.

« - Je venais savoir, si tu accepterais qu'on te raccompagne ce soir ?

« - Ça dépend. Ton frère a pris une décision définitive ?

« - Oui, et il aimerait te la donner sans témoin.

« - Alors soit. Je rentrerais avec vous. Tu pourras aller voir ton fiancé, dit-elle alors à sa sœur, et sans te sentir mal. Tu le négliges ces derniers temps. Je te donne ta soirée.

Les deux sœurs rirent, et Alice partit discrètement. Elles allèrent sur le parking, et Bella déclara :

« - Au moindre problème, tu appelles chez Billy. Je reviendrais le plus vite possible.

« - D'accord. Allez file !

Sur ces mots, alors qu'elle montait dans sa camionnette, Guen rejoignit la Volvo. Elle nota que ni Jasper, Ni Alice n'étaient présents.

« - Où sont-ils ?

« - Sur la route. Nous sommes venus séparément ce matin. Je voulais te parler, mais tu m'as ignoré, devant chez toi.

« - Tu m'as bien ignoré toute une journée sans que je sache pourquoi.

« - Monte, soupira-t-il. Je t'accompagne.

Elle obtempéra, et se détendit. Ça devenait de plus en plus facile pour elle de monter à l'avant même si elle avait encore quelques réticences. Elle se borna à regarder la route, et fut surprise d'entendre le cd qu'il lui avait acheté, dans l'habitacle. Le trajet fut silencieux. Lorsqu'enfin la maison fut en vue, il soupira.

« - Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche.

« - Je devrais ?

Il ne dit rien et se gara. Lentement, il se tourna vers elle.

« - J'y ai réfléchi toute la journée et si tu acceptes de courir, le jour où je te l'ordonne et sans poser de question, alors je pense sérieusement qu'on peut être amis.

« - Et si je refuse cette condition ?

« - Dans ce cas, ça va être plus compliqué, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il faut que tu comprennes, que certaines personnes que mon père connaît, sont dangereuses. Et ils pourraient te blesser, et ça je m'y refuse.

« - Je vois. Bon, et bien si le seul moyen de pouvoir discuter avec toi, est d'accepter cette condition stupide, alors très bien. J'accepte.

« - Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre maintenant prends ton temps, réfléchis-y et donne-moi la réponse lundi. D'accord ?

« - C'est tout réfléchis, mais si ça peut te faire plaisir d'accord.

Il lui sourit et la laissa partir. La soirée fut calme et lorsque sa sœur entra, Guen lui raconta la conversation. Elles en discutèrent toutes les deux durant des heures, puis se couchèrent. Le lendemain, Guen se réveilla de bonne heure. Sentant ses jambes engourdi, elle prit une bonne douche, et après avoir marqué l'endroit exact où elle allait, elle partit courir.

Elle finit par atterrir dans la clairière où elle avait croisé Edward un samedi. Montant en haut d'un arbre, elle soupira lorsque son pantalon, rose et blanc, eut une tâche. S'installant confortablement, elle ferma les yeux et réfléchit à la demande de son ami. Une heure plus tard, elle entendit plusieurs voix. Elle reconnut celle de ses trois amis, et voulut descendre, mais au dernier moment, elle se retint. Si elle voulait en savoir plus eux, elle avait intérêt à être sage.

« - Celui-là me semble assez gros, dit une voix.

« - Tu veux de l'aide petit-frère, rit Edward.

« - Tu vas voir, je vais te le déraciner avant que tu n'aies eu le temps de citer tous les membres de la garde d'Aro, rit le dénommé petit frère.

Guen ne sentit pas le danger venir, mais ne put s'empêcher de hurler de terreur lorsque l'arbre sur lequel, elle était s'éleva. Celui-ci bascula en avant, et elle tomba. Elle ferma les yeux et se crispa s'attendant à tomber au sol, mais le choc ne vint pas. Soulevant une paupière, elle fut étonné de voir le regard effrayé de Jasper. Celui-ci, qui l'avait rattrapé, la posa au sol. Rassurée, elle secoua la tête et observa tout le monde. Elle en connaissait la plupart, et allait s'intéresser aux nouveaux visages lorsque quelque chose attira son œil. L'arbre sur lequel, elle était quelques minutes avant était allongé au sol. S'écartant d'un bond, elle regarda ses trois amis et le végétal.

« - Que… Comment vous avez fait ? Il était debout, y a pas trente secondes, et maintenant il… il est pu debout, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Personne ne répondit, et la jeune femme sentit ses nerfs lâcher. Plantant son regard dans celui d'Edward, elle réitéra sa question. Seulement, il resta muet. Fort d'une intuition, elle dit :

« - C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas qu'on soit amis. Ta famille est une sorte de… Famille d'Hulk ?

Au même instant alors qu'elle dévisageait, un rayon de soleil éclaira le jeune homme. Ouvrant les yeux, elle ajouta :

« - Tu… Tu brilles ? Je ne comprends rien !

« - Carlisle, demanda Alice.

« - Nous n'avons plus le choix à présent. Je doute qu'elle oublie.

« - Tu oublies tout de suite Rose, menaça Edward sans cesser de fixer la jeune femme. Guen, tu…

Il nota qu'elle reculait à mesure qu'il s'approchait. Restant à sa place, il reprit :

« - Laisse-nous t'expliquer, mais pas ici, tu acceptes de nous suivre chez nous ?

« - C'est sans danger, demanda-t-elle soupçonneuse. Ou vous allez m'enfermer dans votre cave ?

« - Tu peux prévenir ton père et Bella, si tu le souhaites, ajouta Alice.

Elle hocha la tête et les gardant tous en vue, appela sa sœur. Elle lui laissa un rapide message, et accepta de les suivre. Etrangement, alors qu'elle aurait du avoir peur, c'était la curiosité qui dominait. Ils rentrèrent à pied et doucement, Edward s'approcha. Quand il fut assez prêt, il lui dit :

« - Tu accepterais que je te porte ? Qu'on arrive avant la nuit ?

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants, puis acquiesça.

« - Chouette. Edward, on fait la course, s'enthousiasma le jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Tout le monde rit, et le fusillant du regard, il partit. De stupeur, elle ferma les yeux. « Je suis pas assez curieuse, pour voir ça, songea-t-elle. Pourvu qu'il ne percute pas d'arbre ! » Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, elle regarda la bâtisse devant elle. C'était une grande maison blanche, sur trois étages. Le jeune homme la posa au sol, et elle fut étonnée de voir les autres membres de la famille arriver. Carlisle ouvrit et tout le monde entra. Elle fut étonnée de la pièce unique qu'elle voyait.

« - C'est magnifique, dit-elle.

« - Merci, dit une jeune femme.

« - Avant qu'on t'explique tout, laisse-moi te présenter les membres de la famille que tu ne connais pas. Voici Esmé ma mère, Rosalie la jumelle de Jasper, et Emmet son fiancé.

« - Enchanté de vous connaître.

« - Assieds-toi. Et dis-moi à quoi tu penses, je suis curieux.

Il y eut un moment de silence, pendant lequel, elle observa tout le monde. Ils étaient tous en couples, sauf Edward, et la fixaient. Se souvenant de ce qu'il lui avait dit au début de la semaine, elle claqua des doigts.

« - Les loups ou ours, je ne sais pas, c'est vous ?

« - Certainement pas, déclara Rosalie avec du dégoût dans la voix.

« - Vous les haïssez, demanda-t-elle.

« - Ce sont des rivaux et des ennemis, plus qu'autre chose, déclara Emmet.

Réfléchissant, la jeune femme en vint à la seule conclusion possible. Elle savait que les fameux loups étaient les ennemis des vampires, et Jacob étant le rival d'Edward, elle en tira les conclusions.

« - J'ai compris. Les loups, ce sont les Quilleutes, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas qu'un emblème. Ils descendent des loups mais peuvent se transformer en loups. Et si j'en crois Emmet, ils sont vos ennemis jurés. Or les ennemis des loups, ce sont des… Vampires, chuchota-t-elle ne réussissant pas à se croire elle-même.

Elle s'attendit à ce que tout le monde rit, mais la pièce resta calme. Les regardant, elle ajouta, plus pour elle-même :

« - C'est pour ça que vous ne mangez jamais rien, que votre peau est blanche et gelée, et que je n'ai pas entendu ton cœur, la fois ou tu m'as retrouvé, dit-elle à Edward. Au début je croyais que j'avais rêvée, ou que j'étais trop fatigué, mais c'est juste que…

Incapable de terminer sa phrase, elle observa les membres de la famille. Tout le monde la regardait. Carlisle étonné, Esmé avec crainte. Rosalie suspicieuse, Emmet semblait effaré. Quant à Alice, il y avait un peu de peur dans ses yeux, Jasper la regardait avec un sérieux incroyable. Seul Edward n'avait aucune émotion sur son visage.

« - Tu sais que si tu racontes ça, personne ne te croira, dit Rosalie.

« - De toute façon, je n'en n'avais pas l'intention. On m'aurait payé un billet direct pour l'asile le plus proche. Je ne suis pas stupide. Et puis, pourquoi j'irais le dire à quelqu'un ? Edward m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas dangereux. Seuls certains de vos amis, entre guillemets, l'étaient. Mais j'ai raison ou pas ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Carlisle. Inspirant un bon coup, il décida de lui raconter la vérité, tout en cachant les détails, les plus sanglants, et ceux en rapport avec les indiens. Si elle voulait des détails, elle n'aurait qu'à aller les voir.

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Je sais en logique, enfin à l'heure place, je lui aurais mis un bon coup sur la tête et puis, basta, mais bon ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus quand même !<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


	15. Aimer, haïr c'est pareil

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Bon je sais plus si je devais poster hier ou aujourd'hui donc dans le doute, je m'excuse du retard lool. Dans ce chapitre la suite des révélations des Cullen, la réaction de Guen, et enfin un moment que tout le monde attend depuis… Longtemps. J'en dis pas plus. J'ajoute simplement un **BONNE LECTURE**. Merci également à **nouna**, **aliceullen4ever**, **aurore scott1**, **tia 63**, **emiclo** et **AmyStella** (Salut les filles. **Stella** : Ravie que votre chapitre préféré soit La quatrième dimension mais je crois que ça va changer avec celui-là. Lool J'avoue j'adore aussi l'histoire du billet pour l'asile lol. Pour la réaction de Bella et des Quilleutes, tu n'auras pas à attendre longtemps je pense. Lool Quant au rapprochement Edward Guen, plus d'infos dans ce chapitre mdrr. Bisous mademoiselle. **Amy** : Tout d'abord Waouh, t'as tout relu d'un coup ? lol Ravie que ça te plaise toujours. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à la poster à cause justement du fait qu'on ne parle pas vraiment de Bella mais _now_ je regrette moins lol. Ouais tout va être plus simple pour les vampires maintenant que leur « amie » sait lool. En fait, c'était mon défi en écrivant cette fic. Faire qu'elles ne se ressemblent pas mais qu'elles aient des points communs. Ce qui a été plus facile que je l'ai pensé lol. Pour être franche, on ne va pas entendre parler d'Aro et de sa clique. Ou très peu lol. (Je me souviens plus j'ai écris cette fic y a deux ans par là donc…) Pour le first kiss Edward-Guen, ça ne devrait vraiment plus tarder. Lool Un petit conseil, reste dans le coin lool. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bisous les filles) pour leur reviews. Je vous adore !

**Disclaimer** : Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi Edward n'existe pas ? Bon si jamais, vous le trouvez, il est à moi ! (Quel beau fantasme) Rien n'est à moi, (même pas la feuille sur laquelle j'écris) tout est à Stéphénie Meyer ! (Sauf cette feuille !) ^^

Je dédie ce chapitre à **Amy** en espérant que tu puisses le lire rapidement.

**Chap 15 : Aimer, haïr, c'est pareil !**

Durant les deux heures qui suivirent, Guen écouta attentivement lui raconter leur condition, leur choix de vie, ainsi que le pacte qu'ils avaient avec les indiens. Elle posa plusieurs questions, et Edward l'observa avec effarement. Se tournant vers Jasper, il le questionna du regard. Celui-ci répondit par la négative, et ne résistant pas, le jeune homme interrompit son père :

« - Attends, tu n'es pas effrayée ?

« - A propos de quoi ? Du fait que je suis entourée de vampires qui mange les animaux ? D'indiens qui se transforme en loup ? Crois-moi, c'est beaucoup plus effrayant d'être une fille en pleine puberté, sans une mère pour répondre à ses questions, plaisanta-t-elle.

Il la regarda incrédule et laissa son père reprendre son histoire. A la fin, elle posa une question étrange, en vue des révélations qu'elle avait eues. Tous s'attendaient à ce qu'elle leur demande si cette vie leur convenait, ou si ce n'était pas trop dur pour eux, mais à la place de genre de question, elle se tourna simplement vers son ami :

« - C'est pour ça que ma sœur t'a quitté ? Et qu'elle avait l'impression constante d'être en danger avec toi ?

« - Non, répondit Jasper. Si elle a quitté Ed', c'est à cause de moi. Vois-tu le jour de son anniversaire…

« - Qui est aussi le mien.

« - Pardon, le jour de _votre_ anniversaire, elle s'est blessée et, à l'époque j'étais encore trop faible pour me retenir, à l'appel de votre sang. Car votre odeur, est vraiment… Très tentante, dit-il en lançant un regard à son frère. Edward a… Je crois que tu pourras mieux expliquer la suite que moi.

« - J'ai préféré m'éloigner de Bella. J'étais sûr que la côtoyer risquer à court terme de la tuer. Et je n'aurais pas pu supporter, à l'époque. Avec ma famille, nous sommes partis dans une autre ville. Alice surveillait de loin ta sœur, et… Un jour elle nous a dit que _Jacob_ s'était imprégné d'elle en quelque sorte. Du coup, nous sommes revenus, pour veiller à ce qu'elle n'ait rien. Nous restons jusqu'à son mariage. Et après, nous partirons sans doute.

« - Vous allez partir… ? Attendez une seconde, comment ça Alice la surveillait de loin ? Vous l'espionnez, avec des micros et tout ?

« - On n'est pas dans un mauvais James Bond, sourit la jeune femme. Disons que certains vampires ont des talents particuliers. Moi je peux voir l'avenir, de pratiquement tout le monde.

« - Et il y en a d'autres des vampires talentueux dans votre famille, ou votre clan, comment on dit ?

« - On se considère plus comme une famille que comme un clan, expliqua Carlisle.

« - Tu connais déjà le mien, déclara Jasper.

« - Ah oui… L'empathie, c'est ça ?

« - Oui, sauf que je peux manipuler les émotions des personnes qui m'entourent, enfin presque toutes.

« - Je vois. Contraignant… Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si vous pouviez savoir ce qu'il me passe par la tête. Les visions d'Alice concernent le futur et toi les émotions, donc c'est bon !

« - En fait, Edward lit les pensées, déclara Emmet. De pratiquement tout le monde évidemment.

« - Il y a des exceptions ?

« - Ta sœur et toi. Vous avez un esprit qui vous protège de mes intrusions, bien que le tien soit plus protégé que celui de Bella.

« - Comment ça ?

« - Je ne vois pas ton avenir, Jasper n'arrivent pas à manipuler tes émotions, et Edward ne t'entend pas, expliqua Alice. Ce qui est très nouveau pour nous, enfin Jasper et moi surtout. C'est pour ça, que je n'ai pas vu que tu serais dans la clairière. Tu es comme invisible.

« - Cool, sourit-elle. Attendez, ça veut quand même pas dire, que j'ai une malformation quelconque ?

Edward rit se souvenant que Bella avait eu le même raisonnement. Ils la rassurèrent, puis elle les questionna sur leurs différents talents. Elles avait vu leur vitesse et leur force. Lorsqu'elle commença à demander d'où elle leur venait, la plupart écoutèrent Carlisle qui lui donna une explication d'un point de vue scientifique. Vers dix-huit heures, elle leur dit au revoir. Elle devait être chez son père dans une heure, et elle avait tout juste le temps de rentrer. Alice donna un coup à son frère, et celui-ci proposa à la jeune humaine de la ramener. Elle acquiesça, et elle attendit d'être suffisamment loin pour parler.

« - Ta famille m'entend encore à cette distance ?

« - Non, sourit-il.

« - Et bien… Sacré journée, dit-elle en secouant la tête. C'était pour ses… _Détails_ que tu ne voulais pas qu'on soit amis, ou vous m'avez caché certains trucs ?

« - Je préfère que tu poses cette question à ta sœur. Mais dis-lui avant que tu sais notre secret, elle sera plus franche, mais si tu as des doutes sur autre chose, pose tes questions.

« - En fait, il y en a une qui me tracasse depuis que je sais que vous êtes immortels. Quel âge as-tu toi ?

« - Dix-sept ans, d'un point de vu humain. Quatre-vingt dix, d'un point de vue vampire.

« - La vache, t'as l'âge d'être mon grand-père ? Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle alors qu'il la regarda étrangement. Mais attends, si toi, qui semble le plus jeune, tu as dix-sept ans depuis quelques années, pourquoi tu vas encore en cours ? Et Alice, Jasper et les autres, quels âges ont-ils ?

Il répondit à ses questions, et se gara devant chez son père. Seulement, elle se détacha, sans pour autant sortir. Au contraire, elle se tourna vers lui et continua son avalanche de question.

A dix-neuf heures, son père arriva. Soupirant, elle laissa un blanc s'installer avant de dire.

« - Je vais devoir y aller… Mais je n'ai pas spécialement envie de partir. Tu m'accorderais une faveur ?

Il se tendit avant d'acquiescer. Sans un mot, elle se pencha vers lui, et il commença à se reculer.

« - Ne bouge pas, lui intima-t-elle.

Etrangement, il obtempéra, et elle posa ses lèvres sur sa joue. Elle s'écarta peu après, et sortit en souriant. Elle allait refermer la portière lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui.

« - Tu ne me fuiras plus maintenant, si ?

« - Sauf si tu es en danger, pourquoi ?

« - Pour savoir, si lundi, j'aurais le droit à ton masque d'indifférence, ou ton sourire. Bon dimanche.

Elle ferma la porte et rentra tranquillement chez elle. Alors qu'elle était sous l'avant-toit, elle se tourna vers lui. Il l'observait de sa voiture. Elle lui fit un signe de la main et entra. Dès qu'elle eut fermé la porte, elle se mit à exécuter quelques pas de danse en chantant gaiement.

Le lundi, alors qu'elle se préparait, elle repensa à tout ce qu'elle avait appris. Tout aurait du lui faire peur, seulement elle était trop ravie d'être, de nouveau, proche du jeune homme, pour se soucier des détails. Souriant au miroir, elle se mit à chanter gaiement, tout en se coiffant. N'ayant pas envie d'être coquette, elle s'attacha les cheveux, laissant juste deux mèches entourer son visage. Bella entra au moment, où elle sortit et elles partagèrent un sourire. Elle prit son sac, et descendit celui de sa sœur en même temps, la prévenant au passage. Lorsqu'elles furent en bas, la jeune femme lui demanda ce qu'elle avait.

« - Je ne sais pas. La vie est belle, les oiseaux, chantent et le soleil brille… Sûrement quelque part dans le monde, ajouta-t-elle face au ciel gris de Forks.

« - Tu ne serais pas amoureuse toi ?

« - Aucune idée. J'ai juste envie de chanter, et de danser. Je sécherais bien les cours d'ailleurs. Fichu obligation scolaire. On y go ?

Sur ces mots, elle sortit mais s'arrêta aussitôt. La Volvo était garée près de l'allée. Profitant que sa sœur terminait de s'habiller, elle rejoignit la voiture. Il avait la fenêtre ouverte, du côté passager. S'accoudant, elle demanda :

« - Alors jeune homme, on fait dans le voyeurisme ?

Il sourit sans répondre pour autant. Secouant la tête, elle dit :

« - Je suis sûre que tu as entendu notre conversation, mais je vais faire mine de rien savoir. Alors que fais-tu ici ?

« - Je voulais t'accompagner au lycée, si ta… Sœur n'y voit aucun inconvénient, bien sûr !

Se relevant, elle rejoignit Bella en courant. Elles parlementèrent puis, elle revint un sourire plus grand encore.

« - C'est bon. Si ton offre tient toujours, je peux monter avec toi, mais il faut que tu me promettre de me ramener, elle va à la réserve en rentrant.

« - Adjugé, dit-il en se penchant pour lui ouvrir.

Elle fit un signe à sa sœur et s'installa tranquillement. Durant le trajet, ils discutèrent tranquillement, et il lui demanda si elle n'était pas effrayée. La jeune femme le rassura, et lui dit qu'elle avait longuement réfléchi à sa condition, et que maintenant qu'elle connaissait toute l'histoire, elle promettait d'agir comme, il le lui dirait. Quand ils se garèrent, elle nota sans surprise qu'Alice et Jasper étaient déjà, et les salua gaiement. La journée fut longue pour elle, tant elle attendait le cours de littérature. Alors que le cours de biologie s'acheva, elle sauta littéralement de son siège et rangea ses affaires promptement. Elle se retint de courir et arriva en même temps que Mike. Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire, et lui demanda si elle accepterait de venir avec lui au bal de fin d'année. Fronçant les sourcils, elle jeta un œil vers son voisin. Celui-ci écoutait la conversation avec attention, elle l'aurait juré.

« - Et bien, je sais pas encore si je vais y aller. Alors avec qui, la question ne se pose pas pour le moment. Mais je te tiens au courant, d'ici la fin de la semaine.

Sur ces mots, elle alla s'asseoir. Tandis qu'elle s'installait, elle murmura :

« - Je paris que tu savais avant moi, ce qu'il allait me demander.

« - Exact… Cependant, j'ignorais ta réponse, ce qui est frustrant. Tu n'as pas prévue d'y aller ?

« - Et bien, ça va dépendre, en fait !

« - Et de quoi ?

« - De qui serait plus appropriée, marmonna-t-elle.

« - Et de qui ?

« - De toi pardi, répondit-elle du tac au tac. Si tu as dans tes projets de m'inviter ou au moins de danser avec si j'y vais alors j'irais, sinon j'en vois pas trop l'utilité. A part faire les boutiques avec Alice, j'entends.

« - Quel audace, sourit-il avant de froncer les sourcils. Attends, je rêve ou c'est une invitation ? J'aurais pourtant parié que ce n'était pas les filles qui choisissaient cette année.

« - Que veux-tu je suis rarement les règles. Sauf quand elles m'évitent un danger. Alors ta réponse, lui demanda-t-elle en le fixant dans les yeux.

Elle était appuyée sur ses coudes croisés, et il réfléchit quelques secondes, durant lesquelles le professeur entra. Le cours commença et la conversation resta en suspens. Seulement, il lui envoya un papier. Intriguée, elle le prit et lut un simple

_« Non ! »_

Elle se retint de le fusiller des yeux et attendit la fin de la journée pour lui demander la raison de son refus. A la fin du cours d'art, elle se sentit tellement honteuse qu'elle préféra oublier le sujet. Après tout, elle n'avait pas prévue d'y aller avant que Mike n'en parle. Elle le rejoignit et ensemble, ils montèrent dans la voiture. Il resta muet durant le trajet, et elle se borna à observer la route. Elle défilait vite, mais elle ne le vit pas vraiment. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il l'appela doucement. Se mordant la langue, elle se tourna vers lui sans dire un mot.

« - Un problème, demanda-t-il.

« - Non. J'attendais simplement que tu parles. Ceci dit, le silence est toujours agréable. Bon, je te libère, je rentre, j'ai encore la dissertation à faire pour vendredi, et si je veux passer une soirée calme, il faut mieux que je m'y mette maintenant.

Elle sortit sur ces mots, et s'étonna de le voir faire de même. Elle commença à remonter l'allée, lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Se tournant, elle le regarda intriguée.

« - Je voulais te demander un truc. Je sais qu'on n'en a jamais vraiment parlés, et que tu es en mesure de dire non, après mon attitude en littérature, mais j'aurais aimé savoir, si bien sûr tu n'as pas déjà prévu autre chose ce soir-là, de m'accompagner au bal à la fin de l'année ?

Elle l'observa avec suspicion. Comme il semblait être sérieux, elle lui demanda :

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Et bien, je voulais te le demander. Et tu m'as pris de court en me le demandant, du coup, j'ai refusé, alors que je voulais dire oui.

« - Et bien, je n'avais pas prévue d'y aller en fait, mais puisque tu insistes, c'est d'accord. Ça se jouait entre Mike et toi.

Le regard malicieux, elle l'observa, et lui dit qu'elle plaisantait. Souriant à son tour, il commença à se rapprocher, mais se stoppa. La jeune femme se demanda ce qu'il avait. Il semblait hésiter. Soupirant, elle s'approcha pour lui faire la bise, mais il posa sa main sur ses clavicules et murmura :

« - Attends, s'il te plait.

Se souvenant de ce qu'elle avait entendu le samedi, elle obéit avec regret. Après une minute, il sembla se ressaisir et enleva sa main. Souriant, elle dit :

« - Sois sage !

Il fronça les sourcils, mais elle s'approcha et l'embrassa sur la joue comme la dernière fois. Cependant lorsqu'elle le sentit sourire, elle décida de rester plus longtemps qu'il aurait fallu, même si ses pointes commençaient à devenir douloureuses. Doucement, elle sentit ses mains se poser sur ses hanches. Elle remit ses pieds à plats et sans s'éloigner, posa sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme. Elle y colla son oreille et soupira.

« - C'est agréable.

Il ne répondit pas, mais elle sentit un souffle frais sur ses cheveux qui descendit jusque dans son cou. Elle frissonna mais de bien-être. Seulement il dut l'interpréter autrement puisqu'il s'éloigna. Elle le regarda et fut surprise de l'éclat de ses yeux. Elle aurait voulut l'embrasser vraiment mais elle avait peur qu'il le prenne mal. Il dut voir le doute dans ses yeux, puisqu'il lui demanda ce qu'elle avait.

« - J'aimerais faire quelques chose mais tu risques de le prendre très très mal, avoua-t-elle les joues rouges.

« - Et que veux-tu faire, demanda-t-il après un silence.

« - Je… C'est trop gênant oubli ! Je vais rentrer, et tu devrais faire de même. Alice va s'inquiéter, et elle risque de croire que je t'ai kidnappé, plaisanta-t-elle.

« - Dis-moi. Tu sais que je ne peux pas lire ton esprit ce qui est très frustrant pour moi. Alors ce que tu as en tête me rend curieux.

« - Promets-moi de ne pas le prendre mal, et de ne pas m'éviter après que je t'ai dit ?

« - D'accord, je promets, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Baissant les yeux, elle chuchota :

« - Je voulais t'embrasser.

Elle sentit ses joues rougir, et celles-ci la brûlèrent lorsqu'elle sentit son pouce relever son visage. Très sérieux, il dit :

« - Sois sage !

Elle allait lui poser une question mais il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Comprenant le message, elle hocha la tête et l'observa. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il s'approcha lentement. Quand elle sentit son haleine fraîche sur son visage, elle ferma les siens à son tour.

« - Ne bouge pas, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Elle se força à rester stoïque et attendit sagement. Son cœur rata un battement avant d'accélérer sa course lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres du vampire sur les siennes. Le contact fut bref, et elle put s'empêcher de passer sa langue dessus. Le regardant, elle le vit froncer les sourcils. Il était encore très près d'elle, aussi elle ne le vit pas se rapprocher. Lui maintenant les mains contre ses hanches, il prit possession une seconde fois de sa bouche. Ce baiser était plus passionné, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre, d'abord avec hésitation. Elle essayait de se retenir d'aller trop loin, et crut qu'elle allait craquer lorsqu'il s'écarta.

« - Pourquoi, chuchota-t-elle.

« - C'est mieux qu'on arrête pour aujourd'hui, soupira-t-il.

« - Non. Enfin oui, si tu veux, je pensais à autre chose. Ton attitude lors de mon premier mois ici. Certains jours, tu semblais me haïr.

« - Guen, souffla-t-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Aimer, haïr, au fond, c'est pareil. C'est un sentiment très fort, qui occulte tout le reste. Et je préférais te haïr, plutôt que de m'avouer que tu me plaisais.

* * *

><p>Voilà. C'est mignon tout ça, en tout cas, moi j'ai aimé l'écrire. J'espère que ça vous a plut, malgré que c'est pas Bella.<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


	16. Même joueur joue encore

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. J'espère que vous allez bien ? Bon ça me déprime de poster ce chapitre parce que ma petite **nouna** préférée (bon ok la seul à ce jour lol) a pu le net. Et du coup j'ai pas son avis sur ce que j'écris (c'est trop nul) enfin bref. Merci à **emiclo**, **nouna**, et **aurelia scott1** (Salut miss. Ravie que ça t'ait plus. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-là. Bisous) pour leurs commentaires.

**Disclaimer** : Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi Edward n'existe pas ? Bon si jamais, vous le trouvez, il est à moi ! (Quel beau fantasme) Rien n'est à moi, (même pas la feuille sur laquelle j'écris) tout est à Stéphénie Meyer ! (Sauf cette feuille !) ^^

Sans surprise, je dédie ce chapitre à **nouna** en espérant que vendredi arrivera très très vite !

**Chap 16 : Même joueur joue encore !**

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle soupira. Elle aimait la pluie certes mais elle n'aurait pas été contre un peu de temps sec, même sans soleil. Elle se tourna pour prendre son parapluie, mais Bella l'interrompit. Lui intimant de regarder dehors, la jeune femme obéit. Un sourire illumina son visage. Edward était devant l'avant-toit un parapluie ouvert. Elle fit un signe de main à sa sœur, et rejoignit son camarade. Ils se dirent bonjour à voix haute et allèrent à la voiture. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur, Guen se détendit. Elle n'avait parlé du baiser avec personne encore, et elle ne savait pas ce qu'en pensait son ami ( ?) Inspirant un bon coup, elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais elle nota qu'ils n'étaient pas encore partis.

« - Un problème ?

« - La route est glissante et la voiture de ta sœur n'est pas sûre à mon humble avis. Si ça ne t'ennuis pas, je compte la suivre, juste au cas où. Alice n'a rien vu, mais je préfère m'en assurer !

« - T'es toujours protecteur comme ça avec tout le monde, ou ça concerne juste les membres de ma famille ?

« - Juste ta famille. La mienne, ce n'est pas une chaussée glissante qui pourra la tuer, sourit-il.

Elle acquiesça, et croisa les bras. Bella était dans sa voiture, mais elle ne l'avait pas encore démarré. Fronçant les sourcils, elle prit le parapluie et la rejoignit.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

« - Que vous soyez partis, maugréa-t-elle.

« - Et Edward attends que tu sois partis. Il a peur que ta camionnette ne tienne pas sur la route. Alice n'a rien vu mais il est…

« - Protecteur, je sais, soupira Bella. Bon retourne dans sa voiture, je démarre juste après.

Guen hocha la tête et retourna au chaud. A peine eut-elle fermée la porte, qu'elle entendit tousser le moteur de sa sœur. Souriant, elle croisa les bras et attendit. La chevrolet, passa devant eux et Edward la suivit. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il s'aperçut du silence de l'habitacle.

« - Un problème ?

« - Non, aucun. Pourquoi ?

« - Tu es bien silencieuse ce matin ?

« - Je tiens à Bella nuance. Or, on m'a toujours dit qu'il fallait éviter de déconcentrer un conducteur. Comme en plus, tu assures ma sécurité et celle de ma sœur, j'attends qu'on soit au lycée pour te demander un truc.

« - C'est toi qui voit. Je peux faire les deux.

Au moment où il dit ça, il nota que la camionnette commençait à patiner. La jeune femme le vit faire des appels de phares, puis elle le vit lui jeter un bref coup d'œil. Il marmonna quelque chose, et freina brusquement. Elle aurait du se cogner la tête seulement quelque chose l'en empêcha. Elle allait se féliciter de s'être attachée lorsqu'elle nota que c'était le bras du conducteur qui lui avait empêché le choc. Jurant intérieurement, elle leva le nez, et vit la camionnette arrêté le moteur fumant. Elle commença à vouloir sortir, quand une voix déclara :

« - Rassure-toi, elle n'a rien. C'est juste le moteur qui s'est arrêté. Resta au chaud, j'arrive.

Aussitôt, elle le vit rejoindre sa sœur. Ils parlementèrent quelques secondes, puis celle-ci prit son sac et elle monta derrière. Elle prévint son père du lieu de sa voiture et il promit de la faire rapatrier à la Réserve. Ils arrivèrent au lycée, dans un silence de cathédrale. Alors qu'elle sortait, Bella se tourna vers son chauffeur.

« - Merci Edward.

« - Aucun problème. Si jamais, tu as besoin, je t'emmènerais au plus près de la Push.

« - Pas la peine. Ce soir, j'avais prévue de rester chez Charlie. Il viendra me chercher.

Il hocha la tête, et elle partit. Rester seule, Guen fronça les sourcils. Prenant son sac, elle sortit et commença à partir quand une main l'attrapa. Elle se tourna et vit son vampire la regardait intensément.

« - N'avais-tu pas une question à me poser, lorsque nous serions ici ?

« - Non. Tu viens de me donner la réponse. Bonne journée. On se voit en…

« - Attends, je n'ai rien dit, comment aurais-je fait pour répondre à une de tes interrogation ?

Elle baissa les yeux et dit :

« - Je voulais savoir, si… Le baiser d'hier comptait pour toi, mais apparemment non. Tu embrassais juste une pâle copie de Bella.

« - Non. Hier j'ai embrassée une fille qui m'obsède depuis décembre. Les sentiments que j'ai pu avoir pour ta sœurs n'entrent pas ligne de compte. Ce matin, j'ai juste dépannée la sœur de… ta sœur. C'est tout. Je te l'ai dit hier, on ne veut pas être des monstres, murmura-t-il pour elle seule. Et il me semble qu'aider son prochain, c'est s'aider soi-même, non ?

Elle hocha lentement la tête, cherchant à lire entre les lignes, sans y parvenir. Frustrée, elle soupira et mit son sac sur son épaule. Elle voulut partir seulement, il lui prit son cartable, et commença à marcher à ses côtés. Ils restèrent silencieux, et il l'accompagna jusqu'à son premier cours. Au moment où il lui rendit son sac, leurs doigts se frôlèrent, et pour la jeune femme le temps s'arrêta. Malgré elle, elle retint sa main en l'emprisonnant dans la sienne. Il baissa les yeux vers elle. Se penchant lentement, il embrassa sa joue, et murmura :

« - Tu manges avec nous ce midi ?

Elle acquiesça et ils se séparèrent. Les joues rouges, elle entra dans la salle et s'arrêta lorsque plusieurs personnes l'observaient étonnés. Certains allaient d'elle à sa sœur. Soupirant, elle dit :

« - Quoi ? Vous n'avez vu de jumelles ?

Haussant les sourcils, elle alla à sa table et s'asseyant demanda à sa sœur si Charlie viendrait la chercher.

« - Non, il ne peut pas, mais il a téléphoné à Jacob qui viendra me chercher. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est qu'il compte venir en moto.

« - Compte sur moi, pour garder ça motus.

Elles se sourirent et le cours commença. La première heure, fut pour la jeune femme, une véritable torture. Et quand elle arriva en math, ou elle était avec Alice et Jasper, elle sourit. S'asseyant à leurs places respectives, ils discutèrent doucement durant tout le cours. Aussi fut-elle surprise de voir Edward l'attendre à la fin de la leçon. Elle sourit, et ils allèrent tous les quatre dans un coin discret. Ils parlèrent tranquillement sans sous-entendu. A un moment, Alice parla d'une visite nocturne mais son frère l'arrêta. Guen ne comprit pas, mais elle s'en fichait un peu. Pour elle, le plus important dans ce moment, était cette main dans la sienne. La sonnerie retentit, et elle rejoignit le gymnase. Alors qu'elle arriva, sa sœur l'a prit à l'écart.

« - Dis-moi, je rêve ou tu sors avec Cu… _Edward_ ?

« - Aucune idée en fait. Je lui demanderais. Pourquoi cette question ?

« - Je n'aime pas ça. Ne le prends pas mal, mais maintenant que tu sais, la plupart des choses, je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour rester près d'_eux_ avec ce que je t'ai raconté.

« - C'est marrant, je ne pige pas non plus comment tu fais pour rester avec Bla… _Jacob._ Ni même le fait que tu le laisse te toucher, ou t'embrasser.

« - Ce n'est pas la même chose. Et ne sois pas si mauvaise. Entre Jacob et moi, c'est de l'amour véritable. Alors que vous c'est du…

« - C'est quoi ? Du désir ? De l'envie ? Une simple vengeance ? Au moins, je ne sors pas avec un gars qui compte arrêter ses études après le bac sous le prétexte que… Enfin, tu sais de quoi je parle, dit-elle lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que plusieurs personnes écoutaient leur conversation.

« - La question n'est pas là. Un jour, il te fera souffrir et…

« - Ne compte pas sur moi pour me réfugier dans ta Réserve. Que tu aies décidé d'aller vivre dans ce boui-boui te regarde, mais je compte faire de longues études, et avoir un métier sympa.

« - Et vivre toute ta vie avec lui ? Ne rêve pas, ça va en choquer plus d'un.

« - Pour le moment, la question ne se pose pas !

Elle se changea rapidement et entra dans le gymnase sans attendre sa sœur. Le cours fut trop court pour la jeune femme qui se donnait à fond. Elle avait conscience d'être largement au-dessus du niveau, et habituellement, elle faisait des efforts pour être à peu près au même que ses camarades. Seulement, pour une fois, elle décida de passer ses nerfs dans cette discipline.

A la fin des deux heures, elle partit se laver et se changer rapidement avant de sortir. Elle fut une des premières, et s'arrêta en voyant les trois vampires l'attendre. Au moment où un groupe de garçons les dépassa, Edward les fusilla des yeux avant de se reprendre. Ils allèrent au parking, et elle fut étonnée de le voir se diriger dans la forêt. Une fois qu'ils furent entourés d'arbre, il la prit dans ses bras, un sac occupant son dos, et ils coururent. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une petite clairière. Elle l'observa et s'aperçut que c'était la même que celle où elle avait découvert le secret des Cullen. Lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur eux, ils avaient déjà installé un pique-nique. Elle sourit et elle mangea tandis qu'ils discutaient. A un moment, Alice se figea. Aussitôt, Jasper l'observa et attendit alors que son frère se figea. Lorsqu'elle revint, son copain lui demanda ce qu'elle avait vu.

« - Deux nomades. Ils sont de passages et ne compte pas s'éterniser. Seulement, ils ont perçu une odeur qui les attire.

Aussitôt trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers la jeune femme, qui observait la scène étonnée. Quand elle vit les six yeux dorés converger vers elle, elle ouvrit grands les yeux.

« - Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous en savez que c'est moi ?

« - Parce que sinon, j'aurais vu la personne en question, dit Alice, alors que là. C'est le trou noir ! Et tu es la seule avec les indiens que je ne vois pas. Seulement aucuns vampires ne mordraient un loup. Leurs odeurs nous est insupportable.

« - Je vois, se contenta de répondre Guendalina.

Lorsque Jasper braqua son regard sur elle, la jeune femme sut qu'il avait compris sa peur, mais elle se força à respirer, et se concentra sur des choses futiles. Observant l'heure, elle se leva et commença à tout remballer.

« - On va être en retard en cours. Vous venez ?

Les trois se levèrent en même temps, et elle les aida à ranger l'endroit. Ils firent chemin inverses et arrivèrent sur le parking quand la sonnerie retentit. Chacun courut dans la direction qu'ils avaient à prendre. Guen arriva juste avant le professeur. Les joues rouges, et le souffle court, elle s'installa à sa place. La leçon débuta aussitôt. Bella eut beau lui demander ce qu'elle avait, la jeune femme ne répondit pas. L'heure passa trop rapidement. Pour une fois, elle n'était pas pressée d'aller en littérature. Revoir Edward serait affronté ce qu'elle avait entendu au midi, et elle n'était pas prête pour ça.

Quand elle franchit la porte, elle sentit aussitôt, le regard du jeune homme sur elle. Se forçant à respirer calmement, elle le rejoignit en souriant. Bien sûr celui-ci était faux, mais personne ne sembla s'en rendre compte. Elle s'assit et fut surprise de le voir se rapprocher d'elle.

« - Tu es sûr que ça va ?

« - Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. J'aurais préférée ne pas en avoir à mes trousses, mais tant pis. Je survivrais, dit-elle en mimant la joie.

Se rendant compte aussitôt de sa phrase, elle baissa les yeux de culpabilité. Le professeur n'était encore là, il se permit de la prendre dans ses bras, et chuchota à son oreille :

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons trouver une solution, et tu survivras à ça. Je te le promets.

A ces mots, elle le regarda dans les yeux. Ils étaient si sincère, qu'elle se leva et embrassa sa joue en murmurant un « merci ! » Quand ils se séparèrent, elle nota que beaucoup de regards étaient tournés vers eux. Secouant la tête, elle soupira et prit une feuille.

_« Que pensent-ils ? »_

Le professeur arriva et commença son cours, inconsciente du drame que vivait une de ses élèves. Peu de temps après, un mot glissa sur sa table.

_« Ils sont étonnés pour la plupart. Ils n'ont rien vu arriver. Seuls quelques uns pensent que je cherche juste à pouvoir me vanter d'être sortie avec deux jumelles ! »_

Elle relit le mot à plusieurs reprises par tant d'imbécilités. Secouant la tête, elle marqua.

_« Et c'est le cas ? Je ne vois pas en quoi on peut se vanter de sortir avec des jumelles ! Ce n'est pas comme si on avait un membre supplémentaire, ou quelque chose qui serait une fierté. Hormis d'avoir quelqu'un qui nous ressemble j'entends ! »_

Alors qu'il lui répondait, elle écouta le cours. Madame Ashk leur parlait d'une œuvre contemporaine très critiqué par la presse. Un papier se glissa sous ses doigts, et elle le prit.

_« Le seul truc dont je pourrais me vanter, c'est que j'adore sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Ma main se réchauffer à ses contacts et c'est plus qu'agréable. »_

Elle ne répondit pas, mais sourit. Lorsque le professeur lui demanda ce qu'elle avait à sourire niaisement, elle décida de se moquer d'elle. Elle écrivit rapidement un « désolé. » et dit :

« - Et bien professeur, vous aviez raison. J'étais bien… Attendez comment avez-vous dit, l'autre fois ? Transit d'amour, je crois ? Et bien, c'est le cas. Je brûle d'amour pour quelqu'un. Et ça me fait sourire, bien que j'ignore ce que lui ressent.

L'enseignante resta interdite quelques instants puis reprit son cours. Lorsqu'elle se tourna pour écrire quelque chose au tableau, un papier se posa sur son cahier. Le dépliant, elle sourit.

_« Quelle déclaration ! Tu sais que c'est le seul truc qui peut les tuer. Le feu, je veux dire. Mais pour toi, je veux bien mourir brûbrûlerlé par la même flamme ! »_

A la fin du mot, un petit cœur était dessiné. Elle eut un sourire éclatant, et comme tout le monde était occupée à noter ce que le professeur racontait, celle-ci se leva promptement et en silence et alla embrasser la joue de son voisin, de se rasseoir en imitant tout le monde. Néanmoins, elle leva les yeux, vers Edward et le vit sourire.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour aujourd'hui, c'est tout. Oui bon, la déclaration ça fait un peu (beaucoup) guimauve, mais que voulez-vous, j'étais inspirée ! J'espère que ça vous plait quand même un petit bout !<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


	17. Je n'ai pas peur !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Aloha tout le monde. Et oui, c'est les vacances, les examens sont passés, les résultats son tombés et les carnets de notes sont arrivés. A partir de maintenant, c'est soleil et farniente à gogo ! ^^ (Et non, je n'ai rien bu lol) Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Merci tout pleins à **alicullen4ever**, **elmiclo** et **nouna** pour leurs reviews. Merci à tous les trois pour votre soutien !

**Disclaimer** : Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi Edward n'existe pas ? Bon si jamais, vous le trouvez, il est à moi ! (Quel beau fantasme) Rien n'est à moi, (même pas la feuille sur laquelle j'écris) tout est à Stéphénie Meyer ! (Sauf cette feuille !) ^^

Je dédie ce chapitre à ma petite choupine qui passe un week-end comme je n'aimerai pas. _But, don't worry _**nouna**, _I'm with ya_ ! (L)

**Chap 17 : Je n'ai pas peur !**

Lorsque le dernier cours s'acheva, les jumelles se séparèrent à l'entrée du bâtiment. Cependant, Guen sourit lorsqu'une main froide prit la sienne. Elle leva les yeux, vers le jeune homme et se souvint d'une question que sa sœur lui avait posée. Seulement, au moment où elle voulut la lui dire, un moteur bruyant se fit entendre. Tous les regards convergèrent vers la moto qui venait de se garer sur le parking. Jacob enleva son casque et vint embrasser sa fiancée. Inconsciemment, Guen se rapprocha d'Edward, et celui-ci passa ses bras autour de sa taille. L'indien les observa et chuchota quelque chose à sa fiancée.

« - Que dit-il ?

« - Il demande à Bella pourquoi, on est si proche, et se propose de venir me casser le nez, pour que tu sois libérée de mon emprise.

« - Je vais le…

« - Ne dis rien, il t'entend, tu sais. Pense à Bella.

Elle se tut et se renfrogna. Hélas ce fut pire quand _il_ vint les rejoindre. Se mettant face à la jeune femme, il dit :

« - Si tu veux, je peux te ramener Guen. On ne sait pas ce qu'il peut arriver.

« - Merci mais je ne me sens pas en danger, dans les bras d'Edward. Si ça te pose un problème, tu n'es pas obligé de regarder. Tu me ramènes, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse du vampire.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux essayant d'oublier la présence du fiancé de Bella. Celui-ci soupira puis lui dit que si elle changeait d'avis, elle n'aurait qu'à appeler sa sœur. Guen ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, et tira son ami vers sa voiture. Jasper et Alice les attendaient près de leur moto. En les voyant, la jeune femme dit :

« - Vous devriez peut-être investir dans une voiture.

« - J'en ai une, tu te souviens. Elle est jaune.

« - Et ostentatoire, murmura Edward.

« - Je reformule. Vous devriez investir dans une voiture rapide, et passe-partout. Ça vous éviterez d'être mouillées.

Ils discutèrent cinq minutes, puis lorsque Jacob et Bella furent partis, chacun s'installa et Guen attendit que la moto eut disparu pour faire la conversation.

« - Dis-moi, tu vas ma question idiote, mais Bella me l'a posé tout à l'heure et je n'ai pas pu lui répondre, vu que je n'étais pas sûre, mais… Nous sommes en couples ou pas ?

« - Effectivement, ta question est idiote. Crois-tu que je t'aurais écris cette déclaration si je ne la pensais pas ?

« - Tu te vexerais, si je te disais que j'ignore complètement ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête ?

« - Tu as raison, tu ne sais pas. En l'occurrence, je pensais chacun des mots que j'ai écrits. Donc oui, nous sommes en couple, sauf si cela t'ennuie.

« - Ah non, du tout ! Du coup, c'est méchant à dire, mais je suis ravie qu'_il_ se soit imprégné de Bella, comme ça, je t'ai pour moi toute seule, avoua-t-elle les joues rouges.

Il sourit comme si elle venait de dire quelque chose de drôle, et orienta doucement la conversation sur la vision d'Alice. Aussitôt, l'air se refroidit dans la voiture, et Guen serra les mâchoires. Elle lui avoua qu'elle n'y avait pas encore réfléchi. Ce qui était vrai, puisqu'elle avait passé son après-midi à penser à eux deux. Il lui demanda si elle se souvenait de sa promesse.

« - Tu parles de celle qui disait que le jour où tu me le dirais, je devrais courir sans poser de question ?

« - Exactement.

« - Oui, je m'en souviens, dit-elle déglutissant. Tu vas me demander de m'éloigner de toi ?

« - Je ne sais pas encore. A priori, ils ne nous connaissent pas, donc nous aurions peut-être une chance de fuir ensemble.

Un ange passa, suivit de sa garde personnelle, avant que la jeune femme se concentre sur le paysage. Elle était entourée d'arbre, et elle était sûre qu'ils ne se rapprochaient pas de chez Charlie.

« - Où va-t-on ?

« - Chez moi. On va demander à Carlisle quels sont nos options. Je pense que tu devrais y assister. Après tout, c'est de toi dont il est question. Tu as le droit d'avoir ton mot à dire, même si la décision finale me revient, au vue de cette promesse.

Elle acquiesça sans rien dire, et attendit. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retrouva devant l'impressionnante villa. Elle eut à peine le temps de se détacher qu'il vint lui ouvrir la porte.

« - Quelle galanterie, se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

Il lui sourit et déposa un baiser rapide sur son front avant de prendre sa main. Seulement, elle avait d'autre projet, et se blottit contre lui. L'idée de les revoir tous dans un contexte de danger, l'intimidait. Elle se félicita d'avoir un esprit protégé, et se concentra sur quelque chose de plaisant. Elle finit par se souvenir du bal, et du cavalier qu'elle avait. C'est donc en souriant qu'elle entra. Tout le monde était déjà là. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit Esmé sourire en les observant tout en se rapprochant de son mari. Guen se demanda combien de fois, ils s'étaient mariés. Elle salua tout le monde d'une voix timide, ce qui intrigua jasper. Celui-ci voyait bien qu'elle s'interrogeait sur quelque chose, sans savoir quoi. Sans un mot, ils s'assirent sur un des fauteuils, Edward l'attirant sur ses genoux. Alice était déjà au sol, entre les jambes de son copain, Emmet et Rosalie sur le canapé, à côté de leurs parents adoptifs. Dès que tout le monde fut installé, Alice prit la parole.

« - Ils sont deux. Des nomades que je n'ai jamais vus. Ils se baladaient quand l'odeur de Guen les a attirés. Ils sont en route, et seront là demain soir au plus tard.

« - J'imagine qu'ils ne sont pas végétariens, déclara le père. Quelles sont nos options ?

« - On peut toujours les attendre et leurs régler leurs comptes, s'enthousiasma Emmet.

Guen se tendit à cette hypothèse et alors qu'Edward la rapprocha de lui, Jasper la fixa. Comprenant, elle dit :

« - Non, non mais c'est bon. C'est juste étrange d'entendre parler de meurtre sur un ton aussi léger.

« - Désolé, s'excusa le vampire. Mais si on y réfléchit, on peut garder Guendalina ici, et attirer les deux. Et hop on s'en occupe dans la cave.

« - Trop risqué. Alice, d'après toi, ils sont jeunes, demanda Esmé.

« - Assez oui. Ils ont les yeux trop vifs pour avoir plus de dix ans.

« - C'est une idée maman, déclara Edward, mais je doute que ça marche. S'ils sont attirés par l'odeur, ils refuseront. Et comme ils sont jeunes, ils vont penser à avoir le dessus.

« - Je voudrais bien voir ça ! Que quelqu'un essaie de décimer le clan des Cullen et je lui fais la peau, déclara Emmet.

« - Je ne vois qu'une solution Guen. Il va falloir que tu t'enfuis, quelques temps, afin qu'on puisse s'en débarrasser.

« - Impossible, déclara-t-elle d'une voix posée. Pas que je ne veux pas, ajouta-t-elle devant le regard qu'il porta sur elle, mais réfléchis. Si je m'enfuis, mon odeur va me suivre, logique, et donc eux aussi. Donc courir ne me sauvera pas la peau, désolée ! Je veux bien obéir, mais là, c'est idiot. A moins de trouver un leurre. Ou un endroit dans lequel, ils n'iront pas. A ce propos, c'est un couple ? Ou deux hommes, ou femmes ?

« - Non. Un homme et une femme, soupira Alice après s'être concentrée. A ce que j'ai vu, c'est elle qui mène la danse.

« - Mince alors, soupira la jeune humaine.

« - Comment ça _mince_ ?

« - Bah oui. Si c'était lui qui était le chef, il aurait agi comme un homme, en pensant d'abord avec ses muscles et sa force. Alors que les femmes souvent, elles sont plus réfléchie, et plus subtile !

A ces mots, Emmet protesta mais se tut lorsque Rosalie ajouta qu'elle avait entièrement raison. Il se renfrogna, et tout le monde rit. Grimaçant Alice dit :

« - Il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où ils n'oseront jamais mettre les pieds Edward.

Il se concentra et soupira.

« - Je n'aime pas l'idée mais si c'est le seul moyen, je crains que nous n'ayons pas le choix.

« - Hey ho ! Je suis là, dit-elle en agitant ses mains devant le visage de son copain.

Seulement, malgré elle, elle claqua une de ses mains sur sa joue. Inquiète, elle observa le jeune homme, le visage désolé :

« - Pardon, pardon, pardon ! Je n'ai pas vu mes mains. Enfin, si je les ai vus, mais je pensais que j'allais t'en mettre une dans la figure. Je suis désolée. Tu n'as pas mal ?

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, et l'observa étonné.

« - Tu m'as frappé ?

« - Bah oui. T'as pas senti ?

« - Non, du tout. Tu te souviens qu'on est quasiment incassable, pour reprendre tes termes !

« - Ah oui, j'avais oublié. Désolée.

Il soupira puis voulut reprendre le fil de la conversation, quand il lui demanda :

« - Et toi, t'as pas mal ?

« - Un pio peu, avoua-t-elle du bout des lèvres. Oui, bon j'avoue, ça fait un mal de chien, je me suis sûrement cassée tous les os en million de petites miettes, avoua-t-elle devant son regard. Je t'ai mis une claque mais par inadvertance, je n'ai pas cherché à te déboiter la mâchoire ! Tranquillise-toi Popeye, ma main ne sera pas noire demain. Bon alors, c'est où ce fameux endroit où ils ne viendront pas me chercher ?

« - Attends, avant de dire non, souviens-toi que c'est le seul endroit ou ils ne viendront pas te chercher, déclara Jasper, c'est à la réserve Quilleutes, ajouta-t-il une fois qu'elle eut hochée la tête.

« - Ah non ! Vous n'allez pas m'enfermer chez ses indiens ?

« - Guen, tu n'as pas le choix, déclara Edward.

« - Si. Je peux toujours me transformer en vampires, dit-elle la tête ailleurs. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment ça se passe. Vous devez mordre la personne, ou elle doit mourir, demanda-t-elle en fixant Rosalie.

« - C'est très douloureux, éluda-t-elle. Et ça prendrais beaucoup trop de temps. Je pensais que tu étais au courant.

« - Non, pas vraiment. Je t'avoue, que je n'ai pas réfléchis à ce genre de _détails_. C'est Bella qui m'a demandé comment je voyais la suite de notre histoire avec Edward, tout à l'heure avant ça… Je pensais qu'on naissait vampire en fait, dit-elle les joues rouges.

« - Le sujet n'est pas là, s'impatienta le jeune homme. Guen ? Tu te souviens de ta promesse ? Alors, tu iras là-bas, point final. C'est le seul endroit où ils ne viendront pas te chercher.

« - Mais… Mais… Mais… Je ne veux pas, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Il l'appela par son prénom complet, d'une voix menaçante, en la fixant. Elle commença à objecter, seulement, elle était à court d'arguments. S'y résignant, elle affaissa ses épaules.

« - Très bien, j'irais là-bas, dit-elle d'une voix triste avant de reprendre d'une voix plus sûre, Mais ne viens pas te plaindre, s'il y a des meurtres au point qu'on parle de Sérial killeur.

« - Je ne m'en plaindrais pas, dit-il amusé.

Son père lui fit les gros yeux, tout en souriant. Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes, puis Edward décida qu'il était temps qu'elle rentre chez elle. Elle dit au revoir à tout le monde et suivit son copain, la tête basse. Lorsqu'ils furent en route pour chez elle, elle demanda pleine d'espoir :

« - T'as intérêt à venir me voir souvent, je te préviens.

« - Je ne pourrais pas m'approcher, déclara-t-il en serrant le volant. Nous avons un pacte avec ces _clébards_. Tant qu'on ne s'approche pas de la Réserve, et qu'on ne mord pas d'humain, alors ils ne disent à personne ce que nous sommes. C'est ainsi.

Comme ils étaient devant chez elle, elle se détacha en colère. Ouvrant la porte, elle dit :

« - Alors ne compte pas sur moi pour m'enfermer là-bas.

Il la rejoignit, et ils parlementèrent pendant une demi-heure. Elle pleurait, rien qu'à l'idée de mourir, mais elle préférait cette solution à celle de ne plus le voir, pendant une semaine. Il ne put rester plus longtemps pour la convaincre. En effet, Charlie, accompagné de Bella et des deux indiens, arriva. Il jura entre ses dents, puis prit la jeune femme, qu'il emmena légèrement à l'écart. Il tenta de la convaincre, sans résultat. Ils furent interrompus par le père des jumelles. C'était l'heure du repas. Elle répondit qu'elle arrivait, et prévint son copain une dernière fois.

« - Si je ne peux pas te voir durant une semaine, ne compte pas sur moi, pour m'enterrer là-bas. Sinon, c'est un cadavre qui sent mauvais, qu'ils te rendront.

Sur ces mots, elle courut jusqu'à chez elle. Les quatre personnes présentes voulurent savoir ce qu'il en retournait. Elle répondit poliment à Billy, dit à sa sœur qu'elle lui en parlerait plus tard. A son père, elle lui dit que c'était un problème de fille, mais lorsque Jacob qui avait entendu une partie de la conversation la prit à l'écart pour savoir ce qu'il se passait réellement, elle fut acide :

« - Me cherche pas _Clébard_. Et rentre-toi ça dans ta caboche, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Alors à la niche !

Sur ces mots, elle monta dans sa chambre, où elle resta enfermée, hurlant qu'elle n'avait pas faim. La conversation joyeuse qu'il y avait en bas, finit par l'énerver, et comme elle était privée de sortie, et qu'elle avait l'obligation de fermer sa fenêtre, elle mit sa musique à fond dans ses oreilles, et se plongea dans un livre.

Quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule, elle hurla en sursautant, avant de fusiller sa sœur du regard. Celle-ci soutint le regard et la jeune femme lui raconta le problème des deux vampires.

Il fallut pas moins d'une heure et demi à Bella pour venir à bout de tous les arguments de sa sœur. Celle-ci ne trépignait pas de joie, à l'idée de rester une semaine à la Push, mais au moins sa vie était sauve, le temps qu'elle se tiendrait à cette décision. La voix encore pleines de larmes, elle téléphona à son copain.

« - T'as gagné, mais attention à toi ! Sept jours pas plus, après je rentre. Pas une seconde de plus, tu m'entends ? Et t'as intérêt à te faire pardonner avec un beau cadeau après, parce qu'il va falloir que tu te fasses pardonner… ! Rien, Bella m'a dit quelque chose qui nous a fait pleurer. D'ailleurs, tu pourras la remercier, c'est grâce à elle que j'y vais… ! Non, tu ne sauras pas ce que c'est… ! Très bien, t'en à d'autres des contraintes pareilles ?… Je vois… ! Très bien, je serais prête… ! A demain.

Aussitôt elle raccrocha et, se tournant vers sa sœur, déclara :

« - Préviens ton copain, pardon fiancé, se rattrapa-t-elle rapidement, qu'il faut qu'on me cache là-bas, le temps que ses deux vampires, ne soit plus sur Terre. Oh, et dis-lui que je m'excuse de ce que je lui ai dit. Je n'aurais pas du.

« Bien que je le pensais, songea-t-elle. » Elles se couchèrent dès la fin de l'appel, et Guen retint ses larmes jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

* * *

><p>Voilà, pour aujourd'hui, c'est terminé ! Bon ce ne fut pas sans mal, mais bon ! J'espère que vous avez aimé.<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


	18. C'est quoi cette odeur

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Bon à présent que Guen est en sureté chez vos indiens préférés (ouais parce que moi les plumes, je suis pas fan :p) je vous propose de lire le début de sa nouvelle vie ! ^^ Un très grand merci cependant à **aureliascott** (Salut miss. Merci de ton soutien, ça me touche. Bisous tout pleins), **emiclo**, **nouna** et **tia 63** pour leurs reviews.

**PS** : J'ai oublié de poster ce chapitre. Je vous prie de m'excuser parce que je l'avais préparé. Donc je pige pas où j'ai merdouiller mais merci à **nouna** de me l'avoir rappeler ! (L)

**Disclaimer** : Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi Edward n'existe pas ? Bon si jamais, vous le trouvez, il est à moi ! (Quel beau fantasme) Rien n'est à moi, (même pas la feuille sur laquelle j'écris) tout est à Stéphénie Meyer ! (Sauf cette feuille !) ^^

**Chap 18 : C'est quoi cette odeur ?**

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut la fenêtre fermée. Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi, elle n'était pas ouverte, comme chaque nuit, puis elle se souvint de sa journée. Dévastée, elle se leva et s'habilla d'une baggy noir, qu'elle harmonisa avec un pull léger et sans manches, tout aussi noir. Elle s'attacha les cheveux, ne laissant aucune mèches de libre, fit sa toilette et quand Bella alla se préparer, elle fit son sac. Elle ne prit que des vêtements de couleurs sombres. En passant devant la fenêtre, elle vit la voiture couleur argent, mais elle décida de ne sortir qu'au dernier moment. Silencieusement, elle alla prendre un petit-déjeuner, malgré son ventre noué, avant de remonter chercher plusieurs livres, ainsi que ses cd de musique. Elle aurait voulut prendre quelques films, mais à la place, prit ses cours. Durant une semaine, elle ne pourrait pas aller au lycée, mais elle ne voulait pas avoir de retard. Quand elle ne trouva plus rien à mettre, elle ferma son sac et prévint sa sœur qu'elle serait dehors. Elle mit ses lunettes de soleil, un manteau, ainsi que ses baskets de la même couleur que ses vêtements. Elle marcha sans un mot, jusqu'à lui, et voulut charger son paquetage, lorsqu'il l'arrêta :

« - Qu'as-tu, on dirait que tu es en deuil, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« - C'est ça l'idée ! D'une, je suis en deuil de ma liberté, de deux, j'ai pas envie de faire semblant d'être heureuse, et de trois, je n'ai pas envie qu'il y en ait _un_ qui s'imprègne. Alors je sais que ma façon de m'habiller ne changera rien, mais j'aime l'idée que ça joue en ma faveur, alors tu ne détruis pas mes illusions, merci.

Il ne dit rien, mais la prit doucement dans ses bras. Se penchant, il chuchota à son oreille :

« - Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu n'irais pas dans cette réserve. Je te garderais près de moi, mais je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus important, je ne veux courir aucun risque.

« - Parce qu'avec toi à mes côtés pour me protéger, je cours un risque quelconque ?

Malgré elle, les larmes qu'elle avait retenues la veille coulèrent. Elle le vit enlever ses lunettes, et elle put lire la culpabilité qui envahissait ses iris doré. Ne résistant pas, elle s'approcha et enroula ses bras autour de son cou, son visage contre ses clavicules. Il ne dit rien, et la prit dans ses bras à son tour. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, puis elle s'écarta doucement. Sans qu'un autre mot ne soit échangé, il prit le sac et le mit sur le siège arrière avant de lui ouvrir la porte. Elle regarda la voiture avec dégoût, puis y monta. Lorsqu'il fut à ses côtés, une seconde plus tard, il lui demanda ce qu'elle avait :

« - Rien. C'est jusque que maintenant je sais ce que devaient ressentir les prisonnier au moment de monter dans le bateau qui les emmèneraient au bagne.

« - Ce n'est que pour quelques jours Guen. Et ta sœur t'amènera tes devoirs, et toutes les leçons à recopier. Tu n'auras pas le temps de t'ennuyer.

« - Genre. J'ai pris quelques livres mais je les ai déjà tous lus, j'ai plus rien à faire. Il faudra que je vois pour recharger mes piles, et je verrais s'ils ont une librairie mais vu le _boui-boui_, ça m'étonnerait.

« - Fais-moi la liste de ce qu'il te faut, et j'irais les acheter en personne. Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse.

« - Tu n'as qu'à pas m'abandonner, rétorqua-t-elle avec hargne avant de se radoucir. Toute manière, tu ne me verras sourire qu'au moment où je serais libre de sortir de cette maudite réserve !

Bella choisit ce moment pour sortir. Elle monta avec eux, et se tut. Par respect pour eux, elle regarda dehors durant tout le trajet. Quand ils arrivèrent, elle sortit :

« - Je le retarde le plus possible, dit-elle avant de rejoindre son fiancé.

« - Tiens, J'oubliais. Tu prends ce téléphone, et dès que tu en as envie, tu appelles, Evite juste les horaires de cours, mais la nuit, ne te gêne pas. On ne dort pas.

« - Très bien.

« - S'il te plait Guen, souris-moi. Dis-toi que je vais avoir ce visage là en tête toute la semaine sinon. Juste pour moi. Oublie quelques minutes que tu vas vivre chez les indiens, et ne pense qu'à un truc agréable.

Elle ne dit rien, mais au fur et à mesure un sourire éclaira son visage.

« - Merci, dit-il. A quoi as-tu pensé ?

« - A ce que tu vas devoir faire pour me faire oublier ce passage.

« - Et c'est quoi, demanda-t-il curieux.

« - Et bien, si je me souviens bien, il y a un bal, et j'ai un cavalier mais pas de robe. Et puis, après tout, tu m'as dit qu'il faudrait que je te dise ce dont j'aurais besoin, et là la liste s'allonge.

« - Dis-moi !

Aussitôt, d'un mouvement habile, elle recula le siège conducteur au maximum, et s'assit sur ses genoux. Durant deux minutes, la jeune femme lui dicta tous les livres qu'elle devait s'acheter, oubliant peu à peu que c'était une liste de choses à acheter. Quand elle se tut, il la regarda, un sourire aux lèvres :

« - Tu as finis ta liste de Noël ?

« - J'oubliais. J'ai été prise par l'émotion. C'est tout ce qu'il faut que je m'achète ça. Mais si tu pouvais m'en avancer sept de ses bouquins, ça m'arrangerait. Je te remb…

Elle ne put terminer puisqu'il posa son index sur ses lèvres. Lentement, il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa doucement. Elle tenta de rester sage au maximum, puis répondit tendrement à l'échange. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, elle posa sa tête sur son torse.

« - Ta fraîcheur va me manquer, tu sais.

« - Pour ma part, c'est toi qui va me manquer.

Elle ne dit rien, mais embrassa rapidement ses lèvres, avant de regagner son siège où elle ouvrit sa portière. Quand elle fut dehors, elle nota qu'il était déjà près d'elle, son sac dans les mains. Elle le prit une dernière fois dans ses bras et s'éloigna. Jacob arriva et lui prit le sac. Il salua la jeune femme mais celle-ci lui répondit avec tristesse. Lorsqu'ils furent dans la voiture, elle fixa la Volvo qui allait lui manquer. Elle se retint de soupirer, lorsqu'ils éloignèrent. Les larmes aux yeux, elle remit ses lunettes sur ses paupières, et croisa les bras. A son tour, elle observa le paysage, afin de leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à la réserve. Elle le sut avant même que Bella lui dise. Ayant un odorat particulièrement développé, elle sentit l'odeur Quilleutes quelques secondes avant qu'ils voient la première boutique. Le jeune homme se gara devant chez Amara. C'était une jeune femme qui n'avait pas plus de trente ans. Elle vivait seule avec son enfant de deux ans. Le père du petit Titoun était mort quelques mois à peine après qu'elle eut appris qu'elle était enceinte. La jeune femme accueillit sa pensionnaire avec le sourire.

« - Bonjour, tu dois être Guendalina ? Je m'appelle Amara.

« - Bonjour.

« - Tu es bien triste. Ne t'inquiète pas, on m'a raconté ton histoire. Tu ne resteras pas longtemps et le peu que tu seras ici, compte sur moi pour te divertir. Allez entrons. Jacob, tu poses le sac dans le salon, s'il te plait. Merci, t'es un ange. Allez maintenant, allez en cours tous les deux, je m'occupe d'elle.

Guen prit sa sœur dans ses bras, et celle-ci lui promit de revenir au soir avec ses devoirs. Comme convenue, la gymnaste lui donna ceux déjà fait, et elle ferait ainsi chaque jour. Lorsqu'elles furent seules, Amara lui fit faire le tour du propriétaire. C'était une petite maison à étage. Il n'y avait que deux chambres, mais la mère lui avait expliqué qu'elle aurait sa propre chambre, son fils dormirait avec elle.

Globalement, la matinée, passa rapidement, et la jeune femme apprit à s'occuper d'un enfant de deux ans. Seulement, l'odeur qui régnait dans la réserve l'insupportait, et elle prenait sur elle, pour ne pas courir jusque chez elle. Elle avait peur pour sa sœur et son père, mais Edward lui avait dit qu'Alice veillerait de loin sur sa sœur, et qu'Esmé et Rosalie surveilleraient son père. De plus, Jasper et lui protégeraient Bella et l'accompagneraient jusqu'à la limite autorisé où Jacob reprendrait le flambeau.

Vers treize heures, l'enfant fit une sieste et Amara proposa à la jeune femme de l'accompagner voir des amies. Celle-ci refusa sous un faux prétexte, et se blottit dans le canapé où elle lut un livre. A seize heures, son portable sonna. Elle répondit et retrouva le sourire le temps de l'appel d'Edward. Il lui demanda comment elle se sentait, si elle avait besoin de quelque chose, ce à quoi, elle dit qu'à part lui et sa liberté, elle n'avait besoin de rien. Il y eut un silence gênée, puis ce fut à elle de le questionner. Les avaient-ils eus ou même aperçu ? Malheureusement, soit ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés, soient ils se cachaient bien. Emmet et Carlisle avait fait le tour des environs, mais il n'y avait rien. Ce serait bientôt son tour de garde, mais il s'était arrangé avec Jasper. Il voulait aller acheter certains trucs avant, aussi l'ancien soldat commencerait sa patrouille seule. Alors qu'il allait raccrocher, elle lui avoua qu'il lui manquait. Il ne dit rien, et elle raccrocha. Retrouvant son air maussade, elle reprit sa lecture, au moment où Amara rentra.

« - Il n'est toujours pas levé ?

« - Non. Il fait une sacré sieste.

« - Il est légèrement malade en ce moment. Enfin, ça va nous laisser le temps de papoter entre fille.

Guen ouvrit grands les yeux, et reposant son livre, entourant ses genoux de ses bras. Elle ne voulait pas parler d'elle, aussi elle demanda à la jeune femme de lui raconter son histoire. Souriant, elle acquiesça. Elle commença son récit le jour de ses quinze ans. Ezra, le père de Titoun, l'avait invité au bal de leur lycée. Ils avaient dansé jusqu'à la fermeture du gymnase, puis ils étaient allé près des falaises, où ils avaient discuté et ris, jusqu'au lever du jour.

« - Je me souviendrais toujours de ce moment magique. Lorsque le ciel est devenu bleu, il m'a raccompagné chez mes parents, qui habitaient cette maison à l'époque. J'avais priée toute la nuit qu'il m'embrasse, mais il ne fit rien. J'eux le droit à un bisou sur la joue, et malgré ma déception, je lui ai souris. Durant plusieurs mois, jusqu'à Noël, me semble-t-il, nous sortions ensemble en amis, traînant avec ses amis, ou les miennes. Notre relation n'avait pas évoluée. Chaque soir, il me raccompagnait en m'embrassant amicalement. Jusqu'au jour, où j'en ai eu marre. Plusieurs de mes amies, m'avaient conseillés de prendre le contrôle. Alors la veille de Noël, au moment où il s'est penché pour m'embrasser sur la joue, j'ai tourné la tête pile au bon moment. C'était mon premier baiser, et c'était terrible, rit-elle. Après, je me souviens qu'il s'est excusé, se confondant en excuses. J'ai du entendre une vingtaine de fois qu'il « était désolé de ce qu'il venait de se passer ! » Je l'ai stoppé, et je lui ai dit que pour ma part, j'en étais ravie. A partir de ce moment, on était enfin un couple. J'ignorais ce qu'il fallait faire, alors les premières semaines, la différence entre ses deux relations, c'était le baiser qu'on échangeait au soir, et que quelques fois, il me prenait la main.

« - Salut Amara, c'est nous, dit Jacob. Salut Guen, je te ramène ta sœur. Bonne journée ?

Guen hocha simplement la tête. Elle aurait adoré en entendre plus, et se promit de la questionner plus tard. Bella resta jusqu'au dîner. Elle lui raconta qu'elle avait dit à tout le monde qu'elle était partit au Brésil pour voir sa mère. Elle lui donna ses devoirs, ses leçons ainsi qu'une lettre des Cullen. Au moment où elle reconnut l'écriture, son regard s'illumina, et un sourire fleurit sur son visage.

« - J'en conclus que c'est son copain qu'il lui a écrit. Elle avait le même sourire quand il lui a téléphoné.

« - Vous étiez là ?

« - Oui ma chérie, mais tutoie-moi, j'ai que vingt-sept ans.

Elle lui sourit doucement et les deux sœurs se mirent au travail. Quand la sœur du partir, elle lui donna ses devoirs.

« - Demain, tu auras une surprise. Ne me demande pas ce que c'est, c'est ton… Copain qui m'a dit de te transmettre l'info.

Elles s'embrassèrent et lorsqu'elle fut seule avec Amara, elle lui demanda de continuer. Celle-ci sourit et tout en nourrissant Titoun, qui s'était levé deux heures auparavant, elle reprit son histoire.

« - Au bout d'un an de relation, j'en avais marre de ses petits bisous chastes et bien qu'il nous ai interdit de connaître un homme avant le mariage, je voulais qu'il me touche, dit-elle en bouchant les oreille de son fils. Nous faisions toujours de longues balades sur la plage, ou les falaises, mais un après-midi, il était venu me chercher pour qu'on aille faire un feu sur la plage. A la place, je l'ai invité et nous avons commencé nos… Recherches sur l'anatomie humaine. Bon j'ai quand même du attendre d'être mariée pour le découvrir nu, et crois-moi la première fois, ça m'a effrayée. D'ailleurs, je me souviens que pendant la première semaine, j'étais tellement gênée qu'il ne sait rien passé de concret.

Elle alla recoucher son fils, puis lui raconta les premières et seules années de bonheurs qu'ils avaient partagés, durant sept ans qu'avaient duré leurs mariage. Il était mort durant une chasse à l'ours.

Ce soir-là, quand Guen se coucha, elle appela Edward. Celui-ci répondit. Ils discutèrent durant quelques heures, puis la sentant fatiguée, il lui dit de se coucher. Qu'ils se rappelleraient dès la fin des cours. Elle sourit, et attendit qu'il raccroche le premier, puis s'allongea. Elle fit un rêve étrange. Ils étaient tous les deux, dans la clairière où ils avaient pique-niquait, et d'un coup, elle s'était allongée sur l'herbe. Il avait commencé à l'embrasser, puis l'avait mordu dans le coup. Elle avait fermé les yeux, croyant qu'elle allait mourir, mais elle s'était réveillé vampire. Elle était aussi belle que les autres, et se sentait incroyablement forte.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, lorsqu'elle sentit une petite main sur son visage. C'était le petit qui était venu la réveiller, bien que sa maman le lui ait interdit. Elle sourit et se leva.

Cependant malgré toutes les attentions de son hôtesse, et les diverses activités qu'elle avait, elle s'ennuyait d'être confiné. Au soir, Bella lui apporta sept ouvrages ainsi qu'un monceau de piles et de cd. Elle lui rendit aussi ses devoirs, et lui passa le bonjour d'Alice et de Jasper. Elles parlèrent beaucoup en faisant leurs devoirs, puis quand elle partit, Amara l'interrogea sur sa vie de lycéenne. Ne voulant pas entrer dans tout ce bric à brac de vampires, loup-garou, et autre, elle lui raconta son passé de gymnaste, seul chose dont elle était fière, ainsi que de ce qu'il se passait à celui de Forks. Elle s'amusa à lui raconter, le jour où elle s'était moquée de Laurèen en snobant tout le monde, ainsi que divers anecdotes. La soirée fut calme et lorsque vers vongt-deux heures, Edward l'appela, elle le remercia pour les livres, les piles et la lettre.

Les deux jours qui suivirent furent calqué sur le même modèle. Elle se levait vers dix heures, s'occupait, avec Amara, de la maison et de Titoun, et recopiait ses cours l'après-midi, pendant que la petite famille se baladait dans la réserve. Dès qu'elle avait fini, elle lisait en attendant le retour de sa sœur, avec de nouveaux textes à lires, et recopier. Cependant, bien qu'elle ne le disait à personne, l'odeur Quilleutes, devenait de plus en plus dur à supporter pour elle. Surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas encore flairs la piste des deux vampires. Chaque jour, elle lui rappelait le temps qui s'écoulait, et il devenait de plus en plus anxieux à l'idée de la faire revenir alors qu'il serait là. Ils finirent par se disputer et elle lui raccrocha au nez lorsqu'il lui dit qu'elle devrait peut-être rester plus longtemps.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Bon, ce chapitre n'est pas terrible, hormis les moments tendres entre Edward et Guen, au début, mais je devais le caser quelque part, son enfermement lol. J'espère que vous aurez aimé quand même !<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


	19. Prémice d'un massacre

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Bon, j'ai un jour de retard, je crois, dans mon post et je m'en excuse. J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira. Le titre est, je crois, assez parlant donc je n'en dis pas plus. Merci tout particulièrement à **aureliascott** (Salut la belle. Merci ton soutien me touche énormément. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous), **emichlo**, **nouna** et **tia 63** pour leurs reviews.

**Disclaimer** : Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi Edward n'existe pas ? Bon si jamais, vous le trouvez, il est à moi ! (Quel beau fantasme) Rien n'est à moi, (même pas la feuille sur laquelle j'écris) tout est à Stéphénie Meyer ! (Sauf cette feuille !) ^^

**Chap 19 : Prémices d'un massacre !**

Le lendemain, elle profita de la promenade d'Amara et de Titoun, pour ranger ses affaires. Elle prit son sac et partit après avoir déposé un mot expliquant qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de rester enfermée dans la réserve. Elle remerciait la jeune femme de son hospitalité, et la prévint qu'elle ne pouvait tout emmener mais elle reviendrait rapidement chercher le reste de ses livres. Contournant les maisons où on connaissait son histoire, elle finit par sourire lorsqu'elle vit l'entrée de la Push. Elle courut et s'enfuit. Elle se sentit revivre lorsqu'elle la dépassa.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'arrêta et sourit. Elle aurait voulu retourner chez elle, malheureusement, c'est le premier endroit où on la chercherait. Elle éteignit le portable et enleva la batterie ainsi que la puce. Elle s'enfonça dans la forêt. Elle connaissait un peu cette zone. Elle trouva finalement ce qu'elle cherchait. C'était une grotte inoccupée. Elle déposa son sac et partit en quête d'un repas. Elle dénicha plusieurs fruits, et les rapporta à son abri, ainsi qu'un stock impressionnant de branches mortes. Elle partit chercher quelques feuilles et décida de s'emmitoufler dans ses autres vêtements lorsqu'elle aurait froid. Elle espéra qu'Amara n'aurait pas d'ennui du à sa fuite.

Soupirant, elle observa le soleil décliner. Plaçant un tas de bois à l'entrée et l'alluma. Elle risquait de se faire repérer mais c'était le seul moyen de tuer un vampire. Et bien soit, elle les brûlerait donc.

Sa première nuit fut horrible. Elle dormit mal, appuyée contre la roche, se réveillant au moindre envol d'oiseaux. Lorsqu'au matin, elle ouvrit les yeux, elle mangea quelques baies, et alluma son portable. Comme prévu beaucoup de personnes l'avaient appelé. Le premier appel était de Bella, puis plusieurs d'Edward, ainsi qu'un d'Alice. Tous n'avaient pas laissé de message, mais elle les écouta. Globalement, tous s'inquiétait pour elle. Croisant les doigts, elle envoya un message à Alice lui demandant de la prévenir si jamais elle avait une vision des deux vampires. Dès qu'elle reçut l'accusé de réception, elle éteignit son téléphone, le démontant comme la veille. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on puisse utiliser l'objet comme un gps, aussi se résout-elle à l'allumer deux minutes chaque jour à des heures différentes. Elle sortit de son repaire et partit faire le plein de fruits, quand elle vit plusieurs oiseaux s'envoler. Elle n'y prêta pas attention, jusqu'au moment où elle se tourna. Un jeune homme, d'une beauté incroyable la fixait. Il faisait peut-être une tête de plus qu'elle, les cheveux d'un noir de geai, les yeux rouges vifs, et sa peau blanche. Il semblait être taillé dans la roche. Il avait une chemise bleue, et un jeans noirs. Il la regarda intrigué, un drôle de sourire étira sa bouche. Mû d'une intuition venue d'on ne sait où, elle se tourna pour faire face à une jeune femme. Celle-ci avait les cheveux châtains, les yeux en amandes de la même couleur que l'homme, mais elle semblait plus petite que lui. Elle avait un short en jeans ainsi qu'un débardeur rouge, qui relevait la couleur de ses iris. Celle-ci rendit son sourire à son compagnon et Guen sut qui, elle venait de rencontrer. Les deux vampires attirés par son odeur. Tout était là. Un homme et une femme, tous deux la regardant avec un désir certains, qui transpirait de leurs yeux d'un carmin vif. Elle déglutit, et se maudit d'avoir éteint son portable.

POV D'Alice

J'étais en train d'écouter le professeur de sport, lorsque, me connectant à l'avenir de Bella, je la vit pleurer en demandant où sa sœur était partie. Me levant d'un coup, je partis sans même répondre à mon professeur. Je me changeais rapidement et m'approchais de la salle où mon frère avait cours. « Edward, pensais-je. Guen a disparue, ou va disparaître. Bella ne va pas tarder à le découvrir. Je suis derrière le bâtiment rejoins-moi ! » J'attendis quelques secondes, puis il fut là.

« - Comment ça disparue ?

« - J'étais en train de voir l'avenir proche de Bella pour savoir si elle allait se faire attaquer, mais à la place, je l'ai vu dans une maison inconnue, sûrement à la réserve, dans les bras de Jacob, et elle pleurait, un papier à la main. Guen s'est enfuie, mais j'ignore pourquoi.

« - Bon va chercher Jasper. Où est-il ?

« - Il tourne dans la forêt près de chez les Swan.

Sur ces mots, je courus le rejoindre où et je lui racontais tout, pendant qu'Edward devait attendre que Bella quitte pour l'accompagner à la réserve où elle découvrirait la fuite.

Jasper reprit sa patrouille écoutant, espérant entendre quelque chose, alors que j'allais chez moi, prévenir le reste de ma famille. J'aurais simplement pu téléphoner, mais je n'y pensais qu'une fois sur le perron. Entrant, je racontais tout, une troisième fois, avant d'aller retrouver mon copain.

POV d'Edward

J'étais en cours de littérature lorsque j'entendis Alice arriver. J'entrais dans son esprit au moment où elle pensa à moi.

« Edward, pensa-t-elle. Guen a disparue, ou va disparaître ! Bella ne va pas tarder à le découvrir. Je suis derrière le bâtiment rejoins-moi ! » Sans un mot, je rangeais mes affaires puis sortit sans expliquer au professeur mon attitude. Je rejoignis ma sœur.

« - Comment ça disparue, demandais-je.

« - J'étais en train de voir l'avenir proche de Bella pour savoir si elle allait se faire attaquer, mais à la place, je l'ai vu dans une maison inconnue, sûrement à la Réserve, dans les bras de Jacob, et elle pleurait, un papier à la main. Guen s'est enfuie, mais j'ignore pourquoi !

« - Bon va chercher Jasper. Où est-il ?

« - Il tourne dans la forêt près de chez les Swan.

Sur ces mots, elle partit le rejoindre, sûrement. Pour ma part, je devais attendre sagement que Bella se décide à sortir de son cours. Soupirant, j'allais à sa rencontre. Le cours se terminait dans dix minutes, et ce fut les plus longues de ma vie. J'écoutais le professeur parler mathématique, et eut un sourire amer. Bella n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre l'intérêt d'une telle discipline.

Quand la sonnerie salvatrice résonna, j'attendis quelques secondes avant de la voir. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle stoppa direct.

« - Que veux-tu ?

« - Je t'emmène à la Réserve, tu ne discutes pas, marmonnais-je. Il y a un mot que tu dois lire.

Sur cette phrase, je la pris par le bras et la conduisis jusqu'à la volvo. Je savais que je n'avais pas le droit de m'approcher, aussi, je lui conseillais, d'appeler chez les Black, qu'il lui envoie quelqu'un. Durant les quelques minutes que dura le chemin jusqu'à la frontière, je lui racontais brièvement la vision de ma sœur. Quand je freinais, elle sortit et rejoignit Sam qui l'emmena. Pour ma part, je n'avais plus qu'à attendre qu'elle revienne.

POV de Bella

Dès que la voiture se stoppa, je courus vers Sam. Je montais dans sa voiture et nous fûmes en route pour la maison d'Amara. Je me souvins des paroles d'Edward. Il voulait que je lui rapporte le mot. Sa famille était déjà sur le coup. J'arrivais enfin chez l'hôtesse de ma sœur. Elle était là, le visage désolé. Je ne pris pas la peine d'écouter ses excuses. De toute façon, elle n'y était pour rien. Je la rassurais brièvement, et lui promis de revenir. Aussitôt, je repartis avec Sam, jusqu'à la limite. Durant le trajet, je lus les mots de ma sœur.

« - Attend-moi, je transmets juste la lettre, j'y retourne après. Je ne peux pas laisser Amara dans cet état, lui dis-je quand il s'arrêta. Tiens, voilà ! Tu as intérêt à retrouver ma sœur, menaçais je Edward.

Aussitôt, je remontais avec Sam. Durant plus de trois heures, je rassurais Amara, elle n'y était pour rien, n'est-ce pas ? Jacob vint en renfort dès la fin de ses cours, et je m'écroulais dans ses bras en pleurs. J'avais retenue mes larmes durant assez longtemps. Il me ramena chez lui, et nous nous assîmes sur le divan en attendant.

POV d'Edward

Je soupirais de soulagement lorsque la voiture de Sam revint. Bella me donna la lettre en me menaçant. Je hochais la tête, bien qu'elle ne le vit pas et lus le mot.

« Amara,

Merci pour ton hospitalité à toi et à Titoun, et merci de m'avoir raconté ton histoire. C'est un très beau récit. Si je pars, ce n'est pas contre toi, je n'en peux simplement plus de rester enfermée ici. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas prendre tous mes livres, mais je passerais les chercher très bientôt. Merci encore pour tout et excuse-moi de te faire faux bond.

Guen ! »

Je soupirais et téléphonais à ma sœur pour lui lire le mot. De son côté, elle m'annonça une mauvaise nouvelle. Elle venait de les voir en vision, dans la forêt. Seulement, elle ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit. Je retins un cri de frustration et la prévint que je rentrais donner les nouvelles au reste de la famille.

Malgré que la réserve soit à plusieurs kilomètres, je fus à la villa en moins de dix minutes. Je ne pris même pas la peine de me garer, et j'entrais. Je leurs contais tout, et nous mîmes un plan en route. Jasper et Alice, s'occupaient du nord, Rosalie et Emmet furent envoyés à l'Est, je pris l'Ouest, et mes parents, allèrent au sud. J'espérais la retrouver avant la nuit. Si ses deux vampires étaient intelligents, ils attendraient qu'elle soit endormie pour l'attaquer. Je priais pour qu'ils soient stupides, et plus vieux que nous le pensions.

Je passais la nuit à courir partout, humant l'air autour de moi, sans rien trouver. Elle était bien passée dans cette zone, mais ça devait remonter à la semaine dernière. J'en informais ma famille, tout en continuant. J'avais repéré une nouvelle odeur. Elle m'était complètement étrangère.

POV de Jasper

Dès qu'Alice me prévint, je repris mes recherches en pensant uniquement à l'odeur de Guen. La forêt en était imprégnée, et je la maudis une secondes. Pourquoi aimait-elle tant se balader dans le coin ? Je fouillais partout mais ne trouvais rien. Ce qui m'énerva plus qu'autre chose. Hormis de vieilles odeurs de Guen, il n'y avait que des animaux qui étaient passé aujourd'hui. Alice revint peu après, et nous nous remîmes au travail.

Seulement au bout de quelques minutes, elle se stoppa nette. Comprenant ce qu'il se passait, je la rejoignis. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle m'annonça que les deux vampires étaient dans la forêt mais elle ne connaissait pas l'endroit. Nous allions essayer d'y réfléchir quand son téléphone sonna. J'entendis Edward lui lire le mot de sa copine, puis elle raccrocha. Carlisle me téléphona quelques minutes plus tard, pour m'annoncer les plans prévus. Nous gardions cette zone avec Alice. Je soupirais et me concentrais sur les autres odeurs vampiriques. Je sentis une odeur de loup et grimaçais.

Le soir tomba vite, et j'eus une idée stupide. Peut-être était-elle rentrée chez elle ? N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, nous fîmes un saut rapide dans la maison. Rien n'avait changé. Charlie était en bas entrain de regarder un match de base-ball à priori. Discrètement nous nous faufilâmes dans leur chambre. Tout était propres et aucune traces inconnus. Soupirant, nous sautâmes par la fenêtre et nous regagnâmes la forêt. En chemin, Alice prévint Carlisle que nous avions fait chou blanc chez elle. Bien que nous étions en pleine forme, je lui proposais de prendre une minute pour réfléchir.

« - Que ferais-tu à sa place, demandais-je à ma copine.

« - Aucune idée. Si je suis vampire, je me bats et je les brûle, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle sache qu'on craint le feu. Tu l'as entendu comme moi, ce genre de détails ne l'intéresse pas. Ne lui dis pas, mais franchement, je préfère Bella. Elle était plus réfléchis et plus curieuse !

« - Calme-toi Alice. Bien, nous ignorons si Edward lui a parlé de noter point faible, le mieux serait que tu l'appelles pour savoir. Si ça se trouve, il lui a confié certains trucs dont elle pourrait se servir.

Je l'observais acquiesçais et se détendre. Alors qu'elle lui téléphona, je lui envoyais une vague de calme. Elle s'apaisa, et je me demandais un instant si Edward pouvait la ressentir, par téléphone. J'écoutais mon frère dire qu'il l'avait vaguement évoqué, durant un cours, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'elle s'en souvienne. La mémoire humaine à ce défaut. Elle ne se souvient pas de tout !

POV d'Edward

J'étais en train de flairer cette odeur inconnue, quand mon téléphone sonna. C'était Alice, qui me demanda ce que Guen savait sur les points faibles de vampires. Je lui avouais que c'était un sujet qu'elle évoquait très peu, comme si elle oubliait que ses amis, en était. Nous parlâmes quelques instants et je lui dis tout ce que j'avais dit à ma copine, sur notre univers. Idiotement, je lui avais souvent répété que nous étions quasiment invincibles. Soupirant, j'avouais que j'avais peut-être une piste mais que ce n'était sûrement rien de sérieux, et raccrochais. A présent la nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures. Ma sœur m'avait dit qu'ils avaient été chez elle, mais que seul Charlie y était. Où avait-elle bien pu installer son campement ? Elle avait de la chance qu'à cause de ma force surhumaine, je m'étais interdit de frapper un humain, parce qu'à l'heure actuelle, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était ce lui mettre une claque, avant de la serrer contre mon cœur mort depuis longtemps. Dévoré par l'inquiétude, je suivais ma trace, mais elle s'arrêta d'un coup, et je soupçonnais une fausse piste. J'envoyais un message à ma sœur afin de lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle.

POV de Rosalie

Edward venait d'arriver, et nous lut la lettre de la jeune femme. Je soupirais, puis fit équipe avec Emmet. Carlisle nous dit d'aller à l'Est, ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus proche de la réserve, ce qui m'arrangeait. Je ne pouvais pas supporter leur odeur. Durant le reste de la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit, nous fouillâmes les bois à la recherche de l'odeur humaine. De temps à autre, Alice, ou Carlisle me donnait des nouvelles, nous annonçant une série de fausse pistes et de mauvaises nouvelles. Je commençais d'ailleurs à en avoir marre, quand je sentis une nouvelle odeur. Avec Emmet, nous avions pris ma voiture, afin de nous y rendre plus vite.

Grimpant dans mon bolide, je humais l'air. C'était une odeur inconnue, et j'espérais que ce serait celle des vampires. Nous filâmes jusqu'à la source. Je fus horrifiais. Pas pour moi, mais pour Guen. Elle était entre les deux vampires, des fruits, dans les bras, et les observais interdite, ne sachant pas si elle devait crier, pleurer ou courir.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour aujourd'hui, c'est tout. J'espère que vous avez apprécié malgré les nombreux points de vue.<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


	20. Inextremis

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Je suis infiniment désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier, j'ai oublié. (Trop prise par une autre fic en réalité). J'espère que ça vous plaira. Merci à **Calista 29** (Salut miss. Ravie que ça te plaise. Ouais j'avoue j'en avais un peu marre de Bella la parfaite future vampire me prenait la tête lool. J'espère que tu aimeras toujours. Bisous), **alicullen4ever**, **nouna** (Pour tes deux reviews miss), et **clem** (Salut toi. Ravie que ça te plaise. La suite c'est maintenant. Bisous) pour leurs reviews. Encore désolée d'avoir cafouillé dans le post de mes chapitres la dernière fois. J'espère que ça reste compréhensible.

BBonne lecture !

**Disclaimer** : Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi Edward n'existe pas ? Bon si jamais, vous le trouvez, il est à moi ! (Quel beau fantasme) Rien n'est à moi, (même pas la feuille sur laquelle j'écris) tout est à Stéphénie Meyer ! (Sauf cette feuille !) ^^

**Chap 20 : In-extremis !**

POV de Bella

J'étais chez Billy, dans la chambre de Jacob. Nous discutions du mariage qui approchait, ou du moins, il tentait de me changer les idées. Sans grand succès. Je passais mon temps à me demander quel groupe de vampires seraient les premiers à la retrouver, et surtout dans quel état ? Serait-ce les Cullen, qui la ramènerait saine et sauve, ou alors ses deux nomades qui la transformerait, au mieux. Je n'osais imaginer le pire et pourtant mon cerveau m'envoyait déjà des images de moi marchant vers son cercueil.

Je secouais violemment la tête. Si jamais, il lui arrivait quelle chose, je jure de tuer moi-même tous ses maudits vampires. Fusse-t-il que je sois vampire moi-même, pour accomplir cette tâche ! Une main passa devant mes yeux et je revins au moment présent.

« - Que veux-tu Jacob ?

« - Rien de spécial, mais t'étais toute pâle et j'ai cru que tu allais tomber dans les vapes !

« - Non, je réfléchissais c'est tout !

Il hocha la tête et me prit contre lui. Je le laissais me bercer, et repartis dans mes songes. Je n'étais pas spécialement croyante, mais à ce moment-là, je priais Dieu que ma sœur n'ai rien. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de la savoir blessée. Je repensais à ma première année à Forks. C'était moi qui avais eu deux vampires aux trousses, sauf que Laurent avait rejoint Victoria quand James était mort. Au total, j'en avais eu trois, sans compter les Volturi. Je me demandais d'un coup ce qu'il se passerait lorsque ses deux là, dont j'ignorais les noms, seraient morts ? Aurait-elle plus de chance que moi, ou à son tour, les Volturi voudraient la savoir vampire ? Pour ma part, j'ignorais complètement comment Carlisle s'était arrangé pour que je puisse rester en vie, malgré que je ne me fasse plus transformer. Je lui devais ma vie, et bientôt, j'espérais, celle de ma sœur.

La nuit passa lentement. Jacob s'endormit d'un sommeil léger. Pour ma part, je pris un livre et lut en priant à chaque mot que mon portable sonne. Je voulais les entendre m'annoncer que Guen n'avait rien, qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé cachés dans un arbre, ou même dans une grotte. Au fond ce qui m'importait c'est qu'elle soit encore vivante sans une égratignure.

Par la fenêtre, je vis le jour se lever. L'astre lumineux montait lentement jusqu'à son zénith. Je soupirais, et m'étirais. Mon fiancé se réveilla peu de temps après, et me proposa d'aller me laver la première. Je souris tristement, et entrais dans la salle d'eau. Je jetais un œil au miroir et j'eux peur. La nuit blanche que je venais passer, plongé dans l'angoisse de la mort de ma sœur, ne m'avait pas réussi. J'avais la peau encore plus blanche qu'avant, les yeux fatigués et rouges, et les traits tirés. Je me déshabillais, et entrais sous le jet brûlant. Peu à peu, je réglais l'eau et me lava, avant de terminer par une douche froide. Je sortis dix minutes plus tard de la pièce pour laisser mon fiancé se préparer. Je n'avais aucune envie d'aller au lycée, et je souris tristement lorsque je m'aperçus que les Cullen n'y seraient pas non plus. Il y aurait cinq absents rien qu'aujourd'hui.

Lorsque mon portable m'annonça que j'avais un message, je lus et retrouvais le sourire. Elle était toujours vivante, Alice venait de recevoir de ses nouvelles, et même si son téléphone semblait éteint, je me mis à espérer qu'elle l'allumerait bientôt.

POV d'Alice

Avec Jasper, nous fouillâmes les bois la nuit entière. Tous les quart d'heure, nous téléphonions au trois autres groupes afin d'avoir des nouvelles, seulement il n'y avait que des fausses pistes. Je commençais à désespérais, lorsque le soleil se leva. Soupirant, je m'assis au sol, et déclarais :

« - Nous ne la retrouverons pas.

« - Ne dis pas ça Alice. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne la vois pas, que tout espoir est perdu. Prends notre histoire en exemple. Combien y avait-il de chance que nous nous rencontrions ? Et pourtant, nous sommes ensemble, déclara Jasper en me prenant dans ses bras.

« - Je sais, mais j'ai l'impression d'être fatiguée. Je n'en peux plus !

Je mis ma tête dans son cou, et je sus à cet instant, que si j'avais pu pleurer, j'aurais les yeux humides. D'un coup, mon téléphone reçut un message. Intriguée, je le pris et sautais de joie lorsque ce fut le numéro de Guen qui s'afficha. Elle me demandait de la prévenir si elle avait des nouvelles des deux nomades. Je la prévins aussitôt qu'ils étaient dans les bois, mais mon message resta en attente. Jurant, j'appelais Edward tandis que Jasper prévint nos parents. Tous trois furent ravis de savoir qu'elle était toujours vivante. Soulagée, je prévins Bella par message. Aussitôt, j'appelais Rosalie, mais celle-ci ne répondit pas. Intriguée, je me concentrais sur elle.

POV d'Edward

Je venais de trouver une piste odorante plus forte que les précédentes, et commençais à la suivre, lorsque mon téléphone sonna. Je décrochais et écoutais ma sœur m'annoncer que ma copine était toujours vivante malgré la nuit qui venait de passer. Je fus impressionné par cette nouvelle. Au fond de moi, je l'espérais certes, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'imaginer ma petite humaine, perdue en forêt, résisté pendant une nuit noire et complète, à deux vampires. Moi qui commençait à désespérer, je retrouver une dose de confiance suffisante pour reprendre mes recherches, comme si je venais à peine de les commencer.

POV de Carlisle

Avec Esmé nous avions parcourut la forêt bien au-delà de nos limites, sans aucune nouvelle traces de Guen. Le jour était levé depuis plusieurs minutes lorsque Jasper nous appela pour nous prévenir. J'ignorais comment la petite Guen avait fait pour survivre durant une nuit complète, dans un lieu hostile. L'instinct de survie humain m'émerveillait chaque jour. Tous les matins, lors de mes gardes dans les urgences, il m'étonnait. Certains arrivaient à se déplacer durant plusieurs kilomètres avec deux jambes cassés, une femme avait parcourut les cinq kilomètres qui la séparait de l'hôpital, la main complètement détaché de son corps. Un autre avait survécue à une agression massive, et c'était avec un poignard dans le dos, qu'il passa la porte des urgences avant de s'écrouler sur un siège. Mais de ma longue vie, de vampires, le cas le plus étonnant resterait celui de Guen. Elle avait tenue, plus de douze heures, sans être attaqués par ses nomades. Mieux, elle avait donnée de ses nouvelles, avant d'éteindre son téléphone pour ne pas être repéré. Du moins, c'était une pure hypothèse de ma part, pour le reste, j'attendais qu'on la retrouver pour lui demander des comptes. Je doutais qu'Edward n'allait pas être tendre avec elle, aussi je prévins Esmé, qu'il nous faudrait réfréner la colère de notre fils, le plus âgé.

POV de Guen

J'étais cernée par ses deux vampires nomades, et j'hésitais sur la marche à suivre. Je pourrais attendre que l'un d'entre eux bouge, seulement, ils se contentaient de me regarder comme une bête de foire. Je déglutis, et listais mentalement mes options. Je pouvais courir, seulement ils étaient plus rapide que moi, et me tueraient avant que j'ai esquissais le premier pas. Si je criais, même résultat, quand à pleurer, je me le refusais. Je m'étais mise dans cette galère comme une grande, et je trouverais le moyen de rester en vie seule. « Bien qu'une aide ne serait pas de refus, songeais-je. » Je repensais à tout ce que m'avait dit Edward sur son monde. Mon odeur, et mon sang attiraient les vampires, les plus végétariens. Selon lui, seul Carlisle, pouvait supporter l'odeur du sang sans faillir. Le plus vulnérable étant Jasper pour le moment. Ils étaient plus solide que de la pierre, plus froid que de la glace, plus rapide que le vent, et plus lourd que du marbre. « Bon sang, hormis le feu, ils doivent bien avoir un faiblesse ! L'ail, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup, de toute façon, j'en ai pas avec moi. Les crucifix et l'eau bénite ne leurs font rien ! Je n'ai donc que le feu comme moyen de défense. Seulement, je n'ai rien sur moi, pour en faire, et quelque chose me dit qu'un geste de ma part, et ils me sautent dessus. Non d'une chouette en tutu rose, il doit bien y avoir une solution ? Je ne vais pas mourir aussi stupidement ? »

A ce moment-là, j'entendis un moteur de voiture. Je priais pour que ce soit n'importe qui, même cet idiot de _Jacob_. Je fixais l'origine du bruit, et j'ouvris grand les yeux quand une décapotable rouge passa dans mon champ de vision. Je soupirais de soulagement lorsque je reconnue Rosalie. Celle-ci croisa mon regard et fronça droit sur moi. Je me tendis au maximum pour ne pas sentir l'impact, et fermais les yeux. J'entendis le moteur se rapprocher, je hurlais de terreur lorsque deux mains m'arrachèrent du sol. Je sentis mes quelques fruits tomber à mes pieds, et j'atterris, j'ignore comment assise sur un siège. Ouvrant précautionneusement les yeux, je vis que j'étais derrière Emmet. Un coup d'œil sur le compteur de vitesse, et je clos mes paupières. Nous roulions à plus de cent-cinquante miles.

« - Appelle Alice, et dis-lui de prévenir Carlisle, et Edward ! On les retrouve à la villa, ordonna la conductrice d'une voix dure.

POV d'Alice

Je souris lorsque me concentrant sur ma sœur, je la vie revenir en voiture, ordonnant à Emmet de nous prévenir, qu'ils avaient retrouvé Guen, et qu'ils la ramenaient à la maison. Je prévins Jasper et appelais Edward pour le prévenir. Il resta silencieux durant tout mon rapport sur ma vision, mais je sentis qu'il se détectait. Il repartait déjà vers chez nous, me prévenant qu'il allait appeler Bella. De son côté, Jasper prévint nos parents, et ceux-ci se hâtèrent de rentrer.

POV d'Edward

Je soupirais de soulagement de la savoir en vie. Selon Emmet que j'entendais dans l'appareil de Jasper, elle n'avait rien sinon connu la plus grande frayeur de sa vie. Rassuré, je prévins ma sœur que j'appelais la Réserve et je raccrochais. J'étais déjà à la villa, lorsque Bella répondit. Je lui fis part de la bonne nouvelle mais je la priais de rester à la Réserve pour le moment. Son odeur était certes moins forte que celle de Guen mais elle était tentante pour tout vampire qui se respecte. Elle acquiesça et je promis que sa jumelle l'appellerait dès qu'elle le souhaiterait. Nous ne savions pas encore ce que nous ferions de ma copine lorsqu'elle serait à la villa, mais nous la tiendrions au courant de l'évolution des choses.

Fin des POV !

Lorsque la villa blanche se dessina, la jeune femme soupira. Assise à l'arrière de la décapotable, elle tentait d'oublier la vitesse. Quand le véhicule s'arrêta, elle attendit tranquillement qu'Emmet descende, et le suivit. « Je vais me faire arracher la tête, par Edward, pensa-t-elle terrorisée. » Alors qu'elle allait entrer, Rosalie la retint dehors quelques secondes.

« - Il est en colère, alors tu l'oublies pour le moment, d'accord ?

« - Oui, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Aussitôt, la vampire la poussa doucement vers la porte. A peine l'eut-elle franchit, qu'Alice la porta dans ses bras.

« - Je suis contente de te revoir Guen. Ne refais jamais ça, tu t'imagines même pas la nuit qu'on a passé. Mais le plus important, c'est que tu sois là, et en pleine forme. Bella attend de tes nouvelles. Tu es donc autorisé à l'appeler dans la journée, dit-elle en lui donnant un téléphone portable. Si je peux te donner un conseil, commence par la rassurer, je ne sais pas si tu pourras après…

Elle acquiesça et composa le numéro. Durant plus de deux, heures, elle la rassura, lui promettant, qu'elle n'avait rien, qu'elle se sentait juste un peu sale, puis elle réussit enfin à raccrocher, sa sœur étant morte de fatigue. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers les propriétaires des lieux, elle nota que seul Edward manquait à l'appel. Se souvenant de ce que lui avait dit Rosalie, elle attendit les reproches, qui ne vinrent pas. Carlisle fut le premier à rompre le silence.

« - Alors Guen, assieds-toi, je t'en pris, et raconte-nous ce qu'il s'est passé. Pourquoi es-tu partie de la Réserve alors qu'elle te garantissait la vie ?

Sa voix était si calme, qu'elle fut rassurée, et s'expliqua.

« - Je… Vous allez trouver ça étrange, mais je trouvais que ça sentait vraiment atroce. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il mette dans l'air, mais c'était insupportable. Et puis, on s'est légèrement chamaillé avant-hier, me semble-t-il, ça n'a fait que rajouter à ma frustration, ma liberté m'étant déjà enlevée. Alors quand il m'a dit que les deux… Vampires étaient introuvables, je me suis vu vieillir là-bas et ressembler à cette femme… Banéra, je crois qu'elle s'appelle. Elle est seule, et je ne voulais pas finir comme ça.

Elle crut que ça suffisait mais apparemment, Carlisle était de nature curieuse puisqu'il lui demanda comment elle avait réussi à rester en vie, toute une nuit, au milieu de la nature sauvage.

« - C'était pas non plus en plein milieu d'un troupeau de lion affamée que j'étais, plaisanta-t-elle. J'ai juste trouvé une grotte pour m'abriter du temps, et je suis partie faire une réserve de fruit et de branches. Edward m'avait dit que le feu était la seule chose qui pouvait venir à bout d'un vampire, alors au soir, j'ai nourri le feu au maximum, à l'entrée de la grotte. Impossible de rentrer ou de sortir. Et puis ce matin, quand il s'est éteint, je suis partie chercher de quoi me nourrir, après t'avoir envoyé un message, ajouta-t-elle pour Alice. Et c'est là, qu'ils m'ont trouvé. Et Rosalie est arrivée dans sa voiture, et j'ai cru qu'elle allait m'écraser, donc j'ai fermé les yeux.

« - Pour subir la colère d'Edward durant au moins un siècle, je ne m'y serais pas risquée, avoua cette dernière. Je me suis garée juste près de toi, et Emmet t'a pris, pour te déposer sur la banquette. Fin de l'histoire du sauvetage.

Ils discutèrent durant encore plusieurs minutes, puis le ventre de la jeune femme grogna. Les joues rouges, elle s'excusa mais Esmé prit la parole.

« - Bon maintenant, ça suffit avec vos questions. Cette jeune femme meurt de faim et de fatigue, et à mon avis, elle ne sera pas contre, une bonne douche, alors ses messieurs de l'Inquisition vont remettre leur interrogatoire à plus tard. Alice, montre-lui où elle peut se laver, et prête-lui des vêtements propres et chauds. Elle tremble de froid, déclara la mère d'une voix sans appel. Je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Guen la remercia et suivit Alice, jusqu'à une salle de bain impressionnante. Une longue baignoire côtoyait un lavabo aussi blanc qu'elle. Au dessus, un petit miroir, et un meuble tout près. Dans le dernier coin, un psyché sur pied. Elle siffla d'admiration, puis la jeune femme la laissant seule, elle fit couler l'eau. Au moment où elle commençait à se déshabiller, on toqua à la porte. La prophétesse lui tendit un petit tas de linge et la laissa seule. Elle prit une longue douche et se sentit d'un coup très fatiguée. Soupirant, elle stoppa le jet d'eau chaude et s'emmitoufla dans une serviette moelleuse et chaude. Elle sourit et se sécha avant d'enfiler, un pyjama en satin. Il était composé d'un tee-shirt, ainsi que d'un short rose. Elle noua la sortie de lit, assortie à la tenue de nuit, et pied nu rejoignit le salon. Alors qu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, elle croisa le regard Edward. Il avait un regard de glace et elle détourna la tête mal à l'aise. Esmé l'appela et elle s'assit à table ou elle mangea sous l'œil attentif de la matriarche. Quand son assiette fut vide, elle fut autorisée à se lever, partit rejoindre les garçons.

Ils fixaient la télé sans la voir, et elle fit de même. Elle n'eut pas conscience d'être épié par tous les vampires de la maison. A bout de force, elle se mit en boule dans un fauteuil, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine qu'elle entoura de ses bras, et colla sa tête contre le dossier. Peu à peu, elle s'endormit.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle fut surprise d'être dans un lit confortable et immense. Elle fut étonnée et se leva. Elle était encore fatiguée mais se força à sortir du lit. Ses pieds au sol, elle descendit, blottit dans la sortie de lit. Au salon, elle ne vit qu'Esmé. Lui souriant, elle lui demanda qu'elle heure, il était et celle-ci lui annonça qu'il n'était pas loin de vingt-deux heures. Elle écarquilla les yeux et voulut ajouter quelque chose quand la jeune femme se leva d'un bon et prétexta que Carlisle l'appelait, et partit dans le jardin. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se tourna et s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit Edward. Depuis le regard de glace qu'il lui avait lancé avant de quitter la pièce dans l'après-midi, elle ne l'avait pas revu, sauf dans ses rêves. Sans un mot, il passa devant elle et la fusilla des yeux. Alors qu'il allait rejoindre sa mère, il dit :

« - J'espère que tu te rends compte que tu as failli mourir tout ça à cause d'un simple caprice !

Il sortit et elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, la tête entre ses mains. Elle laissa couler quelques larmes, mais ravala son chagrin. Se relevant, elle croisa une de ses alliées.

« - Salut Rosalie. Tu sais ou je peux trouver une couverture ?

Celle-ci disparut quelques secondes, avant de réapparaître une grosse couverture dans les bras ainsi qu'un paquet de mouchoir. Elle prit les deux, la remercia et observa partout. La vampire lui demanda ce qu'elle cherchait, et elle lui indiqua le chemin.

Quand elle fut seule dans le garage, elle ouvrit la porte de la Volvo, et s'assit sur la banquette arrière, où elle termina sa nuit.

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà ! Pour aujourd'hui, c'est tout ! Bon je sais, ce n'est pas le genre d'Edward de lancer ce genre de bombes, mais bon, après tout, à la base, il ne vit que pour Bella, donc… J'espère que vous aimerez quand même <em>Fais un grand sourire <em>!

Miss Tagada (L)


	21. Mutisme

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Olala je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée. J'ai complètement oublié cette fiction. Je suis impardonnable… Mais je vais essayer quand même en en postant deux d'affilés ok ? Vous me direz si ça a marché ? Bonne lecture à tous. Merci à **alicullen4ever**, **nouna** et **Clem** (salut toi. Je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ait plus. Quant à l'expression « Nom d'une chouette » normale que tu la découvre grâce à moi. J'en suis l'inventrice… Mais je t'autorise à la dire autour de toi. Histoire de la faire connaître ! ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous), pour leurs reviews. Merci de me suivre, malgré mes nombreux et fréquents retards :(

**Disclaimer** : Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi Edward n'existe pas ? Bon si jamais, vous le trouvez, il est à moi ! (Quel beau fantasme) Rien n'est à moi, (même pas la feuille sur laquelle j'écris) tout est à Stéphénie Meyer ! (Sauf cette feuille !) ^^

**Chap 21 : Mutisme !**

Sentant un rayon de soleil sur son visage, elle ouvrit les yeux, et fut étonnée d'être, à nouveau, dans la chambre de princesse. Sortant elle descendit rejoindre tout le monde, et fut surprise de ne voir qu'Esmé, Rosalie et Emmet. Elle leur sourit doucement et demanda à la jeune comment, elle avait fait pour passer de la banquette arrière de la Volvo, au lit de princesse.

« - C'est simple, quand Edward a voulu partir au lycée ce matin et qu'il t'a vu, il t'a porté et il t'a déposé dans mon lit ! Pour l'utilité que j'en ai, ajouta-t-elle, tu ne m'as pas privée, sourit-elle.

« - Moi si. J'adore m'allonger dans la chambre de barbie, sourit Emmet avant de se prendre un coussin sur la tête.

« - Je te ne priverais plus t'inquiète, sourit la jeune humaine. Je rentre chez moi dans la journée !

« - J'aimerais bien voir ça, déclara la maman. En attendant, viens donc manger. Ton estomac gargouille depuis cinq heures du matin.

« - Désolée, ça a du vous énerver.

« - Arrête de t'excuser, t'es ridicule, sourit le jeune homme avant de se prendre un nouveau coussin sur le crâne.

Elle rit doucement et observa l'heure. Elle devrait être en gymnastique, à cette heure. Elle sentit ses articulations la démanger et se maudit d'avoir une odeur si agréable.

« - Alice et Jasper sont parti chercher toutes tes affaires, et Bella a rapporté celle qui restait à la Push, reprit Esmé. Les vêtements sont en lambeaux, j'en suis navrée !

« - Ce n'est pas grave, je n'y tenais pas vraiment !

« - C'est que qu'Alice a pensé, alors en attendant qu'elle revienne, tu as le droit de fouiller dans son armoire et de te servir. Seulement, tu es plus grande qu'elle, alors je te conseille de fouiller dans la mienne, si tu as besoin. Elle passera discrètement chez toi, et te rapportera tes vêtements préférés.

« - Merci Rosalie. C'est vraiment gentil de vous donner tout ce mal pour moi. Je suis déso…

« - Excuse-toi encore une fois, et je te clous la bouche, plaisanta Emmet.

Elle l'observa et rougit, avant de rire, lorsque sa copine voulant lui donner un coup de coussin, s'en prit deux dans la figure. Se calmant, elle termina son petit-déjeuner, et Rosalie la conduisit aux deux armoires. Elle soupira lorsqu'elle ne vit aucun vêtement qui ressemblait à un baggy. Elle prit donc un pantalon blanc, un débardeur rose, et partit se laver avant de s'habiller. Elle rejoignit rapidement les trois personnes présente et furent surprise d'y voir Carlisle. Celui-ci lui sourit et l'interrogea sur sa nuit.

« - Parfaite.

« - Pas mal au dos, d'avoir passé une partie de ta nuit à l'arrière d'une Volvo ?

« - Non docteur. Mon dos se porte comme un charme.

« - Bien. Alors dans ce cas assieds-toi. Voilà, reprit-il lorsque les sourcils froncés, elle l'avait rejoint sur le canapé, nous avons pensé qu'il serait mieux pour toi de rester avec nous ici, puisque visiblement Edward et toi avez beaucoup de mal à vous séparer. Donc, tu resteras tout le temps que nous n'aurions pas trouvés ces deux nomades. As-tu des questions ?

« - Oui, une. Je vais louper le lycée combien de temps ?

« - Rassure-toi Alice et Bella se chargent de prendre tous tes cours, et de transmettre tes devoirs. Tu ne rateras presque rien. J'oubliais un détail, veille à toujours être entourée d'au moins deux membres de la famille. Ton odeur les attire mais les nôtres les empêche d'approcher.

« - Donc, je n'ai pas le droit de sortir, soupira-t-elle.

« - Pas seule, précisa-t-il.

Elle acquiesça, et le remercia avant de s'excuser une nouvelle fois, du dérangement. Emmet lui envoya un coussin qu'elle attrapa au vol avant de le lui rendre. Le médecin s'écarta et rejoignit sa femme en souriant lorsqu'il vit la bataille d'oreiller commencer. Rosalie disparut quelques secondes avant de revenir avec un stock impressionnant de munition. Les deux filles étaient contre Emmet, mais elles ne purent avoir le dessus. Il ne gagna pas non plus, et tous les trois s'affalèrent. Rosalie sur le canapé, Emmet se laissant choir sur le fauteuil et Guen à même le sol. Néanmoins, elle sentit une petite douleur à l'épaule, seulement avant qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Carlisle était près d'elle et auscultait son articulation. Il la rassura, c'était une douleur passagère, rien d'alarmant. Elle le remercia et reprit le contrôle de sa respiration.

Quand les trois lycéens revinrent, l'ambiance qui régnait disparut et la température de la pièce chuta de plusieurs degrés, le temps qu'Edward disparaisse dans les escaliers, et le moral de Guen descendit plus bas que terre.

« - Tiens, je t'ai ramené tes affaires, déclara Alice un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et s'approcha, lorsque le nombre impressionnants de sacs au pied de son amie, la fit douter. A moins que tout sois en boule, c'était impossible ait tant de vêtement non ? Relevant les yeux, elle observa son amie :

« - Avoue, t'as tout pris, les affaires de Bella également ?

« - Non, juste les tiennes. J'ai remarqué que tu n'étais jamais en jeans, quant aux vêtements de ta sœur elle sente trop le loup, pour que j'y touche.

Peu convaincue, elle en prit deux, et Alice prit les derniers, avant la conduire à sa nouvelle chambre. C'était une pièce ensoleillé ou la baie vitrée avait été couverte de rideaux. Un lit semblable à celui de Rosalie trônait au milieu de la pièce, ainsi qu'une commode assortie à meuble. Elle ouvrit grands les yeux.

« - Mais que…

« - On s'est dit que tu n'allais pas dormir sur la banquette arrière toutes les nuits. Ne dis rien, et profite-en pour t'installer.

Aussitôt, elle sortit, laissant Guendalina, seule avec elle-même. Doucement, elle mit ses sacs dans un coin, sans vraiment les ouvrir, ne sortant que ses affaires qu'elle devait suspendre. Une fois son installation sommaire, elle s'approcha du lit et toucha les draps du bout des doigts. « C'est tout doux, on dirait de l'eau. Mieux on dirait la peau d'Edward, songea-t-elle. » Elle laissa quelques larmes s'échapper de ses yeux avant de se reprendre. Prenant un oreiller, épais et moelleux, elle se mit dans un coin de la pièce et ouvrit un rideau. Elle observa la course du soleil, sans la voir. C'était les moments qu'elle avait vécu avec son copain qui défilaient dans ses yeux. Elle resta plusieurs minutes ainsi puis on toqua à sa porte.

« - T'es installée, demanda la jeune femme blonde.

« - Pas vraiment, mais j'ai pas le courage de tout sortir. Pourquoi ?

« - Je voulais te proposer d'aller marcher un peu dehors.

« - Adjugé.

Sur ces mots, elle se leva et replaça le coussin, et suivit Rosalie. Elles retrouvèrent Alice en bas et toutes les trois prévinrent qu'elles restaient à portée de voix. Dès qu'elles furent hors de la villa, Guen demanda innocemment :

« - C'est quelle distance, « à portée de voix » ?

« - Quelques kilomètres, mais en l'occurrence, vu que tu es avec nous, on ne dépassera pas un kilomètre. Ce qui fait déjà une bonne distance qu'en penses-tu ?

« - C'est raisonnable, dit-elle.

Elle aurait voulut parler de leur frère, mais celui-ci était susceptible d'entendre la conversation, aussi s'abstient-elle. A la place, elle sourit et dit :

« - Alice, tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

« - Bien sûr, sourit cette dernière.

« - Comme Edward ne veut pas me parler, tu pourrais m'excuser auprès de lui, d'avoir campé dans sa voiture ?

« - Pas de problème, si tu réponds à une question.

« - Envoie toujours.

« - Pourquoi à l'arrière de la Volvo ?

« - Vous allez me trouver stupides, mais bizarrement, je m'y sens protégée. Et puis j'aime l'odeur qu'il y a. Un mélange, de l'odeur de ton frère, ainsi que celle des sièges, et des produits de nettoyages.

« - Je transmettrais.

« - Bien que c'est inutile. Nous sommes trop près pour qu'il ait loupé cette conversation déclara Rosalie.

« - Je sais, mais je voulais qu'il le sache. Que je m'excusais, j'entends !

« - Alors pourquoi avoir répondu à ma question ?

« - Je ne sais pas. Peut-être pour avoir une excuse, pour quand je vous poserais des questions, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elles restèrent dehors deux heures, puis elles durent rentrer lorsqu'Alice vit les deux nomades arriver. Elle en informa sa famille et Guen ne chercha même pas à négocier sa liberté. Elle avait encore en tête la dernière phrase qu'Edward lui avait dit.

_Flash-back_

_Depuis le regard de glace qu'il lui avait lancé avant de quitter la pièce dans l'après-midi, elle ne l'avait pas revu, sauf dans ses rêves. Sans un mot, il passa devant elle et la fusilla des yeux. Alors qu'il allait rejoindre sa mère, il dit : _

_« - J'espère que tu te rends compte que tu as failli mourir tout ça à cause d'un simple caprice._

_Il sortit et elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, la tête entre ses mains._

_Fin du flash-back_

Elle resta muette tout le temps qu'il fut dans la pièce. Elle le vit froncer les sourcils et l'observer discrètement, seulement, ayant peur d'affronter son regard, elle baissa les yeux, et attendit qu'il parte. Ce qu'il fit sans un mot pour elle, et souffrant en silence, elle se replia sur elle-même. Entourant ses genoux de ses bras, elle se blottit contre le fauteuil, et se concentra sur sa respiration pour empêcher les larmes de couler.

Le soir arriva sans qu'elle n'ait desserrée les mâchoires, et lorsque Jasper lui donna ses devoirs, elle s'y plongea, oubliant de se nourrir. C'est son estomac qui rappela son existence bruyamment. Seulement trop concentrée dans les pages, elle ne l'entendit pas, et sursauta lorsqu'une assiette se posa devant elle. Remerciant Esmé, elle mangea sans appétit, et finit son assiette par politesse.

Vers minuit, Morphée la rappela à elle, et elle descendit souhaiter bonne nuit à tout le monde avant de se coucher. Elle rêva qu'Edward la quittait pour Laurèen et se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle se calma et secoua la tête devant l'idiotie de la situation, et se recoucha.

Le lendemain, elle se leva tôt et fut surprise de voir que son armoire était complètement rangé, et que les feuilles qu'elle avait écrite, avait disparue. Fronçant les sourcils, se prépara et prit un livre avant de descendre.

« - Bonjour.

Rosalie et Emmet lui répondirent, et lui apprirent qu'Esmé était partie chasser plus tôt, et qu'elle ne devrait pas tarder. Elle acquiesça et partit boire un grand verre d'eau. S'asseyant sur le fauteuil, elle demanda :

« - Vous vous êtes ennuyés cette nuit ?

« - Pas plus que d'habitude, pourquoi ? Ah non, c'est Alice qui voulait absolument que tu te sentes chez toi, ajouta-t-elle en se souvenant de l'activité de sa sœur. Elle a pris tes devoirs également et les donnera à Bella, qui les rendra aux professeurs.

« - D'accord. Vous en regardez jamais la télé ?

« - Hormis les émissions de cuisines, on as déjà tout vu ou presque, soupira Emmet.

« - Dommage. Enfin, moi j'aime bien les rediffusions.

« - Imagine que tous les ans, tu voies exactement les mêmes films, crois-moi, tu finirais par en avoir marre. On a centre-trente chaînes, dans différentes langues mais aucune ne passe de nouveautés, ajouta la vampire.

« - Vu sous cet angle, marmonna Guen.

Sans un mot supplémentaire, elle prit un livre et se plongea dans sa lecture. Elle n'avait pas lu dix pages qu'Esmé rentra. Elle s'excusa et disparue dans les étages avant de revenir changée. Aussitôt, Rosalie sortit. Observant le visage du jeune homme, elle nota que ses yeux étaient plus foncés, et sans un mot monta s'éloigner. Elle ne voulait pas que sa présence les dérangent, et à en voir la soif qui animait le jeune homme, il fallait mieux qu'elle s'éloigne afin de ne pas le tenter.

Elle passa toute sa journée, enfermée dans sa chambre, à lire, oubliant tout le reste. Aussi, elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à sa porte. Jasper entra tranquillement, un plateau dans la main.

« - Esmé m'a demandé de t'apporter ça, dit-il en désignant du menton le repas, et je venais voir comment tu allais. Selon Esmé toujours, tu as passé la journée cloîtrée ici. Avec Alice, on comptait se balader, tu nous accompagnes, après ton repas ?

« - C'est gentil, mais je vais rester ici, c'est plus prudent pour tout le monde, et puis ce n'est pas si mal. Avec cette baie vitrée, j'ai l'impression d'être dehors.

« - Tu as le droit de sortir, je te rappelle. En quoi, ça ne serait pas prudent d'être avec nous ?

« - Avec vous ? Oh c'est prudent, c'est sûr mais Emmet semble être assoiffé et je n'ai pas envie de le torturer plus que nécessaire. Et puis, j'avoue que je suis bien ici.

Il ne dit rien et hocha simplement la tête. Il allait refermer la porte, lorsqu'elle remercia Esmé pour le repas.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus, malgré la monotonie des journées de Guen !<p>

Miss Tagada (L)

PS : **Nouna**, je me souviens plus si j'ai répondu à ta review. Tu me diras ok ?


	22. Enfermement

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Pas de blabla, juste le chapitre bonus pour me faire pardonner de mon retard. Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer** : Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi Edward n'existe pas ? Bon si jamais, vous le trouvez, il est à moi ! (Quel beau fantasme) Rien n'est à moi, (même pas la feuille sur laquelle j'écris) tout est à Stéphénie Meyer ! (Sauf cette feuille !) ^^

**Chap 22 : Enfermement !**

Le reste de la journée passa vite. Lorsqu'elle finit son livre, elle vit que ses devoirs et leçons étaient sur son bureau. Soupirant, elle commença par faire les exercices demandés. Durant une longue heure, elle se borna à comprendre les consignes se référant aux pages calligraphiés, puis finit par venir à bout de cette corvée. Elle souffla un peu et s'attela à recopier la journée de cours, sans vraiment tout comprendre. Cependant, elle ne devait pas être si bête, puisque ses exercices de la semaine dernière étaient justes. Elle termina que vers minuit, et prit un nouvel ouvrage pour faire passer le temps, seulement elle dut s'endormir, puisque lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, au matin, elle était dans son lit, le livre sagement posé sur son chevet. Fronçant les sourcils, elle tenta de se souvenir de la fin de sa soirée, mais renonça. Elle se prépara puis descendit. Pour une fois, elle nota qu'Alice et Jasper étaient là également. Elle allait les interroger, quand elle déclara :

« - Vive le week-end. Tu l'as peut-être oublié mais c'est très agréable. Deux jours sans faux-semblants. C'est reposant.

« - Désolée, j'ai perdue le fil des jours.

« - Pas de problème. Au fait, on m'a demandé de te dire que tu devais arrêter de t'endormir ailleurs que dans ton lit. Ni sur les banquettes de voiture, ni les fauteuils, et encore moins ton bureau. C'est mauvais pour ta colonne, dit-elle sur un ton maternel.

« - Bien maman, rit-elle. J'y penserais.

Elle allait ajouter quelque chose lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Edward. Aussitôt, elle s'excusa et remonta dans sa chambre. Reprenant son livre, elle s'allongea sur le ventre, la couette la réchauffant et reprit sa lecture. Elle entendit quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la porte, mais comme elle ne toqua pas, elle préféra l'occulter.

Ce n'est qu'au soir, qu'elle vit quelqu'un. En effet, Rosalie lui avait demandé si elle pouvait lui parler.

« - Bien sûr. Que veux-tu, demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« - Te parler d'Edward. Ne t'inquiète pas, il est partit chasser, il en a pour quelques heures.

« - Je t'écoute, dit-elle plus sombre.

« - Pourquoi le fuis-tu ?

« - Je… Je n'ai pas digéré ce qu'il m'a dit la dernière fois. Surtout qu'il avait raison. Je me suis bêtement mise en danger, parce que je ne supportais pas l'air de la Réserve. Elle est insupportable ! Je trouve que ça sent le chien mouillé.

« - Etrange, c'est aussi notre impression. Mais la question n'est pas là. Tu ignores par quoi, il est passé. Je ne l'ai pas vu réellement, mais je me suis mise à sa place, et c'est très dur. Non seulement, il s'est inquiété durant plus de douze heures, patientant pendant que Bella allait chercher ta lettre, ou courant dans les bois, à renifler des odeurs, mais en plus, il a lu dans mon esprit ce que j'ai vu. Quand tu étais entre eux deux, et qu'ils te tenaient. Bien sûr mon intervention nous a permis de te sauver, mais…

« - Je me doute de tout ça, et c'est ce qui me rend encore plus fuyante. Vous avez tous risqué votre vie pour moi alors je me suis mise en danger. Je ne sais pas si je méritais de mourir ainsi, mais je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier assez pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Protéger ma famille, me sauver la vie, et maintenant me supporter. C'est plus que tout ce qu'on a pu faire pour moi. Mais ça me culpabilise beaucoup. Après tout, si j'avais obéit au lieu de partir, nous n'en serions pas là.

« - Grâce à toi, nous savons quels visages, ils ont. Et puis, ce n'est pas de ta faute, si tu sens si bon. Tu n'es pas responsable de l'odeur de ton sang. Parce que c'est celle-là qui est attirante. En aucun cas, ton parfum ou ceux de tes produits de beauté. Bien qu'Edward est aussi attiré par l'odeur de ta peau, ce qui est nouveau pour lui. Avec Bella, c'était son sang qui l'attirait alors que là… Enfin bref, je voulais juste te demander de ne plus le fuir. Il est têtu certes mais il finira par vouloir te parler, or le fait que tu partes comme ça, dès qu'il est dans la même pièce que toi, ne l'encourage pas.

« - Je ferais un effort, je le promets, déclara la jeune femme.

Elles se sourirent, puis elle fut priée de descendre manger. Refermant son ouvrage, elles discutèrent légèrement, et le repas qu'elle du avaler, fut une excuse pour ne pas desserrer les mâchoires durant une demi-heure. Elle remonta chercher son livre, et se joignit aux vampires. Ceux-ci regardaient un énième match de base-ball, et levant les yeux au ciel, elle se plongea dans son histoire d'amants torturés par la vie. A un moment, elle eut conscience que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait seulement, son livre était plus passionnant, puisque c'était une des péripéties qu'elle attendait depuis le début. Un courant d'air froid lui chatouillant le cou, et elle se força à ne pas bouger, malgré que son cœur accéléra sa course. Elle ferma les yeux, et serra les mâchoires avant de se lever. Elle fixa Edward quelques secondes, puis monta dans sa chambre. Malgré son envie de claquer violemment la porte, elle la laissa ouverte, comme une invitation, et reprit son passage. Allongée en travers du lit, le ventre contre la couette, elle tenta d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé dans le salon, sans y parvenir. Soufflant, elle ferma son livre et plongea sa tête dans les plis de l'édredon qu'elle frappa du plat de la main.

Le week-end se termina ainsi, puis le lundi s'enchaîna. Elle parlait de moins en moins, ou seulement lorsqu'Edward n'était pas dans les environs, et que personne ne le mentionnait. Esmé n'étant pas là pour vérifier qu'elle se nourrissait, elle fit l'impasse sur les deux premiers repas de la journée, et se contenta de boire beaucoup d'eau. Lorsqu'Alice lui demanda si elle avait faim, elle répondit par la négative, expliquant que la peur lui nouait le ventre. Celle-ci la rassura. Bientôt les deux vampires abandonneraient et elle serait, de nouveau, libre d'aller courir dans la forêt tout son comptant.

Quand Esmé rentra, au soir, elle fut étonnée de ne voir aucune vaisselle à faire. Trop bas pour que Guen l'entendre, elle demanda qui avait fait la vaisselle. Rosalie lui expliqua ce que la jeune femme lui avait dit, alors que celle-ci montait tranquillement l'escalier. A un moment, elle se sentit faible et dut s'accrocher à la rambarde pour ne pas tomber, seulement, ce fut inutile, puisqu'elle se sentit basculer en arrière.

POV d'Edward.

Lorsque je rentrais Esmé me tomba dessus. Elle m'accusa de mettre en danger la vie de Guen, par mon mutisme, et j'eus le droit à un sermon en bon et du forme. J'appris qu'elle ne se nourrissait que lorsqu'elle était surveillée, et qu'elle commençait à montrer tous les signes d'une déprime amoureuse. Je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant pas très bien où elle voulait en venir.

« - Alors maintenant, tu vas monter dans sa chambre et tu vas t'expliquer avec elle, sinon je te jure que c'est moi que tu auras sur le dos.

Comprenant le message, j'acquiesçais et promis à celle que je considérais comme ma mère, d'aller parler à Guen dès que je me serais changé.

Fin du POV

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle sentit, c'est sa migraine, signe qu'elle était affamée, puis elle croisa le regard inquiet d'Esmé.

« - Tiens mange. Rosalie m'a dit que tu n'avais rien dans l'estomac, hormis de l'eau.

Elle acquiesça et sans vérifier si on l'observait, elle finit rapidement son assiette avant de sourire.

« - C'était succulent, merci Esmé.

« - Aucun problème ma chérie. Bien, je dois aller vérifier quelque chose, en bas. Tu restes au lit et tu te reposes.

Elle hocha la tête, et la suivit du regard. Depuis qu'elle était à la villa, elle se sentait choyée et aimée, et elle appréciait ses gestes. Seulement, elle n'était pas dupe. Bientôt les deux nomades partiraient, et elle réintégrerait la maison de Charlie. Maison qui commençait sérieusement à lui manquer. On frappa doucement à sa porte, et elle invita la personne à entrer, machinalement, tout en pensant à sa sœur. Elle aimerait la revoir, et pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras. « J'aimerais bien me blottir dans d'autres bras aussi, soupira-t-elle intérieurement. »

« - Je peux entrer ?

La jeune femme sursauta au son de cette voix qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis près d'une semaine, bien à son avis, ça ressemblait plus à plusieurs siècles. Figée, elle le regarda entrer, et fermer la porte derrière lui. Il s'assit sur le lit et l'observa. Elle semblait à peine plus maigre qu'à son arrivée. Se sentant regardée, elle baissa les yeux.

« - Je… Comment vas-tu ?

« - Très bien et toi, demanda-t-elle.

« - Je vais bien, merci. Ecoute, j'étais venu m'excuser de mon comportement puéril. Je n'aurais pas du te dire ce que je t'ai dit, ni même t'en vouloir. Tu n'y es pour rien, si l'odeur de ton sang est envoûtante, pas plus que ce n'est de ta faute, si tu as un odorat super développé.

« - Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu l'as dit, ce n'est de la faute de personne si je sens trop bon, dit-elle tristement. Mais j'aurais du rester dans cette réserve. C'était pour mon bien après tout. Elle me protégeait des nomades.

« - Certes. Ecoute, si j'ai réagi ainsi, c'est parce que j'ai cru devenir fou quand Alice m'a dit que tu avais disparue. Avec ma famille on a parcouru les bois de long en large, sans parvenir à te trouver avant le lendemain matin, et quand Alice m'a annoncé que Rose t'avait sauvé, j'ai enfin respiré ! Alors quand je t'ai vu, revenir tout malheureuse et que j'ai lu dans la tête de ma sœur qu'elle était arrivée à temps, j'ai craqué, et plutôt que de m'avouer que j'avais été inquiet, j'ai préféré t'en vouloir. Pour moi, c'était plus simple.

« - Comment crois-tu que je l'ai vécu ce moment de ma vie ? Tu crois que c'est agréable de se dire qu'au moindre geste, on mourra, bien qu'on sache qu'on ne vivra pas la prochaine heure ? C'était tellement horrible, de les voir me regarder comme le morceau de viande que j'étais, et de me sentir seule et faible. Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi mal qu'à ce moment précis, et quand j'ai entendu le moteur de la voiture, j'ai prié pour que ce soit de l'aide. J'aurais même acceptée que ce soit _Black_ qui arrive. Heureusement, c'était Rosalie. Je savais que ce n'était pas toi, je reconnaîtrais le moteur de ta voiture entre mille, mais ça aurait très bien pu être leur chef, qui venait commencer le travail. J'ai eu si peur ! Peur de ne plus voir Bella, et de ne pas assister à son mariage, et dire au revoir à tous mes rêves. Et pile quand je suis arrivée, c'est un glaçon que j'ai découvert à la place de mon copain et je…

La jeune femme ne put continuer tant les larmes qu'elle avait retenues depuis son sauvetage, coulait sur ses joues, bloquant les mots dans sa gorge. Elle cacha son visage entre ses bras croisés, et sursauta lorsqu'une main froide se posa sur son coude. Relevant les yeux, elle lui fit face. Il avait l'air tellement désolé qu'elle ne réfléchit pas et se jeta dans ses bras. Il l'accueillit avec douceur et la tint contre lui, respirant son odeur à pleins poumons. Il sourit lorsqu'il entendit Carlisle proposer à tout le monde d'aller chasser. Quand ils furent seuls, il s'écarta doucement d'elle et recueillit une de ses larmes du bout de l'index. Il fixa la goutte d'eau et chuchota :

« - Si je pouvais pleurer, crois-moi, j'aurais le visage aussi ravagé que le tien, à cet instant.

Doucement, elle le fixa, et s'essuya lentement ses joue, et déposa une de ses larmes juste sous son œil.

« - Voilà, maintenant, tu pleures aussi, chuchota-t-elle.

Il lui sourit tendrement et porta son doigt à sa bouche. La jeune femme se retint de l'embrasser, et se recula d'un bond. Il la regarda et fronça les sourcils.

« - Qu'as-tu ?

« - Je… J'obéis à tes propres règles. Tu m'as dit que mon sang t'attirait trop et qu'il fallait que je sois prudente dans mes gestes. Or, j'ai très envie de sentir tes lèvres contre les miennes, donc je m'éloigne pour ne pas succomber, et ainsi éviter que tu me repousses.

Il sourit doucement et s'approcha promptement d'elle. La faisant tomber à la renverse, il se coucha au-dessus d'elle et l'embrassa. Le baiser fut tendre, mais bien vite, la passion les submergea. Se reprenant, il s'éloigna d'un bond et atterrit près de la fenêtre. Elle se mordit les lèvres et baissa les yeux. Alors qu'elle voulut dire quelque chose, il l'en empêcha et murmura :

« - Laisse-moi une minute.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle l'observa, et le vit se calmer. Revenant près d'elle, il s'allongea et l'enroulant dans l'édredon, l'attira contre lui. Souriant, elle posa sa tête sur son torse, et écouta le calme de son thorax, qui ressemblait à celui qui était dans sa tête. Ils restèrent silencieux durant un bon moment, puis il reprit :

« - Je sens que je vais devoir te faire au moins deux beaux cadeaux. Pour me faire pardonner de t'être enfermé là-bas, comme convenu, et un autre pour m'excuser de mon hostilité.

« - Je me souviens pas t'avoir parlé de cadeau.

« - Si dans ta chambre. Quand tu m'as téléphoné pour me dire que tu acceptais d'aller à La Push.

« - Oh ça. Ce n'était pas à prendre au sérieux voyons ! J'étais en colère, et dégoûtée.

« - Nous verrons, éluda-t-il.

« - C'est ça… Au fait, c'est moi ou c'est super calme ?

« - Non, tout est calme. Carlisle a envoyé tout le monde à la chasse.

Elle l'observa sourire, et soupira de bien-être.

« - Qu'il y a-t-il ?

« - Rien, rassure-toi, lui dit-elle, en fait, je viens juste de me rendre compte qu'il ne m'en faut pas plus pour être heureuse. Juste être dans tes bras, suffit. Finalement, le bonheur ne coûte pas cher.

« - Parle pour toi. Tout n'est pas si simple.

« - J'oubliais. Excuse-moi.

Aussitôt, elle voulut se lever, mais il resserra sa prise autour de sa taille.

« - Rassure-toi, ce n'est pas aussi difficile que tu sembles le penser.

Elle ne releva et se replaça confortablement contre lui, et ferma les yeux quelques instants.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour aujourd'hui, c'est tout ! J'espère que vous avez appréciez ? Et maintenant, une question importante se pose : M'avez-vous pardonné mon retard ? lol Bon trois jours !<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


	23. Vision

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Vous pouvez d'ors et déjà remercier **nouna** qui m'a rappelé que je devais poster ce soir lool. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Un très grand merci à **nouna** et **tia 63** pour leurs reviews.

**Disclaimer** : Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi Edward n'existe pas ? Bon si jamais, vous le trouvez, il est à moi ! (Quel beau fantasme) Rien n'est à moi, (même pas la feuille sur laquelle j'écris) tout est à Stéphénie Meyer ! (Sauf cette feuille !) ^^

**Chap 23 : Vision !**

« - Alors dis-moi, comment devient-on un vampire ? Il faut subir quelque chose de spécial ?

« - Non, soupira le jeune homme. Il faut simplement être mordu par un vampire. Bien que Carlisle ne ferait jamais ça, à quelqu'un qui a le choix. Tu vois notre existence avec des yeux d'humaines, mais elle est loin d'être aussi agréable. Imagine une vie entière ou tu ne dors plus, ou tu ne te nourris que de sang animal. Tout ce que tu vois à la télé est du réchauffé. Tu côtoie la naissance de certaines inventions, que tu vois disparaître, remplacé par d'autre. Les gens changent mais n'évolue pas. La vie sur Terre se détériore. Plus rien n'a vraiment d'importance à tes yeux. Tout devient lassant. Les gens, les conversations, les nuits. Tout, soupira-t-il.

« - En effet, ça ne ressemble pas à l'image que j'en avais. Mais je pensais que vous l'aviez tous choisi, cette vie.

« - Non personne n'a choisi d'être vampire. Carlisle a été mordu par l'un des nôtres, il y a longtemps, c'était un accident. Ensuite moi, j'aurais du mourir de la grippe espagnole en mille neuf cent dix-sept, puis Esmé quelques années plus tard. Elle était tombée d'une falaise et allait mourir quand Carlisle est tombé amoureux. Quelques années plus tard, Rosalie avait été blessée mortellement. Une fois encore mon père l'a sauvé, en la mordant, puis elle a sauvé Emmet qui allait se faire tuer par un ours.

« - C'est pour ça qu'il aime tant les ours ? Par soucis de vengeance ?

« - Aucune idée, tu devras lui demander, sourit-il avant de reprendre plus sérieusement, ensuite Alice et Jasper nous ont rejoint, conclut-il.

« - Vous avez chacun votre histoire propre je suppose ?

« - Que je leur laisse le soin de te raconter quand ils le souhaiteront.

« - Adjugé. Et c'est si douloureux ? C'est ce qu'a dit Rosalie, mais, j'ai du mal à y croire.

« - Si, c'est extrêmement douloureux. Tu vois, notre venin paralyse ton corps et tout en se mélangeant à ton sang, il te brûle de l'intérieur, du moins, c'est ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là, et Bella aussi.

« - Attends, ma sœur est une vampire ?

« - Non, non, rassure-toi. James, un traqueur, avait été attiré par son sang, et il l'a traqué jusqu'à Phoenix, où il l'a mordu, mais nous sommes intervenus à temps, et j'ai aspiré le venin de son corps. Ce qui l'a sauvé. C'est ça la cicatrice en demi-lune qu'elle a à la main.

« - Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi elle a éludée toutes mes questions sur cette marque précise. Et toi, que détestes-tu le plus dans cette existence ?

« - Je ne suis pas sûr d'en apprécier une seule facette. Bien sûr, je peux entendre ce que les gens pensent, mais ça devient vite fatigant et ennuyant. Avant, j'aimais dormir, je crois, mais maintenant, c'est terminé. Je pense que si je devais en choisir une, ça serait celle-là. Et ma force, qui m'oblige à contrôler chacun de mes gestes envers toi.

« - Je détesterais ne plus rêver, soupira-t-elle.

« - Surtout qu'ils sont intéressants.

« - Comment le sais-tu ? Même moi, j'ai du mal à m'en souvenir.

« - Comme Bella, tu parles la nuit. J'ai comme ça que j'ai appris que tu aimais la pluie, entre autre.

« - Dis-moi, qu'as-tu entendu d'autre ?

Il l'observa, son visage n'exprimait aucune colère, mais une franche curiosité. Il lui sourit.

« - Et bien, tu détestes, non tu hais _Jacob_, ta mère te manque ainsi que Phil et Mélody, bien que j'ignore qui elle est.

« - Une amie du pensionnant, éluda-t-elle. Ensuite ?

« - Tu regrettes d'avoir arrêté la gym. Plusieurs fois, tu as même rêvé de gagner une médaille d'or au JO. Tu jalouses aussi la complicité qu'il y a entre Charlie et Bella.

« - Ah. J'en ai parlé, soupira-t-elle. En fait, je ne la jalouse pas, je l'envie. Et ?

« - Récemment, tu parlais beaucoup de moi, te souvenant de phrase que j'avais dites et qui t'intriguait, ou certains de mes gestes. A plusieurs reprises, tu as même félicité Bella de sortir avec son indien, comme ça, ça te permettait d'être avec moi.

« - Comme c'est gênant, dit-elle en enfouissant sa tête conte le torse de pierre.

« - Pas tant que ça, au début, tu détestais Jacob, vu qu'à cause de lui, ta sœur m'avait quitté, et ça t'ennuyait. Je n'ai jamais trop compris pourquoi, d'ailleurs.

« - Ben à choisir, à cette époque, j'aurais préféré t'avoir comme beau-frère, plutôt que lui. Maintenant c'est différent. Même si j'ignore de quoi sera faite notre relation.

« - Je ne sais pas. Je peux soit, m'éloigner pour que tu m'oublies et que tu vives ta vie d'humaine, ou bien rester avec toi, mais notre couple risque de choquer, quand tu auras disons quarante ans, alors que j'en aurais que dix-sept. Ou bien, tu peux tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, au quel cas, je te laisserais partir.

« - Aucun avenir heureux ensemble, en définitive ?

« - Si, mais ça serait égoïste de ma part de te le proposer.

« - Dis toujours, je suis curieuse.

« - Et bien, nous pourrions faire de ta vie un enfer, en te transformant. Ainsi tu resterais près de moi, jusqu'à la fin du monde, mais ce serait égoïste, tu ne pourrais plus voir ni ta mère ni Charlie. Ni même Mélody.

« - Je vois. Ceci dit, d'un point de vue technique, et en occultant le fait que je ne verrais que Bella et sous certaines conditions, ça serait effectivement l'idéal.

Il ne dit rien, mais elle put le sentir se tendre. Se murant dans le silence à son tour, elle réfléchit aux différentes options qu'elle avait.

« - J'ai fait mon choix, annonça-t-elle joyeuse. Je vais oublier la fin de cette conversation et simplement me projeter jusqu'au bal, et au mariage de Bella. Après je verrais. Ce qui me laisse quelques semaines, pour réfléchir aux trois options que j'ai.

« - Trois ?

« - Oui. Je suis bien trop amoureuse pour te quitter, en tombant amoureuse d'un autre, donc il me reste que tu me quittes, qu'on vive ensemble en choquant les gens ou que tu me transformes Mais pour le moment, le bal m'intrigue plus que le reste. A Phoenix, et à Jacksonville, le lycée louait une salle et tout était soigneusement préparé. Mais ici, c'est au gymnase si j'ai bien compris ?

Le jeune homme entra dans son jeu, et répondit à ses nouvelles questions, qui le rassuraient. Elle ne songeait pas spécialement à se transformer en vampire, ce qu'il l'arrangeait. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir la mordre et s'arrêter à temps, bien que l'odeur de sa peau lui manquerait lorsqu'ils se sépareraient.

Ils passèrent la nuit à parler de choses légères, puis la porte d'entrée se claqua avec fracas annonçant le retour du reste du clan. Se levant, ils les rejoignirent et virent que tout le monde semblait agité.

« - Que se passe-t-il, demanda Edward.

« - Je viens d'avoir une vision. Figure-toi que Cassandra et Kado, drôle de prénom au passage, veulent faire un enfant immortel. Nous tenons peut-être notre chance que nous en débarrasser, grâce à Aro.

« - En effet, s'il a vent de cette histoire, il enverra la délégation habituelle, et nous n'aurons pas à nous en charger. Mais combien de temps mettra-t-il à l'apprendre ?

« - Aucune idée.

« - Qui est-ce cet Aro, dont vous parler ? Le roi des vampires ou quelque chose du genre ?

Tout le monde sourit à la question de la jeune femme, puis Carlisle lui expliqua le pouvoir qu'avait le vampire sur le reste de leur monde.

« - D'ailleurs, il serait plus prudent qu'elle ne soit pas dans les environs, dit-il à Edward.

Guen le vit se tendre, puis acquiescer, avant de froncer les sourcils, signe qu'il réfléchissait. Elle aurait voulut en savoir plus, seulement, elle sentait que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Elle se tut et les écouta parler d'une stratégie pour prévenir le chef vampire. Toutes leurs options semblaient être inenvisageables.

« - Pourquoi ne pas lui écrire ce qu'Alice a vu, demanda Guen.

« - Pour la simple raison que nous sommes un clan de sept vampires, alors trois, cela ne nous effraie pas.

« - Et alors ? Tout le monde peut tuer les terroristes mais seuls les militaires sont autorisés à le faire sous certaines contraintes.

Comme tout le monde la regardaient sans vraiment comprendre, elle expliqua.

« - Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce n'est pas votre travail. Vous n'êtes pas alibilité à faire ça. Vous êtes censé n'être qu'une famille qui vit dans le coin. Point final.

« - C'est le rôle de chaque vampire d'agir pour ne pas que note secret soit découvert, lui expliqua le patriarche.

« - Tout comme c'est le rôle de chaque être humain d'éduquer ses enfants pour ne pas qu'ils tombent dans la délinquance. Ce n'est pas pour autant que tous le font.

« - Ce n'est pas la même chose. Les humains ont certaines faiblesses, qu'un vampire n'a pas.

« - Bon. Envoyez une lettre anonyme. Ils ne sauront pas que c'est vous.

« - Notre odeur, lui rappela Alice.

« - Bon, je l'écris alors.

« - La tienne est beaucoup trop tentante, tu nous le ramènerais ici, et c'est exclu, éluda Edward.

« - Bon, et bien… Vous n'êtes pas les seuls vampires vivant sur le continent Américain ? Il doit y en avoir d'autre qui peuvent l'écrire !

Une fois encore son idée fut rejetée, puis théâtralement, elle décréta qu'elle les laissait se débrouiller, puisqu'aucune de ses idées ne semblait assez bonne à leurs yeux. Ils rirent puis la conversation s'allégea, bien qu'elle aurait parié que chacun cherchait une solution de son côté. Pour sa part, elle observait Edward, voulant retourner dans ses bras, sans oser agir. D'un coup, Alice se figea, suivit de près par tout le monde. Se souvenant qu'elle adoptait cette posture lors de ses visions, elle attendit patiemment.

Une longue minute plus tard, elle se tourna vers Edward et hocha la tête.

« - Ils l'ont transformé, et vont bientôt l'emmener chasser. Pour le moment, il est en pleine transformation, déclara-t-elle. Il va falloir agir vite. Je vais espionner les Volturi, pour savoir quand ils vont avoir vent de cette histoire, mais rapidement, j'espère.

Un silence de plomb suivit cette déclaration. Guen observa tous les visages, soudain devenu graves et fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'inquiétant. Timidement, elle posa la question, et ce fut Jasper qui lui répondit. Il lui raconta la problématique qu'avait posée cette envie d'enfants immortels, dans leur Histoire, ainsi que les lois qui en avait découlées. A la fin du récit, elle ouvrit grand les yeux.

« - Mais alors tout Forks risque d'y passer ?

« - Les Volturi interviendront avant, la rassura Esmé.

Elle ne fit que hocher la tête, et ferma les yeux. Ce fut une mauvaise idée puisqu'elle imagina le corps de ses camarades de classes sans vie. Une violente nausée la submergea, et elle courut aux toilettes. Elle resta quelques secondes la tête penchée au dessus de la cuvette, puis sortit se rincer la bouche. Edward était près d'elle, et s'inquiéta. Elle le rassura, et lui raconta ce qu'elle s'était imaginée.

« - Finalement, je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée ce cours d'histoire improvisé. Pas quand je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi.

« - Alors va te coucher.

« - Pas envie. C'est les dernières heures que je passe dans cette maison, je n'ai pas envie de les gaspiller à dormir, même si ça m'est vital. Je lutterais jusqu'au bout, et comme Jasper ne peut pas manipuler mon esprit pour qu'il se sente au bord du coma, j'irais me coucher plus tard.

Il soupira mais n'ajouta rien. Il lui prit simplement la main et la ramena au salon. S'asseyant sur le fauteuil qu'elle prenait toujours, il la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'y blottit avec joie et écouta les conversations de ma famille, sans vraiment les entendre. Elle profitait simplement du moment, sachant que son séjour touchait à sa fin. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle en était sûre. Soupirant, elle finit par fermer les yeux quelques instants, ses paupières la brûlant. Malgré le souhait d'Edward, elle réussit à tenir toute la journée ainsi qu'une partie de la nuit suivante, puis qu'elle sombra aux alentours de trois heures du matin, pour le plus grand bonheur du vampire, qui la déposa doucement dans son lit. Il sourit lorsqu'elle demanda s'il lui en voulait de s'être imposé dans sa famille.

« - Pas le moins du monde, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

« - Alors pourquoi tu ne restes pas avec moi, dit-elle d'une voix endormie.

Il fronça les sourcils, puis souleva une de ses paupières. Elle semblait éveillée, au vu de ses paroles, seulement, elle dormait à point fermé. Souriant, il la couvrit de la couette et s'allongea à ses côtés. Aussitôt, comme si elle sentait sa présence, elle se blottit contre lui, et soupira de bonheur.

* * *

><p>Voilà, on approche de la fin de cette fic ! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours ! Désolée pour ce chapitre plein de dialogue, mais je voulais que Guen se renseigne sur les vampires, donc j'ai un peu tout synthétisé en laissant quelques mystères pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu le dernier tome (entre autres)<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


	24. Ouff !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Désolée de poster en retard. Mon harceleuse a pris quelques jours de congés lool. Merci à **nouna** donc, pour sa review. Voilà la suite choupinette !

**Disclaimer** : Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi Edward n'existe pas ? Bon si jamais, vous le trouvez, il est à moi ! (Quel beau fantasme) Rien n'est à moi, (même pas la feuille sur laquelle j'écris) tout est à Stéphénie Meyer ! (Sauf cette feuille !) ^^

**Chap 24 : Ouff !**

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté avant de grogner, le soleil donnant pile sur son visage. Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit et Rosalie entra.

« - Bien dormi marmotte ?

« - Comme un loir, dommage que le soleil soit si haut. Attends, il est quelle heure ?

« - Pas loin de quinze heures. Edward nous a dit que tu avais passé une mauvaise nuit et qu'il fallait mieux te laisser dormir.

« - Ah. J'ai quand même dormi pas loin de douze heures. Et bien, ça va être coton à rattraper, soupira la jeune femme.

La vampire lui sourit et lui proposa de descendre. Elle accepta, mais la prévint qu'elle allait prendre une bonne douche avant, histoire de ne pas les empester. Elles rirent, et Guen put entendre un autre rire se mêler aux leurs et soupira. Parlant comme s'il était dans la pièce, elle dit :

« - T'as fini d'écouter aux portes Emmet ? Non mais, j'te jure, c'est d'une indélicatesse !

Le reste de la famille rit et secouant la tête, elle partit se laver. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle rejoignit tout le monde et écouta les conversations tout en mangeant. A un moment, elle eut un geste menaçant avec sa cuillère envers Emmet. Bien qu'elle l'apprécie, son côté bourrin, lui pesait quelque fois. Edward vit son geste, avec une rapidité inhumaine, lança un coussin à son frère. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à se venger, puis une bataille éclata.

Dès qu'elle eut terminé son repas, Guen s'y mêla avec joie, rejoignant l'équipe contre Emmet, qui était avec Jasper et Rosalie. Edward voulut l'en empêcher, mais sa « grande » sœur se souvint de la bagarre qu'elle avait déjà subi, et il se rangea à ses arguments. Dix minutes plus tard, ils se stoppèrent tous lorsqu'Alice se figea. Soufflant doucement, la jeune humaine attendit qu'elle « revienne » pour leur annoncer les nouvelles. Ce devait être bon, puisqu'elle vit Edward sourire.

« - C'est bon. J'ignore comment mais Aro a eu vent du projet des deux nomades et il envoie la délégation habituelle, annonça-t-elle solennellement.

« - Voilà une bonne nouvelle, se réjouit Carlisle, bien qu'il faudrait…

Le reste dut se passer entre l'esprit d'Edward et celui de son père, puisque Guen ne connut jamais la suite de la phrase. Lorsque la conversation reprit, ce fut son copain qui dit :

« - Je vais tenter le coups.

« - Quoi donc, demanda la jeune femme.

« - Rien pour le moment. Alice, quand seront-ils là ?

« - Ils sont en route, je pense qu'ils passeront le week-end à Forks.

« - Attendez, on est lundi ou mardi, j'ai perdu le fil, et ils arrivent, samedi, qui qu'ils soient. Donc ça laisse le temps aux deux, trois jours pour lancer leur enfant sur la ville.

Personne ne lui répondit, et elle s'inquiéta. La journée relativement lentement pour la jeune femme qui voulait avoir des réponses, sans pour autant oser les poser. Lorsqu'elle se coucha au soir, ses rêves furent peuplés de massacres de la ville qu'elle commençait à apprécier.

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, elle eut la surprise de voir Alice assise à ses côtés. Elle amorça un mouvement pour se lever, seulement la vampire l'en empêcha.

« - Stop. Désolée, j'ai des ordres. Tu ne bouges pas, et tu attends.

Guen croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et attendit patiemment. Deux minutes plus tard, Alice fut remplacée par Edward, qui avait un plateau dans sa main. Suspicieuse, elle regarda le repas et demanda :

« - Mon petit-déjeuner préféré ? Servi au lit ? Ok envoie la bombe. C'est quoi la mauvaise nouvelle ?

« - Suis-je si facile à lire ?

« - Disons que ça fait presque deux semaines que je suis ici, et c'est la première fois que tu es à mes soins. Facile à comprendre qu'il y a un problème et vu les attentions, ça va être difficile à digérer.

« - Si j'ai bien compris cette nuit, tu te plais vraiment ici, n'est-ce pas ? Malheureusement, reprit-il une fois qu'elle eut acquiescée, ton séjour dans l'antre des vampires touche à sa faim. Les examens sont la semaine prochaine, et bien que tu aies suivi tous tes cours par correspondance, il faut que tu assistes aux dernières révisions. Donc, tu réintègre ton chez toi, dans la journée. On va assurer ta protection, rassure-toi, tu ne seras jamais seule…

« - Mais je retourne à la civilisation, acheva-t-elle. Bon et bien, de toute façon, je savais que ça se terminerais bientôt, je ne sais pas pourquoi, une intuition.

Sur ces mots, elle attaqua son repas, puis sortit de son lit, pour aller se laver. Elle sentit son regard sur chacun de ses gestes mais essaya de l'oublier. Elle partit sous la douche, et n'en sortit que plusieurs minutes plus tard, habillée d'un pantalon noir aux pattes légèrement évasé, ainsi que d'une tunique rouge. Elle prit le temps de ranger ses affaires, en pestant contre Alice qui avait tout sorti, défit les draps du lit, qu'elle plia pour les déposer proprement sur le meuble, et observa une dernière fois la pièce. Ainsi, elle avait perdue toute son âme. Soupirant, elle prit ses sacs et descendit. Sous l'œil étonné de tous les vampires, elle les posa dans l'entrée et les rejoignit. Elle leur sourit et observa la télé, comme Emmet. A un moment, elle soupira de lassitude, et se leva, pour marcher, sous le regard intriguée d'Alice. Elle arpenta la pièce arrêtant son regard sur un objet ou un cadre, secoua la tête et reprit sa « route. » A un moment, Edward revint et hocha simplement la tête avant d'observer sa copine, puis les sacs dans l'entrée. Il voulut lui demander si tout allait bien, quand elle se frappa le front avant de soupirer violemment. Alice la rejoint et lui proposa d'aller faire un tour en ville. Elle voulut refuser, lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait pas pris l'air depuis longtemps. Acceptant, elle se força à se montrer enjouer, et Rosalie les rejoint.

« - La tienne ou la mienne, demanda la vampire blonde.

« - La tienne, ça ira mieux avec son haut.

Guen soupira refusant de chercher de quoi elle parlait. Elle les suivit jusqu'au garage et ne s'étonna même pas de se diriger vers la décapotable rouge. Elles partirent à toute allure et arrivèrent à Seattle deux heures plus tard. Aussitôt, les deux vampires allèrent vers une boutique et la jeune femme leurs emboita le pas, sans regarder où elles allaient. Elle se retrouva bien vite entourée de robes fabuleuses, et arrêta là ses réflexions pour se balader entre les portants. Poussée par Alice, elle prit plusieurs tenues, et sachant qu'elle ne pourrait s'en payer aucune, ne chercha même pas à voir les prix. Elles allèrent dans les cabines d'essayages, et Guen prit la première robe. D'un noir pur, elle descendait jusque sur ses chevilles, une large échancrure qui remontait jusqu'au milieu de sa cuisse. Elle avait un décolleté plongeant, et elle s'amusa quelques secondes à songer à la réaction de son copain, s'il pouvait la voir à cet instant. Rosalie la pressa de sortir et timidement, elle vint leur montrer. Bien qu'elle soit superbe, ce n'était absolument pas son style. Elle acquiesça en souriant, puis repartit en essayer une autre.

« - Aucune n'est mon style, au passage. J'ai pris juste pour leurs coupes, dit-elle afin d'éviter de rentendre les mêmes remarques.

La seconde était un fourreau rouge sang, qui épousait chacune de ses nouvelles formes qu'elle avait acquise au cours de l'année. Le bustier était simple et le col droit, mais la jupe descendait, une nouvelle fois sur ses chevilles. Du moins, si elle était plus grande puis qu'en l'occurrence elle lui chatouillait les orteils. Elle soupira et sortit une nouvelle fois. Rosalie grimaça et Alice se cacha les yeux. Elle rit, puis retourna en essayer une troisième. Celle-ci était d'un vert plus simple, s'attachant dans le dos et descendant juste au dessus de ses genoux. Légèrement évasé, elle n'avait aucun dos. Elle s'observa puis sortit. Ses deux amies furent d'accord que pour le moment c'était ce qui lui allait de mieux. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle repartit essayer la dernière. Celle-ci était noire. Elle avait un léger col en U, et mettait en valeur tout son buste avant de s'évaser jusqu'à ses chevilles. Ce qu'elle préférait sur cette tenue était les paillettes qui faisaient scintiller la robe. Inspirant un bon coup, elle sortit et se tendit lorsque les jeunes femmes la fixèrent sans rien dire. Elle crut que la robe ne lui allait pas du tout, mais Alice la rassura. Celle-ci était parfaite, ce qu'appuya Rosalie. Rassurée, elle retourna remettre ses vêtements, raccrocha les robes sur les cintres et partit les ranger avant de demander aux filles si elles avaient essayés quelques tenues. Celles-ci acquiescèrent et elles firent plusieurs autres magasins avant de rentrer à Forks. A peine fut-elle descendue de voiture qu'Edward la prit à part. Ils discutèrent durant plusieurs minutes, puis elle partit dire au revoir à tout le monde, les remerciant de l'avoir accueillit, et s'excusa encore d'avoir imposé sa présence en s'enfuyant de la réserve, puis monta dans la Volvo, en route pour chez elle. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant chez Charlie, elle soupira. Elle aurait aimé rester plus longtemps, seule avec son copain, sans être entendu par toute sa famille de vampire. Elle fut surprise de le voir lui ouvrir la portière et fronça les sourcils « Que manigance-t-il encore, se demanda-t-elle. » Il avait déjà son sac dans la main, et elle se demanda où était les autres. Renonçant à comprendre, elle remonta l'allée, et ouvrit la porte. Comme aucune des voitures n'étaient présentes, elle en conclut qu'ils étaient seuls, et l'invita à entrer. Il monta le sac dans la chambre et redescendit avant qu'elle n'ait enlevé sa veste.

« - Tu sais, il va falloir qu'on parle de ta manière de te déplacer. Elle est beaucoup trop rapide pour mes yeux humains, plaisanta-t-elle.

Il lui sourit puis s'assit, lorsqu'elle l'y invita. De son côté, elle se servit un grand verre d'eau et lui fit face, la table les séparant et le fixa sans vraiment le voir. Ils ne restèrent ainsi que très peu de temps, Charlie arrivant peu après. Il entra et salua sa fille de vive voix avant de venir l'embrasser. Il lui demanda si son séjour à la Push s'était bien passée, et elle acquiesça, incertaine de ce qu'il savait. Une fois rassuré, il demanda poliment à Edward de ses nouvelles, ainsi que de sa famille. Il ignorait quoi, mais il était certain que sa seconde fille partirait bientôt faire sa vie avec le jeune homme, et bien qu'il ne l'appréciait que peu, il se força à rester poli. A contrecœur, il les laissa seul, et partit au salon. Entendant ce que le père pensait, Edward sourit. Il avait l'intention d'écouter leur conversation, et c'est ce qu'il voulait.

« - Dis-moi Guen, tu accepterais, sous réserve de l'accord de ton père, pour venir passer le week-end à la maison ?

« - Bah oui, mais…

Elle ne put aller plus loin, il venait de poser son index sur sa bouche et murmura un « chut ! » à son oreille. Ne comprenant pas, elle hocha la tête, et à peine fut-il rassis à sa place, que Charlie revint dans la cuisine.

« - C'est hors de question ! Elle ne passera pas un week-end dans votre famille Edward.

« - Mais pa…

« - Guen, reste en dehors de ça, lui ordonna-t-il.

« - Mais…

« - Ne vous énervez pas chef Swan, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous imposer mon idée. Je la soumettais à Guen, simplement. Si vous refusez, je me range à votre opinion, déclara le jeune homme sans insister.

Le calme qu'il affichait, parvint à rassurer le chef de police. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le faire changer d'avis, ce qui le rassurait. Il l'observa cherchant à savoir s'il mentait, ou non, mais l'inquiétude qu'affichait ses trait l'étonna. Il resta interdit une seconde avant de s'apercevoir qu'Edward ne le fixait pas lui mais sa fille. Il semblait prêt à la rejoindre, attendant un signal. Intrigué, il se tourna. Sa fille était pâle, et ses traits durcis par la colère qui semblait l'habiter. Il nota qu'elle s'accrochait de toute ses forces à la table, à en juger par ses jointures blanches, et il se demanda un instant si leur relation n'était pas plus sérieuse.

« - Tu ferais mieux de partir Edward, déclara-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Je te raccompagne.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce, et mit sa veste. Tranquillement, le jeune homme la rejoignit et ils sortirent sans un mot. Ce n'est qu'arrivé près de la voiture, qu'elle consentit à ouvrir la bouche.

« - Pourquoi, chuchota-t-elle.

« - Si les émissaires d'Aro sente ton odeur, ils vont venir te questionner, et tu en sais trop pour rester en vie, dit-il à contrecœur. Ils vont exiger, ta mort ou ta transformation, sur le champ. Et je refuse que tu n'aies que ses options. En t'emmenant loin, le temps de leur passage, je m'assure que tu puisses choisir ta destinée.

« - Et pourquoi, ne pas être parti directement de chez toi ? Pourquoi être revenu chez Charlie ? Et bon Dieu pourquoi m'avoir demandé ça quand il était présent ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, alarmé par sa soudaine fureur. Elle semblait sur le point de fondre en larme, ou d'exploser de fureur, et il se demanda quelle attitude il préférerait avant de la prendre doucement contre lui. A son contact, elle se détendit d'un coup, tant la froideur de sa peau était saisissante, puis doucement, elle pleura contre lui, en entourant ses bras autour de sa taille. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, puis elle s'écarta.

« - Pour ma sécurité, il faut que j'ai quitté Forks ce week-end, c'est bien ça ?

« - Malheureusement oui.

« - Très bien, alors va-t'en et ne viens pas m'espionner. Tu risques de détester la Guen que tu pourrais voir. Promets-moi que tu ne t'approcheras pas assez près de la maison pour m'entendre ? Ni toi, ni aucun membre de ta famille.

« - Je te le promets, dit-il devant son regard suppliant.

« - Alors maintenant va-t'en. Remercie tes parents pour moi, et jette un coussin dans la figure d'Emmet de ma part. C'est en prévision de la prochaine fois qu'il se moquera de moi. Moi, je vais rentrer, et demain, quand nous nous verrons en cours, je te dirais si je peux partir ou non. J'irais au lycée avec Bella, vu que tu n'es pas censé savoir que je suis revenue de chez Renée.

Il accepta toutes ses conditions, et doucement, presque trop tendrement, il l'embrassa, puis s'écarta. Elle resserra ses bras autour de propre taille, et lui fit signe lorsqu'il quitta l'allée au volant de sa voiture. Elle sourit une dernière fois, puis se forçant à se calmer, elle entra, de nouveau, dans la cuisine. Son père était toujours au même endroit. Elle passa devant lui sans le regarder et monta dans sa chambre. Elle fut surprise de voir tous ses sacs et se demanda s'il n'avait pas profité de son lèche-vitrine à Seattle pour tout ramener. Elle commença à tout ranger, quand Charlie toqua à la porte. Soupirant, elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis lui intima d'entrer. Elle était de dos, aussi ne vit-elle pas ses gestes mais elle entendit un des lits s'affaisser et en tira les conclusions. Elle l'ignora, continuant de ranger ses affaires. S'il était monté, c'est qu'il avait quelque chose à dire, sinon, il serait devant sa télé. Elle sentit qu'il l'observait pendant plusieurs minutes, puis s'éclaircit la gorge.

« - Guen, je sais que vous sortez ensemble, mais je n'ai pas confiance en lui.

« - Moi si, dit-elle. Et nous n'aurions pas été seuls. Sa famille aurait été là. Que crois-tu qu'il va me faire ? Me violer ? Ou me découper en rondelle ? Bon sang, je sais me défendre ! Et je t'assure que je ne cour aucun danger avec lui.

« - Rien n'empêche qu'il profite que ses parents soient partis ou…

« - Pitié, il n'est pas si calculateur. Et puis, je sais dire non. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

« - J'ai confiance en toi, ma chérie, mais il reste un garçon comme les autres, et votre âge, je sais que les hormones peuvent…

« - Rassure-moi, tu ne vas pas me faire un cours d'éducation sexuelle ? Je sais qu'à notre âge, on a envie d'aller voir comment l'autre est fait, que nos hormones guident nos actes, plus que note cerveau, et qu'au cas où je ne pourrais pas résister, je devrais imposer le préservatif, mais tu peux te tranquilliser, il ose à peine m'embrasser, alors ce n'est pas demain, qu'on se mettra à coucher ensemble.

Il n'ajouta rien, et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il la vit remplir un sac de vêtements propres.

« - Que fais-tu ?

« - Mon sac pour ce week-end. Que tu refuses, je le conçois, mais je suis majeure, et je veux, aller passer le week-end avec sa famille, alors j'irais. Avec ou sans ton accord, asséna-t-elle. Bien que je préférerais que tu sois de mon côté et que tu acceptes, ce week-end. C'est bientôt la fin des cours. Je passe mes examens à la fin de la semaine prochaine, et je rentre à Dartmouth en octobre. Je suis assez réfléchie pour savoir si je peux avoir confiance en mon copain.

Il ne dit rien et sortit au moment où la camionnette de Bella se parqua dans l'allée. Soupirant, elle termina de ranger ses affaires et s'allongea en travers de son lit au moment ou sa sœur entra.

« - Un problème, demanda-t-elle.

Guen tourna la tête et voyant la porte ouverte, se leva et alla la fermer, puis s'asseyant en tailleurs déclara :

« - Oui. Des émissaires d'Aro viennent ce week-end pour s'occuper des deux nomades et de l'enfant immortel qu'ils ont crées, or Edward pense qu'il serait judicieux que je quitte la ville pendant leurs visites afin d'éviter que je doive choisir entre la mort ou la vampirisation. Sauf que Charlie refuse que je passe le week-end, chez Carlisle, dit-elle en mettant des guillemets entre les deux derniers mots.

Bella ne dit rien mais comprenant le problème, elle soupira. Se levant elle prit sa sœur dans ses bras et dit :

« - Je vais voir pour t'aider. J'ai appris à manœuvrer Charlie depuis le temps. Tu devrais avoir un oui dans la soirée.

Aussitôt, elle descendit rejoindre son père.

* * *

><p>Voilà, pour aujourd'hui c'est tout ! J'espère que ça vous a plut lol. Moi j'avoue j'aime bien la fin quand Bella intervient.<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


	25. Vaincre ses peurs

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde, je sais qu'en ce moment, je n'assure pas ma cacahouète en postant en retard aussi je vous fais un cadeau. Les trois derniers chapitres d'un seul coup. Comme ça vous allez pouvoir tout avoir avant mon départ en vacance. (Sinon vous auriez du attendre l'épilogue pendant 15 jours, ça craint un peu.) Bref, j'espère que toute cette lecture vous plaira. Un très grand merci à **nouna** donc puisque c'est la seule à me donner encore son avis. ^^

**Disclaimer** : Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi Edward n'existe pas ? Bon si jamais, vous le trouvez, il est à moi ! (Quel beau fantasme) Rien n'est à moi, (même pas la feuille sur laquelle j'écris) tout est à Stéphénie Meyer ! (Sauf cette feuille !) ^^

**Chap 25 : Vaincre ses peurs !**

Ce matin-là, Guen se leva en souriant. Elle était pressée de voir son copain, mais se força à se préparer tranquillement. Comme le temps était nuageux, mais sec, elle opta pour un pantalon blanc en toile, qu'elle noua à ses chevilles, et mit une tunique rose pâle sans manches, et monta dans la camionnette. Bella sourit puis lui annonça qu'elle irait chercher sa robe au soir.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au lycée, elle sauta presque de la voiture et rejoignit Edward en courant. Il sourit et l'accueillit dans ses bras.

« - Tu es rentré, demanda-t-il pour les quelques lycéens qui observaient la scène.

« - Hier soir, mais j'étais trop fatiguée pour t'appeler. Ouff, je suis bien contente d'être revenue. Attention, j'adore ma mère, mais Bella me manquait, comme tu n'imagines pas. Presqu'autant que toi.

« - Dois-je te rappeler, que nous ne sommes qu'amis aux yeux du monde ?

« - J'ai jamais dit, que je comptais cacher la relation que j'entretiens avec toi, dit-elle malicieuse avant de nouer ses bras autour de son cou.

Rapidement, elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et sourit. Il secoua la tête et prit l'initiative du second baiser. Celui-ci fut plus intense sans être passionné. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle avait un grand sourire. S'écartant de lui, elle voulut lui poser une question quand elle nota le regard qu'avaient certains de ses camarades. Grommelant, elle prit son sac et voulut partir, quand une main la rattrapa doucement. Leurs doigts entremêlèrent, et il les conduisit jusqu'à sa sœur.

« - Regardez ce que le vent brésilien nous ramène.

« - Guen, ma belle, ravie que tu sois revenue. Edward était insupportable, depuis votre séparation, déclara-t-elle.

Seulement, la jeune femme compris le sous-entendue et rit. La sonnerie retentit et ils se séparèrent. Elle courut jusqu'à son cours d'anglais et s'assit près de sa sœur. Elles discutèrent beaucoup puis le cours s'acheva. Elle retrouva Alice et Jasper en math où ils parlèrent, comme tout le monde du bal qui approchait.

« - J'avais oublié ! J'ai pas encore de robe. Faudrait que je m'y mette, soupira-t-elle. Au fait, c'est quoi le thème de celui-là ?

« - Grands apparats. A mon avis, le lycée va ressembler au défilé du festival de Cannes, déclara Alice.

Elles rirent puis suivirent le cours. Bien qu'elle ait loupé pas loin de deux semaines de cours, elle réussit ses exercices. La matinée passa lentement puis arriva enfin le cours de littérature. Elle avait mangé avec sa sœur, retardant au maximum la question qu'il allait lui poser. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle nota qu'il était déjà là. Elle sourit mais celui-ci disparut lorsqu'elle vit la pluie qui commençait à tomber. Déglutissant, elle observa ses vêtements puis haussa les épaules. S'asseyant, elle lui sourit puis sortit ses affaires. Elle le vit observer chacun de ses gestes, puis au moment où il allait ouvrir la bouche, Mike apparut.

« - Guen ? Je voulais te prévenir. Comme Bella m'avait dit que ce n'était pas sûr que tu serais rentrée à temps pour le bal, j'ai invité Jess. Ça ne t'ennuie pas ?

« - Ah non du tout. Je voulais te prévenir que j'y allais avec quelqu'un d'autre de toute façon, mais avec ce voyage, ça m'est sortit de la tête. Je suis vraiment, désolée, ajouta-t-elle.

« - Aucun problème. Je voulais aussi te dire que si tu avais besoin d'aide pour tes leçons, à rattraper, je serais ravi de te donner un coup de main.

« - Merci, mais Bella m'envoyait les cours au fur et à mesure. Je n'ai rien loupé sinon le trajet aller-retour.

Il n'ajouta rien et partit à sa place. Se tournant vers son copain, elle le vit froncer les sourcils.

« - Un problème ?

« - Pas vraiment. En tout cas, aucun qui puisse rivaliser avec le week-end. D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas une réponse à me donner ?

« - En effet, j'en ai une. Mais je ne sais pas si tu la mérite, ajouta-t-elle malicieuse.

« - Tu es bien joueuse aujourd'hui, dit-il au moment où le professeur entra.

Celle-ci lui souhaita un bon retour puis entama les révisions en vu des examens. De son côté, Guen sourit de toute ses dents, puis sembla se plonger complètement dans les explications de l'enseignante. Elle prit quelques notes, quand une main se posa sur sa cuisse. Elle fut surprise de n'avoir pas entendu le tabouret se rapprocher, mais sourit discrètement.

« - Je ne suis pas du genre impatient habituellement mais quand il est question de… Toi, j'avoue perdre beaucoup plus vite ma patience, chuchota-t-il.

« - Et au vu de la leçon de morale et de la conversation que j'ai eu hier soir, je me réserve le droit de te faire patienter un peu, dit-elle sur le même ton.

Il allait répliquer quand une voix les interrompit.

« - Monsieur Cullen, auriez-vous un problème avec vos notes, pour vous êtes rapprochés aussi près de votre voisine ?

« - L'attraction chuchota-t-il avant de reprendre, non aucun problème, je m'assurais juste qu'elle suivait malgré son longue absence.

Elle fit mine d'être choquée.

« - Je te signale quand même que je me suis arrangée avec Bella pour rendre tous mes devoirs, à l'heure. Je n'ai donc aucun problème pour suivre, mais si tu veux, je peux te montrer les notes que j'ai eu.

« - Je te fais confiance. Excusez-moi madame Ashk, dit-il en reprenant sa place initiale.

Le professeur hocha la tête puis reprit son cours. Guen sourit quand il se rapprocha une nouvelle fois.

« - Alors ?

Elle l'observa et l'incandescence de ses iris la fit perdre pied quelques instants. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, et recouvrant les esprits elle chuchota :

« - Figure-toi que j'ai eu le droit à une conversation sur les dangers du sexe, mélangé à l'effervescence de mes hormones et de nos envies. Un comble quand on sait qu'on ne s'embrasse que peu.

« - Tu m'en vois réellement navré d'avoir été obligé de te laisser affronter ça toute seule, mais malgré que j'aime entendre le son de ta voix, j'aimerais avoir ma réponse.

« - Tu pourrais faire mine d'être patient et de jouer le jeu, souffla-t-elle.

« - Miss Swan, encore un mot et je vous sépare de votre voisin.

« - Ah non, s'il vous plait professeur. Je vous le promets, je n'ouvrirais plus la bouche jusqu'à la fin de votre cours, dit-elle en souriant.

Aussitôt, elle baissa la tête et reprit son attitude d'élève modèle. La fin du cours arriva bien vite, et elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit l'état de frustration de son copain. Décidant d'abréger ses interrogations, elle posa sa main sur son cahier à lui, et dit :

« - Feu vert. J'ai toutes les autorisations adéquates.

Elle le vit sourire mais il ne prononça aucun mot pour autant. Elle crut qu'il lui en voulait mais lorsque sa main vint trouver la sienne, elle sourit à son tour. Il prit son sac et ils sortirent du cours, sans parler. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'éprouvait le besoin de combler le silence qui les entourait. Ils arrivèrent en cours d'art, et s'installèrent. Bella et elle discutèrent durant tout le cours, et le sujet en vint au fameux bal.

« - Faudra que je fasse les boutiques avant. Je n'ai toujours pas ma robe.

« - Je t'accompagnerais si tu veux. J'ai la mienne depuis le début de l'année, mais ça ne m'ennuie pas d'aller à Port-Angeles. Ils ont une superbe boutique.

« - Pourquoi pas. On verra si on a le temps. Au pire, je demanderais à maman qu'elle m'envoie la bleue.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, elles se séparèrent. L'une partit à la Réserve l'autre monta dans la Volvo. Il la déposa chez elle, et profita qu'ils étaient complètement seuls pour l'embrasser doucement.

La semaine passa à une vitesse folle pour la jeune femme, et nous étions au soir du bal lorsqu'elle repensa à cette histoire de robe. Plongée dans ses révisions, durant les seuls moments où elle n'était pas avec Edward, elle avait complètement oublié d'aller en acheter une. Elle pria pour que Bella ait pensé à demander à Renée de faire l'envoi, mais celle-ci s'excusa. Avec son mariage qui approchait, elle avait complètement oublié ce point. Soupirant, elle songea à appeler son copain pour le prévenir quand on sonna à la porte. Fronçant les sourcils, elle alla ouvrir. Alice se tenait sur le seuil avec Rosalie.

« - Que faites-vous là ?

« - On vient t'aider à t'apprêter pardi ! Enfin si tu nous invites à entrer, bien sûr, déclara la blonde.

S'excusant, elle les prévint, inutilement, que sa sœur était en haut, puis montèrent. Rosalie la coiffa d'un chignon sophistiqué, qui la vieillissait légèrement, tandis qu'Alice mit ses yeux bleu-gris en valeur, accentuant le maquillage sur cette partie du visage, puis elles lui firent une french manucure en quelques secondes. Tandis que séchait ses ongles, elle se demanda comment elles avaient réussi à faire autant de chose en moins de dix minutes. A peine son vernis était sec, qu'Alice lui tendit un carton plat. Elle observa les deux vampires et Bella sourit malgré elle, lorsqu'ouvrant la boite, elle vit une robe noire qui scintillait. « Alice restera toujours Alice, songea Bella en sortant de la pièce. » Elle était vêtue d'une robe bustier noir avec quelques fleurs de cerisier blanche.

Alors qu'Edward allait sonner à la porte, Alice lui ouvrit. Suivi de sa sœur, elle repartit lui donnant rendez-vous au bal. Il acquiesça et ouvrit les yeux en grand lorsqu'il la vit descendre. Elle avait une robe noir et scintillante, au col en U, et dessinant le haut de sa silhouette avec grâce avant de s'évaser sous ses hanches jusqu'à ses chevilles. Ses pieds étaient chaussés d'une paire d'escarpins délicats, et une des parures d'Alice embellissait son visage délicat. Lorsqu'elle fut face à lui, sur la dernière marche, il s'inclina et lui fit un baisemain. Pour sa part, il avait un costume noir, sous une chemise blanche et un nœud papillon de la même couleur que sa veste. Alice fit une brève apparition, lui tendant l'étole qui allait avec sa robe puis disparut. Le rouge aux joues, elle plaça le morceau de soie sur ses épaules, et laissa Edward la conduire, comme une vraie dame. Il lui ouvrit la porte et l'aida à placer sa robe, pour ne pas qu'elle ait de plis, puis la rejoignit en une seconde. Au moment où il sortit de l'allée, il croisa la Mercédès du loup, et il appuya sur l'accélérateur. Ils se garèrent sur le parking quelques minutes plus tard, et galamment il l'aida à sortir, l'attira doucement contre lui.

« - Tu es sublime, je vais devoir refouler toutes les demandes de danse que tu vas avoir.

« - Hormis de tes frères et toi, j'en aurais accepté aucune de toute manière.

Il lui tendit le bras et s'accrochant élégamment ils se dirigèrent vers le gymnase où ils entèrent en même temps que Mike et Jessica. Le jeune homme avala de travers quand il vit la gymnaste et Edward se retint de lui faire avaler ses pensées. Un timide sourire aux lèvres, elle salua de loin Alice et la remercia avant de la féliciter pour sa tenue. La jeune vampire avait opté pour une robe doré plus courte qu'elle, mais dont le décolleté et l'absence de tissus au dos lui donnait un style raffiné et élégant. Pour sa part, Jasper était habillé sensiblement comme Edward, hormis qu'il avait un nœud bordeaux. La jeune femme entendit son cavalier lui demander si elle voulait danser, et elle accepta. S'approchant de sa famille, ils commencèrent à valser, sous les regards envieux de certains de leurs camarades. Il soupira lorsqu'il entendit leurs pensées, et décida de se concentrer uniquement sur sa copine.

Durant trois danses, il ne la lâcha puis, Jasper lui proposa d'échanger de cavalière. Acceptant, il prit Alice dans ses bras et la félicita de la tenue de sa copine, tandis que Guen complimenta son cavalier pour sa grâce. Celui-ci sourit et s'approchant de son oreille murmura :

« - Pas mal pour un soldat, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle voulut le questionner, mais renonça. Ce n'était pas le sujet de la soirée. Après deux danses, elle réintégra les bras de son cavalier, et sourit de bonheur. Plongée dans ses iris incandescence, elle ne vit pas sa sœur entrer en compagnie de cavalier, mais au bout de quelques minutes, fronça le nez.

« - En effet, chuchota Edward.

« - Allons manger un truc, je vais finir par tomber à force de danser.

« - A vos ordres princesse, sourit-il.

Elle rougit mais ne releva pas. Ils s'orientèrent vers le buffet et commencèrent à grignoter quelques trucs quand elle sentit l'odeur Quilleute s'approcher.

« - Guen ? M'accorderais-tu cette danse ?

« - Accepterais-tu que Bella danse avec Edward, demanda-t-elle poliment.

Elle le vit grimacer, puis il accepta. Comprenant le message, le vampire proposa à son ex copine de danser, et les deux nouveaux couples s'engagèrent sur la piste. Danser avec Jacob n'était pas aussi agréable qu'avec son copain mais elle supporta vaillamment les quatre minutes que dura la mélodie. Il avait commencé à lui parler des dangers de côtoyer des vampires mais s'était arrêté d'un coup, quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle préférait rester avec eux, plus qu'avec lui.

Elle se retrouva rapidement dans les bras de son copain et s'excusa.

« - Je pensais sincèrement qu'il refuserait que tu danses avec ma sœur.

Edward ne dit rien et la serra plus contre lui. Le reste de la soirée, elle resta dans ses bras refusant tous ses cavaliers, et lorsqu'il la raccompagna, elle lui demanda d'aller dans leur clairière. Il fronça les sourcils mais accepta. Alice et Jasper les suivant dans la voiture de Rosalie, il s'arrêta et les invita, par soucis de sécurité. Guen grimaça lorsqu'elle se souvint du danger permanant qu'elle vivait. Ils se garèrent au plus près, puis il enleva son nœud de cravate et déboutonna les deux premières attaches de sa chemise, avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Il courut et s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard au centre de l'endroit. La déposant précautionneusement au sol, il lui fit face attendant de savoir ce qu'elle voulait faire. Celle-ci enleva ses escarpins et alla les déposer à un mètre, puis revint devant le vampire. Prenant ses mains, elle les posa sur sa taille et se rapprocha de lui, avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de son cou. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et fut surprise d'y déceler une étincelle nouvelle. Comprenant ce qu'elle voulait, il fredonna une mélodie et ils dansèrent tous les deux, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps puisque Jasper les prévint que l'enfant venait vers eux. Aussitôt avant même qu'elle ait eut le temps de respirer, elle se retrouva dans ses bras, courant à travers les bois. Elle pensa aux chaussures abandonnées dans la clairière, mais ne s'en soucia plus lorsqu'elle vit une paire d'œil rouge la fixer. Elle déglutit et se souvint de respirer qu'au moment où elle sentit le siège de la voiture contre son dos. La seconde d'après, Edward était à ses côtés et ils roulèrent à pleine puissance jusqu'à la villa. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent dans le garage qu'il soupira.

« - Ils ont abandonné, mais c'était moins une… ça va Guen ?

« - Non. Je suis vraiment désolée, d'avoie voulu faire ça, pleura-t-elle, à cause de moi vous auriez très bien pu mourir. Je ne voulais pas… La prochaine fois que je veux faire un truc du genre, empêche-moi. En plus, on a laissé les chaussures de Rosalie là-bas, et elle va m'en vouloir.

« - Calme-toi ma belle, chuchota Edward en la prenant sur lui.

Il lui murmura plusieurs mots réconfortants, tout en lui caressant le dos pour la calmer. Quand elle eut, de nouveau, une respiration moins erratique, il se détacha d'elle.

« - Ce n'est rien Guen. Tu avais envie de danser au clair de lune et je suis incapable de te refuser quoi que ce soit. Et pour les escarpins de ma sœur, je sais qu'elle ne t'en veut pas. J'aurais du être plus prudent, je m'en excuse.

« - Mais tu n'y es pour rien, murmura-t-elle. C'est de ma faute, j'aurais du agir comme à mon habitude et taire mes envies.

« - Vous allez vous amuser encore longtemps à savoir de qui c'est la faute, déclara Emmet depuis la porte du garage donnant sur le salon. Je te rappelle que je te dois un coup de coussin Guen, dit-il lorsqu'elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, alors quand je t'ai entendu, j'étais venu te le rendre.

« - Va-t'en Emmet, soupira son frère.

Celui-ci acquiesça et se retrouvant seuls, elle l'embrassa avec passion. Il se tendit un instant puis répondit à son étreinte. Ils se stoppèrent doucement, et elle lui sourit malgré ses larmes.

« - Je dois être affreuse, avec le maquillage d'Alice qui a du couler partout, dit-elle en essuyant sa joue encore humide.

« - Tu es parfaite, chuchota-t-il, en séchant l'autre pommette du revers de sa main.

Elle n'ajouta rien, mais lui sourit avant de venir déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle resta ainsi quelques secondes, puis sourit lorsqu'il répondit avant qu'elle ne s'écarte.

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, évidemment ! J'espère que ça vous a plus ?<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


	26. Weekend

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Voilà le chapitre bonus !

**Disclaimer** : Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi Edward n'existe pas ? Bon si jamais, vous le trouvez, il est à moi ! (Quel beau fantasme) Rien n'est à moi, (même pas la feuille sur laquelle j'écris) tout est à Stéphénie Meyer ! (Sauf cette feuille !) ^^

**Chap 26 : Week-end !**

Edward la raccompagna chez Charlie et soupira avant de la suivre. Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de serrer sa main avec force. Bien qu'il ne sentit rien, il fit mine de souffrir douloureusement, juste pour la voir sourire. En effet, bien qu'Alice avait refait son maquillage, on pouvait voir un peu de tristesse dans ses yeux. Au moment où elle se tourna pour l'embrasser, la porte s'ouvrit.

« - Edward, justement, je voulais vous parler.

« - Je vous écoute chef Swan.

Guen fronça les sourcils. Toute cette comédie faisait trop formelle, et elle entra suivi de son copain. Celui-ci l'aida à enlever sa veste qu'il lui avait prêtée, et l'étole tomba au sol. Se baissant pour la ramasser, elle la replia proprement et rejoignit les deux hommes de sa vie à la cuisine. Le tableau était risible. D'un côté Charlie debout dos à la fenêtre, fixant le jeune homme dans les yeux. De son côté, Edward était assis sur la chaise de l'autre côté de la table, le dos bien droit, regardant le père de sa copine tranquillement.

« - Assieds-toi Guen, lui ordonna gentiment son père.

La jeune femme regarda la pièce, et haussant les épaules, elle s'assit face à son père, les jambes et les bras croisés et attendit.

« - Bien. Comme ma fille a du te le dire, j'accepte qu'elle passe le week-end, mais sous plusieurs conditions. Je te les dis à toi, mais j'en ai déjà informé ton père.

Guen se retint de soupirer, et leva simplement les yeux au ciel, en attendant la suite.

« - D'abord, hors de question que vous dormiez ensemble. Le docteur Cullen m'a dit qu'elle dormirait avec Alice, mais je préfère t'avertir que si elle revient moins…

Le rouge aux joues, il attendit quelques secondes cherchant un synonyme poétique, à son idée, sans succès.

« - Pure, tenta habilement le jeune vampire sachant très bien où le patriarche voulait en venir.

« - Voilà, si jamais elle revient moins pure qu'elle ne l'est en partant, tu auras à faire à moi.

« - Qui a dit que j'étais encore pure, demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Aussitôt deux paires d'yeux la fixèrent avec intensité. Ceux de son père étaient remplis d'interrogations, et elle put sans se forcer imaginer les questions qu'il se posait. « Avec qui ? Où ? Depuis quand ? Renée était-elle au courant ? Avait-elle pris ses précautions ? » Quant à son copain, ses iris semblaient plus difficiles à déchiffrer. Il l'observait cherchant à savoir si elle disait vrai, se posant peut-être les mêmes questions que son père, et d'autres liées à leur relations spéciale. Soupirant, elle déclara :

« - C'est bon, rassurez-vous, je suis aussi _pure_ que le jour de ma naissance, mais la prochaine assurez-vous que vos suppositions sont exacts avant de les avancer en arguments irrecevables.

Les deux hommes soupirèrent, puis durant une demi-heure, Charlie le bombarda de mille recommandations et de menaces légales, avant de donner sa bénédiction.

« - Bon, attends-moi là, je vais me changer, déclara la jeune femme en se levant.

« - Vous partez maintenant ?

« - Oui papa. Comme c'est prévu. J'étais venue chercher mon sac et une tenue plus pratique, c'est tout.

Aussitôt elle monta alors que le jeune vampire déclara qu'il l'attendait dehors. Le temps qu'elle monte, un papier avait été posé sur son lit. « Ne te sens pas obliger d'enlever ta tenue, je l'adore. » Souriant, elle se changea mais prit la robe, et la mit dans son carton afin de l'emmener au pressing dès son retour. Elle rejoignit le rez-de-chaussée habillé d'un baggy et d'un débardeur, et embrassa son père en le remerciant, avant de sortir. Elle prit l'étole, sans trop savoir pourquoi, sa veste et rejoignit son copain. Celui-ci avait un drôle de sourire.

« - Allons-y, dit-il en prenant d'autorité son sac, et lui ouvrant la porte, avant de déposer la valise sur le siège arrière.

Elle fut surprise de voir une couverture sur la banquette mais ne dis rien. A peine fut-elle attachée, qu'il démarra doucement. Il n'accéléra que lorsqu'ils furent hors de vu du shérif. Elle soupira, et s'assit confortablement contre son siège. La nuit avait été fatigante, et elle sentait le sommeil l'emportait. Elle tenta de lutter durant plusieurs minutes, puis se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle fut étonnée de sentir une couverture sur elle. Elle voulut étirer ses bras, mais se souvint qu'elle était dans une voiture. Redressant son siège, qui était en position allongé, elle fit face à la route. Elle bâilla longuement et observa le conducteur.

« - Bien dormi ?

« - A peu près. J'ai la sensation d'avoir fait un rêve étrange, mais impossible de me souvenir de quoi il parlait.

« - Aucune idée, par contre, tu t'es demandé si nous serions ensemble, si tu avais été une Quilleute, allant au lycée de Forks.

« - Oh. Idée intéressante ! Mais je doute que la réponse commence par un N. Vous ne supportez pas cette odeur.

« - Erreur. Pour ma part, c'est Jacob que je ne supporte pas. Son odeur, bien que peu agréable ne me dérange pas plus que ça. Donc à mon avis, même avec cette odeur, nous serions ensemble. A l'inverse, nous serions à Forks et non en route pour échapper aux émissaires d'Aro.

« - Oui, logique. Mon odeur ne les aurait pas attirés. Au fait, où allons-nous ?

« - Nous sommes arrivés, dit-il.

Elle observa le paysage et fronça les sourcils, se demandant où ils étaient.

« - Tu vois les bâtiments rouge au loin ?

« - Du tout mais je te crois si tu me dis qu'il y en a.

« - En effet, et bien c'est Harvard. Plus à l'Est, tu as Yale, et derrière cette résidence, lieu où nous allons passer un week-end, tu as Dartmouth.

« - Cool. Je vais à cette université en plus.

« - Je sais. Moi aussi.

Elle lui jeta un regard en coin, puis sourit. Tapant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, elle s'exclama joyeuse :

« - Alors, on va la voir cette résidence ?

Il ne dit rien, mais sortit. Comme il y avait beaucoup de personne dehors, il marcha à une vitesse normale et lui ouvrit la porte. Jetant la couverture sur sa gauche, elle sortit et s'étira longuement. Il prit deux sacs et ensemble entèrent dans le hall. S'adressant au gardien, il demanda les clés du domicile cinq cent huit, et conduisit sa copine à l'ascenseur. Celui-ci monta plusieurs étages, et elle ouvrit grands les yeux lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur un appartement. Elle entra, et observa l'endroit. C'était meublé avec goût et raffinement, dans un style plutôt contemporain. Edward lui fit faire le tour du propriétaire puis ils s'assirent sur un des canapés.

« - Et bien, l'année prochaine, tu vas faire des envieux avec un appart pareil, soupira-t-elle.

« - Je sais. Mais, je ne serais pas le seul à être envié.

« - Ah bon ?

« - Bien sûr, comme tu le sais, je n'aurais pas l'utilité d'une chambre, donc je pourrais toujours te faire économiser le pensionnat en t'hébergeant, proposa-t-il l'air de rien.

Elle ne dit rien, l'observant, tentant de savoir s'il plaisantait.

« - Attends, tu es sérieux ?

« - Bien sûr, chuchota-t-il en s'approchant doucement.

Elle sourit et accepta juste avant que leurs lèvres se touchent. Ils se séparèrent quelques instants plus tard, lorsque son estomac gronda. Il rit et lui proposa de prendre ses aises, pendant qu'il allait chercher de quoi la nourrir. Elle acquiesça et décida d'aller prendre une douche. Elle alla dans la chambre prendre ses affaires de toilettes lorsqu'elle aperçut qu'il avait emporté la fameuse robe. Soupirant, elle observa le temps dehors. Les nuages s'en allaient, laissant apparaître le soleil. Elle prit un short blanc, et un débardeur rose clair, et partit se laver.

Lorsqu'elle en sortit, il avait allumé la télé mais téléphonait à sa famille, probablement. Elle haussa les épaules, et alla sur la terrasse. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, et observa la vue. Peu après, il l'appela. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait sortir au soleil, elle la rejoignit et tira les rideaux pourpres derrière elle. Il lui désigna le repas qu'il avait fait livrer. Souriant, elle l'entama tout discutant avec son copain. Ils passèrent l'essentiel de leur journée à discuter. Elle lui demanda s'ils s'étaient occupés de sauver Forks, et Edward la rassura. Sa ville était, de nouveau, sûr pour elle, bien que les trois envoyés d'Italie avaient décidé de rester à la villa toute la nuit.

Au soir, elle partit se changer, et ressortit de la salle de bain, vêtue de la robe qu'elle avait la veille. Il était sur le canapé et se tourna lorsqu'elle revint. Il sourit lorsqu'il la vit.

« - Aurais-tu été invitée à une soirée mondaine, sans me le dire ?

« - Exact, mais le terme qu'on m'a donné, c'est une soirée privée, murmura-t-elle doucement à son oreille, alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou. Une soirée VIV même.

« - VIV ?

« - Very Important vampire, expliqua-t-elle pendant qu'il contournait la banquette pour la rejoindre.

« - Je vois. Et dis-moi, qui vas-tu rencontrer à cette VIV ?

Elle sourit quand il passa ses bras autour de sa taille alors qu'une musique douce emplissait l'appartement. Se rapprochant de lui, elle chuchota :

« - Le seul VIV à mes yeux.

Elle écrivit « Y. O. U. » sur son torse du bout de son doigt, en le fixant. Il ne dit rien mais déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de descendre sur son cou, tout en dansant. Elle ne dit rien, se laissant porter par le romantisme de leur soirée. De légers frissons parcoururent sa colonne lorsqu'il s'attarda sur une zone sensible de sa gorge. S'arrêtant, il chuchota contre sa peau :

« - Tu as froid ?

« - Pas assez pour que tu t'inquiètes.

Cependant, il s'éloigna et partit dans la chambre. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, une veste dans sa main. L'aidant à l'enfiler, il la reprit contre lui et l'embrassa doucement. Durant deux ou trois danses, la jeune femme n'aurait su le dire, il se contenta de la serrer contre lui, l'observant avec douceur, puis il caressa sa mâchoire de sa bouche. Elle l'entendit inspirer longuement avant de soupirer, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle aimait l'idée, qu'il soit attiré par autre chose que l'odeur de son sang, et posant sa tête sur son épaule, elle le laissa respirer son cou, et ferma les yeux. Sans s'en apercevoir, elle se mit à dessiner de petits cercles sur son torse, et commença à bâiller doucement. Il la souleva, et la portant comme une jeune mariée le soir de sa nuit de noce, il l'emmena dans la chambre et la déposa sur le lit. Soupirant, elle ouvrit les yeux et grommela :

« - Pourquoi à chaque fois que je suis dans tes bras, il faut que je sois fatiguée ? M'aurais-tu caché ton talent de m'apaiser ?

Elle se leva, prit son pyjama, et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Voulant lui répondre, il la suivit bien qu'il resta de l'autre côté de la porte.

« - Je t'assure que je n'ai pas ce don.

« - Si tu le dis. En tout cas, il va falloir qu'on s'entraîne. Je n'ai pas envie de m'endormir dans tes bras après une journée de cours… Surtout si je n'ai pas fait mes devoirs.

« - Nous veillerons à comprendre le phénomène, lui sourit-il lorsqu'elle ressortit.

Elle lui lança un regard amusé et s'assit au milieu du lit et l'observa. Contre l'embrasure de la porte, il la suivait des yeux. Sans un mot, elle lui tendit la main. Comprenant le message, il l'a rejoignit et s'assit face à elle. Doucement, de peur de trop le tenter, elle se rapprocha et s'appuya contre lui. Soupirant elle leva la tête et lui vola un baiser avant de rire doucement.

« - Tu ne sais pas être sérieuse apparemment, constata-t-il.

« - Dit-il alors qu'il ne m'a jamais vu pendant une compét' ! De toute façon, tu es assez sérieux pour deux, alors je serais la part de spontanéité qu'il te manque.

« - Tu crois que je suis incapable de spontanéité ? C'est tout le contraire, mais je suis obligé de contrôler chacun de mes gestes. Et les deux ne sont pas compatibles. C'est comme si tu voulais prendre un nourrisson dans tes bras ? Tu ne bercerais pas avec la même force qu'un enfant de trois ans, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Certes, concéda-t-elle.

« - Et bien, dans mon cas, c'est à peu près pareil.

« - Mais rien ne m'empêcherais de prendre le bébé dans mes bras et de le bercer sans avoir réfléchit avant, argua-t-elle malicieuse.

Il soupira puis lui dit de dormir. Elle haussa les épaules et se coucha sans histoire, bien qu'elle n'était plus vraiment fatiguée. S'allongeant près d'elle, il la berça et elle commença à s'endormir lorsqu'elle entendit le jeune homme chuchoter :

« - Je t'aime Guen.

« - Moi aussi, répondit-elle à moitié endormi. Depuis le début.

* * *

><p>Voila voila, pour aujourd'hui, c'est tout. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Prochain chapitre : Le mariage !<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


	27. Mariage

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Et voilà l'épilogue ! Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer** : Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi Edward n'existe pas ? Bon si jamais, vous le trouvez, il est à moi ! (Quel beau fantasme) Rien n'est à moi, (même pas la feuille sur laquelle j'écris) tout est à Stéphénie Meyer ! (Sauf cette feuille !) ^^

**Chap 27 : Mariage !**

Lorsqu'ils revinrent à Forks, il déposa la jeune femme chez elle, puis partit. Celle-ci sourit, et entra en chantant gaiement. Comme elle était seule, elle poussa un cri de joie. Elle était sûre qu'il l'avait entendu mais peu lui important. Son week-end avait vraiment été parfait, et elle ne regrettait aucun moment. « Surtout que ça recommence dès octobre, songea-t-elle. » Elle fit tourner une lessive puis voyant qu'il était bientôt l'heure de manger, prépara un repas. Le téléphone sonna et d'une voix chantante, elle décrocha :

« - Résidence de la famille Swan j'écoute.

« - Salut Guen, c'est Alice, on peut se voir après mangé ?

« - Pas de problème.

Elle entendit le moteur caractéristique de sa sœur, et la vampire raccrocha peu après, en lui donnant une heure de rendez-vous. Au moment où sa sœur entra, la jeune femme chanta l'amour sous toutes ses formes, en tournant la purée qu'elle préparait.

« - Ton week-end s'est bien passé à ce que j'entends ?

« - _Parfait_, dit-elle dans un français parfait.

Peu de temps après, Charlie entra, et tous trois s'installèrent. Il l'interrogea sur ses deux jours, et elle le rassura, arguant qu'ils s'étaient montrés très sage. Elle glissa un regard à sa sœur que celle-ci lui rendit, puis elles s'excusèrent et montèrent dans leur chambre. Tout en se préparant, elle écouta sa sœur lui parler du mariage. Celui-ci s'était rapproché trop vite. Soupirant intérieurement, elle lui assura qu'elle ne comptait toujours pas invitée son petit ami vampire. Elles en discutèrent quelques minutes, puis Guen s'excusa. Elle avait reconnu le moteur de la Volvo, et descendit. Tout en prévenant son père qu'elle serait dans le coin, elle prit ses clés et sortit.

« - _L'amour est enfant de bohème. Il n'a jamais, jamais connu de loi !_ Sergent, dit-elle en faisant le salut militaire à l'adresse de Jasper.

Celui-ci replaça sa main correctement et lui rendit la pareille. De joie, elle fit la bise à Alice avant de rejoindre son copain qui était adossé contre le pare-choc de sa voiture et l'embrassa doucement. Celui-ci soupira en secouant la tête devant tant de légèreté.

« - Nous sommes venus t'annoncer une excellente nouvelle, déclara la jeune femme. Figure-toi qu'Aro était venu spécialement pour vérifier que le travail serait bien fait, et il nous a convié à l'évènement, si je puis dire. Donc, je peux t'assurer que tu ne cours plus aucun danger, hormis ceux que tu cours en nous fréquentant, ajouta-t-elle après un regard lourd de sens de son frère.

« - Cool.

Elle se sentait légère et aurait voulu montrer sa joie plus ouvertement. Depuis le samedi matin, la vie semblait lui sourire, et se détachant de l'étreinte de son vampire préféré, elle exécuta quelques pas de danse improvisé. Les trois Cullen l'observèrent interdit. Lorsqu'elle se calma, elle leur fit un grand sourire.

« - C'est rien, mais j'entends tellement de choses, plus qu'agréable, dit-elle en coulant un regard vers celui qui faisait battre son cœur, que j'avais un besoin d'exprimer ma joie.

Sur ces mots, elle fit un salto arrière en criant une seconde fois. Les lumières s'allumèrent dans la maison voisine, mais elle haussa simplement les épaules. Se tournant vers Edward, elle demanda :

« - Dis-moi, c'est vrai que tu peux rien me refuser ? Fais gaffe avant de répondre, le coupa-t-elle, parce que je compte te demander mérite réflexion.

« - Je confirme. Je suis malheureusement dans l'incapacité de te dire non. Sauf si on parle de transformation, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

« - Pour ce que je vais te demander, tu n'auras besoin d'aucune… Armes, dirons-nous. Simplement d'un costume, t'es d'accord ?

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de me demander, demanda-t-il intrigué.

« - Et bien voilà, je me lance, dit-elle en soufflant. Bella voudrait te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie, une dizaine de fois approximativement, et pour ce faire, elle a décidé d'accepter une de mes requêtes.

« - Tu tournes autour du pot, lui fit-il remarqué.

« - Je sais, mais c'est parce que je crains, ton NON définitif et sans appel ! Bon j'avoue tout. Elle veut bien que tu m'accompagnes à son mariage, enfin si tu veux bien évidemment, je ne te force à rien.

Il eut un temps d'arrêt, et regarda da sœur. Se concentrant, elle observa le futur de son frère en même temps que lui. De son côté, Guen fixa Jasper.

« - Je rêves ou pour le moment, on ne sert strictement à rien ?

« - Mais voyons, nous faisons partit du décor, sourit-il.

« - Trop cool, dit-elle avant de joindre ses pieds et de placer ses bras en l'air légèrement pliés, je suis un peuplier.

« - T'es vraiment atteinte, soupira Edward qui sortait de l'esprit de sa sœur au même moment.

Elle se replaça normalement dans un sourire timide et l'interrogea du regard.

« - Et bien, si le futur mari n'y voit pas d'inconvénients, c'est d'accord.

Elle sauta en l'air et s'accrocha à son cou pour l'embrasser.

* * *

><p>La remise des diplômes fut trop rapide pour Guen. En effet, après la petite fête, elle devrait aller se coucher pour assister à l'évènement dont toute la ville parlait. Lorsqu'elle passa sur l'estrade pour recevoir son diplôme, elle remercia le principal et entendit plusieurs cris. Elle secoua la tête et rejoignit son copain qui la couvait des yeux. S'approchant doucement de son oreille, elle dit :<p>

« - Tu vois, je sais être sérieuse.

« - Tu te contredis rien qu'en le disant.

« - Je sais, sourit-elle, mais avoue si je n'avais pas ce grain de folie, m'aimerais-tu ?

« - Je n'en suis pas sûr, dit-il.

« - Alors tu vois. C'est bon pour notre relation que je conserve cette douce folie.

Le lendemain, elle assista à un drôle de mariage. Fort heureusement pour elle, Edward l'aida à tout supporter. Les plus jeunes indiens de la réserve, dont Titoun, remontèrent l'allée. Les petites filles jetaient des pétales de rose sur leurs passages, puis Guen accompagné de Seth, les suivit. Elle sourit à son copain avant de prendre place avec Leah et une indienne dont elle avait oublié le nom. Puis Jacob arriva, un sourire heureux sur le visage. Malgré son aversion pour lui, elle dut reconnaître que le bonheur lui allait bien. Enfin, la musique changea et Bella arriva au bras de son père. Elle avait une robe superbe. Un bustier simple, où était brodé un petit cœur sur la gauche, et la jupe fluide s'évasait sans pour autant paraître bouffante. Le tout d'un blanc pur. Discrètement Guen observa son copain pour voir sa réaction et elle lui plut. Il la fixait elle, oubliant qu'il assistait à un mariage et que l'héroïne passait devant lui. Néanmoins, il adressa un sourire à sa sœur et Guen se demanda ce qu'il pensait de sa robe. Celle-ci était simple, et se nouait dans le dos. Cintré à la taille, elle était fluide chatouillant ses chevilles à chacun de ses pas. Elle ressemblait légèrement à la robe de la marié sauf qu'elle était rose pâle. Bella lui tendit son bouquet, et elles échangèrent un sourire, puis elle se concentra sur la cérémonie. Le prêtre commença son discours, très catholique, puis embraya, sans que Guen ne sut comment, sur la communion de la Terre et du ciel, remerciant chaque élément naturel. Elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel devant tant d'originalité, et repensa à son week-end durant le reste de la cérémonie. Leah la pinça légèrement à un moment et elle revint sur le mariage au moment de l'échange des vœux. Ce qu'ils dirent étaient tellement emprunt d'amour, qu'elle ne résista pas et versa quelques larmes. Lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent, elle s'imagina un instant avec Edward à leurs places, et un grand sourire illumina son visage, puis elle applaudit avec autant de frénésie que possible, veillant à ne pas malmener le bouquet.

Comme un vampire avait été invité, la fête se passa dans une salle louée pour l'occasion. Les mariés ouvrirent le bal, puis Edward invita sa petite amie.

« - Dis-moi, j'ai rêvé ou je t'ai vu pleuré ?

« - Oui. Je dois être trop sensible ou alors, ils ont su choisi les mots pour leurs vœux. C'était tellement beau !

Il acquiesça puis se souvenant d'un détail, la regarda tendrement.

« - Dis-moi. A quoi pensais-tu pour sourire ainsi à la fin ?

« - Ah non désolée, je le garde pour moi ça. De toute façon, si je te le dis, tu vas t'énerver et me planter là, donc tu oublies tout de suite. Je pensais simplement que le bonheur leurs allait à merveille. Ils sont fait pour être ensemble, mentit-elle avec aplomb.

Elle sut qu'il ne croyait pas mais ne la questionna pas. Songeant que le sujet était clos pour le moment, ils dansèrent puis elle abandonna ses bras pour danser avec Seth, puis son père, et malheureusement le marié.

Deux heures plus tard, Bella rassembla toutes les célibataires et lança son bouquet. Indifférente à cette tradition qu'elle trouvait surfaite, elle fut surprise quand le bouquet lui tomba dans les mains. Machinalement, elle jeta un regard à Edward et celui-ci sourit.

Lorsqu'elle put quitter la fête sans paraître grossière, elle alla voir sa sœur, et la félicita pour la journée, et lui souhaitant tous ses vœux de bonheur, elle s'éclipsa, Edward à son bras, le bouquet dans son autre main. Ils montèrent dans la voiture et s'attachant elle se tourna vers lui.

« - Dis-moi, tu n'y serais pas pour quelque chose dans mon attrapage de bouquet par hasard ?

« - Pas du tout. Il faudra que tu remercies Bella. Je n'ai pas bougé de ma place.

« - Mouais, pas convaincue, mais faisons comme si que.

« - Maintenant que nous sommes seuls et que mon ire ne risque pas de gâcher la fête, dis-moi à quoi tu pensais ?

« - Non. Je te le dirais plus tard.

Il la conduisit jusqu'à chez elle, et à peine eut-elle les pieds hors de la voiture qu'elle se déchaussa.

« - Jolies chaussures mais ce sont de vrais pièges, dit-elle en les fusillant des yeux. J'ai les pieds en compotes.

Souriant, il la prit dans ses bras, et ils entèrent chez Charlie. Le jeune homme la déposa sur le canapé et s'écarta d'elle, afin qu'elle n'ait pas froid.

« - Le prochain mariage auquel j'assiste, ce sera le mien. Rien à faire, ou alors, j'irais en basket, soupira-t-elle.

Lui prenant un pied, Edward sourit et le massa.

« - C'est une proposition, provoqua-t-il.

« - Non. Une simple constatation. J'aime l'idée de me marier et tout le tralala, mais déjà le mien sera plus simple, et… Et de toute façon tu ne me l'as pas proposé donc, la question ne se pose pas, ajouta-t-elle malicieuse.

Reposant son pied, il se rapprocha d'elle en s'allongeant au dessus d'elle. La fixant droit dans les yeux, il murmura :

« - Et si, je te le proposais, là tout de suite, que dirais-tu ?

« - Et bien en admettant que tu fasses ça dans les règles avec un genoux à terre, comme dans les vieux films, il se peut fort que j'accepte. Mais je te sauterais au cou demain, trop fatiguée ce soir.

« - J'en prends bonne note, dit-il avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Fin

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ? J'ai pris un réel plaisir à l'écrire, pour ma part. Rendez-vous sur une nouvelle fic, qu'elle soit de moi, de vous ou de quelqu'un d'autre )<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


End file.
